BAD MOON RISING
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Sherilyn Kenyon, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**Enero, 2004**_

_**El Santuario, Nueva Orleáns**_

—_**A**_**sí que este es el infame Santuario…**

**Terrence Granchester alzó la mirada desde donde estaba apagando su lisa Kawasaki Ninja**

**para ver a Keegan mirando el edificio de ladrillo rojo de tres plantas mientras cruzaba la**

**calle.**

**El cachorro apenas había alcanzado la pubertad, alrededor de los treinta en edad**

**humana, pero ciertamente para su especie y en edad de los Were-Hunter, Keegan**

**aparentaba dieciséis, lo que significaba que era tan excitable como un niño humano.**

**Vestido de cuero negro para protegerse mientras montaba la motocicleta, Keggan casi dejó**

**caer su moto en su entusiasmo por visitar el famoso santuario que pertenecía a una familia**

**de Were-Osos.**

**Terrence dejó escapar un largo suspiro exasperado cuando aseguró su casco a la parte**

**trasera. Como castigo, a él y a su hermano Vane, se les había asignado la tarea de vigilar a**

**Keegan y a su hermano gemelo Craig.**

**Diversión, oh diversión. Prefería que le extrajeran las entrañas por las fosas nasales,**

**cuidar de cachorros nunca había sido de su agrado. Pero al menos no tenían a su líder**

**Stefan con ellos en esta excursión. Eso habría terminado en un completo baño de sangre ya**

**que Terrence no tenía respeto o tolerancia por Stefan ni siquiera en su mejor día.**

**El rubio cachorro se aventuró a marcharse, pero Vane le cogió por el dorso del cuello.**

**Keegan se sometió instantáneamente, lo que reflejaba su edad e inexperiencia. Incluso**

**cuando él había sido un cachorro, Terrence nunca se había rendido sin luchar. No estaba en su**

**naturaleza.**

**Vane soltó su agarre sobre el cuello del chico.**

—**No dejes la manada, cachorro. Espéranos.**

**Eso era por lo que iban en motos. Tenían a dos cachorros con ellos y dado que los**

"**inexpertos" jóvenes no eran realmente buenos tele transportándose hasta más o menos**

**los cuarenta o cincuenta años, y que sus poderes de cachorro tendían a hacer estragos**

**incluso en el más fuerte cuando estaba siendo tele transportado por otro, el mundano**

**medio de transporte humano era lo mejor.**

**Así que, allí estaban ellos.**

**Aburridos. Inquietos. Y con apariencia humana. Qué asquerosa combinación.**

**Más que nada, Terrence estaba cansado.**

**Y como estaban adiestrando a los cachorros para ser sociables y mantener la**

**apariencia humana durante la luz del día…**

**El Santuario parecía el mejor lugar y el más seguro para sacarlos fuera del campo. Sólo**

**los más fuertes lobos katagaria podían permanecer en forma humana a la luz del día. Si los**

**cachorros no podían aprenderlo para cuando alcanzaran los treinta y cinco, su líder**

**ordenaría a la manada que los matara.**

**Era un mundo áspero en el que vivían y sólo el más fuerte de su especie sobrevivía. Si**

**no podían luchar y mezclarse, estarían muertos de todos modos.**

**No había necesidad de gastar sus preciosos recursos en criaturas que no podían**

**defender a la manada.**

**Vane echó un vistazo a Terrence como si esperase que él le dijera algo a Keegan.**

**Normalmente Terrence habría hecho algún comentario jocoso al cachorro, pero estaba**

**demasiado cansado para molestarse en ello.**

— **¿Qué os está llevando tanto tiempo? —Fury se detuvo al lado de Terrence, irritado por**

**el retraso.**

**No tan alto como Terrence, Fury era delgado y arisco. Con ojos turquesa, Fury tenía**

**agudas facciones y todo en él hacía que a Terrence se le pusiera el pelo de punta. El largo pelo**

**rubio estaba recogido en una apretada cola de caballo.**

**Deslizándose la mochila sobre un hombro, Terrence le lanzó una burla con la que le decía**

**lo que pensaba sobre el lobo… no del todo.**

—**Estoy guardando mi moto, gilipollas. ¿Quieres que te la guarde de modo que sepas**

**que estará aquí cuando vuelva?**

**Las pupilas de Fury se entrecerraron.**

—**Me gustaría verte intentarlo.**

**Antes de que Terrence pudiera lanzarse a él, Liam, el hermano mayor de Keegan, se**

**metió entre ellos.**

—**Abajo, Lobos.**

**En forma real, Terrence le enseñó los dientes a Fury quien le devolvió el gesto. Ante la**

**insistencia de Liam, Fury se apartó pasando de él mientras los otros cruzaban la calle.**

**Él y Vane cerraron la retaguardia.**

**Terrence señaló a Fury con un gesto de la barbilla.**

—**Realmente odio al bastardo.**

—**No lo mates todavía. Tiene su utilidad.**

**Quizás. Pero no la bastante para que Terrence no se alegrara de poner a Fury en un lado**

**de la pared. No es que tuviese una pared, pero si la tuviera, Fury sería una agradable y**

**peluda decoración.**

**Terrence volvió la atención a su hermano, quien era unos centímetros más bajo, igual de**

**alto que Fury.**

—**Así que, ¿por qué estamos realmente aquí? Podríamos haber adiestrado a los**

**cachorros en el campamento.**

**Vane se encogió de hombros.**

—**Markus quería que nos registráramos con los Osos. Ya que tenemos tantas hembras**

**preñadas, quizás necesitemos la ayuda de su médico.**

**Sí, su hermana Anya y otra media docena de hembras darían a luz en cualquier**

**minuto.**

**Markus… el indispuesto donante de esperma para ellos tres, había querido también**

**perder a sus "hijos" de vista. Lo cual estaba bien para Terrence. Él tampoco era aficionado al**

**vejestorio. Ya debería haberle desafiado por el liderazgo, pero Vane y Anya seguían**

**echándolo para atrás.**

**Dado que Vane era un Arcadiann oculto en medio de su manada Katagaria, lo último**

**que necesitaban era que Terrence fuese líder. Eso llevaría a incómodas preguntas tales como**

**por qué Vane, el mayor de la camada de su compañera, que era el aparente heredero de su**

**padre y uno que sabían que era más fuerte mágicamente que Terrence, no era el que luchaba**

**por el liderazgo. Pero Vane nunca podría hacerlo. Porque el dolor tendía a hacer que**

**cambiaran a sus verdaderas formas base y no podían arriesgarse a que Vane se convirtiera**

**en humano en una pelea.**

**Eso era por lo que Terrence había permanecido en vela toda la noche. Inconsciente, Vane**

**era humano y su manada mataría a su hermano si alguno de ellos sospechara siquiera la**

**verdadera forma de Vane.**

**Bostezando, Terrence alcanzó a la manada que había sido detenida en la puerta del**

**Santuario por el portero del Club. Más voluminoso que los Lobos, el Oso tenía el largo**

**pelo rubio rizado y llevaba una camiseta negra con el logo del Santuario parcialmente**

**cubierta con una chaqueta negra de cuero para evitar que se enfriara.**

**Sus ojos azules los escudriñaron cuidadosamente.**

—**¿Clan?**

**Vane dio un paso adelante.**

—**Granchester Regis Lykos... Katagaria.**

**El Oso arqueó las cejas como si estuviese impresionado con su pedigrí. Regis**

**significaba que su padre tenía un asiento en el Omegrión —el concilio que observaba y**

**hacía las leyes que gobernaban a todos los Were-Hunters. Dado que allí sólo había**

**veintitrés miembros (veinticuatro originalmente, pero una de las especies se había**

**extinguido)… era impresionante ser uno de ellos.**

—**¿Alguno de vosotros lleva el apellido Granchester?**

—**Yo y mi hermano.**

**Vane señaló a Terrence.**

**El Oso asintió cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se colocó allí.**

—**Somos los Andry. Yo soy Dev, uno de un montón de idénticos cuatrillizos así que**

**no, no estarás viendo doble o triple en el interior, y permaneced atentos a uno como yo**

**que viste completamente de negro, Remi es un irritable hijo de puta. Mi madre, Nicolette,**

**es la Regis Ursulan Katagaria, así que no empieces ninguna mierda y no serás ninguna**

**mierda. Una rápida regla a tener en cuenta. Nada de peleas, nada de golpes y nada de**

**magia. Romped las reglas, os haremos pedacitos y os echaremos de aquí… estáis avisados**

—**pasó una significativa mirada a los cachorros—. En resumen, ven en paz o márchate en**

**pedazos. ¿Lo tenéis?**

**Terrence levantó la mano para contestarle, pero Vane le cogió la muñeca antes de que**

**pudiera hacerlo.**

—**Lo tenemos.**

**Siseando por el daño que Vane le había hecho, Terrence se liberó del agarre de su**

**hermano.**

**Vane lo fulminó con la mirada.**

_**Mantén la boca cerrada y tus gestos para ti mismo**_**, le proyectó mentalmente.**

_**No acepto órdenes de Osos.**_

_**No, pero las aceptarás de mí. Compórtate, Terrence o te patearé el culo hasta la Edad de Piedra.**_

**Vane le agarró por la manga de la chaqueta y le arrastró al bar.**

**Terrence le apartó. A menos que lo venciera con magia, Vane no era ni de cerca tan fuerte**

**como él.**

—**No soy tu perra, chico.**

**Vane se volvió a él con una mirada que decía que estaba a un paso de darle su mejor**

**golpe.**

—**Entonces hazlo por Anya. Quizás necesitemos que nos ayuden si ella tiene**

**problemas con su camada.**

**Eso era un golpe bajo y la única cosa que Vane sabía con la que él no lucharía. Anya**

**era de su sangre. Por ella, harían cualquier cosa.**

—**Bien. Sólo estoy irritable por la falta de sueño.**

—**¿Por qué no has dormido?**

**Estaba protegiéndote… Algunos de los lobos habían estado merodeando la pasada**

**noche y Terrence se había imaginado que tropezarían con la posición de Vane mientras**

**dormía. Así que se había quedado haciendo guardia para asegurarse que la esencia y el**

**olor de Vane no fueran descubiertos.**

**Pero él nunca le diría la verdad a su hermano. A Vane le avergonzaría el pensar que su**

**hermano pequeño tenía que protegerle.**

—**No sé. Sólo no podía.**

—**Así que, ¿quién es ella?**

**Terrence puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**¿Por qué asumes que es una hembra?**

**Vane alzó las manos.**

—**No sabía que fueras aficionado a los hombres. Anotaré eso dentro de mi carpeta**

**especial para Terrence.**

**Ignorándole, Terrence echó un vistazo alrededor del infame y oscuro club que no estaba**

**demasiado atestado por la tarde. Unos pocos humanos ocupaban las mesas, más jugaban**

**al billar o a los videojuegos en la parte de atrás. Ante el escenario se situaba una vacía sala**

**de baile con el nombre Howlers grabado en azul oscuro y blanco sobre la pared del fondo.**

**Craig y Keegan juntaron tres mesas en una esquina para acomodarlos a los diez.**

**Algunos de los humanos los miraron nerviosamente, lo que Terrence encontró gracioso,**

**especialmente la mujer que puso su bolso en el regazo cuando pasaron junto a ellos. Como**

**si un Lobo necesitara dinero.**

**Pero claro, parecían un manojo de buscapleitos. Vestidos con trajes de cuero de**

**motoristas, cada uno de ellos estaba listo para luchar si tenían que hacerlo.**

**El único de ellos que parecía remotamente inofensivo era Vane, quien llevaba**

**pantalones vaqueros con una chaqueta de cuero marrón y una oscura camiseta roja. Había**

**que decir, que él tenía el pelo más largo de todos ellos. Pero estaba recogido en una cola de**

**caballo y con un impecable afeitado, estaba pasable. El resto de ellos llevaba una barba de**

**varios días y parecían las fieras bestias que eran en realidad.**

**Terrence tiró su mochila en el suelo y tomó asiento para estirar sus largas piernas.**

**Apoyándose contra la pared, se ajustó sus gafas de sol y cerró los ojos para echar una**

**rápida siesta, mientras se lanzaban mierda entre ellos. Si pudiera tener sólo diez minutos**

**ininterrumpidos para sentarse y no pensar en nada, sería un Lobo nuevo...**

—_**A**_**caba de llegar una manada de lobos.**

**Con un nudo deslizándose en su estómago, Candace Andry echó un vistazo sobre el**

**libro de contabilidad en el que apuntaba las nuevas entradas. Su madre, Nicolette Andry,**

**se congeló ante la seca declaración de Dev.**

**Encontró la mirada perpleja de Candace mientras se levantaba desde detrás del gran**

**escritorio marrón.**

—**¿Cuántos?**

—**Parecen ser ocho Slayers y dos cachorros en entrenamiento.**

**Maman arqueó una rubia ceja. Aunque se acercaba a los ochocientos años, parecía no**

**ser mayor que una humana de cuarenta años. Vestida con un traje azul ejecutivo y con su**

**pelo rubio en un apretado moño, se veía remilgada y apropiada, a diferencia de Candace,**

**que estaba vestida con una camiseta y unos vaqueros, llevando su largo pelo suelto.**

—**¿Slayers o Strati?**

**Los Strati eran los guerreros Katagaria más feroces del grupo y, por lo general, se**

**enfadaban con rapidez. Los cachorros, debido a los cambios hormonales que eran aún**

**peores que en los humanos, eran aún más feroces. Pero, por lo general, carecían del poder**

**y la fuerza para respaldar sus egos. Los Slayers por otra parte, eran asesinos**

**indiscriminados que mataban a todo el que se cruzara en su camino. Los Arcadianns**

**aplicaban este último término a cualquier soldado Katagaria como una justificación de por**

**qué era necesario matarlos.**

**Si este grupo de lobos eran realmente Slayers, su presencia en el bar era como un barril**

**de dinamita que reposa sobre un fogón en un furioso incendio.**

**Dev se rascó detrás del cuello.**

—**Ellos son técnicamente Strati, pero estos son casos excepcionales. No les llevaría**

**mucho hacerse Slayers.**

**Candace se levantó.**

—**Iré a ver que quieren.**

**Dev bloqueó su salida.**

—**Cherise ya les tomó nota.**

**Ella se horrorizó por su imprudencia.**

—**¿Confiaste en un humano para que los atendiera?**

**¿Estaba loco?**

**Dev parecía imperturbable ante su propia estupidez.**

—**Cherise es demasiado apacible y dulce. Dudo incluso que un verdadero Slayer**

**pudiera hacerle algo. Además, sé cómo te sientes con los lobos y pensé en ahorrarte el**

**tener que tratar con ellos. No necesitamos más problemas aquí por un tiempo.**

**Era verdad. Sus encuentros con los lobos nunca habían ido bien. Ella no podía**

**explicarlo, pero compartía la aversión de su madre a los de esa clase. Los lobos eran**

**violentos y asquerosos. Arrogantes al extremo. Sobre todo, afectaban a su sensibilidad**

"**osera".**

**Nicolette se levantó.**

—**Candace, ve y vigílalos. Asegúrate de que no causen ningún problema mientras están**

**aquí. No quiero otro espectáculo. Si intentan algo, aunque sólo sea respirar de forma**

**incorrecta, los echas fuera.**

**Ella inclinó la cabeza a su madre.**

**Dev se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.**

—**Si necesitas una mano, estaré allí con ayuda más rápido de lo que puedas decir**

"**mancha de lobo".**

**Candace se contuvo de susurrar un insulto a su sobre protector hermano. Él la conocía**

**bien. Pero había momentos en los que se sentía completamente asfixiada por su familia.**

**Aún así, ella los amaba. Con defectos y todo.**

**Dándole una palmadita en el brazo, caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina donde la**

**gente, inconscientemente, se mezclaba con el personal Were-Hunter. Ellos pensaban que**

**esto era un bar y un restaurante normal. Si supieran la verdad…**

**Cogió su delantal y lo ató a la cintura antes de agarrar su bandeja.**

—**¿Dónde has estado?**

**Hizo una pausa en la barra donde se encontraba su hermano Remi. Idéntico a Dev, no**

**era ninguna sorpresa ya que eran dos de los cuatrillizos que Maman había dado a luz, él**

**había heredado toda la cólera ruda de sus otros tres hermanos combinados.**

**Además de que apenas la toleraba.**

—**Con Maman, ordenando la comida y la bebida. Nada que sea de tu interés.**

**Remi bordeó la mesa de acero inoxidable industrial para meterse en su espacio**

**personal de una forma que la hizo querer darle un fuerte rodillazo en su orgullo de**

**hombre.**

—**Sí, pues hay una manada de lobos.**

—**Dev ya me lo dijo.**

—**Entonces saca tu culo de aquí y vigílalos.**

**Ella se burló de él.**

—**Buena actitud, Rem. Realmente, deberías pensar en poner una demanda al idiota**

**que te la vendió.**

**Él se lanzó contra ella.**

**Candace le apartó con su bandeja y le empujó de nuevo.**

—**No, hermano. No estoy de humor.**

**Él le dio un empujón por la espalda.**

—**¡Remi!**

**Él se congeló cuando su padre entró en la cocina. Con más de dos metros de altura y**

**bien musculoso, Papá Oso era una visión aterradora, incluso para los hijos que sabían que**

**nunca les haría daño. Su largo cabello rubio estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo que se**

**parecía a la de Remi. De hecho, se veía muy similar a Remi y Dev, ante cualquiera que no**

**lo conociera bien podría pasar como un hermano mayor.**

—**Deja a tu hermana en paz. Ahora, ve a lavar los platos hasta que te enfríes.**

**Remi lo miró airadamente.**

—**Ella me provocó.**

**Papá suspiró.**

—**Todo el mundo te provoca, **_**mon fils**_**. Ahora ve y haz lo que te he dicho.**

**Candace le ofreció a su padre una reconciliadora sonrisa.**

—**Es sólo un leve desacuerdo, papá. Remi tiene esa necesidad de respirar, dentro y**

**fuera, que me molesta. Si sólo dejara de respirar, estaría bien.**

**Su padre le lanzó una mirada triste.**

—**Nunca me digas eso, Chere. Ya he enterrado suficientes hijos y hermanos. Ahora**

**discúlpate ante Remi.**

**Completamente arrepentida, Candace se acercó a su hermano. Su padre tenía razón, ella**

**no quería que le sucediera nada a nadie de su familia. Incluso, tan arisco como era Remi,**

**ella todavía lo amaba más que a nada y lo protegería con su vida.**

—**Lo siento.**

—**Así debe ser.**

**Candace gruñó ante su personalidad hostil. ¿Por qué tenía que pelear con todos? Ella**

**miró airadamente a su padre.**

—**Sabes, es una pena que los osos Katagaria no se coman a sus crías, especialmente a**

**los más molestos.**

**Queriendo poner distancia entre ellos, salió por la puerta, hacia el área de la barra**

**donde la camarera humana, Cherise Gautier, llenaba unas bebidas. Menuda y rubia,**

**Cherise tenía la inclinación más amable que cualquier otra persona con la que Candace se**

**hubiera encontrado en sus trescientos años de vida. Las criaturas como ella eran raras y**

**Candace deseaba ser más como ella.**

**Lamentablemente, había demasiado de Remi en ella, por esa razón no podía soportar a**

**su hermano la mayoría de los días. Eran dos guisantes en una vaina que juntos la hacían**

**explotar.**

—**Oye, Candace —dijo Cherise con una brillante sonrisa que enseguida la animó—.**

**¿Estás bien, nena? Pareces irritada.**

—**Estoy bien.**

**Cherise le dirigió una fija mirada cuando cubrió su mano y le dio un apretón de**

**apoyo.**

—**¿Otra vez peleando con tu hermano?**

**A veces podría jurar que la humana tenía poderes sobrenaturales.**

—**¿No lo hacemos siempre?**

**Imperturbable, Cherise puso los vasos sobre su bandeja.**

—**Bien, para eso está la familia. Pero sabes que si alguien te amenazara, Remi tendría**

**su trasero para la cena y tú harías lo mismo por él. Ese chico te ama más que a su vida.**

**Nunca olvides eso.**

**Cherise comenzó a recoger la bandeja.**

—**Yo lo haré.**

**Candace se colocó frente a ella.**

**Cherise frunció el ceño.**

**-¿Estás segura?**

—**Absolutamente. Además, este es tu momento de descanso.**

**Con una expresión escéptica, Cherise se alejó.**

—**Vale, entonces. Estaré sólo a un grito por si se llena de repente. Esto es para la mesa**

**treinta.**

**Candace levantó la bandeja del mostrador y maldijo lo pesadas que eran las ocho**

**cervezas y las tazas de helado Coke. Era algo bueno que ella se lo hubiera cogido a la**

**humana. Tan diminuta y frágil como era Cherise, habría tenido problemas para llevarlo.**

**Pero lo cierto es que la humana nunca pronunciaría una sola queja. Cherise nunca decía**

**nada malo de nada o nadie.**

**Candace se dirigió cuidadosamente desde la barra hasta las mesas en las que los lobos se**

**habían sentado. Cuando dobló la esquina, soltó un aliento estrangulado.**

**Por supuesto que parecían la escoria del reino animal. Brutos, desaliñados y usando**

**cuero. Sólo esperaba que los dos jóvenes no trataran de subirse a los muebles o a las**

**piernas de algún humano.**

**Aunque cuando los vio más de cerca, pudo notar que el del pelo largo era muy guapo.**

**Su cabello oscuro estaba compuesto por una multitud de colores. Rojo, caoba, marrón,**

**negro, incluso algunos rubios. Era tan asombroso como sus ojos oscuros.**

**El único de ellos realmente notable era el que llevaba una chaqueta de motorista**

**negra, que estaba inclinado en su silla con sus increíblemente largas piernas estiradas en**

**frente de él. Su negra camiseta se estiraba sobre su apretado estómago que parecía roca**

**dura y plana. Con el pelo corto oscuro y una evidente actitud desagradable, era difícil que**

**pasara desapercibido. Sus duros rasgos estaban cubiertos con una barba incipiente de**

**varios días y sus ojos estaban completamente ocultos detrás de un par de gafas de sol**

**oscuras.**

**Había algo en él que gritaba poder. Algo letal. Mortal. Crudo. El animal en ella podía**

**apreciar cómo era capaz de impresionar al mismo tiempo que parecía estar totalmente a**

**gusto. Esto también puso en alerta sus instintos, haciéndola extremadamente cautelosa con**

**ese grupo.**

**Sí, un lobo que daba a la palabra Slayer todo un nuevo significado. Miró por la**

**habitación para localizar a sus aliados. Sus hermanos Zar y Quinn estaban en la barra del**

**bar. Colt, otro oso que vivía con ellos, estaba bebiendo enfrente de ellos. El camarero,**

**Wren, quien era un Tigre, estaba situado en la esquina y limpiaba unas mesas mientras su**

**mascota, el mono Marvin, metía la cabeza en el bolsillo del delantal de Wren.**

**Ella estaba rodeada por si era necesario.**

**Saliendo de su "enroscada" aura, cerró la distancia entre ellos.**

**Tan pronto como la vieron acercarse, los lobos se pusieron de pie. . . excepto el que**

**parecía el peor de todos. Continuó recostado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.**

—**¡Terrence!**

**El de pelo largo y oscuro le dio una patada en las piernas.**

**Terrence lanzó una maldición tan sucia, que realmente la hizo ruborizarse. Tuvo al que**

**ladró su nombre en sus manos antes de que pareciese darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.**

—**¿Vane?**

—**Sí, idiota, suéltame.**

**El lobo alto y rubio más cercano a Terrence bajó la cabeza amenazadoramente.**

—**¿Estabas dormido?**

**Terrence liberó a Vane y se dirigió al que había hablado con una burla que demostraba**

**que no sólo odiaba al otro lobo sino que pensaba que era un idiota.**

—**¿Yo era lobo o humano?**

—**Humano.**

—**Entonces no estaba dormido ¿verdad, Scooby?**

**Ella arrugó su frente ante el insulto. A los lobos no les gustaba ser comparados con**

**perros y menos si se refería a un perro de una historieta conocido por sus payasadas y su**

**falta de ingenio en la pelea.**

**El hecho de que el lobo rubio no saltase sobre él corroboraba la ferocidad de Terrence**

**como nada más podría hacerlo.**

**Terrence se levantó y se subió las gafas de sol como si tratara de ser respetuoso con la**

**presencia de Candace, algo que le pareció incongruente y aún así... Estos lobos no eran para**

**nada como ella se esperaba.**

**Y sus ojos…**

**Eran de un hermoso color azul casi irreal. Sin embargo, era el**

**dolor y la inteligencia que mostraban lo que le llegaba a ella. Un dolor que parecía**

**ilimitado.**

**Bostezando, Terrence se rascó el espeso bigote de su rostro.**

—**Aunque no fue por falta de intentarlo.**

**El cachorro de lobo se acercó a ella.**

—**Déjame ayudarte con eso.**

—**Lo tengo —dijo suavemente, sorprendida por lo bien educados que estaban estos**

**lobos.**

**Los que ella había conocido en el pasado habían estado en los más bajos peldaños de**

**la escala evolutiva.**

**Tan pronto como bajó la bandeja, todos cogieron sus bebidas sin esperar a que las**

**repartiera.**

**Vane tomó su trapo y secó la bandeja antes de devolvérsela.**

**Candace le sonrió.**

—**Gracias.**

**Fue realmente desconcertante ver que los lobos parecían tener modales. No estaba**

**segura de cómo tratar con ellos.**

**Cuando comenzó alejarse, el que se llamaba Terrence la detuvo con un gentil toque.**

—**Se te cayó esto.**

**Él se inclinó a recoger su libreta, que debió habérsele caído del bolsillo de su delantal.**

**Cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de lo grande que era. No fornido como los osos a los**

**que ella estaba acostumbrada, él era más delgado.**

**Y era duro. Sólido como el acero.**

—**Gracias.**

**Terrence no podía hablar mientras miraba los ojos de color verde más claro que había visto nunca. Estaban en el rostro de un ángel rubio. Uno al que se le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha cuando hablaba. Su piel era tan suave que parecía de terciopelo y, por**

**alguna razón que no podía comprender, quería pasar el dorso de sus dedos contra su**

**mejilla para ver si era tan suave como parecía.**

**Y su olor. . . era a lila y lavanda. Normalmente, el olor de otra especie es repugnante a**

**los sentidos aumentados del lobo. Pero no el suyo. Ella olía cálida y dulce. Tan dulce, que**

**hacía todo lo posible por no frotar su cara contra su cuello para oler más de ella. Cuando**

**su mano le rozó, su cuerpo estalló con el calor.**

**Sin una palabra, se metió la libreta en el bolsillo y se dio la vuelta.**

**Terrence tuvo que controlarse para no ir detrás de ella.**

**Vane le entregó su cerveza, desviando su atención. Al volver a mirar, ella ya se había**

**ido.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Terrence asintió ante la pregunta de Vane.**

—**Sólo cansado.**

**En el momento en que empezó a sentarse, la osa regresó. Todos ellos se volvieron a**

**levantar. Los lobos protegían a sus mujeres con más fuerza que cualquier otro Were-Hunter.**

**Leales y mortales, se les enseñaba desde su nacimiento a mostrar respeto a las mujeres,**

**independientemente de las especies. El hecho de que esta osa estaba relacionada con los**

**dueños de la barra la hizo aún más respetada.**

**La **_**osa **_**sacó su libreta de nuevo.**

—**Mi nombre es Candace. Me olvidé de tomar vuestro pedido.**

**Candy... era un hermoso nombre, suave y perfecto para ella. Aunque él no lo dijera en**

**voz alta, sabía que su lengua lo paladearía cual fino whisky.**

—**Carne —dijo Vane—. Tan cruda como sea posible.**

**Ella lo anotó.**

—**Imagino que todos querréis lo mismo.**

**Liam se acomodó en la silla.**

—**Sí, por favor.**

**Candace asintió y contuvo la risa ante la petición más habitual de la clientela katagaria.**

**A todos los animales les gustaba la carne que apenas era calentada por los humanos en la**

**cocina, los cuales no podían entender por qué tenían tantas órdenes parecidas.**

—**Muy bien, dos docenas de especialidades de la casa. ¿Alguno quiere vivir**

**peligrosamente y probar la verdura?**

—**¿Acaso te parecemos conejos?**

**Vane golpeó en el hombro al rubio sentado a su derecha.**

—**Ya basta, Fury.**

**El lobo le miró molesto, pero se frenó. Como lobos, todos ellos estaban con el alfa,**

**incluso aunque les mortificara, lo harían. Por supuesto, también luchaban a muerte por su**

**manada. Pero no importaba lo mucho que lucharan entre sí, al final del día siempre**

**estaban unidos en contra de cualquier persona ajena. Era lo que los hacía tan peligrosos.**

**Los lobos nunca luchaban solos. Luchaban como una manada. Rabiosos. Fríos. Letales. Y**

**juntos podían matar a casi todo lo que viviera. . . o incluso a los que no.**

—**¿Tienes algo dulce?**

**Candace centró su atención en Terrence ante su pedido poco común.**

**A los osos les gustan los dulces, pero a los lobos generalmente les gustaba la carne.**

—**¿Te gustan los dulces?**

—**A mí no. Es para nuestra hermana. Está preñada y tiene antojo de dulces.**

**Esta vez su sonrisa se filtró en forma de calor a través de ella.**

—**¿Y quieres llevarle algunos?**

**Él asintió.**

**Qué mono podía ser. Ella se congeló ante la puñalada de dolor que sintió ante un**

**pensamiento que le vino a la mente. Incluso a pesar de que inmediatamente los cortaba.**

**Siempre hacía lo posible por no pensar en Bastien y Gilbert. Aún así, estaban en sus**

**pensamientos muchas veces al día.**

—**Hecho. Voy a pedir en un par de carnes y postres para ella.**

—**Muchas gracias.**

**Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, Candace quería seguir ahí y hablar con el lobo.**

**Si ninguna otra razón que escuchar el timbre profundo de su voz cuando hablaba. Tenía**

**un ligero acento como si hubiera vivido en Inglaterra en algún momento de su vida. Era**

**realmente seductor...**

_**¿Qué está mal en mí? Odio a los lobos.**_

**Eran rudos. Incómodos. Malolientes y siempre en busca de problemas.**

**Sin embargo, había algo sobre esto que no le convencía.**

**El hecho de que pensara de su hermana.**

**Por lo menos tenía corazón. Eso sólo lo puso millas por delante de los demás de su**

**especie.**

**Cuando se fue de nuevo, no pudo resistir el mirar hacia atrás. Ahora se daba golpes**

**con Fury mientras Vane los separaba como un padre con dos hijos pequeños.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza.**

**Eso le confirmó el por qué no podía fiarse de los lobos. Algo sobre los colmillos,**

**siempre eran mordaces y directos con todos y cada uno de los suficientemente tontos que**

**se acercaban a ellos.**

**Cuando se dirigía a la cocina con los pedidos en la mano, un grupo bullicioso que**

**bajaba las escaleras se detuvo. Se maldijo por dentro al verlos.**

**Chacales.**

**Dos mujeres y cuatro hombres. Debían de haberse tele transportado al piso superior**

**que estaba reservado para ese tipo de actividad, se trataba de una zona a salvo de los seres**

**humanos para que nunca sospecharan lo que realmente era el Santuario. Para ellos era**

**sólo un club.**

**Para los Were-Hunter, era terreno neutral donde no podían ser atacados.**

**Y si había algo que ella odiaba más que a los lobos, era a sus primos caninos, los**

**chacales. Si ser un chacal no era bastante malo ya, estos eran también Centinelas**

**Arcadianns y por la mirada que tenían estaban a la caza de alguien.**

**Suspirando pesadamente, miró hacia los lobos Katagaria, preguntándose cómo iban a**

**reaccionar ante la presencia de los Chacales Arcadianns.**

**Lo último que necesitaba era que estallara una lucha feroz entre un clan de centinelas**

**y una manada de Strati. Especialmente Strati con jóvenes que proteger. Lo que les hacía**

**incluso más fueros y violentos de lo normal.**

**Volvió de nuevo a la barra, pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando uno de los**

**chacales se tele transportó delante de ella. Él la miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de asco.**

**Candace estrechó su mirada en él.**

—**No puedes usar tu magia aquí. Hay demasiados humanos que podrían verte.**

**Él sonrió.**

—**No acepto órdenes de animales. Ahora dime dónde está Constantine o vamos a**

**derribar este bar.**

**Candace se negó a ser intimidada por nadie.**

—**Estamos protegidos por las leyes del Omegrión, que estás obligado a seguir. Todos**

**son bienvenidos, incluso las criaturas más pútridas y a ninguno se le puede sacar a la fuerza.**

**Él la agarró del brazo.**

—**Busca a Constantine, o voy a hacerme unas botas con tu piel, osa.**

**Candace se soltó de su agarre.**

—**No me toques, o enviaré tus pelotas contra la pared por encima de tu cabeza.**

**Los chacales la rodearon.**

—**No tenemos tiempo para esto. Está aquí. Podemos olerlo.**

**Candace lo miró con una mueca burlona.**

—**Alguien tiene que sacar la cabeza fuera de su trasero y dejar de oler su propia ropa**

**interior porque el único chacal que hay aquí, eres tú, amigo.**

—**¿Hay algún problema?**

**Por una vez, agradecía escuchar el profundo gruñido de Dev.**

**Candace miró más allá del hombro del líder para ver a Dev con Colt, Remi, y Wren.**

**Papá estaba viniendo hacia ellos.**

—**Sí. Y creo que es el momento de que nuestros amigos encuentren la salida.**

**Dev fue alcanzado por el líder que le enganchó tan rápido, que apenas lo vio pasar.**

**Con un fluido movimiento, tiró a Dev sobre su espalda al suelo. Dev quedó atrapado y se**

**congeló cuando el chacal sostuvo su Teaser lista.**

**No era por el dolor de un posible golpe por lo que se inmovilizó. Una descarga y**

**perderían el control de sus formas humanas durante horas. En realidad, cualquier golpe**

**de electricidad los tendría destellando de humano a animal una y otra vez.**

**Algo que era difícil de explicar a la clientela humana que tendía a ponerse un poco**

**histérica si llegaba a verlo.**

**Candace echó un vistazo al número de humanos que había en la habitación. Tenían que**

**arreglar la situación lo más pacíficamente posible. Y rápido. El líder la miró y ella asintió**

**con la cabeza. De repente, un hombre la agarró por detrás y le colocó un cuchillo en la**

**garganta. La mirada del líder brilló como el hielo.**

—**Ahora dadnos a Constantine o tendré su cabeza.**

**Candace contempló asustada a Dev, que sabía lo que había hecho. No podían darles lo**

**que no tenían. Iba a ponerse sangriento y de ella iba a ser la sangre que derramaran**

**primero.**

**############**

—_**P**_**ermanece fuera de esto, Terrence. —dijo Vane con un bajo suspiro.**

**Sintiendo su cólera salir a la superficie, Terrence estrechó los ojos en los centinelas que**

**rodeaban a Candace.**

—**Es una hembra amenazada.**

—**No es una de nosotros y necesitamos a los osos de nuestro lado. Infringe las leyes**

**del Santuario del Omegrión y se negarán a ayudarnos. Para siempre. Se negarán a ayudar**

**a Anya.**

**Terrence oyó esas palabras y estaba dispuesto a acatarlas. Su hermana era lo más**

**importante…**

**Hasta que vio el cuchillo.**

**Vane maldijo cuando también lo vio. Anya o no, no estaba en su naturaleza dejarlo**

**pasar y puesto que los osos parecían estar adentro de sus pequeñas cabezas peludas…**

**La mirada color avellana de Vane se fijó en Terrence.**

—**El imbécil de adelante es mío, tú toma al que está con la mujer.**

**Fury bajó la cabeza conforme con su carrera suicida.**

—**Os cubrimos la retaguardia.**

**Vane asintió con la cabeza antes de tele transportarse a la lucha.**

_**C**_**andace consideró las consecuencias de golpear la cabeza del chacal que la mantenía**

**cautiva. Pero él mantuvo el cuchillo apretado contra su garganta, impidiéndoselo. Podría**

**cortarse la yugular si lo intentaba. Miró a sus hermanos y a su padre, todos apartados,**

**demasiado asustados de moverse por miedo a causarle daño.**

**Lágrimas de frustración manaron de sus ojos. No podía quedarse ahí tan indefensa. El**

**oso en ella quería probar la sangre del chacal independientemente de lo que le costara.**

**Incluso la muerte. Pero su lado humano tenía mejor criterio.**

**No merecía la pena.**

**El chacal la agarró por el pelo y presionó el cuchillo aún más.**

—**Decidnos donde está Constantine. ¡Ahora! O su sangre fluirá como el poderoso**

**Niágara.**

**Su padre abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar alguien le arrebató el cuchillo**

**de su garganta.**

**Candace maldijo cuando recuperó su cabeza y sus cabellos estirados. Tambaleándose,**

**cayó al suelo y aterrizó sobre su estómago. Los sonidos explotaron completamente a su**

**alrededor mientras el chacal fue rápida y dolorosamente derribado por los lobos.**

**Frotándose la garganta donde había estado el cuchillo, buscó al chacal que la había**

**sujetado.**

**Terrence lo tenía contra el suelo, golpeando repetidamente su cabeza tan fuerte como**

**podía. Era como si estuviera poseído por algo que le exigía matar al chacal con sus propias**

**manos.**

**Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre.**

—**¡Terrence! —Gritó Vane, tirando de enseguida él—. Está inconsciente.**

**Gruñendo, Terrence sólo se levantó para darle una patada en las costillas al chacal.**

—**Cobarde bastardo. Amenazar con un cuchillo a una mujer.**

**Comenzó de nuevo con su víctima, pero Vane lo atrapó.**

—**¡Basta!**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros antes de que su hermano le dirigiera una mirada tan**

**angustiada y atormentada que le quitó el aliento. ¿Qué demonio había hundido sus garras**

**tan profundamente en su alma? Algo trágico yacía detrás de aquella clase de dolor.**

**Qué tenía que hacer.**

**Se dio vuelta hacia el chacal.**

**Vane extendió sus brazos para capturarlo.**

—**Está acabado. Déjalo.**

**Gruñendo como un verdadero lobo, Terrence pasó empujando a su hermano.**

—**Voy a esperar afuera.**

**Antes de que Vane le detuviera, le dio una última patada en la cabeza al chacal en su**

**camino hacia la puerta.**

**Fury se rió de la acción de Terrence cuando le torció el brazo al chacal que sostenía.**

—**Debería romperte en dos. Eso no podría mejorar tu día, pero definitivamente**

**mejoraría el mío.**

**Vane sacudió la cabeza por las acciones de Terrence y las palabras de Fury.**

**Dando la vuelta hacia Papá, caminó despacio hacia ellos.**

—**Lamentablemente, rompimos el convenio.**

**Le dio el dinero a Dev.**

—**Nos marcharemos y nunca volveremos.**

**Papá empujó de vuelta el dinero hacia Vane.**

—**No tenéis que marcharos. Salvasteis a mi hija. Os lo agradezco. En tanto tengamos**

**un refugio, vosotros también lo tendréis.**

**Era el honor más alto que se le podría otorgar a un Were-Hunter. Era un dicho muy**

**antiguo que sólo se ofrecía a otra especie como un gesto de eterna amistad.**

**No, más bien de familia.**

**Vane parecía avergonzado por ello.**

**Candace vio como su familia tomaba a los chacales de los lobos y se los llevaban**

**alejándolos, sin duda para darles aún más patadas en el culo fuera de la vista de los**

**humanos.**

—**¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Remi mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.**

**Ella asintió.**

**Fulminó con la mirada al que Terrence había tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre.**

—**Bien, porque voy a pelearme con un chacal cuando despierte.**

**Candace puso los brazos en jarra.**

—**Creo que ya lo hizo el lobo.**

—**Sí, pero no es suficiente. Voy aporrearle con mi cabeza. Ese chico tendrá pesadillas**

**con osos durante el resto de su vida… la cual podría resultar ser mucho más corta de lo**

**que había soñado.**

**Candace normalmente se metería con él, pero aún estaba alterada, como el resto de ellos.**

**Era muy raro que alguien molestara a su familia, especialmente a Dev, que siempre fue**

**conocido por sus proezas en la lucha. Nunca en todos estos siglos había visto que alguien**

**lo inmovilizara.**

**Una pequeña paliza a los chacales podría asegurar que no sucediera otra vez.**

—**¿Qué pasará con los humanos?**

**Papá sacudió con fuerza la barbilla hacia el rubio alto que paseaba alrededor de la**

**multitud.**

—**Max está limpiando, incluso mientras hablamos. Es por eso que nadie gritó ni se**

**movió cuando los chacales te atacaron. Oyó la conmoción y se presentó aquí.**

**Respiró aliviada. Max era un were-dragón que tenía la capacidad de sustituir los**

**recuerdos de la memoria humana. Era una de las razones por las que le mantenían aquí,**

**aunque era difícil dar cabida a su gran forma de dragón. Su talento era útil en ocasiones**

**como esa y significaba que no tenían que matar a humanos que fueran testigos de cosas**

**que se suponía que no existían.**

—**¿Debemos ir por Terrence? —Keegan le preguntó a Vane cuando pasaron delante de**

**ella.**

—**Déjalo que se calme primero. No necesitamos que comience otra pelea.**

**Candace tomó la mano de Vane.**

—**Gracias por tu ayuda. Realmente lo aprecio.**

**Él sacudió su mano suavemente.**

—**En cualquier momento.**

**Le sonrió y gesticuló con el pulgar hacia la cocina.**

—**Iré a dar vuestros pedidos para tenerlos pronto.**

**Su padre inclinó la cabeza hacia Vane.**

—**No te preocupes, estás en tu casa. Lo que necesitéis tú y los lobos, háznoslo saber.**

—**Gracias —dijo Vane y condujo a los lobos de regreso a su mesa.**

**Dev le sonrió abiertamente a ella.**

—**Nunca pensé que diría esto de ninguna especie canina, pero creo que me gusta ese**

**grupo.**

**Candace no hizo ningún comentario y se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre la estaba**

**esperando.**

**Con sus rasgos severos, Mamam se apartó para dejarla pasar.**

—**Constantine se encuentra en el Omegrión como el principal Regis Arcadiann. No lo**

**conozco bien, sin embargo, creo que deberíamos encontrarlo y decirle que sus amigos lo**

**están esperando, para nivelar un poco el campo ya que parecen estar tan impacientes por**

**reunirse con él.**

**Era una forma sutil de decir que **_**Mamam **_**quería a los chacales muertos y poder**

**justificarlo en el Omegrión si alguien hacía preguntas. Después de todo, si los chacales**

**cazaban a Constantine tan ferozmente, él debía saber el por qué.**

**Candace podría haber argumentado que era una sentencia dura, pero dado lo que los**

**chacales le habían hecho, estaba del mismo humor deportivo que su madre.**

—**Estoy segura de que Dev puede arreglarlo.**

**Los ojos de su madre se oscurecieron.**

—**Nadie amenaza a mis cachorros. ¿Realmente estás bien, **_**chérie**_**?**

—**Estoy bien, Mamam. Gracias a los lobos.**

**Mamam le acarició suavemente el brazo antes de regresar a su oficina.**

**Candace fue por una orden de carne que estaba en la barra. Les entregó los pedidos a los**

**demás cocineros, tomó el plato y agarró una cerveza para Terrence cuando pasó por el bar.**

—**Vuelvo en unos minutos.**

**Su hermano mayor, Zar, que se parecía mucho a Dev sólo que con el pelo más corto,**

**más alto y más corpulento, la detuvo.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**En este punto, la pregunta la estaba cansando. No era una muñeca frágil que se**

**rompería al más leve contacto. Era un oso con toda la fuerza y capacidades inherentes a su**

**especie. Su familia, sin embargo, tendía a olvidar aquel hecho.**

—**Un poco sacudida y bastante molesta. No me gusta que nadie caiga sobre mí de la**

**manera en que lo hicieron esos chacales. Pero ahora estoy bien.**

**Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula, mostrándole la ira que mantenía oculta debajo**

**de su tranquilo exterior.**

—**Siento que no fuéramos tan rápidos.**

**Aquellas palabras la atormentaron mientras revolvían recuerdos dentro de ella que no**

**quería recordar.**

—**Realmente, está bien, Zar. Prefiero ser amenazada a verte sufrir.**

_**Otra vez. **_**Dejó aquellas palabras tácitas mientras veía sus propios dolorosos recuerdos**

**reflejados en el horror de su mirada.**

**Era un pasado del que nunca hablaban, pero que los había dejado marcados a todos.**

—**Te quiero, Zar.**

**Él le ofreció una hueca sonrisa antes de que se alejara de modo que pudiera seguir**

**atendiendo el bar.**

**Candace se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera que daba al callejón y luego cruzó la calle**

**donde Terrence estaba sentado sobre la acera, esperando a los demás. Sus rasgos preocupados**

**le recordaron a los de un niño perdido. Algo completamente incongruente con su aura de**

**más-resistente-que-el-acero. Sin mencionar su valor al separarla de su atacante sin siquiera**

**haber sufrido un rasguño. Su velocidad y fuerza no tenían igual y atemorizaban.**

**A pesar de haber utilizado sus poderes para eliminar la sangre de su ropa, recordaba**

**bien la forma en que había golpeado al chacal.**

**Pero lo que más la sorprendió era el hecho de que no sintiera rechazo por su violencia.**

**Normalmente, ante tal exceso, habría tenido que mostrarle la puerta.**

**Entonces, volvía a tener el cuchillo en su garganta. Personalmente, le gustaría patear**

**ella misma al chacal. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Estaba demasiado agradecida con él como para**

**estar enfadada por sus acciones.**

**Terrence se puso de pie tan pronto como la vio.**

**Por alguna razón que no podía nombrar, se sentía nerviosa, tímida cuando se acercó a**

**él. Incluso vacilante.**

**Cuán distinto a ella. Siempre era fría cuando estaba alrededor de hombres,**

**especialmente cuando eran de otra especie. Pero con Terrence...**

**Había algo diferente.**

**Terrence tragó saliva cuando vio que Candace cruzaba la calle. Era aún más hermosa a la luz**

**del día de lo que era dentro del oscuro club. La luz del sol brilló en su cabello,**

**convirtiéndolo en oro, haciendo que le picara la palma de la mano por querer tocar su**

**suavidad. Debía estar congelándose. Todo lo que tenía puesto era una delgada camiseta**

**del Santuario.**

**Se quito la chaqueta cuando ella finalmente se acercó.**

—**Quería agradecerte de nuevo —dijo con su voz baja y dulce. Frunció el ceño cuando**

**él le colocó la chaqueta alrededor de sus delgados hombros.**

**Terrence bajó la cabeza con vergüenza cuando comprendió por qué la molestó su acción.**

—**Sé que huele a lobo, pero hace demasiado frío para estar aquí fuera con los brazos**

**desnudos.**

**Ella frunció el ceño aún más al mirar sus brazos.**

—**Tú también llevas sólo una camiseta.**

—**Sí, pero estoy acostumbrado a estar afuera —tomó la comida—. Así que supongo**

**que no nos prohibieron volver después de todo.**

**Ella rió, mostrándole el hoyuelo que mataría por besar.**

—**Ni mucho menos. Alguien que lucha por nosotros es siempre bienvenido.**

**Sus rasgos se suavizaron, él asintió.**

—**Bien. Tenía miedo de tener que escuchar la mierda de Vane durante los próximos**

**siglos.**

**Candace sofocó una risa por el modo que se reprendió por haber maldecido frente a ella.**

**Era muy dulce, encantador y también inesperado.**

—**No eres como los otros lobos, ¿verdad?**

**Él bebió su cerveza directamente de la botella.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Nunca he estado alrededor de los lobos y que fueran tan...**

**Arqueó una ceja como si la desafiara a insultarlo.**

—**Educados.**

**Terrence se rió, un cálido y rico sonido que carecía de cualquier asomo de burla. La**

**expresión suavizó sus rasgos, haciéndolo aún más hermoso y fascinante. Y por alguna**

**razón, no podía tener bastante de él, con cada movimiento que hacía su mirada se dirigía**

**hacia sus bien esculpidos brazos flexionados. Tenía los mejores bíceps que había visto**

**nunca.**

—**Nuestra hermana está encinta —dijo después de haber tragado un bocado—. Ella**

**tiene códigos que debemos seguir y Vane los hace cumplir.**

—**¿Pero no te gustan? —Había una nota en su voz mientras hablaba.**

**Él no respondió mientras cortaba la carne con su tenedor.**

**Candace hizo un gesto hacia la barra.**

—**¿Quieres comer dentro con el resto?**

—**Nah. No me gusta estar adentro y no puedo soportar a la mayoría de ellos de todos**

**modos —giró su barbilla hacia la puerta labrada del bar donde Dev montaba guardia de**

**nuevo—. Probablemente deberías volver. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano no quiere que**

**estés aquí fuera con perros.**

—**No eres un perro.**

**Dijo cada palabra enfáticamente, sorprendida de que realmente fuera lo que sentía.**

**Hacía una hora, habría sido ella la que lanzara ese insulto a él y al resto de su manada.**

**Ahora…**

**Realmente no era como los demás y de veras quería quedarse ahí con él.**

_**Vete, Candace.**_

**Dio un paso alejándose antes de que recordara que llevaba su chaqueta. Quitándosela,**

**se la devolvió.**

—**Gracias de nuevo.**

**Terrence no podía hablar cuando la vio cruzar la calle y entrar al bar. Cuando sostuvo su**

**chaqueta contra su pecho, su olor lo golpeó con toda la fuerza de una ola, tan fuerte que**

**quería aullar por ella. En cambio, enterró la cara contra el cuello inhalando**

**profundamente, sintió su cuerpo endurecerse a un nivel por el que sólo lo había hecho por**

**una hembra…**

**Se estremeció cuando viejos recuerdos lo desgarraron.**

**A pesar de que no habían sido compañeros, Stephanie había sido su mundo entero.**

**Y había muerto en sus brazos fruto de un brutal ataque.**

**Aquel recuerdo destrozó el calor en su sangre y lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad con un**

**feroz recordatorio de lo peligrosa que era su existencia. Era la razón por la que el chacal**

**había tenido suerte de seguir vivo. Lo único que no podía soportar Terrence era ver a una**

**mujer amenazada, no importaba quién saliera perjudicado.**

**Cualquier criatura lo suficientemente cobarde como para aprovecharse de una mujer,**

**merecía la muerte más brutal imaginable. Y si era por la mano de Terrence, entonces mejor.**

**Dobló su chaqueta, tomó el plato y volvió a comer.**

**Una vez que terminó, Dev cogió los platos y le agradeció una vez más el salvar a**

**Candace.**

—**Sabes, para ser un lobo, realmente no apestas.**

**Terrence resopló.**

—**Y para ser un oso, no irritas mi trasero.**

**Dev se rió de buena gana.**

—**¿Irás adentro?**

—**No. Prefiero estar fuera y congelarme el trasero.**

—**Te entiendo. A mí también me gusta estar fuera. Hay demasiados humanos allí**

**dentro.**

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza, sorprendido de que el oso lo entendiera. Anya lo había hecho**

**bastante humano, no quería irrumpir más de lo que lo había hecho. Metiendo las manos**

**en los bolsillos, se dirigió de nuevo hacia las motos a esperar.**

_**C**_**andace salió por las insistentes quejas de Dev que siguieron entrando por el auricular**

**que ella llevaba; todo el personal los llevaba de modo que los Were-Hunter pudieran**

**parecer más humanos siempre que usaran sus poderes para comunicarse unos con los**

**otros.**

—**¿Qué? —Se paró en la entrada.**

**Él le dio el plato vacío y la botella de cerveza.**

—**Oh.**

**Ella dio un paso hacia delante para cogerlos. Espontáneamente su mirada se dirigió**

**hacia Terrence, que había vuelto a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos**

**cubiertos mientras se apoyaba contra un viejo poste.**

**Había algo salvaje y masculino en aquella postura. Algo en ello hizo que su corazón se**

**acelerase.**

_**No es de la misma especie, chica…**_

**Sin embargo, eso no le importaba a sus hormonas. Magnífico, era magnífico,**

**independientemente de la clase o el tipo.**

**Sí, eso era lo que le pasaba. No era nada más que el hecho que era un espécimen**

**excepcional de fisiología masculina.**

—**¿Te sucede algo?**

**Parpadeó y miró a Dev, que la miraba fijamente.**

—**No, ¿por qué?**

—**No lo sé. Tienes ese tipo de expresión tonta que nunca te había visto.**

**Hizo un sonido brusco de asco.**

—**No tengo ninguna expresión tonta.**

**Él resopló.**

—**Sí, ponte enfrente de un espejo y compruébalo. Es realmente aterrador. Sin duda, no**

**dejes a Mamam ver esto.**

**Ella rodó sus ojos.**

—**¿Eso viene de un oso que cuyo trasero fue pateado por un chacal?**

**Sus ojos llamearon.**

—**Estaba preocupado por el cuchillo en tu garganta.**

**Ella soltó una risa exagerada.**

—**Estabas en el suelo antes de que fuera capturada.**

**Comenzó a discutir, luego se detuvo. Miró alrededor como si tuviera miedo de que**

**alguien pudiera haberla oído por casualidad**

—**¿Crees que alguien se acuerde de esa parte?**

—**Depende —le dirigió una mirada calculadora—. ¿Cuánto vas a pagarme para**

**respaldar tu versión?**

**Su mirada se volvió encantadora y dulce.**

—**Yo te pago con amor, preciosa hermanita. Siempre.**

**Ella se mofó de su oferta.**

—**El amor no paga el alquiler, bebé. Sólo el frío efectivo.**

**Con la boca abierta, tenía una expresión de total agravio mientras sostenía una mano**

**sobre su corazón como si le hubiera herido.**

—**¿Realmente quieres convertir a tu hermano favorito en un mercenario?**

—**No. Nunca le haría eso a Alain.**

—**¡Ay! —Dev sacudió la mano como si se hubiera quemado—. La bearswan tiene**

**actitud.**

**Riendo, salió a darle un rápido abrazo.**

—**No te preocupes, hermano mayor, tu secreto está seguro conmigo siempre y cuando**

**no me molestes demasiado.**

**Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la sostuvo.**

—**Sabes que te quiero, hermanita.**

—**Yo también te quiero.**

**Y lo hacía. A pesar de sus desacuerdos y disputas, su familia significaba todo para ella.**

**Mientras se alejaba, se volvió para ver por última vez a Terrence. Lo más probable era que**

**nunca lo volviese a ver de nuevo. Algo realmente común entre sus clientes y, sin embargo,**

**por alguna razón, esa vez ese pensamiento la hería profundamente.**

_**He perdido como tres células cerebrales… Osa, pon tu culo de nuevo a trabajar y olvídate de él.**_

_**T**_**errence se puso de pie en cuanto vio a la manada saliendo del bar. Vane fue el primero**

**en llegar a él.**

—**Aquí.**

**Vane le arrojó su mochila y a continuación, le entregó una bolsa con algo dulce y rico.**

—**La osa quería asegurarse de que tienes todo para Anya. Dijo que había algo allí para**

**ti.**

**Eso lo impresionó completamente. Nunca nadie le había hecho regalos.**

—**¿Para mí?**

**Vane se encogió de hombros.**

—**No entiendo los procesos de pensamiento de los osos. La mayoría de los días apenas**

**comprendo los nuestros.**

**Terrence tenía que darle la razón, él tampoco los entendía. Metió la bolsa en su mochila y**

**el resto de los lobos montaron sus motos y se marcharon. Anduvieron en silencio todo el**

**camino de regreso al pantano donde habían hecho su campamento para que las mujeres**

**dieran a luz a sus cachorros en condiciones de paz y protección.**

**En cuanto volvieron, su padre los encontró en su forma de lobo. Markus cambió a**

**humano solamente para burlarse de ellos.**

—**¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en regresar con las hembras?**

**Cuando Terrence abrió la boca para decir algo inteligente, Vane le lanzó una mirada de**

**advertencia.**

—**Fui a visitar la clínica y así tener la información del contacto en caso de que las**

**mujeres requieren de nuestra ayuda.**

**Markus curvó sus labios. A pesar de que los había enviado allí, tenía que portarse**

**como un idiota.**

—**En mis días en que dejé en manos de Wolfswans incapaces a nuestras jóvenes**

**mujeres, ellas morían en el parto.**

**Terrence se mofó.**

—**Entonces es algo bueno que estemos en el siglo XXI y no en la Edad Media, ¿no?**

**Vane sacudió la cabeza mientras que su padre le gruñía como si estuviera a punto de**

**atacarlo.**

**Esta vez Terrence se negó a retractarse.**

—**Pruébalo, viejo —dijo, utilizando un término que sabía enfurecería a su padre ya**

**que siendo un Katagaria despreciaba su naturaleza humana—. Te arrancaré la garganta y**

**será el inicio de una nueva era de liderazgo para esta manada.**

**Podía ver el deseo de hacerlo en los ojos de Markus, pero el señor de los lobos sabía lo**

**que hacía. En una pelea, Terrence ganaría.**

**Su padre no era el mismo lobo que había matado a su propio hermano para ser el**

**Regis de su manada. Se había vuelto débil con la edad y sabía que no tenía muchos años**

**más antes de que Terrence o Vane asumieran el puesto.**

**De una u otra manera.**

**Terrence prefería estar sobre el cadáver del viejo. Pero otras disposiciones también le**

**valdrían.**

**Esa era otra de las razones por la cual su padre los odiaba. Sabía que su mandato había**

**pasado y que ellos sólo estaban acercándose al propio.**

**Markus estrechó su mirada de modo amenazador.**

—**Un día, cachorro, vas a cruzarte en mi camino y tu hermano no estará aquí para**

**impedirme matarte. Cuando ese día llegue, será mejor que reces por tu salvación.**

**La mirada de Terrence se volvió maligna.**

—**No necesito salvación. No hay un lobo aquí que no limpie mi trasero. Tú lo sabes.**

**Yo lo sé y lo más importante, **_**todos **_**lo saben.**

**Vane arqueó una ceja frente a su comentario como si no aprobara sus palabras.**

**Terrence le dedicó una sonrisa un poco torcida.**

—**Tú no cuentas, hermano. Pienso más en ti como para intentarlo.**

**Markus los rastrilló retorciendo de manera repugnante sus labios.**

—**Ambos me ponéis enfermo.**

**Terrence dijo con un bufido.**

—**Vivo para eso… padre —no podía resistir usar el título que sabía disgustaba a**

**rebosar al viejo—. Tu eterna repugnancia me alimenta como la leche materna.**

**Markus se transformó en un lobo y se alejó de un salto.**

**Vane se volvió contra él.**

—**¿Por qué haces eso?**

—**¿Hacer qué?**

—**¿Joder a todo el mundo con quien tienes contacto? Sólo por una vez, ¿podrías cerrar**

**la boca?**

—**Es una habilidad.**

—**Bueno, desearía que la olvidaras.**

**Terrence resopló, irritado por el maldito tema que lo molestaba desde hacía trescientos**

**años. No era la clase de lobo que lo soportara. La mayor parte del tiempo daba lo mejor de**

**sí.**

—**Va en contra de mis principios. Deja de ser una anciana.**

**Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el borde del campamento que Anya había escogido**

**como guarida con su compañero Orian.**

**Terrence siempre tenía que morderse la lengua a su alrededor. Odiaba al lobo que los**

**Destinos habían escogido para su hermana. Ella se merecía algo mejor que aquel tonto,**

**pero lamentablemente, eso no estaba en sus manos. Los Destinos escogían a sus**

**compañeros y ellos solo podían someterse o el macho viviría toda su vida completamente**

**impotente y la hembra estéril.**

**Para salvar a su especie, tenían que aceptar a cualquiera que los Destinos hubieran**

**asignado como su pareja. En el caso de sus padres, su madre se había negado y ahora su**

**padre había quedado impotente y perpetuamente cabreado.**

**No es que Terrence culpara al viejo por eso. Probablemente, él estaría demasiado**

**insufrible si pasara siglos sin sexo. Pero eso era la única parte de su padre que entendía. El**

**resto del lobo era un completo misterio para él.**

**Afortunadamente la pareja de Anya no estaba con ella.**

**Anya estaba tumbada sobre el césped en la mortecina luz del sol, sus ojos apenas**

**abiertos, una ligera brisa agitaba su suave piel blanca. Su barriga estaba hinchada y podía**

**verse a los cachorros moverse dentro de ella.**

**Era bastante vulgar, pero no iba a insultarla de esa forma.**

_**Ya volvisteis…**_

**Sonrió ante la suave voz en su cabeza.**

—**Sí y…**

**Tomó la bolsa y se la alcanzó.**

**Ella se sentó de inmediato y trotó hacia él.**

_**¿Qué trajiste?**_

**Hociqueó la bolsa como tratando de ver a través de ella con su hocico.**

**Terrence se sentó y la abrió para mostrar lo que les había dado Candace. En el momento en**

**que lo hizo, su corazón se aceleró. Había agregado dos filetes, baklava, beignets y galletas.**

**También había una pequeña nota en el fondo.**

**Sacó las galletas y las sostuvo para Anya mientras leía la letra fluida de Candace.**

_**Realmente aprecio lo que hiciste y espero que tu hermana disfrute de la comida. Hermanos**_

_**como tu deberían ser siempre apreciados. Cada vez que necesites un bistec, ya sabes dónde estamos.**_

**No entendía por qué una nota tan pequeña e inofensiva le llegaba tan hondo, pero lo**

**hacía. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras una imagen de ella se introdujo en su mente.**

_**Deja de comportarte como un loco.**_

**Sí, algo definitivamente estaba mal con él. Tal vez necesitaba ver a uno de esos**

**psicólogos de animales o algo así. O quizás haría que Vane le diera una fuerte patada en el**

**trasero.**

_**¿Huele a oso?**_

**Metió la nota en su bolsillo.**

—**Es del personal del Santuario**

**Ella negó con la cabeza y estornudó en la tierra.**

_**Gah, ¿podrían oler peor?**_

**Terrence no estuvo de acuerdo. Él no olía a oso, solo olía a Candace y era una esencia**

**deliciosa.**

—**Probablemente, ellos piensan lo mismo de nosotros.**

**Anya se detuvo para observarlo.**

_**¿Que dijiste?**_

**Terrence se aclaró la garganta como si no hubiera defendido a otra especie.**

—**Nada.**

**Ella le lamió los dedos mientras él le daba más galletas.**

**Una sombra cayó sobre ellos. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Vane ahí de pie con el ceño**

**fruncido.**

—**¿No debería ser su compañero quien hiciera eso por ella?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

—**Siempre fue un cabrón egoísta.**

**Anya le mordió con fuerza los dedos.**

_**Cuidado, hermano, es del padre de mis cachorros de quien estás hablando.**_

**Terrence se mofó de su tono protector.**

—**¡Uno elegido por un trío de perras psicópatas… ay!**

**Saltó cuando Anya hundió sus dientes profundamente en la parte carnosa de su mano.**

**Maldijo cuando vio como la sangre chorreaba como agua de la herida que le había hecho.**

**Ella estrechó su mirada.**

_**De nuevo, él es mi compañero y lo respetarás.**_

**Vane le dio unos golpecitos en la parte trasera de la cabeza.**

—**Chico, ¿es que no aprendes?**

**Terrence se mordió el labio para abstenerse de lanzarles un mordisco a ambos. Odiaba**

**cuando lo trataban como a un deficiente mental. Como si sus opiniones no tuviesen**

**importancia. En cualquier momento que abriera la boca, uno de ellos le diría que la**

**cerrara.**

**Honestamente, estaba bastante cansado de ese trato. Todos lo veían como a la fuerza**

**que necesitaban. Un arma cargada para ser utilizada en contra de sus enemigos. El resto**

**del tiempo, querían meterlo en una caja, completamente silencioso y discreto.**

**Como sea.**

**Transformándose en un lobo, los dejó antes de que dijese algo que todos lamentarían.**

**Pero un día…**

**Un día les haría saber simplemente qué tan cansado estaba de ser su lobo omega.**

_**C**_**andace se detuvo en la mesa donde los lobos habían estado. En la esquina había un**

**par olvidadas gafas oscuras. Se inclinó y los recogió sólo para percibir la esencia de su**

**dueño.**

**Terrence.**

**Una leve sonrisa sobrevoló en los bordes de sus labios cuando recordó la forma en que**

**se veía inclinado en su silla. Relajado y letal.**

—**¿Qué es eso?**

**Saltó cuando Wren habló justo detrás de ella. Mirándole sobre el hombro, sonrió al**

**joven tigre. Guapo y delgado, tenía largos mechones rubios con flequillo que caían sobre**

**sus ojos, escudándolos del mundo. Ella era una de las pocas personas a quienes él les**

**hablaba.**

**Sostuvo en alto las oscuras gafas a fin de que pudiera verlas.**

—**Uno de los lobos los dejó.**

**Él se rascó su barbuda mejilla.**

—**¿Quieres que los ponga entre los objetos perdidos?**

—**Está bien. Lo haré yo.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza antes de que siguiese adelante para cobrar a otra mesa.**

**Candace cerró los ojos y apretó las gafas. Cuando lo hizo, vio una perfecta imagen de**

**Terrence en forma de lobo atravesando el pantano corriendo.**

**Alguien estornudó.**

**Se sobresaltó, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor con miedo de que alguien la**

**atrapara usando un poder que nadie sabía que tenía. Era algo que sólo unos de los más**

**poderosos Aristos podía manejar y el hecho que ella lo tuviese…**

**Era tanto un peligro como un regalo.**

**Y era un poder que le había costado la vida de dos de sus hermanos. Por esa sola**

**razón, nunca debía permitir que alguien supiera lo que podía hacer.**

**Pero hoy esos poderes no le daban miedo. La permitirían encontrar a Terrence y**

**devolverle sus gafas.**

**Verificó el reloj en su muñeca.**

**En treinta minutos tendría libertad para tomar un descanso del trabajo y buscar al**

**lobo…**

_**C**_**andace se detuvo junto al ciprés que se proyectaba en el agua y se torcía hacia el cielo.**

**El sol poniente se avivaba entorno a las ramas, emitiendo un resplandor majestuoso que**

**también se reflejaba en la brillante agua negra. Era extraño y bello. Hechizante.**

**Si bien había vivido en Nueva Orleáns más de un siglo, nunca había prestado mucha**

**atención al pantano o los riachuelos. Había olvidado qué tan bellos podían ser.**

**Sonriéndole a la imagen, manifestó su cámara y comenzó a fotografiarla. No había**

**nada que amara más que capturar la naturaleza en sus formas más puras.**

**Completamente cautivada por la complejidad del modo de en que la luz jugaba contra**

**el árbol, dejó de prestar atención a su entorno. El mundo se desvaneció a medida que se**

**movía en un círculo grande, inclinando la cámara para mejores ángulos.**

**El agua turbia chapoteaba alrededor de sus pies cuando se movía. Por el rabillo del**

**ojo, vio a un pájaro alzar el vuelo. Comenzó a capturar eso igualmente, pero cuando se**

**movió, oyó algo…**

**Un gruñido bajo, agudo.**

**Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un lobo la atacó.**

**#########**

_**R**_**eaccionando con puro instinto, Candace dejó caer la cámara y manifestó un largo**

**cayado. Se agachó, esperando el ataque. Pero al verdadero estilo del lobo, él no atacó solo.**

**Esperó a que tres más se unieran al grupo. Por sus aromas, sabía que ninguno de ellos**

**eran los lobos que había visto anteriormente en el Santuario.**

**Estos eran salvajes y viles.**

**Verdaderos asesinos…**

**Y ella era su presa.**

**Candace hizo girar el arma, preparándose para enfrentarlos. Si querían una pelea,**

**podría y definitivamente iba a darles una. Algunas veces eran ellos los que se comían al**

**oso, pero hoy el oso iba a tomar un jugoso bocado de ellos.**

**Gruñendo y chasqueando los dientes, la rodearon.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza ante su bravuconada.**

—**Créedme, chicos, no queréis catar al oso. Este muerde con el triple de fuerza que**

**vosotros.**

**Eso no evitó que el líder cargara.**

**Candace le dio por un costado con el cayado y lo envió por los aires. Los otros dos**

**saltaron hacia delante. Ella enterró la vara en el suelo y levantó su cuerpo para patear un**

**lomo antes de girar y usar su bastón para golpear al otro en los cuartos traseros.**

**Él reveló un furioso gimoteo.**

—**Lloriqueando por mamá, Gran Lobo Malo. La Pequeña Caperucita Roja está a punto**

**de servirse tu piel para cenar.**

_**«¿Crees que puedes atraparnos?»**_

**Ella se dio la vuelta para contestar al líder.**

—**Oh, pequeñín, puedes irte directamente al infierno. —Al menos esa era lo que**

**pensaba hasta que cuatro más corrieron hacia ella.**

**Las posibilidades ahora…**

**No eran tan buenas.**

**Gruñendo y chasqueando las mandíbulas, avanzaron lenta y amenazadoramente. Al**

**tiempo que retrocedía, Candace consideró transformarse para pelear, pero no sería tan**

**rápida en su forma de oso. Ellos tendrían mucha mejor maniobrabilidad y eso la haría**

**perder.**

**Perder ante alguien era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.**

**No, manejaría esto como una mujer.**

_**«Sabes, la mejor arma contra ellos sería una pistola…»**_

**Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la voz de Terrence en la cabeza. Sin embargo no le tenía**

**cerca.**

**El líder se lanzó.**

**Candace se agachó y justo cuando llegaba a ella… justo cuando sintió su calor, el aliento**

**apestoso en su piel, un gran lobo marrón lo interceptó y lo envió volando en la dirección**

**contraria.**

**Terrence.**

**Gracias a la imagen que ella había visto en su visión, supo que era él. Rasgó la**

**garganta del lobo que había iniciado el ataque contra ella. Candace habría seguido luchando,**

**pero los otros retrocedieron confusos.**

**Un gran lobo blanco se puso entre ella y los demás transformándose en Vane.**

—**¿Estáis locos? —Gruñó a los lobos—. Ella es uno de los osos Andry.**

**Uno por uno los lobos se transformaron en humanos. A excepción de Terrence y aquel**

**contra el que luchaba.**

—**¡Stefan! —gritó Vane con cólera.**

**En vez de retirarse, Stefan se lanzó hacia Vane. Terrence lo cogió violentamente de la**

**garganta mientras los dos lobos seguían luchando y retorciéndose. Candace se encogió ante**

**la cólera salvaje que demostraba que los dos se odiaban apasionadamente el uno al otro.**

**Viejos recuerdos se alzaron mientras ellos se gruñían y se atacaban, rasgándose**

**mutuamente la carne. La visión de esto la puso enferma.**

—**¡Basta! —Ella los atacó con sus poderes.**

**Terrence aulló cuando una ráfaga le golpeó con fuerza en la cola. El impacto agudo y**

**punzante lo lanzó dando vueltas. Odiaba ser lastimado, y aún más por alguien que obtuvo**

**lo mejor de él…**

**Esto lo cabreó como nada más podría hacerlo. Furibundo, destelló a la forma humana**

**aún cuando fuera difícil de mantenerla.**

—**¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Preguntó al tiempo que iba cojeando hacia ella, con**

**su trasero aún ardiendo.**

**Candace estrechó la mirada sobre él.**

—**No me gustan las peleas.**

—**Y a mí no me gusta recibir un duro golpe en el culo.**

**Ella ni retrocedió ni se amilanó.**

—**Bueno, si hubierais parado cuando Vane os lo dijo…**

—**No acepto órdenes de una mujer por la que estaba luchando para proteger.**

**Ella sostuvo la mano en alto como si las palabras de él fueran una declaración de**

**guerra.**

—**Bueno, **_**macho**_**1 ****. Para que conste en acta, no necesito tu protección.**

**Terrence se burló de la baladronada fuera de lugar.**

—**¡Sí, claro! Estuvieron a punto de derrotarte.**

—**Lo dudo seriamente.**

**Terrence acortó la distancia entre ellos mirándola con desaprobación, al tiempo que la**

**furia ardía en cada parte de él. Quería que ella entendiera el peligro al que estúpidamente**

**se había expuesto.**

—**Esto no es el Santuario, niñita. Invades nuestro territorio y tenemos hembras**

**preñadas. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Te mataríamos aquí sin un parpadeo.**

**Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.**

—**¡Ah, acabáramos! Como si diera dos centavos por vuestra madriguera —sacó las**

**gafas de sol y las empujó hacia él con tanta fuerza que le obligó a dar un paso atrás—. Sólo**

**quería devolverte lo que es tuyo. Así que vete a la porra.**

**Terrence se quedó paralizado cuando su mano le golpeó en el centro del pecho.**

**Instintivamente, cogió las gafas de sol mientras ella desaparecía, sin duda para volver a su**

**casa.**

**El único problema era que no sabía que le molestaba más, si el manotazo que le había**

**dado sobre el pecho, que le hubiera sacudido el culo o el golpe que acaba de darle a su**

**ego.**

—**¿Cómo nos encontró esa perra? —Masculló Stefan entre los dientes apretados.**

**Vane le dedicó una fija mirada burlona que le decía que compartía la misma opinión**

**que tenía Terrence sobre Stefan… que Stefan era un idiota de primera categoría.**

—**Debe haber seguido nuestra esencia.**

**Terrence no dijo nada. Todavía estaba demasiado atontado por la cólera que ella sintió por**

**él, cuando todo lo que había estado tratando de hacer era hacerla entender el peligro.**

**¿Cómo podía ella ignorarlo? Si Stefan no hubiera esperado los refuerzos y Terrence no hubiera**

**comprendido a quién estaban dispuestos a atacar, Candace habría sido descuartizada.**

**Unos pocos minutos más…**

**Su estómago se contrajo por las imágenes de su mente.**

**Vane chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara.**

—**¿Tío? ¿Estás bien?**

**Terrence le empujó.**

—**Por supuesto que estoy bien.**

**Stefan avanzó con una mueca en su cara.**

—**De todas las maneras, ¿Qué quería la osa de ti?**

**Vane cogió a Terrence antes de que pudiera acercarse al lobo para atacarlo y lo forzó a**

**alejarse de Stefan.**

—**Ella…**

—**No le debemos ninguna explicación —masculló Terrence, interrumpiendo a Vane—.**

**Puede besar mi peludo trasero.**

**Stefan se abalanzó sobre él.**

**Vane les gruñó a los dos.**

—**Juro por los dioses que estoy harto de estar encima de vosotros para separaros —**

**empujó a Stefan—. La próxima vez no pararé a Terrence. Un insulto más, una mala mirada**

**más, y me apartaré para dejarle que te patee el culo.**

**Las fosas nasales de Stefan se dilataron. En lugar de insistir en ello, chasqueó los dedos**

**para que los demás le siguieran. Transformándose en lobos, retrocedieron hacia la**

**guarida.**

**Vane le enfrentó con una penetrante mirada.**

—**¿Qué está pasando entre tú y la osa?**

—**Nada.**

—**¿Nada? ¿Con qué propósito vino aquí, en medio de la nada, para devolverte unas**

**gafas de sol?**

**Para evitar que cualquier otra persona fuera capaz de usar su aroma para rastrearle.**

**No había pasado desapercibida para él la bondad de Candace.**

**Pero si Vane no era capaz de entenderlo, no estaba dispuesto a darle pistas.**

—**No sé. ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres de cualquier especie tienen sentido?**

—**Buen punto. Muy bien, entonces regresaré. ¿Vienes?**

**Terrence asintió.**

**Transformándose en un lobo, Vane se alejó. Terrence estaba a punto de reunirse con él**

**cuando vio algo en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia.**

**Era una cámara.**

**¿Qué demonios?**

**Se aproximó para cogerla. En el instante en que lo hizo, percibió el aroma de Candace**

**por todo el objeto. Se preparó para lanzarla al agua, pero la curiosidad se impuso.**

**Conectándola, avanzó a través de las imágenes digitales de los osos Andry, a veces en la**

**forma humana, otras como osos. Él hizo una pausa sobre una del ayudante de camarero**

**que había visto en la barra alimentando con cacahuetes a su mono mascota. Ella realmente**

**había capturado el modo en que la luz de neón incidía sobre él y el mono de manera muy**

**insólita.**

**Pero eran las fotos del paisaje de todo Nueva Orleáns las que eran verdaderamente**

**impresionantes. La osa había tenido un sorprendente buen ojo para captar la luz y las**

**sombras. Incluso un lobo como él podía apreciarlo.**

_**Simplemente tira la maldita cosa y márchate…**_

**No podía. Era como si estuviera mirando su diario privado y sabía instintivamente**

**que Candace no querría perderla. Estas eran más que meras fotografías. Parecían formar**

**parte de su alma.**

_**Dásela a Vane para que la devuelva.**_

**Era lo que debería hacer. El sentido común le decía que se mantuviera lo más lejos**

**posible de ella.**

—**¿Desde cuándo he tenido alguna vez un pizca de sentido?**

**Era cierto. El sentido común le había dicho adiós hacía mucho tiempo.**

**Apretando el agarre sobre la cámara, destelló desde el pantano de vuelta al bar.**

**Hizo una pausa cuando comprendió que había logrado llegar al último piso… extraño.**

**Era difícil manifestarse en un lugar al que no había ido antes. Los osos debían tener alguna**

**especie de filtro para dirigirlos a un tipo de "pista de aterrizaje".**

**Lo que explicaba el por qué los chacales habían llegado antes desde esta dirección.**

**Buena jugada por parte de los osos.**

**Terrence comenzó a bajar por la escalera hacia la barra donde Dev o uno de los hermanos**

**idénticos de Dev estaba atendiendo.**

—**¿Dónde está Candace?**

**El oso se tensó.**

—**¿Quién diablos eres?**

**Definitivamente no era Dev.**

—**Terrence Granchester. Quería devolverle algo de su propiedad, de cualquier manera no es**

**que te importe saberlo.**

**El oso le fulminó con una mirada hostil.**

**Otro oso con el pelo corto negro… uno que era Arcadiann si a Terrence no le fallaba el**

**olfato, dio un delicado codazo al hermano de Candace.**

—**Relájate, Cherif, él es el que la salvó antes de los chacales.**

**Cherif retrocedió, pero no demasiado.**

—**¿Quieres devolvérselo a ella?**

—**Seguro.**

**El Arcadiann dirigió una sonrisa amistosa hacia Terrence.**

—**Soy Colt —dijo afablemente—. Sígueme…**

**Terrence lo hizo, pero no antes de dirigir una mirada al hermano de Candace de vete al**

**infierno.**

**Colt lo condujo por la cocina y por delante de otro que se parecía a Dev hacia una**

**puerta que se abría hacia una casa decorada al estilo Victoriano de fines de siglo. Las**

**paredes estaban pintadas de un suave amarillo mientras que los muebles eran una mezcla**

**de borgoña y negro. La oscura madera le daba una apariencia muy regia.**

—**La casa de los Andry —explicó Colt mientras seguía caminando—. No estabas aquí**

**cuando papá oso se la enseñó a tu hermano. Aquí es donde los Were Hunters tienen su**

**hogar en el Santuario cuando no trabajan en el club. Hay cuatro pisos más, pero la mayor**

**parte de los Andry están en la segunda planta.**

**Colt se dirigió al piso de arriba.**

—**Carson es el doctor y el veterinario y tiene su oficina aquí —tocó la primera puerta**

**cuando llegaron al segundo piso y siguieron caminando hacia el final del pasillo.**

**Se detuvo en la última puerta. Dando un ligero toque, se inclinó cerca de ella.**

—**¿Candace? ¿Estás ahí?**

—**Estoy tratando de dormir una siesta, Colt.**

—**Lo siento, pero hay un visitante aquí que quiere verte.**

**La puerta se abrió tan de repente que Colt casi cayó hacia dentro. Candace se veía**

**sorprendida, y luego molesta al ver a Terrence de pie detrás de él.**

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

—**Al parecer he venido a insultarte un poco más de manera inadvertida. ¿Quién sabe?**

**En lugar de divertirla, que era lo que él había pretendido, ella estrechó su fija mirada**

**sobre él.**

—**Realmente no me gustas.**

**Terrence se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisita de suficiencia.**

—**En realidad no tienes una razón para ello.**

**Colt amplió los ojos.**

—**¿Debo dejaros a los dos solos? ¿O me quedo y arbitro?**

—**Puedes irte. Simplemente devuelvo esto —Terrence sostuvo en alto la cámara—. Y**

**luego me marcharé.**

**Sin otra palabra, Colt se dirigió de vuelta por el camino por el que habían llegado.**

**Candace arrebató la cámara del agarre de Terrence.**

—**¿Dónde conseguiste esto?**

—**Debiste dejarla caer.**

**Ella se asomó por la puerta para asegurarse de que Colt se había ido antes de susurrar**

**en un tono bajo:**

—**¿Le dijiste a alguien que estuve allí?**

—**No. ¿Querías que lo hiciera?**

—**No —le miró sumamente aliviada—. Gracias. —Entonces en un parpadeo, giró**

**enfadada otra vez—. ¿Miraste mis fotografías? —Era más una acusación que una**

**pregunta.**

—**¿Se supone que no debía?**

**Ella retorció el gesto.**

—**¡Oh, eres un cerdo! Has invadido mi intimidad. ¡Cómo te has atrevido!**

**Terrence se sentía aturdido por sus rápidos y bruscos cambios de humor. Definitivamente**

**iba a necesitar una guía para entenderla.**

—**¿Siempre estás tan alterada?**

—**¡No estoy alterada!**

—**Si tú lo dices. Pero realmente, tendrían que ponerte un collar que cambie de color**

**con tus cambios bruscos de humor.**

**Ella curvó los labios como si sus palabras la disgustaran hasta un nivel superior.**

—**Oh, eres un animal.**

—**Huy. Sí.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco.**

**Terrence comenzó a alejarse, luego se dio la vuelta.**

—**Por cierto, no exageré antes en el pantano. Pudiste haber sido descuartizada.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza, resoplando antes de poder finalmente hablar de nuevo.**

—**Basta ya con tus gilipolleces de **_**macho**_**. Estoy harta de que los hombres me digan**

**cómo controlar mi vida. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, hay toda una manada de**

**hombres en el piso de abajo simplemente muriéndose por decirme cómo no estoy dando la**

**talla. La última cosa que necesito es a otro más.**

—**Tal vez deberías escucharlos de vez en cuando.**

—**Y tal vez tú no deberías meterte en lo que no te importa.**

**Terrence nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estrangular a nadie en su vida. Cada parte de**

**él ardía con furia y al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que ella estaba**

**con sus mejillas encendidas por la rabia. El rubor en sus mejillas hacía que sus ojos se**

**vieran de un azul intenso.**

—**Tal vez debas aprender a decir gracias de vez en cuando.**

**Ella acortó la distancia entre los dos.**

—**Y tal ves tú…**

**Las manos de ella tocaron su pecho y su parte más primitiva cobró vida.**

**Incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, él la había atraído hacia sus brazos y**

**silenciado su diatriba con un beso.**

**Candace no podía respirar al sentir los brazos de Terrence rodeando su cuerpo. Su furia**

**murió al momento en que los labios de él tocaron los suyos y saboreó un poder dulce y**

**crudo que nunca había experimentado antes.**

**La lengua de él bailaba con la suya mientras exploraba completamente su boca. Cada**

**hormona en su cuerpo se calentó y ella se aferró a él, queriendo devorar cada centímetro**

**de su duro cuerpo con la boca y las manos. Ambas, la mujer y la osa dentro de ella se**

**volvieron salvajes y lascivas. Nunca había probado ni sentido nada como esto.**

**Era todo lo que ella podía hacer para no desnudarle y rogarle pidiendo misericordia.**

**Terrence abandonó sus labios para finalmente enterrar la cabeza contra su cuello para**

**poder respirar su esencia. Era lo más exquisito que él había olido alguna vez. Y despertó**

**algo en su interior que quiso probar cada parte de ella. Cada hormona de su cuerpo cantó**

**con necesidad.**

**Y eso lo horrorizó.**

**Retirándose, bajó la mirada hacia la expresión aturdida de ella.**

**Los sentidos debían haber retornado a ella en ése mismo instante.**

—**Tienes que irte. Ahora.**

**Él lo intentó, pero algo en ella…**

**¡Vete!**

**Forzándose a sí mismo a apartarse, se tele transportó de regreso a su guarida en el**

**pantano.**

_**C**_**andace se desplomó contra la pared que tenía detrás mientras trataba de tranquilizar**

**sus sentidos.**

**Acababa de besar a un lobo.**

_**Un lobo.**_

**Su familia lo mataría. Diablos, ellos la matarían. Estaba prohibido corromper la línea**

**de sangre, especialmente cuando eran miembros del Omegrión. El deber de ella era**

**mantener y purificar su linaje. Para fortalecerlo. Como osos, ellos trazaban su linaje a**

**través de la línea femenina y era la única hija de su clan. Por esto era que sus hermanos la**

**protegían tanto.**

**Aún así…**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. Nunca podría ver de nuevo a Terrence.**

**Nunca.**

**Nunca, nunca, jamás.**

**¡Y esta vez ella iba a escuchar a la razón!**

**Eso esperaba.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**Tres semanas después**_

—**¿**_**E**_**ntonces?**

**Candace miró por encima del libro que estaba leyendo recostada en la cama y vio a su**

**madre de pie en la puerta. El estómago se le anudó en respuesta. Había temido esta visita**

**todo el día con la esperanza de que su madre la olvidara.**

**Debió pensarlo mejor. Maman tenía una memoria superada solo por la de Candace.**

—**No sentí nada, Maman. Discúlpame.**

**Maman produjo un sonido grave, de disgusto, con la garganta mientras se adentraba**

**en la habitación cerrando la puerta.**

**Candace se levantó, haciendo espacio en la cama para que su madre pudiera sentarse**

**junto a ella, y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche cuidándose de no perder la página. Se**

**había reunido con el otro clan de osos por la tarde, tan optimista como siempre.**

**Y como todas las veces anteriores…**

**Nada.**

—**Lo intenté, **_**Maman**_**. Te juro que lo hice, es solo que… —Suspiró apesadumbrada al**

**recordar la mirada expectante en el rostro sumamente apuesto de Randy. Él había querido**

**que ella lo aceptara, tanto como ella misma, pero fue seguida por otra mirada de**

**desilusión extrema cuando Candace negó con la cabeza. No había sentido nada por el otro**

**oso.**

**Absolutamente nada.**

—**Quizás sentí la excitación pero simplemente no la noté.**

**Maman rió por lo bajo.**

—**No, **_**ma petite**_**. No hay forma de confundir la sensación. Cada parte dentro de ti**

**despierta y se aviva. Te atraviesa el cuerpo como fuego. La urgencia de aparearte es tan**

**intensa que poco puedes hacer para luchar contra ella. Es una necesidad que lo consume**

**todo.**

**Candace apartó la mirada cuando una ola de terror la azotó. Él único hombre por el que**

**había sentido eso…**

**Era un lobo.**

—**Debo comunicar a su Regis que no estás interesada. De cualquier manera, ellos**

**pueden solicitar una prueba de apareamiento.**

**Candace se horrorizó ante la idea de acostarse con un hombre al que no conocía, uno por**

**el cual no sentía deseo.**

—**Randy es atractivo, pero…**

—**Pero ¿qué?**

_**No quiero acostarme con él. **_**Pero había más que eso. Ella además guardaba un amargo**

**secreto que no se atrevía a compartir con nadie.**

**Candace se mordió el labio, temerosa de decir a su madre la verdad.**

_**Soy Arcadiann…**_

**Intentó con todas sus fuerzas pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta. Llevaba años**

**intentando decirlas. Pero una vez más, se ahogó con ellas. Su madre quedaría devastada al**

**oír la verdad. Candace nació Katagaria, al igual que su madre. Sin embargo durante la**

**pubertad, se había convertido en Arcadiann, como su padre.**

**Era su secreto más guardado. Absolutamente nadie conocía la verdad de su forma**

**básica.**

**Nadie.**

**Yendo al caso, nadie, fuera de la familia inmediata, sabía que Papá Oso Andry era un**

**Arcadiann. El escándalo consiguiente había dejado marcada a su madre, sin embargo**

**Maman se había apareado con él para así poder tener los cachorros que siempre había**

**deseado. Para poder seguir manteniendo el asiento de los Andry en el Omegrión, asiento**

**ocupado por la línea de su madre desde el primer día.**

**Era el animal en su madre quien la impulsaba a aparearse y procrear.**

**Pero la orgullosa parte humana en ella se resentía.**

**Su madre se inclinó hacia ella.**

—**Estás a punto de entrar nuevamente en celo. Por décadas has rechazado**

**pretendientes. Ya es hora…**

—**Maman, por favor. Conozco mis obligaciones. — Y las conocía. El problema era que**

**los osos son diferentes a los otros animales. Aún en época de celo, la hembra elige al**

**macho. Si él no la atraía, si no la conquistaba, no había sexo y por consiguiente ninguna**

**oportunidad de emparejamiento.**

**Si no se apareaban, no podría haber cachorros.**

**El ilustre linaje de su madre moriría y otro clan ocuparía el lugar de los Andry en el**

**Omegrión, otra razón por la cual su familia era increíblemente sobreprotectora con ella. Si**

**Candace lograba emparejarse con un oso Katagari, entonces habría una oportunidad de que**

**tuviera una hija Katagari quien podría tomar el lugar de su madre en el Omegrión, cuando**

**Maman fuera demasiado vieja para esas obligaciones. Entonces nadie tendría que saber la**

**verdad acerca de Candace.**

**Era la única esperanza que tenían y todo el peso de esa responsabilidad nunca**

**abandonaba del todo sus pensamientos.**

—**Seguiré intentándolo.**

**Maman asintió.**

—**Tendremos más Katagaria aquí mañana. Este es un clan proveniente del Canadá.**

**Tienen docenas de machos para que los examines. Ruego para que encuentres digno al**

**menos uno de ellos.**

**También Candace.**

—**Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**Maman inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo.**

—**Es todo lo que te pido. —Levantándose de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y salió.**

**Candace pasaba las páginas de su libro mientras los pensamientos corrían por su cabeza.**

**¿Qué iba a hacer?**

_**No es culpa tuya**_**. Su madre se había emparejado con un Arcadiann. Nadie podía**

**evitarlo. Dev, Remi, Cody y Kyle eran todos Arcadiann y su madre lo sabía, y aún así los**

**amaba a pesar de sus formas básicas. De acuerdo, su madre estaba en negación respecto a**

**esto, pero ellos nunca se lo habían ocultado.**

**Solo al resto del mundo.**

_**Es tu madre. Nunca te haría daño.**_

**Eso no era del todo cierto. Su madre era una osa, con todos los instintos de un oso.**

**Para proteger su cubil, su madre mataría a cualquiera de ellos que amenazara su**

**seguridad y bienestar. Era la naturaleza de su especie.**

**Candace nunca se permitía olvidarlo. Su madre tenía más compasión que cualquiera,**

**pero cuando Maman odiaba a alguien, como en el caso de Wren, no había forma de**

**razonar con ella. Una vez que Nicolette se aferraba a una idea, nada podía disuadirla.**

**Y eso era en verdad aterrador.**

—**¿Qué voy a hacer?**

_**Te aparearás con uno de esos osos mañana y rogarás a los dioses que ese uno te produzca las**_

_**marcas de emparejamiento.**_

**Era su única esperanza.**

**De lo contrario…**

**No, ni siquiera podía contemplar eso. La supervivencia de su clan era lo único que**

**importaba. Por encima de su propia felicidad y, aún más, por encima de su propia vida.**

**Se emparejaría con un oso Katagari aunque le fuera la vida en ello.**

**#########**

—**¿**_**F**_**ang?**

**Terrence se congeló cuando escuchó la seductora voz de la que tenía que ser la más sexy**

**wolfswan de su manada. Petra. Alta, sensual y voluptuosa, revolvía las hormonas de cada**

**lobo que la veía. Él nunca había sido una excepción.**

**Hasta esta noche.**

**Frunció el ceño cuando ella acortó la distancia entre ellos y se frotó a su lado.**

**Alcanzándolo tomó un puñado de su pelo y tiró de él.**

**Ella ronroneó en su oído.**

—**Estoy en celo, bebé. ¿Quieres echarme una mano?**

**¿Era una pregunta capciosa o qué? Terrence hocico su cara contra su cuello, inhalando su**

**esencia. Normalmente eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para incendiar su lujuria hasta**

**el punto en el que sería más que capaz de complacerla.**

_**Vamos, cuerpo, despierta.**_

**Pero sólo se revolvió un poco.**

**¿Qué diablos?**

**Ella se agachó para acunarlo como una profesional.**

—**¿Algo va mal?**

—**No.**

**Ella se retiró para hacerle una mueca cuando no se puso duro al instante**

—**¿No te has emparejado, verdad? —Esa sería la suposición natural dado que desde el**

**momento que un lobo se emparejaba solo podría ser atraído por su pareja femenina y**

**nunca más por otra. Algo que en verdad apestaba. Eso era el por qué no tenía ninguna**

**prisa en encontrar pareja. Se parecía demasiado a comer la misma cena cada noche.**

**¿Quién lo querría?**

**Ella tiró de sus manos, buscando la marca que siempre los señalaba cuando los**

**Destinos habían escogido su otra parte. Era una marca que siempre aparecía en sus palmas**

**después de que hubieran tenido sexo.**

**El problema era que él no había tocado a nadie en las últimas tres semanas. No desde**

**que había visto a Candace.**

**Alejó las manos de ella.**

—**No estoy emparejado.**

**El alivio aligeró su expresión mientras alcanzaba su bragueta.**

—**¿Entonces qué estas esperando?**

**Inspiración… y una erección definitivamente ayudaría. Su polla se movió cuando ella**

**la rozó con sus uñas, pero no hizo nada más que eso. Ni siquiera estaba ayudando su**

**manoseo.**

**Terrence la besó y ella lo atacó.**

**Sin embargo estaba frío. Vacío. ¿Dónde estaba el fuego usual que sentía? La necesidad**

**de impulsarse dentro de ella.**

**El sólo sentía…**

**Nada.**

**Ella hundió su mano más adentro de sus pantalones para tomarlo mientras respiraba**

**en su oreja. Eso envío escalofríos sobre él, pero aún no tenía deseos de tocarla.**

**Mordisqueando con fuerza su oreja, se retiró con una maldición y le golpeó el pecho**

**con sus puños.**

—**¿Qué está mal contigo?**

**Terrence la miró inexpresivamente, deseando tener una respuesta. En lugar de eso sólo**

**podía pensar en una cosa.**

—**Parvo.**

**Ella arrugó su cara en disgusto.**

—**Parvo, mi culo. Vamos Terrence. No me quiero emparejar con el resto de estos**

**perdedores, tú eres el único que quiero.**

—**La mente está de acuerdo contigo, bebé, pero el cuerpo…**

**Ella lo abofeteó. Con fuerza.**

—**¡Apestas!**

**Terrence se limpió la sangre de los labios con una mueca. Ese era el problema más grande**

**con las **_**wolfswans**_**2****. Cuando sus hormonas tenían el control, eran unas perras brutales.**

**Ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que habían tenido sexo, Petra lo había mordido tan**

**fuerte en el hombro que sangró. Incluso tenía una cicatriz permanente de eso.**

**Ella le agarró el pelo y lo besó de nuevo.**

**Ahora con su propia rabia estallando, la empujó hacia atrás.**

—**Ve a bofetear a alguien más. Esta noche no estoy de humor para ser mordido ni**

**arañado.**

**Ella le tiró del pelo lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancarle un puñado.**

—**Eso parece. Tú tendrías SPM cuando yo estoy en celo. —Ella le gruñó—. Bien, Iré a**

**buscar a Fury.**

_**Y puede que os emparejéis por toda la eternidad…**_

_**En el infierno.**_

**Eso era lo que se merecían. Frotándose los labios, que todavía le escocían por el golpe,**

**se cerró el pantalón y se hundió en la tierra. Se recostó sobre la espalda para ver el oscuro**

**cielo, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de consuelo.**

**Escuchó una pelea en el campamento donde Petra debió de haber esparcido su esencia**

**por ahí para incitar a los otros. Lo más probable es que lucharían y el ganador la tomaría.**

**Pero satisfacer a una loba en celo no era algo fácil. Solía tomar toda una noche y**

**algunas veces otros dos o tres serian necesarios para saciarla. Por supuesto que todo eso**

**cambiaba una vez que la hembra se emparejaba. Entonces estaba fuera de los límites de**

**todos a excepción de su macho elegido.**

**Terrence no podría creer que la hubiera rechazado. Incluso hostil y hormonal, era una**

**pieza fina de…**

—**¿Qué diablos me pasa?**

**Quizás si tenía parvo o rabia. ¿Podría un Were-hunter tener eso? Nunca había oído**

**hablar de alguien que la contrajera, pero…**

**Algo debía de estar seriamente mal con él. La esencia de una excelente hembra en celo**

**nunca había fallado antes en estimularlo. Debería de estar ahí en ese mismo instante,**

**pateando y arañando para ser el único que la montara.**

**Pero mientras lo consideraba, sus pensamientos cambiaron a Candace. La manera en la**

**que se veía trayéndole comida dónde había estado sentado cerca de las bicicletas. La forma**

**en que su chaqueta la había envuelto completamente mientras la usaba y le sonreía.**

**Había sido hermosa y amable. Generosa y dulce. Incluso cuando le había gritado había**

**sido…**

**Bingo. Ahora estaba duro como una roca.**

**Terrence dejó salir un suspiro agradecido. Gracias a los dioses. Al menos no estaba**

**arruinado. Todavía funcionaba.**

**Solo que no por Petra.**

**Ese pensamiento lo puso físicamente mal. Oh gah, estaba mejor teniendo Parvo.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**Inclinó atrás la cabeza para ver a Vane parado a unos pasos de él, pareciendo**

**desconcertado por la pose de Terrence.**

—**Nada.**

—**¿Por qué no estás con Petra?**

—**¿Por qué no lo estás tú?**

**Vane se sentó a su lado.**

—**No la soporto. Araña como un gato. Como sea, eso nunca te detuvo antes a ti.**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros mientras escondía sus manos debajo de su cabeza.**

—**Hay más en la vida que el sexo.**

**Vane le frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano?**

**Terrence le dio una mirada curiosa.**

—**No seas imbécil.**

—**Está bien. Te dejaré solo. Pero ahora en serio, ¿estás bien?**

—**¿Cuándo he estado bien?**

**Vane se rió.**

—**Buen punto. Sigo pensando que te viene desde que Anya te empujó cuesta abajo por**

**aquel barranco cuando eras un cachorro, eso te jodió para toda la vida.**

—**Pensé que venía de ti siempre durmiendo en mi cabeza cuando éramos cachorros.**

**Años de falta de oxígeno por la noche pasan factura.**

**Vane se río.**

—**Yeah, probablemente maté a las seis neuronas de tu cerebro incluso antes de que**

**alcanzaras la pubertad.**

—**Probablemente. Explica mucho, ¿no es así?**

**Con su expresión sobria, Vane se puso de pie.**

—**Por cierto, escuché a Markus la otra noche, estaba hablando acerca de**

**reemplazarnos como sus herederos.**

**No era la gran sorpresa dado su odio por ellos. Pero aun así, en el pasado Markus**

**siempre había sido cuidadoso acerca de separar el clan con un enfrentamiento total.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque ninguno de nosotros se ha emparejado. Piensa que es una señal de que no**

**podemos. Que somos genéticamente deficientes y por tanto indignos de ser Regis.**

**Terrence sentía el calor de la ira precipitándose a través de él. Odiaba a su padre con una**

**pasión tan fuerte que no estaba seguro de cómo se aguantaba de arremeter.**

—**En verdad deseo que me hubieras dejado retarlo. Así vería que tan genéticamente**

**deficiente no… soy.**

—**No te molestes tanto. Mira el lado bueno, al menos no somos impotentes.**

**Quizás Vane no lo era, pero Terrence…**

—**Pequeño consuelo —Terrence se quejó mientras se rehusaba a pensar en Candace**

**sosteniéndolo—. Probar su sangre. Como sea, al final no me calmaría nada. —Movió su**

**cabeza para ponerse más cómodo—. ¿Así que a quien está buscando como nuestro**

**reemplazo?**

—**A Stefan ¿quién más?**

**Sólo iba de mejor a mejor. ¿Por qué se molestó en preguntar? Debió de haber sabido la**

**respuesta.**

—**Estoy seguro de que Stefan no defiende nuestra causa.**

—**Nop.**

—**Un día voy a rasgar su garganta y tú no estarás ahí para detenerme.**

**Vane se congeló cuando escuchó la cruda intención en el tono de Terrence. Y la angustia.**

**Sabía que era difícil para su hermano refrenar su furia. Que era difícil para Terrence retirarse y**

**ser su subordinado o de cualquier otra persona.**

**Iba en contra de todo en el código genético de Terrence. Y le hacía preguntarse cómo**

**hubiera sido Terrence si Vane no hubiera cambiado a Arcadiann durante la pubertad.**

**Dioses, que espantoso había sido eso, le había llevado semanas entender que le estaba**

**pasando a su cuerpo, y luego una vez que estuvo seguro…**

**Decírselo a Terrence había sido lo más difícil de todo. Incluso aunque hubieran sido**

**hermanos de camada una parte de él había temido que su hermano lo atacara y lo matara**

**por eso. ¿Quién lo habría culpado? Los Arcadiann siempre estaban atacándolos.**

**Y habían matado a la única mujer por la que Terrence se había preocupado.**

**En cambio Terrence lo había aceptado con calma y prometió su eterna protección. Leal**

**como un lobo… y un hermano… hasta el final.**

**Era una protección que nunca dudó. Terrence trató de ocultárselo a Vane, pero no era**

**estúpido. Sabía cuántas veces su hermano se mantuvo despierto en las noches,**

**protegiendo su secreto. Cuántas veces Terrence se había alejado de una lucha aun cuando**

**hacerlo lo irritaba, de manera que Vane no fuera cuestionado o descubierto.**

**Él era la debilidad de su hermano y se odiaba por eso.**

—**Lo siento, Terrence.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**Por todo. Por privarlo de sus derechos de nacimiento. Privarlo de su capacidad de**

**desafiar a Stefan y a Markus.**

**Sobre todo estaba arrepentido de que su hermano no tuviera idea del respeto que tenía**

**por él. Pero no estaba en sus naturalezas hablar de algo así.**

—**Por ser la espina en tu culo que te impide desafiarlo.**

**Terrence volvió a alzar la vista hacia el cielo oscuro.**

—**No te preocupes por eso. Es lo que es.**

**Quizás, pero la verdadera pregunta era, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Vane no hubiera**

**estado alrededor para detenerlo? Pero como Terrence había dicho, era lo que era. No hubo**

**cambios en el hecho de que él era humano y su hermano lobo.**

**Suspirando, se dirigió hacia su hermana.**

**Terrence no se movió hasta que Vane se fue. Se recostó ahí escuchando los sonidos de los**

**insectos y de los lobos mientras miraba el cielo encima de él. Los Dark-Hunters los habían**

**advertido hoy más temprano de que había una manada enemiga de lobos Arcadianns en**

**la ciudad y un grupo de Daimons quienes podrían estar buscando extender la duración de**

**sus vidas comiendo un par de lobos. Sus hembras preñadas eran la principal carnada de**

**los Daimons.**

**Pero Terrence no les temía. Se podía mantener en una lucha y compadecía al**

**suficientemente estúpido que lo desafiara.**

**Si sólo su padre y Stefan consiguieran heridas en la cabeza que los hicieran más**

**entupidos de lo normal. Oh, el combatirles…**

**Cerrando los ojos regresó a su forma de lobo. Esto era lo que necesitaba, la única cosa**

**que lo confortaba.**

**Pero mientras se recostaba ahí, pensó en algo más que lo confortaba.**

**La esencia y el sabor de una osa etérea.**

_**Sácala de tus pensamientos. **_**Estaba prohibida como algo podría serlo, su padre lo odiaba**

**lo suficiente. Si alguna vez averiguase que estaba excitado por una osa…**

**Convocarían una caza y él sería asesinado.**

**###########**

_**C**_**andace se detuvo frente a la puerta de Carson, reuniendo coraje. Aunque había**

**pasado un mes desde la última vez que vio a los lobos, ella todavía no podía quitarse la**

**esencia y el gusto de Terrence de su mente y sus pensamientos. Era como si de algún modo la**

**hubiera marcado.**

**Esa era la parte más molesta de todo.**

**Desde entonces, ya le habían dicho tres veces **_**"Candace, debes encontrar un juguete sexual"**_**.**

**Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los Osos le había hecho sentir nada, ni repulsión ni**

**aversión. Estaba completamente entumecida respecto a ellos.**

**Con todos ellos.**

**¿Qué iba mal con ella?**

**Necesitaba hablar con alguien y no podía hacerlo con nadie de su extensa familia por**

**miedo de que se enteraran sus padres. Su madre podría matarla, mutilarla y eso no sería**

**nada agradable.**

**Pero Candace quería entender que estaba mal con ella. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar a un**

**oso con quien emparejarse? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué tenía esos pensamientos con el único**

**hombre inaceptable del planeta?**

—**¿Candace?**

**Maldijo en silencio al escuchar la profunda voz de Carson al otro lado de la puerta.**

**¿Cómo había olvidado aquel poder? Él sabía en cualquier momento quien estaba cerca de**

**su oficina.**

**No podía seguir indecisa.**

_**A coger el toro por los cuernos…**_

**Tomó aire y abrió la puerta, lo vio sentado frente a su escritorio con un expediente**

**abierto escribiendo algunas notas.**

**Alto y musculoso, casi podría pasar por un oso. Pero Carson era un Halcón**

**Arcadiann, con su pelo negro y sus rasgos rindiéndole homenaje a la herencia nativa**

**americana de su padre.**

**Sus rasgos se ablandaron con afecto paternal al verla, lo cual era cómico, ya que ella**

**era cien años mayor que él, aunque ella se viera más joven.**

—**¿Pasa algo malo?**

**Sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.**

—**¿Tienes un segundo?**

—**Para ti, siempre.**

**Ella le ofreció una sonrisa sincera en respuesta. Ellos habían sido amigos desde que él**

**le había preguntado a Maman sobre fundar una clínica en su casa hace más de sesenta**

**años. Fue la mejor decisión que tomaron. No solo era el mejor médico veterinario que**

**alguna vez había visto, era un aliado vital y un amigo en el que todos ellos podían confiar.**

**Carson acercó una silla para ella a su lado. Dejando su pluma, se inclinó hacia atrás y**

**entrelazó sus dedos sobre el estómago.**

—**¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

**Candace se sentó y trato de poner en orden sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.**

—**He estado preguntándome algo.**

**Él arqueó una ceja, al verla vacilar.**

—**¿Es un problema femenino? ¿Quieres que llame a Margie? Tal vez con ella no te**

**sientas tan avergonzada. Candace, sabes que como medico puedes decirme lo que sea. No**

**puedo ser una mujer, pero entiendo sus cuerpos y sus problemas.**

**El calor se precipitó hacia su cara. Como si fuera justo lo que ella necesitara… un**

**humano para darle consejo sobre sus sentidos de animal. Margie era bastante agradable,**

**pero no conocía nada sobre rituales de emparejamiento.**

—**No, no es nada de eso. Es solo que…**

_**Quiero lanzarme sobre un lobo mientras nos revolcamos y no sé por qué.**_

**¿Por qué era tan difícil para ella?**

_**Por qué quieres lanzarte encima a un lobo y si alguien se entera estas frita.**_

**Era bastante cierto, pero tenía que dirigirse a Carson y averiguar si esto era un**

**capricho de su parte o sí había algún precedente en su especie del cual ella no sabía. Algo**

**para sentirse un poco más "normal", al menos tan normal como una Were osa con poderes**

**podría serlo.**

_**Vamos, al objetivo. Solo dilo.**_

—**Es relacionado a la inter especie.**

**Carson curvo las cejas.**

—**¿Tienes miedo de insultarme?**

—**No… al menos, espero que no.**

**Ni siquiera había pensando en el hecho de que Carson era mitad humano y mitad**

**Arcadiann.**

—**Estoy tratando de entender cómo funciona. Quiero decir, entiendo que en tu caso**

**tienes un padre humano y el otro Arcadiann… es casi una atracción natural entre dos**

**personas. La mayor parte del tiempo el humano no tiene ni idea de que el otro no es**

**humano, sobre todo ahora que la gente tiende a sentir una atracción poco natural hacia**

**nosotros. Eso lo entiendo. Lo que me tiene un poco confundida son los gustos de los**

**padres de Wren. ¿Por qué un leopardo de nieve querría a un tigre por compañero o un**

**Katagaria a un humano?**

**Esa era la manera de obtener una respuesta, sin decir realmente la razón de su**

**pregunta.**

**Carson consideró su respuesta cuidadosamente.**

—**¿Honestamente?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**Nadie lo sabe realmente. Hay infinidad de especulaciones acerca de algún defecto**

**en el ADN. Tal vez un gen defectuoso, no lo sé. La misma clase de cosa que hace a un**

**humano ansiar a compañeros inadecuados. Pero…**

**El miró hacia el horizonte. **_**Genial, tenía un defecto de nacimiento.**_

—**¿Pero?**

**Lo incitó a continuar, quería enterarse si había otra explicación que no tuviera que ver**

**con que estuviera cromosómicamente dañada.**

—**Personalmente me pregunto si no es algo que los Destinos nos hacen como la**

**continuación de un castigo.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Muy bien, observa a Wren. Independientemente de quién sea su compañera, ya sea**

**humana o Were-Hunter, lo más probable es que él sea estéril. En el momento en que un**

**Katagaria, ya sea macho o hembra, se empareja con un humano, no hay posibilidad de**

**engendrar progenie. Incluso yo como Arcadiann, tengo menos posibilidad de engendrar**

**niños porque mi padre era humano. Pienso que es una forma en que los Destinos hann**

**encontrado para matar a nuestra especie.**

**Candace no había pensado en eso. ¿Tan crueles podrían ser realmente las tres diosas?**

**Entonces otra vez…**

—**Eso tendría sentido en un modo muy retorcido… que podría coincidir con el regalo**

**de los Destinos.**

**Carson asintió.**

—**Exactamente. Eso explicaría por qué es tan común que nuestros compañeros no**

**fueran de la misma especie. Tal vez por eso hay tantos Katagarias y Arcadianns juntos. Los**

**Destinos esperan que las mujeres rechacen a los hombres y luego ambos sean**

**abandonados y estériles para el resto de sus vidas. Realmente es cruel. —Sí, lo era.**

**Pero seguía sin explicar su atracción por Terrence.**

—**¿Has escuchado alguna vez de algún emparejamiento totalmente fuera de especies?**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Como en el caso de Wren, sus padres no eran de la misma especie pero ambos eran**

**gatos. ¿Se ha escuchado en algún momento que por ejemplo un lobo quisiera por**

**compañero a un halcón o a un dragón?**

**O en su caso, un oso.**

**Se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar la parte más importante.**

—**¿Especialmente si uno de ellos es Arcadiann y el otro Katagaria?**

**Carson frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, como si fuera algo totalmente absurdo.**

—**No, nunca ha pasado eso. Al menos no que yo me haya enterado. Dioses, no puedo**

**imaginar nada peor que eso. ¿Y tú?**

**En realidad, sí, ella podría señalar muchas cosas de hecho. Pero no lo diría en voz alta**

**y arriesgar que él se lo contara a su madre.**

—**Horripilante al extremo.**

**Y ella realmente lo pensaba así. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en tocar a Terrence? Como**

**Carson había dicho, era antinatural e incorrecto. Eso desafiaba todo lo que ella sabía de su**

**gente y sus tradiciones. Todo.**

**Si pudiera sacarlo de su mente. Terrence se había adentrado en sus pensamientos como**

**una luz que la atraía y se había abandonado indefensa a dibujar fantasías con él. Incluso**

**ahora, una parte de ella quería cazar para él.**

**Estoy tan mal.**

**Cuando Candace se estaba levantando, sintió un latigazo de dolor en la cabeza.**

**Carson se inclinó hacia delante preocupado, al ver su cara de agonía.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Una imagen de Wren vino hacia ella. Podía verlo afuera, rodeado por un grupo al que**

**ella odiaba.**

—**Wren está en problemas.**

**Carson la miró con suspicacia.**

—**Está abajo limpiando mesas. ¿Cómo podría estar en problemas?**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza mientras las imágenes de él siendo golpeado le llegaban con**

**absoluta claridad. A causa de su cercana amistad, casi podía sentir los golpes.**

—**No está dentro del club.**

**Sin una palabra más a Carson, se dirigió al callejón en la parte trasera del club donde**

**estaban los contenedores de basura.**

**Tal y como lo había visto en su mente, Wren estaba allí, rodeado por un grupo de**

**lobos. Era un grupo Arcadiann que llevaba más tiempo que los osos en Nueva Orleáns. Su**

**líder, Stone, peleaba con su clan desde que ella había llegado a la pubertad.**

**Todos odiaron a la pequeña idiota.**

**Había algo sobre él que la molestaba como un pequeño roce. Él y su escuadrilla de**

**matones esperaban para saltar sobre cualquier Were-Hunter que llegara al Santuario y si**

**era Katagarian mejor aún. No tenía ni idea de por qué eran tan agresivos, y no había**

**ninguna excusa en su comportamiento.**

**Wren trataba de mantener su forma humana, pero el dolor de la paliza más el hecho**

**de encontrarse en medio de su pubertad, hacía que siguiera cambiando de humano**

**desnudo a tigre y a leopardo intermitentemente. Estaba cubierto de moretones y**

**mordeduras.**

**La furia la recorrió y con sed de venganza corrió hacia los lobos.**

—**¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Fuera de aquí!**

**Ellos se giraron hacia ella. Stone, que era una cabeza más alto que ella y dos veces su**

**ancho, la agarró y la empujó contra la pared.**

—**No estás dentro del club niña. La protección del Santuario no existe aquí afuera. No**

**te metas en esto o saldrás lastimada.**

**Wren lanzó un gruñido, pero no representaba ningún reto para ellos. No mientras no**

**pudiera controlar sus poderes.**

**Esa imagen la disgustó.**

—**Si esa son mis únicas opciones… escojo ser lastimada.**

**Le lanzó un cabezazo a Stone y le dio de patadas por detrás, luego corrió hacia Wren**

**para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Algo que hubiera sido más fácil si dejara de cambiar de**

**humano a gato grande y pesado.**

—**¿Puedes caminar? —le preguntó en un jadeo tratando de levantar su cuerpo.**

—**Lo estoy intentando.**

—**¿Puedes destellarte dentro del club?**

**Ella se congeló al escuchar la profunda voz de Terrence en su oído. Al levantar la mirada,**

**lo vio en su forma humana. Con el corazón palpitando, hizo lo que él había preguntado,**

**rezando para que los poderes incontrolables de Wren no interfirieran con su salto.**

**Terrence se giró enfrentando a los Arcadianns que lo miraron fijamente con incredulidad.**

—**Vaya, vaya —dijo su líder en tono satisfecho. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un pedazo de**

**basura Katagaria que ha buscado refugio con los osos?**

**Terrence le ofreció su mejor sonrisa come-mierda diseñada para enfadarlo.**

—**No, solo un lobo que va a patear tu trasero de vuelta al agujero de donde saliste.**

**Stone se burlo de él.**

—**¿Y piensas hacerlo solo? ¿Para ser un animal, tienes una gran opinión de ti mismo?**

—**Terrence sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Ah, por favor. Créeme, tratándose de un cobarde como tú que golpea a un niño para**

**sentirse poderoso, no necesito ayuda.**

**Lo atacaron. Terrence se convirtió en lobo y atacó la garganta del líder y lo tiró al suelo.**

**Habría atacado más, pero vio como uno de los otros sacaba un Taser. Cuando el**

**Arcadiann disparo, Terrence salto lejos del camino. La descarga golpeó al líder, haciéndole**

**soltar una maldición.**

**Terrence golpeó las piernas de otro, antes que pudieran atacarlo, Dev y sus hermanos**

**estaban allí como refuerzo. No es que los necesitara pero…**

**Los Arcadianns se dispersaron como en un patio de recreo, intimidados ante la vista**

**de director.**

**Terrence se manifestó en su forma humana y se burló de su huida.**

—**Sí, será mejor que corráis a casa con vuestra madre. Esconderos bajo su falda hasta**

**que crezcáis un poco más y tengáis suficientes pelotas para luchar.**

**Dev agarró al que estaba todavía tirado en el suelo.**

—**Stoooone —le dijo, alargando su nombre en un tono mortal—. ¿Cuántas veces**

**debemos decirte que no puedes venir aquí?**

**Pero era difícil agarrarlo, ya que Stone seguía cambiando de humano a lobo**

**intermitentemente.**

—**El tigre comenzó —gruño Stone unos diez segundo y medio mientras fue humano.**

**Dev resopló.**

—**Eso lo dudo. Wren se mantiene alejado a menos que lo provoquen. ¿En cuanto a ti?**

—**uno parecido a Dev pero con cola de caballo le dijo a Terrence—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**Terrence entrecerró los ojos ante el tono del oso.**

—**Atrás, oso Grizzly Adams. No tengo por qué contestarte.**

—**Déjalo en paz, Remi —Gritó Candace acercándose a ellos—. Él me ayudó**

**distrayéndolos mientras yo conseguía meter a Wren y enviaros afuera para que pelearais**

**con Stone.**

**Terrence pasó con un arrogante desprecio que seguramente a Remi no le había causado**

**gracia, centró su atención en Candace. Retuvo el aliento al verla vestida con una simple**

**camiseta y unos vaqueros. Su pelo rubio estaba desordenado cayendo sobre los ojos.**

**Cada parte de él cobro vida.**

**Ella ni siquiera se había girado a mirarlo, toda su atención estaba en Stone.**

**Remi se balanceó hacia ella para cogerla.**

—**Siéntate, hermanita.**

**Candace luchó contra su agarre.**

—**Qué siéntate, ni que nada. ¿Has visto lo que le hizo a Wren? Quiero arrancar un**

**pedazo de su piel.**

**Stone le lanzó una mirada asqueada.**

—**Es un animal, como tú. No merece nada mejor que ser puesto sobre una pared.**

**Candace pateó a Stone, pero por cortesía de Remi, su pie no lo encontró de nuevo.**

—**¡Eres repugnante! Si tú eres el ideal de la humanidad, prefiero ser un animal —miró**

**a Dev haciendo una mueca con los labios—. Tienes razón, odio a los lobos. Son la clase**

**más repulsiva que he conocido. No entiendo por que Lycaon los escogió como hijos.**

**Pienso que deberían ser devueltos y ejecutados. ¡Perros asquerosos! ¡Todos vosotros!**

**Impresionado, Terrence sintió sus palabras como un golpe a su estomago. "Perro", era el**

**peor insulto que podrían decirle a un lobo. Era la comparación de un animal azotado cuya**

**función es obedecer a su amo. Un estúpido sin poder, sin dignidad y ningún sentido.**

**Pero no eran las palabras que ella había dicho, sino el sincero odio que apoyaba a**

**aquellas palabras, que cortaban en lo más profundo del alma.**

**Ella era igual a los demás que odiaban a su especie y eso era por lo que los lobos**

**hacían todo lo posible por evitar otras ramas de su clase. Ahora entendía por que de todas**

**las clases diferentes de Weres que vivían bajo el techo de los Andry, ninguno de ellos eran**

**lobos.**

**Asegurándose de mantener tranquila su voz, Terrence dio un paso adelante.**

—**Para que conste, hay una diferencia muy grande entre un perro y un lobo. La**

**principal es que nosotros no somos menos que otros. Nunca.**

**Candace se quedó helada al recordar la presencia de Terrence. Se congeló en los brazos de**

**Remi sintiendo el pesar rasgar a través de ella. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que estaba**

**ahí?**

**Se dio la vuelta y vio la angustia oculta detrás de una expresión impasible. Sintió un**

**ardor en sus ojos.**

—**Terrence.**

**El se desvaneció antes que ella pudiera terminar una disculpa.**

**Candace maldijo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?**

**El problema era que ella no lo incluía en la misma categoría que a Stone y su banda.**

**Hasta que había conocido a Terrence y su clan, Stone era al único lobo que ella había conocido**

**alguna vez.**

**Remi le preguntó mientras Dev llevaba dentro a Stone.**

—**Crees que heriste sus sentimientos, ¿huh?**

**Candace se mordió la lengua para no decirle que se callara.**

_**No puedo dejarlo así…**_

**Sin una palabra a sus hermanos, cerró sus ojos y dividió las zonas en busca de Terrence.**

**No estaba con su clan o su hermano, se había manifestado al final de la calle Bourbon**

**donde se sentó luciendo tan enfermo como ella se sentía.**

_**Qué extraño…**_

**Terrence se sentó solo, fuera de una casa, con toda la furia el daño y el odio que le estaban**

**quemando profundamente el estomago. Debería irse a casa.**

_**Sí, seguro…**_

**Vane era tan voluble como un Géminis adolescente durante su periodo, después de**

**haber conocido a la humana que ahora le obsesionaba no era el mismo. Anya no sabía**

**nada de su compañero y Petra siempre silbaba y gruñía cada vez que lo veía.**

**Sencillamente, había estado vagando alrededor del French Quarter, tratando de conseguir**

**lo que sería su última guarida.**

**De algún modo había encontrado el camino de vuelta al Santuario.**

**No, no era "de algún modo". Había ido buscando algo que sabía no debería buscar.**

**Candace. Todo lo que quería era verla una vez más. Se había dicho que con eso bastaría**

**para aliviar el dolor que tenía dentro. Solamente un momento para verla y estaría**

**satisfecho.**

**Soltó el aliento muy cansado. ¿Qué había esperado realmente? ¿Qué Candace se tirara a**

**sus brazos, lo desnudara completamente e hiciera el amor con el?**

_**Ella es un oso.**_

_**Tú eres un lobo.**_

**No, según ella, era un perro asqueroso que debería ser devuelto y ejecutado.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Alzó la vista hacia la gentil voz, para vela aparecer en la calle delante de el.**

—**¿Cómo me has encontrado?**

**Candace hizo una pausa ante el tono hostil.**

—**Tu olor —mintió, no quería hablarle sobre sus poderes.**

—**No dejo olor. Lo sé mejor que nadie —ella sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de**

**negación.**

—**Tú dejas un olor —tal vez cuando la había besado dejo su esencia como una marca.**

—**Como sea —se levantó—. Mira, no necesito más insultos de ti ni de nadie más. Ya he**

**sobrepasado mi cuota del día. Así que déjame solo y vete.**

**Ella lo cogió de la manga de la chaqueta para detenerlo.**

—**No, quise decir lo que dije.**

—**No insultes mi inteligencia. No soy un perro y capté perfectamente la sinceridad en**

**tu tono de voz. Quisiste decir cada palabra que dijiste.**

**Se puso rígida, comenzaba a enfadarse.**

—**Muy bien, entonces quise decir lo que dije. Demándame, pero todo fue dirigido al**

**cobarde de Stone y sus matones. Ni siquiera pensé en incluirte dentro de esa categoría.**

**Sí, claro. ¿Cuán estúpido creía que era?**

—**No te creo.**

**Candace quería gritar de frustración. Pero si algo sabía de los hombres testarudos… era**

**que no había forma de hacerlos cambiar de opinión.**

—**Bien. No me creas entonces —soltó su manga y levantó sus manos en gesto de**

**rendición— Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto.**

—**¿Y por que te molestas? —se acercó a ella, tan cerca que ella se sintió mareada, lo**

**que realmente quería era estar entre sus brazos y sentirlo.**

**El olor de su piel llenó su cabeza, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo…**

**Cada parte de ella chisporroteaba. No había otra palabra para definirlo. Maman tenia**

**razón, era una sensación que no podía confundir. Esto era lo que se supone que tenía que**

**sentir al encontrar a su compañero. Esta sensación tan evasiva que había estado**

**intentando experimentar con su especie.**

**Y Terrence era el único que la hacía sentir así.**

**Maldición.**

**Apretó los dientes antes de contestar.**

—**No quería que estuvieras molesto conmigo.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**No lo sé —pero sí lo sabía y eso era lo más triste de todo. Ella lo quería.**

**Lo quería todo de él.**

**Iba a tocarla. Candace no se movió esperando aquel toque. Necesitándolo.**

**Pero no podía. **_**Esto es tan incorrecto…**_

**Esto podría destruir a las personas que le importaban. A todos los que amaba.**

**Mordiéndose el labio dio un paso hacia atrás.**

—**Tengo que regresar y ver si Wren está bien, no se siente cómodo con otra gente o**

**animales alrededor.**

—**Yo tampoco.**

**Tragó con fuerza y desapareció.**

**Terrence se quedó en la oscuridad, saboreando los últimos remanentes de su olor, quería**

**aullar por ello.**

**Más que nada, quería detectarla, saborear cada pulgada de su cuerpo y aliviar el dolor**

**que sentía dentro.**

**Se concentró en su respiración para tomar el control y no perseguirla después. Pero**

**ella le había dejado claro que estaba prohibida para él.**

**Y honraría su decisión. Incluso si esto lo mataba.**

**Mirando el bulto en sus pantalones, pensando que el resultado no fuera tan**

**exagerado.**

_**S**_**tone fue capturado por los osos… otra vez.**

**Eli Blakemore levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, algo amenazaba a su**

**segundo hijo en la línea sucesión en la jerarquía. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿David? ¿Davis?**

**¿Donald? ¿Dreack?**

**Eso no importaba. Era inferior de cualquier modo. No era de su linaje, Arcadiann,**

**venía de algún Apolita desconocido con el que un ancestro de Eli estuvo experimentando.**

**El linaje de Eli venía directamente del mismo rey Arcadiann, del hijo mayor del rey,**

**nada más y nada menos. Aquella distinción había sido impuesta desde el momento de su**

**nacimiento. Su deber sagrado era mostrar a los plebeyos cómo comportarse y vigilar a esos**

**animales de su antepasado que deberían haberlos matado en el momento que fueron**

**creados.**

**Y serian condenados si ese grupo Katagarian se atreviera a tocar a su ilustre hijo.**

**Poniéndose de pie, y dejando el libro con una calma que no sentía.**

—**Varyk, ¿volvió ya a casa? —el lobo tragó de forma audible.**

—**¿Varyk?**

**Eli le ofreció una sonrisa hermética. Varyk era uno de los Were lobo más letal que**

**haya nacido. Un asesino natural, Varyk sería el instrumento que Eli usaría para destruir a**

**esos osos y a todo lo que representaban.**

**Ya era tiempo de tomar Nueva Orleans de una vez por todas. El Santuario ardería**

**hasta sus cimientos.**

**Y Varyk encendería el fósforo.**

—**Sí, traed a Varyk. Ahora.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

_**C**_**andace todavía estaba alterada por su encuentro con Terrence cuando se sentó al lado de**

**la cama de Wren. Yacía en su forma de **_**Tigard**_**3****, a su lado sin moverse.**

—**¿Qué sucedió?**

**El pestañeó dos veces antes de responder.**

_**Estaba sacando la basura y ellos estaban esperando por mí.**_

—**¿Qué le hiciste tu a ellos?**

_**Nada, creo que estaban esperando que alguno de nosotros saliera, yo fui solamente el pobre**_

_**idiota suficientemente estúpido para estar ahí… Lamentablemente ignoré su desenfrenada**_

_**estupidez hasta que Stone me pateó en la espalda, eso fue suficiente**_**.**

**Ella acarició su suave piel. Como siempre, los lobos estaban buscando una pelea.**

—**Lo siento tanto Wren.**

**El cubrió su mano con una enorme pata.**

_**No lo estés. Los dioses son los únicos que saben qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Cherise o**_

_**una de las otras mujeres. Sólo estoy enfadado de no haber podido controlar lo suficientemente bien**_

_**mis poderes para darles la pelea que ellos se merecían.**_

**Ella le sonrió cuando Marvin, su mono mascota, saltó a la cama para colocarse en su**

**almohada. Cuando Wren no se movió, Marvin se inclinó hacia adelante para abrazar su**

**cabeza grande de Tigard y acariciar una de sus orejas puntiagudas. Eso debía ser la cosa**

**más dulce que había visto en mucho tiempo.**

—**Te dejaré descansar si necesitas algo, llámame.**

_**Gracias.**_

**Candace cruzó el cuarto y tuvo cuidado para no cerrar la puerta con demasiada fuerza.**

**Wren odiaba los sonidos fuertes. Ella no estaba segura si eso se debía a sus oídos agudos o**

**a malos recuerdos de su niñez. De cualquier manera no lo iba a molestar después de todo**

**lo que había pasado.**

**Cuando estaba cerca de las escaleras, se encontró con su madre que venía subiendo**

**con un severo ceño fruncido.**

—**¿Ocurre algo?**

**Maman frunció sus labios.**

—**Ese estúpido Tigard. Necesito preguntarle porque atacó a esos lobos.**

**Candace estaba horrorizada con la acusación.**

—**Él no lo hizo. Ellos lo atacaron.**

—**Eso dices tú y probablemente él también, pero los lobos tienen una historia**

**diferente, son más y están dispuestos a jurarlo.**

—**Mienten.**

**Maman hizo un sonido de suprema irritación.**

—**¿Y tu aceptas la palabra de Wren?**

—**¿Acaso tu no?**

—**No. —Maman miró con odio la puerta de Wren—. Él es antinatural. Todo acerca de**

**él lo es, hasta ese mono asqueroso que mantiene.**

**Entonces ¿qué era Candace? Un oso katagaria que se convirtió en Arcadiann en la**

**pubertad. Uno con los poderes de rastreo de un dios, que actualmente se siente atraída**

**únicamente hacia un lobo. No se puede encontrar algo más antinatural que eso.**

**Por eso, nunca podría decirle a su madre la verdad sobre sí misma. Sí, su madre la**

**amaba, pero su madre era un animal y sus instintos eran los de matar cualquier cosa que**

**fuera diferente.**

—**Independientemente de lo que Wren es, Maman, no es un mentiroso. Stone y su**

**grupo por otro lado… ¿han sido alguna vez honestos?**

—**Han enviado un emisario. Si no les entrego a Wren, irán ante el Omegrión y dirán**

**que estoy albergando un peligro para todos los licántropos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría**

**pasar? podríamos perder nuestra licencia y nuestra casa.**

—**Entonces devuélveles a Stone, eso es todo lo que su padre quiere de todas maneras.**

**Y diles que Wren va a ser disciplinado por nosotros.**

—**¿Y desde cuando mandas tú aquí?**

**Candace inclinó su cabeza como forma de respeto hacia su madre.**

—**Perdona por sobrepasar mis límites. Yo solo odio que un inocente sea castigado**

**mientras a la inmundicia del universo se le permite bailar tranquilamente hacia la libertad,**

**especialmente desde que pudieron haber agredido a cualquiera de nosotros que hubiera**

**estado en ese callejón y eso nos incluye a ti y a mí.**

**Su madre la miró enfurecida.**

—**Mis instintos me dicen que les de a Wren. Atrae los problemas y no lo necesitamos**

**aquí. No lo quiero aquí. —Dejó que saliera un largo suspiro. Sin embargo, había sido**

**traído aquí por el propio Savitar. Savitar es el que está a cargo del Omegrión. El único al**

**que nadie debe contrariar o cuestionar nunca—. Por lo tanto la parte humana en mi**

**reconoce la gran ventaja que eso supone siempre y cuando lo proteja. Lo intentaré a tu**

**manera, ma petite. Pero si esto falla, le entregaré sin importar lo que tu digas.**

_**Y yo iré con él para protegerlo. **_**Candace no dijo esto en voz alta. Su madre no podría**

**soportar que nadie la cuestionara o la contradijera, esa es la naturaleza de la bestia. Esta**

**era la guarida de Nicolette y todos ellos estaban sujetos a su última palabra.**

—**Gracias Maman.**

**Su madre inclinó su cabeza hacia ella antes de cambiar de dirección para bajar las**

**escaleras.**

**Candace la siguió después, preguntándose qué estaba pasando por la mente de Eli.**

**Durante años ellos habían tenido problemas con ese insufrible arrogante idiota y sus**

**exploradores. Nada de lo que su clan hubiera hecho alguna vez había tenido sentido para**

**ella.**

**Sin embargo sentía una picazón en la parte de atrás de su mente como si le advirtiera**

**de que esto no se trataba de un momento de locura al azar. Había algo más que lo que**

**estaba pasando. Algo siniestro.**

_**S**_**tone miró a Dev con odio cuando el mugriento oso abrió la jaula donde lo habían**

**lanzado. Al menos había dejado de cambiar de forma.**

—**Veo que finalmente entraste en razón.**

**Dev se rió.**

—**Si eso fuera cierto te estaría arrastrando fuera de esa jaula y llevándote hacia el**

**pantano para alimentar a los caimanes. Desafortunadamente tu papi mandó a alguien**

**para reclamarte.**

**Esperando ver a Darrel, se sorprendió cuando Dev abrió la puerta y apareció Varyk**

**parado ahí en todo su salvaje esplendor. Alto, despiadado y cabreado. Varyk llevaba el**

**cabello marrón a la altura de los hombros y ojos tan azules que parecían penetrantes**

**glaciales. Una sonrisa burlona estaba permanente cincelada en su hermosa cara. Y su**

**postura dura decía que siempre andaba buscando a alguien a quien destripar.**

**Stone tragó cuando un escalofrió bajó por su columna vertebral. Varyk estaba**

**ligeramente cuerdo…**

**Y eso en su mejor día.**

**Por la enfadada y fulminante mirada de la cara de Varyk este no era uno de sus**

**mejores días.**

**¿Qué diablos estaba pensando su padre para enviarlo aquí?**

**Personalmente, Stone preferiría quedarse en su jaula antes que pasar un segundo en la**

**presencia de este hombre.**

—**¿Dónde está mi padre?**

**Varyk contestó con un gruñido grave.**

—**Tú no hables muchacho. Probablemente nunca más. — Lo agarró rudamente por el**

**cuello y lo arrastró hasta la puerta. Luego dio la vuelta para mirar a Dev—. ¿Dónde está**

**quien lo atacó? También lo tengo que escoltar de vuelta.**

**El oso movió su cabeza en una descarada negación que Stone tuvo que admirar. Tenía**

**agallas para molestar a alguien como Varyk.**

—**No podrá ser. Wren se queda aquí.**

—**No fue eso lo que me dijeron.**

**Dev le dirigió una sonrisa insultante que Stone respetaría si no fuera un movimiento**

**suicida de parte del oso.**

—**Bien acabo de decírtelo yo.**

**Varyk le lanzó una mirada torva.**

—**Tú no importas, pedazo de basura.**

—**Ese sentimiento es totalmente mutuo, carnada de oso, diablos, incluso no admito**

**que estés aquí. Así que sal y llévate tu basura contigo.**

**La mirada mortal de Varyk se torno frágil.**

—**Tú realmente no quieres usar ese tono conmigo.**

**Dev cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.**

—**Bien tengo otros tonos para elegir, despectivo, enojado, vil, irritado. ¿Qué tal si**

**solamente nos quedamos con el sarcasmo extremo y estamos a mano?**

—**Quiero al Tigard.**

—**Y yo quiero que te vayas. ¿Adivina quién va a ganar esta discusión? Y en el caso que**

**seas más estúpido de lo que aparentas, no vas a ser tú.**

**Varyk lo agarró por la camisa.**

—**¿Me estás llamando loco?**

—**Te estoy llamando lento. No loco. —Dev quitó sus manos de encima—. Ahora te**

**sugiero que te vayas. Rápidamente antes de que decida que realmente no necesito vivir**

**más aquí.**

**Varyk movió la cabeza de manera que parecía que iba a atacar a Dev. Stone jadeó.**

**Varyk era una bestia inestable. Una que nunca se sabía lo que iba a hacer y si atacaba**

**aquí…**

**Estaban jodidos.**

**Varyk pasó a través de Dev al área de arriba.**

—**Llegará el momento y el lugar donde no serás tan afortunado como lo eres esta**

**noche.**

**Dev se rió malvadamente.**

—**Vamos, puedes venir en cualquier momento que eches de menos a tu mami y**

**necesites que te zurren el culo.**

**Varyk gruñó, el sonido de un lobo a punto de arrancarle la garganta a alguien. En vez**

**de pelear con Dev, se giró hacia Stone y lo agarró por el brazo para tele transportarlo fuera**

**de la casa se los Andry.**

—**¿Te importa? —Dijo Stone tan pronto estuvieron en la calle—. No soy tu novia.**

**Varyk lo agarró por la garganta en un apretón asfixiante.**

—**Exactamente, no tengo ninguna razón para no bajarte los humos o matarte. —Lo**

**apretó fuertemente antes de dejarlo ir.**

**Stone tosió para aclarar su garganta, lo miró airadamente.**

—**¿Cuál es tu problema?**

—**Mi problema es que tuve que sufrir el hedor de esos animales para salvar tu**

**estropeado y podrido trasero. No soy tu padre y no hay ningún código genético entre**

**nosotros que me haga querer salvarte nuevamente, por lo que ten cuidado chico, la**

**próxima vez te dejare ahí.**

—**¿Qué pasa con mi padre?**

**Varyk no respondió mientras caminaba calle abajo y desaparecía en la noche.**

**Stone recolocó su chaqueta con un tirón agudo.**

—**Si claro tú continua caminando, punk. Si alguna vez me tocas de nuevo de esa**

**manera, te golpearé hasta dejarte en el suelo. —Claro que no dijo eso lo suficientemente**

**alto, de manera que el Were-Lobo lo pudiera oír. No era completamente idiota.**

**Echando una mirada hacia atrás sobre su hombro miró airadamente hacia el santuario.**

—**Vuestros días están contados osos.**

**Y también estarían para los lobos katagaria. Su padre no tenía ni idea de que ellos**

**estaban en la ciudad pero Stone iba asegurarse que se enterara inmediatamente. Luego**

**llovería el infierno sobre todos ellos.**

_**T**_**errence permanecía en su forma de lobo, durmiendo sobre una cama de césped. Pero**

**incluso mientras dormía estaba alerta sobre todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se**

**comportaba de esta manera desde que era un cachorro. Más bien, había tenido que**

**comportarse así desde que era un cachorro. A pesar de que Vane y él eran hijos del Regis**

**de su patria, ellos estaban expuestos a lo peor, no sólo por parte de su padre sino por**

**aquellos que lo seguían como Stefan.**

**Su padre los culpó por el hecho de que su madre Arcadiann había rehusado completar**

**el ritual emparejamiento con él. Su rechazo convirtió a Markus en un ser impotente y**

**hostil.**

**Y su negativa de mantener a sus hijos katagaria los convirtió en un blanco.**

**Por ello cuando Anya se acercó lo suficiente, se despertó listo para atacar.**

**Anya se agachó hasta quedar contra el suelo.**

—**Soy solo yo Terrence.**

**El cambió a su forma humana y dejó su mano sobre la nariz de ella.**

—**Lo siento bebé, no lo sabía. —Ella lamió sus dedos antes de colocarse a su lado y**

**poner la cabeza sobre su muslo.**

**Él acaricio la piel alrededor de sus orejas.**

—**¿Sucede algo?**

—**No podía dormir, Orian se encuentra fuera patrullando y no quería estar sola.**

—**¿Dónde está Vane?**

—**No estoy segura. No está de guardia o en el campamento, no lo he visto desde hace**

**rato. ¿Lo has visto tú?**

—**Estaba ayudando a uno de los Dark-Hunter que vive en el pantano, Talón, asumí**

**que ya había regresado a esta hora. Los Dark-Hunters eran guerreros inmortales que**

**peleaban para la diosa Artemisa. Cazaban a los primos de los Were-Hunter, los Apolitas, y**

**los mataban cada vez que estos se convertían en Daimons y comenzaban a robar las almas**

**de los humanos para mantenerse con vida.**

**Era extraño para los Dark-Hunters mezclarse con los Were-Hunter, pero no imposible,**

**y a través de los años, Terrence y Vane se habían hecho amigos de una gran cantidad de ellos.**

**Anya suspiró fuertemente.**

—**¿Ese era el cazador oscuro con el que se encontraron la otra noche?**

—**Sí, Talon y Acheron. Acheron era el líder de los Dark-Hunter y un gran amigo de**

**Vane desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

—**Hubiera preferido que no se hubieran encontrado con ellos. Cada vez que un Were-**

**Hunter se mezcla con uno de ellos acaba ocurriendo alguna desgracia.**

—**Ah, no te preocupes, de hecho fue divertido, además hay demasiada basura Daimon**

**por ahí y los Daark-Hunter estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarnos a protegeros si algo pasa.**

—**Di lo que quieras pero yo no confió en ellos.**

—**Yo tampoco, pero confío en Vane y tú también deberías. Él nunca haría nada que**

**nos dañara a nosotros o a los demás.**

**Ella miró a lo lejos con cara de arrepentimiento.**

**Terrence se sintió culpable al hacerla sentir de esa manera. Sin embargo ella nunca debería**

**cuestionar a su hermano. Vane se moriría si algo les ocurriera.**

**Y pensar que él lo había causado…**

_**V**_**ane nunca lo superaría. Al igual que Terrence mientras acariciaba la oreja de su**

**hermana tenía un mal presentimiento. No lo podía definir. Sin embargo se mantenía en lo**

**más profundo de su mente como un fantasma detrás de su sangre.**

_**Es únicamente la preocupación de Anya.**_

**¿Era realmente eso? ¿O podría ser una premonición? Nunca había sido**

**particularmente precognitivo.**

**Pero…**

**No pensaría en eso. Anya estaba a salvo. Estaba aquí para protegerla a ella, y Vane**

**volvería tan pronto como pudiera. Nada cambiaría. Ella tendría a sus cachorros aquí**

**mientras sus viejos enemigos los buscaban. Una vez que los cachorros fueran lo**

**suficientemente grandes para viajar se moverían nuevamente.**

**Esa era forma que las cosas ocurrían y nada iba a cambiar, se aseguraría de ello.**

_**T**_**errence se despertó por un fuerte sonido de alarma. En su forma de lobo estaba al lado**

**de su hermana que también se había despertado por el sonido.**

—**Quédate aquí —él la protegería—. Iré a ver qué ocurre. Se levantó y trotó hasta el**

**campamento principal donde un grupo de lobos se encontraba reunido.**

**Dos de ellos estaban sangrando profundamente.**

**Liam el hermano mayor de Keegan mantenía su pata ensangrentada levantada para**

**evitar apoyarla, su piel de un color marrón claro se encontraba ensangrentada.**

—**Fue una emboscada tenemos suerte de que alguno de nosotros haya sobrevivido**

**Markus, también en su forma de lobo, lo miró airadamente.**

—**¿Quién lo hizo?**

—**Lobos Arcadianns, tenían una trampa preparada para nosotros.**

**Markus maldijo.**

—**¿Dónde está el resto de tu grupo?**

—**No lo sé, Orian nos dijo que regresáramos para preveniros.**

**Markus echó una mirada alrededor del grupo.**

—**Reunid nuestras fuerzas, quiero a todos los hombres disponibles.**

**Terrence tomó forma humana para enfrentarse a su padre.**

—**No puedes, ¿qué pasa si es una trampa para mantenernos a todos alejados de las**

**mujeres y dejarlas sin protección? —Miró alrededor a los lobos—. Recordad que ya ha**

**ocurrido antes. ¿Cuántas mujeres y cachorros perdimos por la matanza de los Arcadiann?**

**Markus lo miró airadamente.**

**Pero Terrence vio la mirada indecisa de los demás.**

**Wiliam avanzó.**

—**Creo que Terrence podría tener razón, alguno de nosotros debería quedarse solo por si**

**acaso.**

**Los ojos de Markus brillaron intensamente en la oscuridad. Odiaba ser cuestionado.**

— **Bien, Terrence y el resto de vosotras mujeres podéis quedaros mientras cazo.**

**El grupo se dividió por la mitad.**

**Liam cojeó hacia Terrence.**

—**No sé qué piensas tú, pero yo estoy seguro que no me siento como una mujer.**

**Terrence se rio.**

—**Ignora a la maravilla impotente. Dime, ¿Qué pasó exactamente?**

—**Estábamos andando por los alrededores, tras la caza de pequeñas aves para**

**practicar. En un momento los estábamos persiguiendo por el pantano y al siguiente Orian**

**era golpeado con un taser, después alguien empezó a disparar con armas de fuego contra**

**nosotros, perdimos a Agarian inmediatamente por una bala que le dio en la cabeza —Liam**

**miró hacia abajo hacia su propia herida—. Me alcanzaron en la pata pero es un simple**

**rasguño.**

**Razón por la cual no podía usar su magia. Cuando eran heridos su magia se volvía**

**impredecible e inútil. Si se usaba podría causar toda una serie de desastres.**

**De repente Anya gritó.**

**Convirtiéndose de nuevo en lobo Terrence corrió hasta ella, la alcanzó en un tiempo**

**record. Se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose, aterrorizado olisqueó su cuello.**

—**¿Anya?**

**Ella sollozó incontrolablemente, ¿estaba de parto tan pronto? Terrence intercambió una**

**mirada desconcertada con Liam que había llegado detrás de él.**

—**¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**

—**Orian.**

—**¿Qué pasa con él?**

**Anya pateó el suelo como si sufriera una terrible agonía.**

—**Está muerto.**

**Terrence intentó calmarla.**

—**No, fue alcanzado con un taser.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente.**

—**No, está muerto, lo sé puedo sentirlo.**

—**Solamente estas embarazada y trastornada.**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada tan hostil y agonizante que le llegó hasta el fondo del alma.**

—**Estábamos vinculados Terrence. Está muerto lo puedo sentir.**

**Terrence no pudo respirar cuando esas palabras lo atravesaron. Vinculados.**

**Cuando dos Were-Hunter se vinculaban su fuerza de vida se convertía en una sola.**

**Eso era un acto final de lealtad y amor eso significaba que cuando uno moría ambos lo**

**hacían.**

**La única excepción era si la mujer estaba embarazada, entonces su vida era alargada**

**pero únicamente hasta que los bebés nacieran, una vez que el último de ellos se**

**encontraba afuera y a salvo, la madre se uniría con su pareja en la eternidad.**

**Anya iba a morir.**

**Terrence luchó por respirar cuando esas palabras lo golpearon como garras que excavaban**

**en lo más hondo de su alma y era todo lo que podía hacer para tratar de mantenerse en**

**pie.**

—**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada mordaz.**

—**Lo amaba estúpido idiota ¿Por qué sí no?**

**Aulló un atormentador e inolvidable sonido. El grito de un lobo en completa agonía.**

**Terrence inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, se incorporó y se unió a ella en su propio dolor.**

**Su hermana iba a morir… y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.**

**Anya rompió a llorar.**

—**¿Cómo es posible que esté muerto? ¿Cómo?**

**Pero Terrence no escuchó sus palabras, todo lo que podía hacer era verla morir y**

**resignarse, ver como sus cachorros acudirían a él para que les contara historias sobre una**

**madre a la que nunca conocerían.**

**¿Cómo podía ser?**

**Serían como él. Tendrían ese agujero dentro de ellos que nada podría llenar. Se**

**preguntarían qué es lo que se siente al ser amado. Tener una madre que se preocupara por**

**ellos y los alimentara.**

**Transformándose a humano, la abrazó y la sostuvo mientras sus propias lágrimas**

**surgían.**

—**Anya nunca los dejaré solos y no les faltará nada.**

_**Excepto tú y su padre.**_

**Esas palabras lo estrangularon e hicieron que perdiera el control. Contra su voluntad**

**las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, avergonzado ocultó la cara contra su cuello y la sostuvo,**

**ella era todo lo que merecía la pena, no se suponía que tenía que ser de esta manera. Su**

**hermano y hermana eran las únicas constantes en su vida.**

**Ellos eran su único consuelo.**

**Y ahora perder a uno de ellos… era más de lo que podía soportar.**

**La sostuvo cerca, meciéndola por horas sin importarle nada más, solo cuando Vane**

**regresó al amanecer, se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido.**

**Vane se acercó lentamente.**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

**Terrence buscó una manera de decirlo suavemente, Anya estaba durmiendo. Pero no**

**existía consuelo para lo que le preocupaba. Apretó el puño sobre su piel blanca y se dio**

**cuenta que no había una manera fácil de decirlo, una que no afectara Vane de la misma**

**forma que lo había afectado a él.**

—**¿Tú sabías que Anya estaba vinculada con Orian?**

**Vane frunció sus labios como si sólo la idea le repugnara tanto como a Terrence.**

—**¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?**

—**¿Te dijo que lo amaba?**

**Vane se puso en tensión.**

—**Has hablado en tiempo pasado.**

**Terrence soltó un suspiro largo y se preparó para la reacción de Vane. Dios como desearía**

**no ser la persona que tuviera que decirle esto.**

—**Orian murió esta noche.**

**Vane dejo salir una maldición tan fuerte, que Terrence estaba anonadado por ella.**

**Normalmente su hermano era más comedido, pero lo entendía perfectamente. Estaba**

**experimentando las mismas emociones. Vane se puso de rodillas su lado y colocó una**

**mano sobre Anya, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Terrence este vio el mismo dolor**

**agonizante dentro de los ojos de su hermano que el que sentía en su propio corazón.**

—**¿Qué vamos hacer?**

**Terrence sacudió su cabeza.**

—**Tendremos que verla morir,**

**Vane miró a lo lejos, como si no pudiera soportarlo más de lo que Terrence lo hacía.**

—**¿Qué sucedió?**

—**Un grupo de Arcadianns los atacaron y Orian murió durante la pelea. ¿Qué más?,**

**maldito lobo estúpido, tenía que haber estado aquí con Anya y no saliendo de fiesta con**

**sus amigos.**

**Vane lanzó una mirada a los alrededores como si esperara que una sombra volviera a**

**la vida y los persiguiera.**

—**¿Rastrearon a los demás de regreso aquí?**

—**No lo sé, no les pregunté. Markus y un grupo de los otros fue tras ellos.**

—**¿Y?**

—**Todavía no han regresado.**

**Esas palabras apenas habían salido de su boca, justo cuando los demás aparecieran**

**lentamente en el campamento, algunos estaban sangrando y cojeando, pero no parecía que**

**faltara nadie.**

—**Quédate con Anya. Vane fue a consultar con los demás.**

**Terrence no se movió hasta que su hermano regresó con una mirada de acero en su rostro.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Son el grupo de Arcadianns sobre el que Acheron nos previno, de alguna manera**

**descubrieron que estamos aquí y sus centinelas están afuera buscando nuestra sangre.**

**Esa era la historia de nuestra vida, sin importar dónde estuvieran los Arcadianns los**

**encontraban y atacaban ¿Por qué no podían sus hermanos humanos dejarlos en paz?**

_**Porque los destinos eran tres perras sicóticas que querían la completa aniquilación de su**_

_**especie.**_

**Ahora su hermana debía pagar el precio de una maldición que ninguno de ellos había**

**querido o merecido, la vida era tan injusta. Pero como Acheron a dicho muchas veces,**

**merecerlo no tiene nada que ver con nada la vida simplemente es.**

**Vane se sentó a su lado.**

—**Te ves como la mierda ¿Por qué no vas y tomas un descanso?**

—**¿No puedo dormir?**

—**Necesitas dormir, no le harás ningún bien a nadie si estas muy cansado para**

**funcionar.**

**Sí , ¿pero cómo conseguiría encontrar paz esta noche? No había nada, excepto ese**

**enfermizo nudo, en su estomago, que lo hacía querer vomitar.**

**Como querría poder retroceder veinticuatro horas y olvidarse de este futuro…**

**Vane lo empujó suavemente.**

—**Yo me encargo de Anya ve a descansar, no hay nada más que hacer, conviértete en**

**lobo por un rato.**

**Terrence cabeceó sobriamente antes de dejarla, a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer**

**era sostenerla tanto como pudiera, pero Vane tenía razón, necesitaba estar en su verdadera**

**forma.**

**Y necesitaba encontrar algo para sí mismo. Algo que se llevara el dolor aunque fuera**

**por un pequeño nanosegundo.**

_**C**_**andace se despertó cuando sintió un dolor que la atravesaba. Era la misma sensación**

**que tenía siempre que Wren o uno de sus hermanos se encontraba en dificultades.**

**Solo que en esta ocasión era por Terrence, lo podía sentir como si él estuviera en la**

**habitación justo a su lado.**

**Y era la misma sensación de temor en su pecho, la misma urgencia de localizarlo**

**inmediatamente y asegurarse que todo estaba bien.**

**¿Qué había pasado?**

**Cerrando sus ojos lo localizó, estaba acostado sobre su estomago en su forma de lobo.**

**No parecía estar lastimado y sin embargo había algo en él que parecía estar roto, herido.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Terrence se congeló por el sonido de la voz de Candace, abriendo sus ojos la vio arrodillada**

**junto a él.**

_**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**_

—**Yo…yo… no lo sé, simplemente sentí que necesitabas a alguien.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, quiso decirle que se marchara, sólo que ella colocó una mano**

**suave en su cuello.**

**Terrence siempre había odiado que lo tocaran ahí. Ni siquiera Anya podía acariciarlo**

**mientras estuviera en su forma de lobo. No podía soportarlo.**

**Sin embargo el toque de Candace lo calmaba. Ella pasó su mano a través de su piel hasta**

**su oreja, que frotó suavemente entre dos dedos. Antes de poder detenerse, se inclinó más**

**cerca de ella.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Se sofocó cuando pensó en Anya.**

_**El compañero de mi hermana murió anoche.**_

—**¿Tu hermana estaba vinculada?**

**El asintió**

—**Oh cariño cuanto lo siento.**

**Lo siento… eran unas palabras sin valor, sin duda pronunciadas como hábito. Él**

**odiaba que las personas dijeran eso cuando no tenían idea de lo que realmente**

**significaban. Ninguna idea del dolor que lo quemaba por dentro, el de una perdida que**

**pronto experimentaría y para el que no existía ningún tipo de alivio que lo pudiera**

**aligerar o disminuir.**

**¿Cómo podría seguir sin su hermana?**

_**Tú tienes a tu familia, no tienes ni idea de lo que es...**_

—**Eso no es verdad —le dijo ella apretándolo con fuerza. —Perdí dos hermanos y una**

**de sus parejas, sé la angustia que el tiempo no puede curar. No pasa un día sin que me**

**acuerde de ellos y de cómo murieron, así que no uses ese tono conmigo, no lo podría**

**soportar.**

**Terrence tomó forma humana y la abrazó.**

—**Lo siento Candace no lo sabía.**

**Candace lo apretó con fuerza mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que siempre**

**surgían cuando recordaba a Bastian y Gilbert.**

**Peor aún, ellos habían muerto por su culpa. Porque ella había compartido su poder y**

**les había mostrado como localizar a sus enemigos y fueron tras ellos para protegerla. La**

**culpa de eso. El dolor… había momentos como este cuando era más de lo que podía**

**soportar.**

**Sin embargo la vida continuaba con cada latido agonizante.**

—**Está bien. —Susurró, pero no lo decía en serio nunca estaría bien perder a quienes**

**amas la vida era dura, cruel y fría. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.**

**El humor bipolar de su madre era prueba de eso. Mientras Maman le daba la**

**bienvenida y protegía a cualquiera que era leal a su casa. Rápidamente estaba dispuesta a**

**matar a cualquiera que sospechara que la traicionaría, de ahí su odio antinatural contra**

**Wren.**

**Y era tan implacable, aún sabiendo que la amaba, Candace pudo vislumbrar en los ojos**

**de Maman como la culpaba incluso aunque fuera sólo un cachorro cuando ellos murieron,**

**Candace suspiró.**

—**Como Wren siempre dice tarde o temprano la vida nos pasa factura a todos.**

—**¿Wren?**

—**El Tigard que me ayudaste a salvar. Tiene una forma particular de ver la mayoría de**

**las cosas, pero en esto yo creo que tiene la razón. Nosotros somos las víctimas.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Me niego a ser la víctima. Alguna vez… pero no ahora, no puedo creer que la vaya a**

**perder y que no haya nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.**

—**Al menos tienes tiempo de decirle adiós, mis hermanos se fueron en un instante no**

**hubo tiempo para nada ni siquiera duelo.**

**Terrence se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella lo reconfortaba, estaban**

**compartiendo su dolor…**

_**¿Qué estás haciendo?**_

**Estaba llegando a ella y no tenía idea de por qué, él nunca confiaba en nadie,**

**especialmente no en extraños. Rechazaba acomodarse y siempre lo había hecho.**

**Sin embargo, no quería dejarla, se quería quedar de esta manera durante un rato, para**

**que ella aliviara el dolor de su corazón.**

**Candace se separó de su brazo para mirar algo en el suelo. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia**

**adelante para agarrar el trozo de tela que Stefan había rasgado de uno de los atacantes**

**Arcadianns. Lo había llevado para inspeccionarlo y Vane lo había traído de vuelta antes**

**para echarle un vistazo. Desafortunadamente el olor estaba tan contaminado que era inútil**

**para ellos intentar utilizarlo para localizarlos.**

**Candace frunció el ceño cuando lo estudió atentamente.**

**Él copió su gesto.**

—**¿Qué pasa?**

—**Conozco esto, es de una tessera uniformada.**

**Su corazón dejo de latir.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con que lo conoces?**

**Candace cerró los ojos para usar sus poderes viendo como imágenes reproduciéndose en**

**su cabeza. Ella podía ver a los lobos peleando, oírlos gruñendo y desgarrando. Ver a los**

**Arcadianns atacándolos, pero algunos hechos estaban más claros que otros, sin embargo**

**había una cara que ella conocía muy bien.**

—**Ese es Stone.**

**Terrence inclinó su cabeza.**

—**¿Stone? ¿Porque me suena ese nombre?**

—**Ese fue el lobo con el que peleaste fuera del Santuario.**

**Terrence dejó salir el aliento como si lo hubieran golpeado fuertemente en el plexo solar.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Él era el lobo.**

—**No. —Terrence sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad ante esas palabras que destrozaban**

**su alma. ¿Qué he hecho? —Queridos dioses—… Yo soy el que mató a mi hermana.**

**###########**

_**T**_**errence sintió nauseas en cuanto la realidad se le vino encima, aplastándolo. La estúpida**

**pelea le había costado a su hermana la vida de su pareja y se la llevaría de su lado tan**

**pronto como nacieran las crías.**

**¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?**

—**Terrence, no puedes culparte.**

**Escuchó las palabras de Candace, pero sabía la verdad.**

—**Ellos ni siquiera habrían sabido que estábamos aquí si yo no los hubiera atacado. —**

_**Por ti**_**. No dijo eso último en voz alta, pero quemaba en su mente como un carbón**

**abrasador.**

_**¿Qué he hecho?**_

—**Terrence…**

**Él la empujó fuera de su alcance.**

—**Por favor vete. Cada vez que te acercas a mí, algo malo sucede.**

**Candace retrocedió como si la hubiera abofeteado. Y esas palabras le escocieron como un**

**golpe. Ella trató de decirse que era su propio dolor lo que lo hacía estallar de ira. Pero no**

**importaba. De todos modos, le hacía daño.**

—**Me iré, pero si necesitas un…**

**La mirada que le dedicó era cruel, penetrante y condenatoria.**

—**No necesito una mierda de ti ni de cualquier otro. —La garganta se le secó**

**instantáneamente. Asintiendo, ella se fue a casa, de regreso a su cama donde se sentó**

**asombrada por el rechazo. No debería dolerle.**

_**Sólo es un estúpido lobo enfadado.**_

**Era la verdad, y necesitaba dejarlo atrás. Necesitaba dejarlo a él atrás. No había nada**

**que pudiera hacer por él. Necesitaba centrarse en su propio futuro y encontrar una pareja**

**que fuera apropiada para su clase. Alguien que su familia no sólo aceptara, sino que**

**estuvieran orgullosos de introducirlo en sus filas. Era su obligación con aquellos a los que**

**amaba.**

**Mañana se encontraría un oso y no pensaría más en Terrence o en cualquier otro lobo.**

_**T**_**errence se sentía como una mierda. No debería haberle gritado a Candace y lo sabía. No**

**era culpa suya. Había sido él quien había saltado dentro de la pelea sin pensar. Culparla a**

**ella no tenía sentido. Era su enfado consigo mismo con lo que no podía enfrentarse.**

**Culparla era más fácil que culparse a sí mismo.**

**Pero a fin de cuentas, él sabía la verdad.**

**Él era la única razón por la que Anya moriría. Su temperamento y su necesidad de**

**pelear eran la causa de todo esto. El lobo que había en él quería venganza por eso. Quería**

**bañarse en la sangre de sus enemigos. Hacer desaparecer su enfado y la culpa con sus**

**muertes.**

**Si fuera tan fácil.**

**Pero su parte humana sabía que un montón de violencia no desharía lo que había**

**hecho. Anya moriría y sería su culpa por tratar de salvar a un oso, del cual ni siquiera**

**debería preocuparse.**

**Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?**

**Incapaz de enfrentarse a todo esto, volvió a la forma de lobo para tumbarse en el**

**húmedo suelo mientras pensamientos se perseguían entre ellos dentro de su cabeza.**

**Al final, todo le llevaba a una simple realidad, ¿cómo podía el único encuentro con**

**una persona en una maldita tarde alterar tanto toda su vida? ¿Cómo era posible que un**

**oso se hubiera, de alguna manera, colado en su corazón y le hubiera arruinado la vida?**

_**E**_**li caminó por su oscuro e inmaculado estudio pensando en despellejar a su propio**

**hijo. Sí, el muchacho era todavía joven, ¿pero cómo podía ser tan imbécil? Tan**

**imprudente…**

**Ahora los lobos Katagaria sabían que ellos sabían de su existencia y los cazarían. El**

**elemento sorpresa se había perdido.**

_**Maldito seas, Stone.**_

—**¿Me has convocado?**

**Eli se paró para encontrar a Varyk frente al sobrecargado escritorio de madera negra,**

**mirándolo. El pelo de la nuca se le erizó. Ese hombre tenía la escalofriante habilidad de**

**viajar sin ser detectado jamás. Nunca había visto a nadie tan competente en esconder su**

**olor o presencia.**

—**Tenemos otro desastre.**

**Varyk tomó las noticias con un completo estoicismo. De nuevo se lo tomaba todo de**

**esa forma.**

—**¿Stone?**

**Eli se estremeció.**

—**Por supuesto. —No era necesario negar lo que Varyk podría verificar fácilmente—.**

**La tesela de Stone fue tras una patrulla Katagaria y mataron a algunos de sus miembros.**

**Estoy seguro de que ahora vendrán tras nosotros.**

**Para sorpresa de Varyk, no puso ninguna cara o dio señal alguna de emoción.**

—**¿Deseas que limpie todo esto?**

—**Quiero tu opinión sobre la mejor forma de proceder.**

**Varyk cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dirigió una fría mirada.**

—**Yo empezaría matando a mi hijo y a su equipo de idiotas antes de que su estupidez**

**se expanda sobre alguien más y los infecte. —Había, incluso, menos emoción en su tono**

**que en su lenguaje corporal.**

**Eli agarró el brandy de la pequeña mesa de mármol frente a él y tomó un sorbo antes**

**de responder.**

—**Hablando como un hombre que no tiene hijos. No puedo hacer eso. No soy un**

**animal.**

—**Yo sí.**

**Eli arqueó una ceja ante eso. Había momentos en que Varyk parecía más Katagaria**

**que Arcadiann, pero él lo conocía mejor. Era más duro que el infierno, Varyk era**

**Arcadiann.**

**Sí, apenas.**

**Varyk deslizó su mirada sobre el fuego que estaba flameando en la ornada chimenea**

**Victoriana.**

—**Pediste mi opinión y yo te la di. Por supuesto debes recordar que si yo hubiera**

**estado en la isla de Gilligan, el hubiera muerto a los diez minutos del primer episodio. De**

**donde vengo, incompetencia y estupidez son razones para homicidio justificado.**

**Eli resopló.**

—**Bien, debería idear un plan que no desembocara en la muerte de mi heredero.**

—**¿Una buena mutilación sería considerado excesivo?**

**Eli sacudió la cabeza. Varyk era siempre persistente.**

—**Mi ciudad está siendo invadida por animales. Antes de que el Santuario introduzca**

**alguno más, quiero que los detengas. A **_**todos **_**ellos.**

—**Estoy trabajando en ello, pero debes estar prevenido de que destruir el Santuario no**

**es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana. Quema el edificio. Ellos lo reconstruirán y**

**Savitar tomará venganza contra los autores.**

—**¿Piensas que no lo sé?—Eli se frenó en el momento en que arrojó esas palabras. Se**

**calmó antes de volver a hablar—. Si fuera tan fácil, los hubiese sacado de allí hace décadas.**

**Lo que quiero para esos osos es que sean asesinados.**

**Varyk arqueó una sola ceja ante el tono y comportamiento del hombre. Había algo**

**malicioso. Un odio tan crudo, había más en esto de lo que Eli le había dicho. No había**

**duda alguna de que valía la pena investigarlo…**

—**¿Por qué tanto veneno, Blakemore? ¿Qué te han hecho los Andry?**

—**Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —gruñó—. Ahora vete. —Señaló hacia la puerta con**

**su copa de brandy—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para terminar con ese montón de perros**

**y después acaba con los osos.**

**Varyk le realizó una reverencia mofándose, antes de girarse sobre sí mismo y**

**desaparecerse fuera de la habitación de regreso a su hogar en el Garden District. Era una**

**elegante reliquia prebélica que mantenía la adecuada cantidad de frío en el aire. Con unos**

**1219.20 metros cuadrados, la casa no era en ningún caso pequeña, pero no era tampoco**

**una mansión.**

**Era, de todos modos, un recordatorio de su solitaria existencia. Y, sin embargo, él**

**había vivido su vida de esta manera durante tanto tiempo, que vagamente podía recordar**

**otra vida…**

**Se congeló en el vestíbulo en cuanto sintió una presencia que no había sentido durante**

**siglos. Dando una vuelta alrededor, usó sus poderes para inmovilizar al bastardo contra la**

**pared.**

—**Déjame ir.**

**Varyk apretó su sujeción invisible.**

—**¿Por qué debería?**

—**Porque somos hermanos.**

—**No. **_**Éramos **_**hermanos.**

**Constantine tosió luchando por respirar. Mátalo. La urgente voz dentro de la cabeza**

**de Varyk era difícil de ignorar. Era lo que él debería hacer. Era definitivamente lo que le**

**debía.**

**Pero la curiosidad ganó. Al menos por unos pocos minutos.**

**Varyk lo liberó.**

**Constantine cayó al suelo donde jadeó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Alto y bien**

**proporcionado, tenía pelo negro carbón y rasgos angulosos. Era fácil ver el chacal en él.**

**Tal como era fácil de ver el lobo en Varyk. Nadie jamás los hubiera reconocido como**

**hermanos, lo cual estaba bien para él.**

—**¿Por qué estás aquí?—gruñó Varyk.**

**Constantine lo miró levantando la cabeza.**

—**Estoy siendo cazado.**

—**Y a mi me debería importar un demonio, ¿por qué?**

**Frunciendo los labios, Constantine se obligó a ponerse de pie.**

—**Ya que ellos han confundido tu esencia con la mía, pensé que lo menos que podía**

**hacer era advertirte.**

**Varyk frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.**

—**¿De qué estás hablando?**

—**¿Cómo piensas que te encontré aquí? Un grupo de chacales vinieron al Santuario**

**buscándome. Ya que yo no estaba allí, sabía que solamente había otra persona que podía**

**oler lo suficientemente parecido a mi como para conducir a mis enemigos a el… tú.**

**Le dirigió a Constantine una divertida mirada fija.**

—**Wow, lo resolviste por ti sólo. Estoy impresionado. Ni siquiera necesitaste poner un**

**cuarto de dólar en la máquina de Zoltan. Verdaderamente asombroso.**

—**Acaba ya con el sarcasmo.**

**Varyk redujo la distancia entre ambos.**

—**Preferiría acabar contigo.**

**Constantine se puso tenso, pero para suerte suya, no atacó. Únicamente se quedó allí,**

**insultándolo con su presencia.**

—**Créeme, lo sé. ¿Piensas que es fácil para mí el venir aquí después de lo que pasó?**

**Varyk lo agarró de las solapas y lo sacudió fuertemente.**

—**¿Realmente crees que me importa?**

—**¿Ni siquiera quieres saber por qué estoy siendo cazado?**

—**A mí, verdaderamente, me importa una mierda. Es más, espero que te atrapen.**

**Constantine se soltó y retrocedió.**

—**Bien, hermano. Te dejare con tu soledad.**

—**Quieres decir exilio.**

**Constantine se estremeció, luego se detuvo. Miró a Varyk por encima de su hombro.**

—**Mamá murió la primavera pasada. Simplemente pensé que deberías saberlo.**

**Varyk quería ser frío e insensible. Sin sentimientos. Quería que esas noticias no le**

**hicieran daño. Maldita sea, ¿cómo podía hacerle tanto daño después de todo lo que ellos le**

**hicieron?**

**Sin embargo lo hacía. Odiaba no haber tenido una oportunidad de ver a su madre por**

**última vez.**

_**Ella solo te abofeteó la cara, lo que tú intentaste.**_

**Y bien, se odiaba más a sí mismo por esa debilidad suya que lo que los odiaba a ellos.**

—**Antes de que me vaya, no obstante, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.**

—**¿Qué es?**

—**¿Cómo terminó un híbrido lobo-chacal infundido con los poderes de una diosa**

**egipcia de perro faldero de un hombre como Eli Blakemore?**

**Varyk le dirigió a su "hermano" una sonrisa sarcástica.**

—**Bien, supongo que no es sin razón el que nos llamen traicioneros.**

**############**

_**C**_**andace levantó la mirada del libro mientras escuchaba un golpe abrupto en la puerta.**

**Cerrando los ojos, vio a su hermano Alain en el vestíbulo con una bandeja de té y**

**panecillos. A diferencia de la mayor parte de sus hermanos, él tenía el cabello rubio corto y**

**una cara que le recordaba la de un querubín. Sus ojos azules siempre estaban brillantes y**

**cálidos, y mantenía una pequeña barba tipo candado, bien recortada.**

**Sintió afecto ante su consideración.**

—**Adelante.**

**Él abrió la puerta lentamente, siempre era cuidadoso de entrar al territorio de una osa**

**sin la correcta invitación. Su compañera, Tanya, le había enseñado bien.**

—**Soy yo. ¿Quieres algo de té?**

—**Absolutamente.**

**Ella colocó el libro en la cama y fue a sostener la puerta mientras él entraba y colocaba**

**la bandeja en el tocador.**

**Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, regresó a la cama.**

**Alain sirvió para ambos una taza de té de vainilla Rooibos y le trajo el plato de**

**bocadillos de porcelana que estaba amontonado en lo alto con panecillos azucarados.**

**Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.**

—**No has hecho esto para mí en años.**

**Él roció miel en su taza… mucha de miel, eran osos después de todo. Sujetó el envase**

**plástico de oso hacia ella.**

**Candace lo tomó de él y duplicó el gesto mientras él se lamía la dulzura de los dedos.**

—**Me siento como un cachorro, en espera de que Maman o Papá entren y nos griten**

**por romper el toque de queda, siempre fuiste tan bueno para conseguir meterme en**

**problemas con festivales de té nocturno.**

**Alain se rió.**

—**Maman nunca fue la que me asustaba cuando cachorro… sólo como adulto le temo.**

**Candace vaciló ante la nota extraña en su voz.**

—**¿Por qué dirías eso?**

—**Por la misma razón que lo harías tú. Amo a Maman, lo sabes. Pero hay veces que**

**siento algo sobre ella que me pone nervioso.**

**Candace estuvo de acuerdo mientras hacía a un lado la miel.**

—**A ella no le gusta que los demás se queden aquí con nosotros. Creo que teme que**

**ellos descubran nuestro secreto… O peor, que se vuelvan contra nosotros como lo hizo**

**Josef. —Fue quien condujo la fiesta que finalmente había matado a sus hermanos.**

**Como Wren, Josef había sido introducido en su guarida como un cachorro adolescente**

**herido en lugar de quedarse fuera para morir como Maman hubiera querido. Tan pronto**

**como Josef se había curado, los había odiado sin razón alguna. Era casi como si los hubiera**

**odiado y se hubiera resentido por tener una familia cuando él no la tenía. Y solamente por**

**eso, había intentado destruirlos.**

**Su traición había dejado una cicatriz en todos ellos, un momento de compasión que se**

**había convertido en toda una vida de arrepentimiento, pero Maman estaba más**

**obsesionada que los demás. Ella se culpaba por no haber sospechado más de él. Se culpaba**

**por las muertes de Bastien y Gilbert.**

**Era por eso qué Maman era tan dura con todo mundo ahora. Se mantenía esperando**

**que los otros se volvieran contra ella sin razón también.**

**Alain agitó su té con una pequeña cucharita.**

—**Hay muchos secretos en esta casa, chere. Algunas veces creo que demasiados.**

**Candace arqueó una ceja ante eso.**

—**¿Qué estás ocultando tú?**

**Él se detuvo para bajar la mirada hacia su palma donde estaba el intrincado trabajo en**

**espiral que lo declaraba emparejado. Era una marca que era idéntica a la de la palma de**

**Tanya.**

—**Conoces mi secreto.**

**Su corazón se contrajo con fuerza ante el recordatorio. Aunque él estaba emparejado a**

**una buena osa, su corazón pertenecía a otra. Siempre lo hizo.**

—**Lo siento, Alain.**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

—**No tengo nada de qué quejarme. Tanya es leal a mí. Es amable y tenemos dos hijos**

**hermosos. ¿Cómo podría estar inconforme con eso?**

—**¿Todavía piensas en Rachel?**

**Ignorando su pregunta, bajó la mirada a su taza mientras continuaba revolviendo la**

**miel a través del líquido oscuro.**

—**Quería preguntarte algo.**

—**Seguro.**

**Él golpeó ligeramente la cuchara dos veces antes colocarla en su plato.**

—**¿Has notado cualquier cosa con Kyle? —Kyle era su hermano más joven. Un**

**pequeño obstáculo a veces, era básicamente amable y dulce aunque se mantuviera más**

**aislado de lo que los demás hacían.**

—**¿Cómo qué?**

**Él vaciló antes de hablar.**

—**Que él sea un Aristos.**

**Candace se congeló de incredulidad ante esas palabras.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Él es un **_**Aristos**_**, —Alain repitió, su mirada ardiendo en la de ella—. Estoy seguro de**

**eso.**

**Los **_**Aristi **_**eran los hechiceros más poderosos en su mundo. Más fuertes que los**

**Centinelas, eran la única cosa que cada Arcadiann suplicaba ser y los seres que hacían que**

**la sangre de todo Katagaria corriera fría.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Nos divertíamos ayer, practicando sujeciones, y él me tiró con una facilidad de**

**fuerza que nadie a su edad debería poseer. Y cuando me inmovilizó, lo vi en sus ojos.**

**Candace se sintió enferma ante las noticias. Los Aristi eran los que habían asesinado a**

**sus hermanos y eran la única cosa que su madre no podría dejar estar. Era también otro**

**secreto que Candace se reservaba de todos. Ella también era una.**

—**Maman lo matará si fuese así.**

—**Eso es lo que me temo.**

—**¿Has discutido esto con Kyle?**

**Alain negó con la cabeza, sus ojos horrorizados por la sola sugerencia.**

—**Claro que no. Tú eres la única en la que confío para mantener esto entre nosotros.**

**Nunca haría nada para perjudicarlo y sé que tú sientes lo mismo.**

**Candace oyó la corriente subyacente. Había más en esto de lo que le estaba diciendo.**

—**¿Pero?**

—**Necesita ser adiestrado. Esa clase de poderes, si se dejan sin guía. . .**

**Podrían matarlo. Él no terminó la frase porque Candace sabía eso así como también él.**

**Un Aristos requería un tutor, especialmente los varones. Mientras una hembra podría**

**adaptarse mejor y aprender a controlar esos poderes por sí misma, un macho no podría**

**hacerlo. Era lo que la había salvado, pero ella no podía entrenar a Kyle sin exponerlos a**

**ambos.**

—**¿Qué podemos hacer?**

—**Esperaba que tú tuvieras algunas ideas.**

—**No realmente. Ni siquiera sé de un **_**Aristos**_**. —Eso no era completamente cierto, pero**

**ella no estaba a favor de compartir **_**eso **_**con Alain—. Son demasiado raros.**

**Él asintió.**

—**Lo sé. . . Piensa en ello. Hazme saber si se te ocurre algo. No quiero dejarlo solo en**

**esto.**

**Ni tampoco ella. Kyle estaría tan asustado por sus poderes como ella lo estuvo por los**

**suyos.**

—**¿Quieres que hable con él?**

—**Odio descargarlo sobre ti, pero eres con la que está más cercano. Podría abrirse a ti.**

**Al menos más de lo que alguna vez haría conmigo.**

**Candace le sonrió. Él tenía razón. Kyle mantenía a sus hermanos en la oscuridad, pero**

**por alguna razón a ella la veía como a otra madre.**

—**Hablaré con él mañana. Averiguaré si sabe lo que le está ocurriendo.**

**Él le dio a su mano un apretón gentil.**

—**Eres lo mejor.**

**Bufó.**

—**Adelante, Etienne, y dime que soy la mejor hermana que tienes.**

**Etienne era otro de sus hermanos que era un sinvergüenza y encantador. Siempre**

**andaba diciendo que no importaba qué mentira necesitara para salirse con la suya.**

**Alain se rió otra vez de su insulto.**

—**Él es semejante mierda, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, sí lo es. Y hablando de excremento, ¿hemos oído cualquier algo más de los lobos**

**y sus amenazas?**

—**¿Quieres decir del grupo de Eli?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**Ni una palabra. Creo que Dev puso el temor a Zeus en ellos cuando se rehusó a dar**

**marcha atrás.**

—**Lo que dudo. Son bastante estúpidos.**

—**Sí, pero aún Eli tiene una pizca de auto conservación. Él debería saber ya que es**

**mejor dejarnos en paz.**

**Esperaba que eso fuera cierto, pero también lo dudaba. Eli era tal narcisista que la idea**

**de que alguien en verdad lo superara acaba por no parecer estar al alcance de su realidad.**

—**No estaría tan segura. No lo llaman odio ciego sin una razón. Creo que está en un**

**punto con nosotros en el que podría cruzar cualquier límite sin tener en cuenta las**

**consecuencias.**

**Él estrechó su mirada en ella.**

—**Tienes una de tus premoniciones, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, pero no puedo poner un dedo en eso exactamente. Sólo sé que va a hacer algo**

**que no esperamos. Sólo desearía saber exactamente qué y cuándo.**

—**Entonces haré correr las noticias para que todos mantengan los ojos abiertos.**

—**Gracias.**

_**V**_**ane se sentó apartado a un lado del campamento en forma humana mientras**

**escuchaba las conversaciones ociosas alrededor de él. La mitad del grupo estaba en forma**

**humana mientras que los demás eran lobos.**

**Muchos de los hombres estaban inquietos. Había un inquietante olor en el aire. Uno**

**que denotaba problemas, pero nadie podía manejar eso. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo**

**que lo causaba.**

**Pero estaba tan nervioso como el resto de ellos. Una palabra equivocada o una acción**

**y él estaba justamente tan propenso de tomar una vida como un Daimon. Tanto más, de**

**hecho.**

**Y tal vez esa era la fuente de su ansiedad. Desde que él y el Terrence habían ayudado a**

**Acheron y Talon, había tenido una sensación de presagio que no podía sacudirse.**

**Terrence se acercó a él y le ofreció una cerveza fría.**

—**¿Quieres ir a patrullar y ver si podemos averiguar lo qué va a pasar?**

**Vane levantó los párpados de repente e inclinó la cabeza para poder ver alrededor del**

**cuerpo de Terrence donde Stefan y los demás se reunían. Negó con la cabeza.**

**Si saliera con Stefan en el estado de ánimo en el que estaba, uno de ellos terminaría**

**muerto.**

—**Sea lo que sea, viene por aquí. Creo que deberíamos estar pegados a las mujeres.**

**Terrence se rió de eso.**

—**Amo la forma en la que piensas, **_**adelphos**_**4****. Estar pegado a las mujeres es lo que**

**mejor se me da.**

**Sonrió ante las palabras de Terrence.**

—**Sí, pero no te he visto haciendo eso últimamente.**

**Terrence miró rápidamente a Petra que estaba sentaba en forma de lobo con varias otras**

**Were-Hunters.**

—**He estado preocupado.**

—**¿Con qué?**

—**Cosas.**

**Vane no lo presionó. Su hermano, con todo su flujo interminable de comentarios**

**sarcásticos y la arrogancia de vive-para-el-momento, algunas veces podía ser sumamente**

**caprichoso. Incluso reservado.**

**Era un espacio y libertad que Vane voluntariamente le daba.**

_**¡Vane!**_

**Vane se atragantó con la cerveza al tiempo que oía la voz frenética y asustada de su**

**hermana en la cabeza.**

—**¿Qué? —Él envió de regreso silenciosamente.**

_**Los cachorros vienen. Te necesito.**_

—**¿Oíste eso? —Le preguntó a Terrence.**

—**Estoy en eso.**

**Su cerveza olvidada, Vane se puso rápidamente en pie y corrió en busca de ella. La**

**encontró a un lado del campamento, cerca de una pequeña corriente de agua donde debía**

**haber ido a conseguir algo para beber.**

—**Te tengo, bebé —dijo él con delicadeza mientras se arrodillaba a su lado para**

**ayudarla.**

**Ella le lamió la barbilla, entonces gimoteó a medida que más del dolor de trabajo de**

**parto la golpeaba.**

**Terrence se les unió algunos segundos más tarde con mantas.**

—**¿Debería traer a Markus?**

**Vane negó con la cabeza.**

—**Lo podemos manejar.**

**Mientras se acercaba a acariciar a Anya, su teléfono celular timbró. Vane empezó por**

**no contestarlo, pero ID mostraba a Acheron, quien no llamaría a menos que fuera**

**importante. Furioso por la inoportunidad del momento, lo desplegó.**

—**Estoy ocupado, Dark Hunter. Éste no es un buen...**

—**Lo sé, pero hay un gran número de Daimons convergiendo alrededor del Pozo de**

**Miller. Vienen por tu manada, Vane.**

**Vane se quedo frío ante las noticias mientras miraba hacia Terrence para ver si su**

**hermano había oído las palabras tan claramente como él.**

—**¿Estás seguro?**

—**Positivo. Parece que quieren una súper carga antes de las festividades de Mardi**

**Gras con nosotros, así que tenéis que salir de allí tíos. Pronto.**

**Cómo deseaba que fuera tan simple.**

—**Anya está con dolores de parto. No la podemos mover. Pero me aseguraré de que**

**los demás se vayan.**

—**Está bien, —dijo Ash—. No te muevas y te conseguiré algunos refuerzos lo antes**

**posible.**

**La implicación insultó cada parte animal de Vane.**

—**No necesito tu ayuda, Dark-Hunter. Podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos.**

—**Sí, de todas formas, estaremos allí en poco tiempo.**

**El teléfono se murió.**

**Gruñendo, Vane devolvió el teléfono a su bolsillo. Se encontró con la mirada glacial de**

**su hermano.**

—**Moviliza a los demás.**

**Terrence asintió, entonces se fue corriendo para hacer correr la noticia.**

_**A**_**cheron Parthenopaeus, líder de los Dark-Hunters y un dios Atlante inmortal bajo una**

**situación de crisis masiva, la menor de las cuales no era su hermano intentando matarlo,**

**maldijo mientras colgaba el teléfono. Esto no era bueno y empeoraba a cada latido. Si los**

**Daimons conseguían agarrar a esas lobas embarazadas y aumentaban sus poderes, no**

**habría freno para ellos y las calles de Nueva Orleáns correrían rojo por la sangre de sus**

**ocupantes humanos.**

**Caminó rápidamente por Bourbon Street hacia el Canal, que era donde su Dark-**

**Hunter se suponía estaba patrullando por Daimons que andaban fuera para alimentarse**

**de almas humanas.**

**No había señal de él.**

**¿Y dónde diablos estaba Talon?**

**Se suponía que el Celta estaría en su pantano, protegiendo a la humana, Sunshine**

**Runningwolf, y en lugar de eso no hubo señal de él cuando Ash había ido hacia allá.**

**Cerrando los ojos, Ash detectó que el Celta estaba bien. Pero no tenía tiempo de**

**alejarlo de la mujer que él estaba protegiendo. Los Daimons se movían rápido y no tendría**

**mucho tiempo antes de que alcanzaran a Vane y su familia.**

**Entonces podrían llover arcos iris y pétalos de rosa sobre ellos. . . .**

**No.**

**Abrió su teléfono y llamó a Valerius quien estaba todavía en casa. El antiguo general**

**romano era un importante dolor en el culo en su mejor día, pero en una crisis, había pocos**

**mejores combatientes.**

—**Val, estoy en Bourbon...**

—**No me aventuraré en esa calle de crasas iniquidades y horror plebeyo, Acheron. Es**

**la sentina de la humanidad. Ni siquiera lo preguntes.**

**Ash puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono arrogante del romano.**

—**Te necesito en el pantano.**

**El silencio le contestó. Ya podía imaginarse a Val en casa con su labio encrespado de**

**repugnancia. No es que el general no hubiera estado en peores lugares allá en los días en**

**los que había comandado un ejército romano. Él era simplemente gruñón en su vejez.**

—**Tenemos una situación, Valerius —dijo severamente—. Un grupo de Daimons van**

**tras de un grupo de Katagaria y ellos tienen a mujeres en trabajo de parto...**

—**¿Dónde me necesitas?**

**Ash sonrió. El romano tenía sus momentos. Buenos y malos. Afortunadamente, este**

**era uno bueno.**

—**Estaré justo allí. —Ash colgó el teléfono. Él se precipitó dentro de un portal cercano**

**donde nadie pudiera verlo y se destelló al lado de Val en su mansión.**

**Valerius reaccionó con retraso viendo a Ash en la sala antes de que el romano pudiera**

**aún regresar el teléfono inalámbrico al pedestal. Vestido con un traje Armani negro y una**

**camisa negra de seda, y con el cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y peinado hacia atrás en**

**una cola de caballo, Valerius era el epítome de un hombre privilegiado, bien criado.**

**Patricio hasta el fin.**

**El único indicio de sobresalto que Valerius mostró fue un ligero arqueo de su ceja**

**derecha.**

—**No tenemos tiempo para medios de transporte convencionales, —aclaró Ash.**

**Antes de que Val le pudiera preguntar lo que quería decir, Acheron lo asió y se**

**materializaron cerca de la guarida Katagaria.**

**Val lo miró ceñudo.**

—**¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Eres algún extraño Were-Hunter híbrido como Ravyn?**

**Ash le dirigió una media sonrisa misteriosa. Ninguno de los Dark Hunters sabía que él**

**era un dios y en realidad quería conservarlo de ese modo. Entre menos supieran de él y su**

**sórdido pasado mejor.**

—**Es una larga historia. La parte relevante es que tengo que ser precavido usando mis**

**poderes alrededor de las Katagaria embarazadas. Si las lobas embarazadas son forzadas en**

**la forma humana por mis poderes, eso las matará a ellas y a sus bebés instantáneamente.**

**Así que, estaré peleando estrictamente con las manos como un humano solamente para**

**asegurarnos. Tus poderes no están iónicamente cargados por lo que deberías estar bien**

**peleando como siempre.**

**Val asintió entendiendo.**

**Acheron manifestó su báculo de guerrero, entonces guió a Val hacia la guarida.**

**El campamento estaba en el caos total mientras los varones, en su mayoría en forma**

**humana, intentaban recoger a las lobas embarazadas y los cachorros y moverlos sin usar la**

**magia.**

**Vane y Terrence permanecían sobre una loba embarazada en trabajo de parto mientras**

**otro varón, quien tenía un parecido notable a Vane, se arrodillaba a su lado. El hombre era**

**mucho mayor que los hermanos.**

**Era Markus.**

**Ash le recordaba bien. El cruel gobernante Katagaria odiaba a todo mundo fuera de la**

**manada.**

**No obstante, Ash rectificó, mientras miraba a Vane y a Terrence, su padre odiaba a**

**muchos que estaban en la manada también. Incluyendo a sus hijos.**

—**Haznos sentir orgullosos, Anya —dijo Markus severamente—. Sabe que criaré a tus**

**cachorros bajo mi completa protección.**

**La **_**wolfswan **_**lloriqueó.**

**Su padre se puso de pie y dejó caer una frase con desprecio sobre Vane y Terrence.**

—**Esto es culpa vuestra. Maldigo el día en el que alguna vez tuve hijos were lobos.**

**Terrence gruñó por el insulto que daba a entender que eran más humanos que animales, y**

**empezó a andar hacia su padre, pero Vane lo agarró.**

**Markus curvo sus labios.**

—**Harías mejor en proteger a sus crías. Mejor que los dioses os ayuden a ambos si algo**

**les ocurre. —Salió al acecho de los demás.**

**Acheron y Val se dirigieron hacia los hermanos.**

—**¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? — demandó Vane tan pronto como los vio—. Te dije que**

**podíamos arreglárnoslas.**

**Acheron plantó el extremo de su báculo en el suelo y le miró con una paciencia que**

**realmente no poseía.**

—**No juegues al héroe, Vane. Lo último que necesitas es luchar con los Daimons a tus**

**espaldas mientras Anya da a luz.**

**Vane estrechó los ojos en ellos.**

—**¿Sabes algo sobre asistir en el parto?**

**Ash asintió.**

—**La verdad es que sí. He ayudado a traer más que mi justa parte de ellos durante los**

**últimos once mil años. Humanos y otras cosas.**

**A pesar de sus anteriores palabras, Vane pareció estar aliviado por la respuesta de**

**Ash.**

**Vane miró a Val.**

—**¿Qué hay sobre ti?**

**La respuesta de Val fue tan fuera de lugar para él como su presencia aquí.**

—**No sé nada sobre partos de cachorritos, Miss Scarlett, pero puedo arrancarle la**

**cabeza a un Daimon sin sudar.**

—**Está bien, podéis quedaros ambos. —Vane se puso en cuclillas al lado de su**

**hermana y acarició su hocico con su cara mientras ella jadeó y gimió—. No te preocupes,**

**cariño. No voy a dejarte.**

**Ash se sentó a su lado y tendió su mano para que ella la olfateara.**

—**Soy un amigo, Anya —dijo en voz baja—. Sé que tienes mucho dolor, pero vamos a**

**quedarnos contigo y ayudar a que des a luz a tus crías.**

**Ella contempló a Vane quien hizo ruidos del lobo en respuesta a ella.**

**Una maldición fuerte sonó.**

—**¡Vane! —Terrence gritó—. Tenemos cocodrilos moviéndose por todo el lugar.**

**Ash sonrió.**

—**Está bien. Están conmigo. No te atacarán a menos que los golpees.**

**Terrence levantó la cabeza dudosamente.**

—**¿Estás seguro? No me están mirando amistosamente.**

—**Positivo.**

**Lo último del grupo Katagaria se fue, excepto por dos. Ash los había visto a ambos de**

**antes, pero no los conocía. . . .**

**No, no era totalmente cierto. Desde que podía ver dentro de sus mentes y corazones,**

**supo instantáneamente que el rubio era el hermano de Vane y de Terrence. Un hermano que**

**tampoco ellos sabían que tuvieran.**

**El lobo de cabello oscuro era un amigo. Liam.**

**Terrence estrechó su mirada sobre ellos cuando se unieron a los hermanos.**

—**¿Qué estáis haciendo?**

**Fury se encogió.**

—**Los lobos no pelean solos.**

—**¿Desde cuándo das tú una mierda?**

**Fury recorrió la mirada rápidamente hacia Anya y Ash sintió no sólo su dolor, sino su**

**anhelo por ser contado entre sus hermanos. Era tan crudo y profundo que trajo un dolor a**

**su propio pecho.**

**Era también un dolor del que él podría más que relatar.**

—**Vosotros dos necesitáis una cabeza ecuánime para ayudar a pelear. —Fury los**

**indicó a él y a Liam—. Esos somos nosotros.**

**Vane levantó la mirada.**

—**Déjalos en paz, Terrence. Si quieren quedarse, déjalos. Mientras más tengamos que**

**ayudar a proteger a Anya, mejor.**

**Terrence dio un paso hacia atrás mientras los otros dos lobos le daban distancia. Fueron a**

**apartarse a un lado con Val y los cocodrilos mientras Ash, Terrence y Vane estaban agrupados**

**sobre Anya.**

**La tranquila quietud del pantano fue rota sólo por los jadeos y quejidos de Anya.**

**Mientras esperaban, Ash sintió la pena en los ojos de Vane. Recordó un tiempo cuando**

**él había escuchado los gritos de su hermana mientras daba a luz a sus bebés. No había**

**nada más inquietante.**

**Pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando el primer lloriqueo de bebé se escuchó. Entonces**

**el enfoque se convirtió en uno de alegría por la vida nueva que había sido creada.**

—**Ella estará bien —Val reconfortó a los hermanos mientras notaba su incomodidad**

**también—. Saldrá de esta.**

—**No. —dijo Vane, negando con la cabeza—. Todo lo que podemos esperar es salvar a**

**sus cachorros. Tan pronto como el último deje su cuerpo, ella morirá.**

**Val le miró ceñudamente.**

—**No seas tan fatalista.**

**Un músculo se movió en la mandíbula de Vane.**

—**No lo soy, Dark-Hunter. Ella fue reclamada por su compañero. Unieron sus fuerzas**

**vitales. Si no hubiera estado embarazada y cargara una nueva vida cuando él murió, ella**

**hubiera muerto con él. Tan pronto como los cachorros nazcan, ella irá a unírsele a él en el**

**otro lado.**

**El estómago de Ash se contrajo apretado con la pena compasiva mientras escuchó el**

**dolor en la voz de Vane. Él sabía cuánto significaba Anya para ambos hermanos. También**

**sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y aunque quería cambiarlo, sabía que no podía. El**

**destino era lo que era y por intentar evitarlo, podría empeorar el resultado para todos**

**ellos.**

—**Lo siento, Vane.**

—**Gracias. —Vane rozó su mano a través de la cubierta blanca de su hermana.**

**Terrence se sentó lejos a un lado, su mirada rondando mientras guardaba silencio. Era tan**

**raro de su parte no estar poniéndose poco ceremonioso e incluso hacer comentarios**

**estúpidos. Eso le dijo a Ash más que cualquier cosa, qué tan alterado estaba Terrence.**

**Repentinamente, de la nada, una horda de Daimons atacó.**

**Vane se disparó a sus pies para enfrentarlos.**

—**No sé cómo ayudar a nacer a los cachorros —le dijo a Ash—. Quédate con ella y yo**

**pelearé.**

**Ash asintió y permaneció agachado junto a Anya mientras ella sufría una crisis**

**nerviosa y gimoteaba.**

**Terrence se transformó en lobo, su forma más fuerte, para combatir, como hizo Liam y**

**Fury, pero Vane permaneció humano.**

**Ash oyó a los Daimons gritar mientras encontraban a los lagartos acechándolos.**

**Anya comenzó a agitarse mientras la pelea estallaba. Ash mantuvo su atención**

**enfocada en la loba y sólo levantó la mirada para asegurarse que los Daimons no estaban**

**abriéndose camino más cerca de Anya.**

**Terrence, Fury y Liam estaban haciendo un trabajo notable manteniéndolos a distancia en**

**forma de lobo mientras Valerius y Vane los combatían con cuchillo y espada. Mala cosa**

**que los lobos no pudieran usar su magia más de que lo que Ash podría. Cualquier**

**disparo al azar de su energía accidentalmente podría pegarle a Anya y a sus cachorros y**

**podrían matarlos.**

—**¡Vane!**

**Ash arrancó ante el ruido humano de la Were-Hunter. Levantó la mirada para ver a**

**un Daimon a punto de atacar la espalda de Vane. Prevenido, Vane vio al Daimon y se giró**

**alrededor a tiempo de apuñalar al Daimon a través del corazón y matarlo.**

_**Anya recuéstate.**_

**Ash la sujetó aún mientras el primero de sus cachorros coronaba.**

—**Eso es —le dijo a ella en una suave y tranquilizadora voz —. Estamos casi ahí.**

**Un Daimon subió a través de los setos al lado de ellos. Ash se levantó de un salto y**

**giró para defender a Anya mientras Terrence atrapaba al Daimon y lo noqueaba lejos de ellos.**

—_**Encárgate de mi hermana**_**, —le disparó Terrence en su mente.**

**Ash rápidamente regresó a Anya.**

**Con los Daimons tan cerca ahora, tenía que controlar la llegada del cachorro, a Anya y**

**a los Daimons.**

**No era fácil.**

—**Empuja —le dijo a Anya—. Solo un poquito más.**

**Los siguientes segundos pasaron rápidamente y aún parecieron moverse lentamente a**

**través del tiempo.**

**Latido a latido.**

**Dos Daimons se levantaron de su pelea con Terrence. Uno de ellos le disparó a Terrence con**

**un Taser, volviéndolo instantáneamente humano. Terrence dejo salir un aullido mientras su**

**cuerpo convulsionó incontrolablemente de uno a otro, entre lobo y humano.**

**Vane fue tras el segundo al mismo tiempo que el primero apuntó el Taser en Vane,**

**quien se agachó en el suelo. El Daimon presionó el botón y los aguijones electrificados**

**erraron a Vane por una fracción de pulgada.**

**En lugar de eso, golpearon a Anya.**

**Ash maldijo furioso mientras Anya fue transformada de loba a mujer y de nuevo a**

**loba. Sus gritos hicieron eco en los árboles y entonces se quedó misteriosamente callada.**

**Regresó a su forma de lobo, sin moverse en absoluto.**

**Vane corrió hacia ella, pero era muy tarde.**

**Estaba muerta.**

**Ash dejó salir su grito de guerra y se precipitó al Daimon que la había matado.**

**Golpeó duramente al Daimon en la mandíbula, entonces usó sus manos desnudas**

**para rematarlo. Empujó su mano directamente en el pecho del Daimon, perforando su**

**marca.**

**El Daimon se desintegró en un rocío de polvo dorado.**

**Ahora que podía usar sus poderes sin restricciones, Ash acortó el trabajo de los**

**Daimons que quedaban.**

**Las transformaciones de Terrence se habían hecho más lentas, pero todavía se alternaba**

**entre las formas de humano y de lobo mientras se arrastraba lentamente hacia el cuerpo de**

**su hermana.**

**Vane caminó inexpresivamente hacia Anya y se dejó caer a su lado. Recogió el cuerpo**

**de la loba en sus brazos y la acunó como si fuera un bebé.**

**Las lagrimas fluyeron por su cara mientras se mecía de atrás a adelante con ella y le**

**murmuraba al oído.**

**Terrence dejó salir un aullido agudo y se convirtió en hombre. Con el cuerpo desnudo,**

**puso su cabeza en la espalda de Anya y se abrazó también a ella.**

**Ash nunca olvidaría la visión de los tres amontonados allí en su pena. Le perseguiría**

**para siempre.**

**Demasiado bien, recordó su pasado.**

**Despidiéndose de su hermana y su bebé…**

**Dolía como si eso nunca sanara completamente. De hecho así era. Ni aun once mil**

**años se habían llevado la ardiente amargura de él.**

**Con cara sombría, Ash dio un paso hacia ellos.**

—**Me necesitas para…**

—**Fuera —gruñó Vane, su voz fiera y fría—. Solo déjanos solos.**

**Val arqueó una regia ceja.**

—**Podría haber más daimons acercándose.**

—**Y los mataré —Vane gruñó—. Los mataré a todos.**

**No había nada más que hacer para ayudarlos y Ash odió eso sobre todo. Los**

**hermanos necesitaban tiempo para llevar su pena.**

**Desintegrando su báculo, se dio la vuelta hacia Val que observaba a los hermanos con**

**una mirada afligida.**

—**No había nada más que pudieras hacer — le dijo Valerius a Vane—. No te culpes.**

**Vane dejó salir un gruñido inhumano.**

**Ash tiró del brazo de Val y lo apartó de la escena antes de que Vane atacara por el**

**pesar.**

**Los rasgos de Val estaban todavía perturbados con compasión.**

—**Los inocentes nunca deberían tener que padecer por las batallas de otros.**

—**Lo sé —dijo Ash, con el corazón pesado—. Pero así parece ser siempre.**

**Val asintió.**

—**A furore infra, libera nos.**

**Ash hizo una pausa ante la cita latina. **_**Apiádanos de la furia interna.**_

—**Sabes, Valerius, hay veces en las que pienso que en verdad podrías ser humano**

**después de todo.**

**Valerius se mofó de eso.**

—**Confía en mí, Acheron, no importa que parte de mí haya sido humana alguna vez,**

**esa fue asesinada hace mucho tiempo.**

_**F**_**ury observó calladamente durante horas mientras Vane y Terrence abrazaban a su**

**hermana y lloraban como niños. Recordó un tiempo cuando él había llorado así también,**

**pero había sido unos siglos antes.**

**Él había enviado a Liam por delante no mucho tiempo después de que la pelea había**

**terminado a contarle al resto grupo lo sucedido, entonces se quedó atrás por si acaso**

**hubiera más peleas que terminar. Sin tener en cuenta las batallas del pasado, las**

**emboscadas, y los malos sentimientos, Vane y Terrence no necesitaban estar solos ahora**

**mismo. Todo por lo que ellos se habían preocupado estaba muerto. Era un dolor que Fury**

**no le deseaba a nadie.**

**La pena de Fury lo golpeó a un nivel diferente. Mientras ellos lloraban por la hermana**

**que habían perdido, él lloró internamente por la hermana que nunca conocería.**

**Era tan duro observar a sus hermanos abrazarse de esa manera mientras él estaba**

**parado afuera.**

**Para siempre un desconocido.**

**Pero no les podía decir la verdad. Su madre y hermanos con los que se había criado se**

**habían vuelto contra él y habían intentado matarlo. La única mujer que alguna vez había**

**amado había estado entre esas que se volvieron contra él. ¿Por qué entonces Terrence y Vane**

**podrían aceptar alguna vez el hecho de que él había nacido de la misma unión maldita que**

**le había dado nacimiento a ellos?**

**Además ahora no era definitivamente el momento para una reunión familiar.**

**Dio un paso adelante tentativamente. No por miedo, si no por respeto.**

—**¿Tíos? Hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo. Ya que el Taser se ha desvanecido, creo**

**que deberíamos irnos.**

**Vane le inmovilizó con la mirada más fríamente mortal que alguna vez hubiera visto.**

**Volvió esa mirada hacia Terrence.**

—**Necesitamos darle a un entierro apropiado. Se lo debemos a ella.**

**Terrence quiso gritar y maldecir. Quería golpear hasta que la furia impotente dentro de él**

**se callara. Pero no sabía si alguna vez volvería a estar en silencio. Algo dentro de él se hizo**

**pedazos. No se suponía que Anya muriera. Se suponía que ella estaría aquí. En todo el**

**infierno e incertidumbre que habían sido sus vidas, ella había sido lo único para lo que él y**

**Vane habían vivido. Su influencia tranquilizadora.**

**Ella había humanizado al lobo.**

**Sin ella. . .**

**No había nada dentro de él ahora sino el animal salvaje que sólo quería la sangre de**

**todos alrededor de él.**

**Fury se acercó a ellos lentamente en forma humana.**

—**¿Dónde está Liam? —preguntó Vane.**

—**Le envié adelante para decirle a los demás que los Daimons fueron derrotados.**

**Vane lo miró ceñudo.**

—**¿Por qué te quedaste?**

**Fury recorrió la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Anya.**

—**No creí que estuvieseis en condiciones de defenderos...**

—**Estamos bien —gruñó Terrence, y lo agarró por la garganta.**

**Fury cubrió la muñeca con su mano y la apartó de golpe. Sus ojos turquesa echaron**

**chispas de furia.**

—**Pena o no pena, si me tocas así otra vez, te mataré.**

**Vane los apartó.**

—**Ya ha habido suficiente muerte aquí esta noche. Tenemos que irnos.**

**Fury dio un paso atrás.**

**Terrence empezó a disculparse, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. Además,**

**él no le debía nada al bastardo. Fury probablemente estaba sintiendo oculta satisfacción**

**por ello. Era típico de él.**

**Descartando el pensamiento, Terrence se agachó hasta recuperar el cuerpo de Anya. Se**

**levantó lentamente con Anya en sus brazos. Su pelaje le cosquilleó la piel. Una y otra vez**

**vio imágenes suyas como cachorro, como adolescente y como mujer. Sobre todo, vio**

**imágenes suyas como su hermana y mejor amiga.**

**Dios, cómo la extrañaría.**

**Vane suspiró.**

—**¿Estás listo?**

**No. Nunca estaría listo para decirle adiós a ella. Pero no podían quedarse aquí para**

**siempre. Así que asintió, incluso aunque quiso morir al lado de ella.**

**Usando sus poderes, encontraron a su manada y el lugar donde habían hecho una**

**guarida temporal en Slidell. No muy lejos debido a que las hembras cargadas no podían**

**viajar fácilmente, pero lo suficientemente lejos de manera que deberían estar relativamente**

**seguros.**

**Tan pronto como aparecieron, toda la actividad en el campamento se detuvo.**

**Cada ojo, humano y lobo, se volvió hacia ellos y Terrence juró que podría oír sus bruscas**

**inspiraciones de aliento.**

**Pero fue el aspecto ceniciento de su padre lo que los hizo detenerse.**

**A Terrence le cogió por sorpresa la expresión de su padre. ¿Era aún posible que el viejo**

**bastardo tuviera sentimientos hacia ellos?**

**Con todo no había negación en la angustia en sus ojos cansados.**

**Markus se adelantó.**

—**¿Dónde están las crías?**

**Vane dejó caer su mano del cuerpo de Anya.**

—**Ella murió antes de que nacieran.**

**Markus se ahogó con un sollozo. Anonadado por la exhibición inesperada de emoción,**

**Terrence no se movió mientras su padre se adelantaba para abrazar a Vane.**

**Al menos eso fue lo que pareció que iba a hacer hasta que su padre plantó un pequeño**

**collar de plata en el cuello de su hermano. Antes de que Terrence pudiera moverse, Stefan**

**plantó uno en él desde atrás.**

**Dando un paso atrás, Markus miró hacia los otros a su alrededor.**

—**Es el momento para la **_**timoria**_**. **_**Mátadlos**_**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**T**_**errence luchó cuando Markus arrancó el cuerpo de Anya de sus brazos. No quería**

**dejarla ir, pero con el collar puesto, era virtualmente un humano sin poderes y sin la**

**fuerza necesaria para hacer algo más que maldecirlos.**

**Stefan le agarró y con ayuda de los bastardos de sus colegas pudo tirar a Terrence al suelo**

**y atarle las manos a la espalda. Intentó usar de nuevo sus poderes, pero el collar lo evitó y**

**en forma humana no era ni de lejos tan fuerte como en forma de lobo.**

**Vane estaba en el suelo a poca distancia de él, también atado.**

**Fury se abrió camino a empujones a través del gentío que los rodeaba, su cara tenía**

**expresión de asco cuando miró a Markus.**

—**¿Puedo hablar a su favor?**

**Markus contestó a su pregunta con un cruel golpe de revés. Fury se tambaleó por el**

**golpe, el labio y la nariz le sangraban abundantemente.**

—**Sólo si quieres unirte a su castigo.**

**La rabia pura que reflejaban los ojos de Fury era abrasadora, encontró la mirada fija de**

**Terrence y el pesar y la pena que había en ella cogió a Terrence por sorpresa. ¿Por qué mierda**

**tendría que importarle un carajo si algo les pasaba?**

**Limpiándose la boca con la mano, Fury retrocedió gradualmente y apartó la mirada.**

—**¿Señor? —esta vez fue Liam quien dio un paso adelante.**

**Markus le lanzó una mirada furiosa y él se retiró.**

—**¿Hay algún otro bastardo que quiera morir con ellos? —Markus echó a todos una**

**mirada rabiosa.**

**Terrence no esperaba que nadie saliera en su defensa y no le desilusionaron.**

**Incluso Petra inclinó la cabeza y se retiró. Eso en cuanto a querer aparearse con él.**

**Bruja cobarde.**

**Markus bajó el cuerpo de Anya mientras Stefan y George los ponían de pie.**

—**Como Regis de este clan, proclamo a Vane y Terrence traidores a nuestro pueblo. Vane**

**ayudó a un Dark-Hunter a proteger a un humano —escupió la palabra como si fuera la**

**cosa más repugnante que se podía imaginar.**

**Hubo una inspiración bien definida cuando esas palabras fueron dichas.**

**Terrence se volvió hacia Petra quien rehusó aceptar su fija mirada. Sus mejillas eran de un**

**rojo intenso. Su propia cólera creció al comprender que ella le había traicionado. ¿Por qué**

**le habría contado alguna vez eso?**

_**Maldita sea, debería haber tenido mejor criterio.**_

**¿Cuándo aprendería que las personas y los animales sólo traicionaban? Nadie había**

**sido nunca tan leal a él como él a ellos.**

**Markus los señaló.**

—**Los dos han combatido contra los Daimons para ayudar a los Dark-Hunters y a los**

**dos se les ha visto conspirando con esos que cazan y matan a nuestros primos, los**

**Daimons. Como venganza por su acción los Daimons han atacado nuestro pueblo y han**

**amenazado la existencia de todos nosotros —gesticuló hacia sus pies donde yacía el**

**cuerpo sin vida de Anya —. Mi hija está muerta por su culpa.**

**La hipocresía de esa declaración encendió la ira de Terrence.**

—**¿Hija? Nunca antes la has reclamado como tal. ¡No hicimos nada malo! Los Dark-**

**Hunters intentaron protegernos mientras **_**tú **_**corrías.—¡Silencio! —Markus hizo un movimiento con la mano y apareció una mordaza sobre**

**la boca de Terrence—. Como líder y protector de nuestro clan, os ordeno a todos una **_**timoria**_**.**

**Markus desgarró la parte trasera de la camisa de Terrence mientras George rasgó la de**

**Vane.**

**Terrence encontró la mirada de su hermano.**

"_**Lo siento tanto, Vane" **_**le dijo mentalmente.**

**Vane se esforzó por ofrecerle una sonrisa abierta.**

"_**Saldremos de esta. No te preocupes".**_

**Terrence quería compartir su optimismo, pero sabía la verdad.**

**Ambos iban a morir esta noche.**

_**F**_**ury se hizo a un lado cuando sus hermanos fueron atados a un árbol y golpeados.**

**Coléricos y amargos recuerdos le desgarraron cuando recordó al pueblo de su madre**

**haciéndole lo mismo, aunque en su caso había sido su madre quien encargó su timoria.**

**El motivo para eso había sido equivalente a éste, no porque amenazaran al clan, no**

**porque hubieran hecho algo incorrecto.**

**Fue simplemente por el hecho de haber nacido de padres que los odiaban.**

**La culpabilidad le carcomía por dentro, quería detener esto, protegerlos, pero… ¿cómo**

**podría hacerlo?**

**La manada se volvería también en su contra y mientras él y Liam habían intentado**

**hablar en defensa de ellos, nadie hablaría en la suya. Estaría como antes, le atacarían y**

**dejarían para morir.**

_**Si **_**tuviera suerte…**

**Así que dio un paso atrás, su pasividad le hacía tan culpable de esto como de los**

**delitos en contra de sus hermanos.**

_**Al menos esta vez no eres tú.**_

**La excusa de un cobarde. Fury quería ser mejor, ser tan valiente como ellos, ponerse a**

**su lado y aguantar con ellos lo que viniera.**

**Pero no lo era, el miedo superó su valor y dio un paso atrás aunque supiera que debía**

**hacer algo. Intentó descargar la conciencia diciéndose que tampoco le habrían defendido.**

**Quizás fuera cierto.**

**Terrence le odiaba, lo sabía. Desde el día en que Fury se había unido al clan, no se habían**

**entendido nunca, eran demasiado parecidos.**

**Y eso hacía esto aún más duro. Él se vio reflejado en los ojos de Terrence, el dolor… la**

**traición… el odio brutal.**

**Pero sobre todo vio la injusticia.**

—**Esto es ridículo —gruñó Liam a su lado—. Deberíamos hacer algo.**

—**¿Algo como qué?**

**Liam apartó la mirada con el labio fruncido.**

—**No nos irá bien una vez que no estén. Stefan estará al cargo ahora, es indiscutible.**

—**Entonces desafía a Markus.**

**Liam bufó.**

—**No soy lo suficientemente fuerte.**

**Y Fury tampoco lo era, aunque podría luchar con Markus con pura fuerza animal, no**

**era contrincante para la magia de su padre porque le habían echado del clan de su madre**

**poco después de la pubertad y nadie le había enseñado la forma de controlar sus poderes.**

**Oh, si… podía cambiar de forma, viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio, pero eso era todo.**

**E incluso algunas de estas cosas no siempre podía controlarlas bien.**

**Fury se estremeció cuando desataron a Terrence y Vane, sus cuerpos estaban destrozados**

**por los látigos con púas hasta el extremo de darle náuseas.**

**Cayeron sobre sus rodillas, jadeando y sangrando. Su estómago se revolvió ante la**

**visión. Estar atrapado en forma humana y no poder cambiar a lobo era una tortura en sí**

**mismo, pero estar herido y mantener esa forma…**

**Él sólo podía imaginar lo atroz que sería su dolor.**

**Y aún así continuaban juntos, no se enfrentaban uno al otro culpándose de lo que les**

**ocurría.**

_**Eso **_**era lo que envidiaba Fury, una unión pura y cariñosa que nunca había**

**experimentado o comprendido.**

**Vane y Terrence eran hermanos.**

**Hasta el final.**

**Con mano temblorosa, Vane intentó alcanzar a Terrence quien yacía inmóvil, su cara**

**estaba deformada por la angustia.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**El tormento y el miedo que había en esa débil llamada trajeron lágrimas a los ojos de**

**Fury.**

**Terrence cerró su mano alrededor de la de Vane.**

**El alivio en la cara de Vane fue intenso y de breve duración ya que Stefan y George los**

**pusieron de pie y volvieron a atarles las manos a la espalda.**

**No había piedad o remordimiento en la cara de Markus.**

—**Llévalos al pantano y déjaselos a los caimanes.**

**Esas brutales palabras dejaron claro a Fury que había estado en lo correcto al decidir**

**no decirle nunca a su padre que él era su hijo. Tal carencia de misericordia y de amor…**

**Su madre había tenía razón, Markus era un auténtico animal, pero ella era igual que**

**él. El instinto maternal había pasado de largo con tanta rapidez que no había dejado ni una**

**marca sobre su intolerante corazón.**

**Fury iba a irse cuando oyó un susurró traído por el viento y vio a Markus hablando a**

**Stefan al oído.**

—**Cuélgalos de un árbol, conjura a los Daimons para rematarles y diles que se tomen**

**tiempo con ellos. Quiero que sufran.**

**Stefan dobló su cabeza con sumisión mientras la cólera rompía a través de Fury.**

**Y en ese momento, Fury supo lo que tenía que hacer…**

**###########**

**Terrence echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras todo su cuerpo latía y ardía, colgado de la**

**rama de un árbol por una delgada cuerda que le cortaba profundamente las muñecas,**

**enviando ríos de sangre por sus antebrazos. La sangre goteaba directamente desde sus**

**codos hasta la turbia agua y aunque no tendría que haber escuchado el sonido de la**

**misma, juró que lo hacía.**

**Una y otra vez, vio en su mente los acontecimientos que los habían llevado hasta allí y**

**se sintió completamente como la mierda.**

—**Lo siento tanto, Vane. Juro que no era mi intención matarnos así.**

**Vane gruñó cuando volvió a caer al tratar de alzarse. Terrence podía decir que le dolían**

**los brazos por la tensión de levantar noventa kilos de puro músculo solo con los huesos de**

**sus muñecas.**

**Terrence inspiró profundamente, tratando de ignorar el fuerte dolor de sus muñecas**

**mientras latían y ardían.**

—**No te preocupes, Terrence. Nos sacaré de ésta.**

**Terrence le escuchó, pero realmente no registró las palabras. Se sentía demasiado mal por**

**la situación. Había sido su culpa. La muerte de Anya, su captura. Debería haber sabido**

**que su padre lanzaría algún tipo de mierda.**

**¿Por qué no lo había visto venir?**

**Podría haber luchado con más fiereza. **_**Tendría **_**que haber luchado con más fiereza.**

**¿Cómo pudo dejar que saltaran sobre él tan fácilmente?**

**Ahora iba a provocar también la muerte de Vane…**

**¿Cuándo aprendería?**

**Vane tensó la cuerda afilada que ataba sus manos juntas por encima de su cabeza,**

**atado a la delgada rama de un viejo ciprés mientras colgaba precariamente sobre la parte**

**más oscura, más sucia, del agua del pantano que había visto nunca. No sabía que era peor,**

**la idea de perder las manos, su vida o caer en ese asqueroso y lodoso hueco infestado de**

**caimanes.**

**Aunque, sinceramente, estaría muerto antes de tocarlo solo por el hedor. Incluso en la**

**oscuridad del bayou de Louisiana, podía ver lo asqueroso y podrido que era.**

**Había algo seriamente mal en alguien que quisiera vivir aquí en el pantano.**

**Finalmente tenía la confirmación de que el Dark-Hunter, Talon de los Morrigantes, era un**

**idiota de primera clase.**

**Terrence estaba atado a una rama igual de fina en el lado contrario del árbol donde les**

**habían dejado colgados sorprendentemente en medio del gas del pantano, las serpientes,**

**insectos y caimanes.**

**Con cada movimiento que Vane hacía, la cuerda cortaba la carne de sus muñecas. Si**

**no conseguía soltarse pronto, esa cuerda cortaría de un lado al otro a través de los**

**tendones y huesos, y cercenaría sus manos.**

**Sería el último error que cometería alguna vez su padre.**

**Al menos lo sería si Vane pudiera sacar sus culos de ese condenado pantano sin ser**

**comidos.**

**Ambos estaban en su forma humana, y atrapados por los finos collares plateados de**

**metriazo, que llevaban alrededor del cuello y enviaban impulsos eléctricos. Estos los**

**mantenían en su forma humana. Algo que su padre creyó les debilitaría.**

**Era cierto en el caso de Terrence.**

**En el de Vane, no.**

**Aun así, los collares amortiguaban su habilidad para esgrimir la magia y manipular**

**las leyes de la naturaleza. Y eso realmente le cabreaba mucho.**

**Como Terrence, Vane estaba vestido sólo con un par de vaqueros ensangrentados. Por**

**supuesto, nadie esperaba que vivieran. Los collares no podían ser quitados salvo con**

**magia, la cual tampoco podían utilizar mientras los llevaran puestos y aunque por algún**

**milagro se descolgaran del árbol, había ya un numeroso grupo de caimanes que podían**

**oler su sangre. Caimanes que simplemente estaban esperando que cayeran al pantano y**

**hacer de ellos una sabrosa comida lobuna.**

—**Hombre —dijo Terrence irritado—. Fury tenía razón. Nunca deberías confiar en algo**

**que sangra durante cinco días y no se muere. Tendría que haberte escuchado. Me dijiste**

**que Petra era una perra, ¿pero te escuche? No. Y ahora míranos. Juro que si salgo de esta,**

**voy a matarla.**

—**¡Terrence! —chasqueó cuando su hermano siguió maldiciendo mientras Vane trataba de**

**manejar algunos poderes incluso a través de los dolorosos golpes de corriente en su**

**cuello—. Deja el festival de culpa y déjame concentrarme aquí, de lo contrarío vamos a**

**estar colgados de este maldito árbol durante una eternidad.**

**Terrence gruñó mientras también intentaba alzarse, pero tenía incluso menos éxito que**

**Vane. Por alguna razón simplemente no podía conseguir subirse mucho más.**

**Malditos por esto. Miró a su hermano y suspiró.**

—**Bien, no eternamente. Creo que sólo tenemos cerca de media hora antes de que las**

**cuerdas cercenen nuestras muñecas. Hablando de mis muñecas, realmente me duelen.**

**¿Qué tal las tuyas?**

**Terrence hizo una pausa mientras Vane inhalaba profundamente y sintió el diminuto**

**movimiento de la cuerda que descendió aflojada.**

**También escuchó el crujido de la rama.**

**A Terrence le entró el pánico ante el sonido del crujido y la imagen del caimán que**

**esperaba para tragarlos enteros. Incapaz de ocuparse de ello, reaccionó del único modo**

**que podía. Con palabras.**

—**Juro que nunca voy a decirte que me muerdas el culo. La próxima vez que me digas**

**algo, voy a escucharte, sobre todo si es sobre una hembra.**

**Vane gruñó.**

—**Entonces, ¿podrías empezar a escucharme cuando te digo que te calles?**

—**Guardo silencio. Solo odio ser humano. Esto absorbe. ¿Cómo lo soportas?**

—**¡Terrence!**

—**¿Qué?**

**Vane puso los ojos en blanco. Era inútil. Siempre que su hermano estaba en su forma**

**humana, la única parte de su cuerpo que hacía algo de ejercicio era su boca. ¿Por qué su**

**jauría no había amordazo a Terrence antes de colgarles?**

—**¿Sabes?, si estuviéramos en forma de lobo sólo tendríamos que roer nuestras patas.**

**Claro que si estuviéramos en forma de lobo, las cuerdas no nos sujetarían, entonces…**

—**Cállate —lo regañó Vane de nuevo.**

**Terrence hizo una mueca mientras seguía intentándolo y levantando las piernas, pero era**

**inútil. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y no podía soportar las agudas y dolorosas**

**puñaladas que provocaba la falta de circulación.**

—**¿La sensibilidad vuelve alguna vez después de que las manos se entumezcan así?**

**Esto no ocurre cuando somos lobos. ¿Les ocurre a menudo a los humanos?**

**Vane cerró los ojos asqueado. Así que de esta manera iba a acabar su vida. No en una**

**gloriosa batalla contra un enemigo o su padre. Ni tranquilamente en su sueño.**

**No, lo último que escucharía sería a Terrence jodiendo.**

**En sentido figurado.**

**Inclinó la cabeza de modo que pudiera ver a su hermano a través de la oscuridad.**

—**Sabes, Terrence, por un minuto vamos a echar la culpa. Estoy harto de estar aquí**

**colgado por tu maldita bocaza que se decidió a explicar a su último juguete masticable**

**como protegí a la compañera de un Dark-Hunter. Muchas gracias por no saber cuándo**

**demonios cerrarla.**

—**Sí, bien, ¿cómo podía saber que Petra correría a Markus y le contaría que estabas con**

**Sunshine y que él pensaría que por eso los Daimons nos atacaron? Perra de dos caras.**

**Petra dijo que quería emparejarse conmigo.**

—**Todas quieren emparejarse contigo, estúpido, es la naturaleza de nuestra raza.**

—**¡Vete a la mierda!**

**Vane soltó el aliento aliviado mientras finalmente Terrence se calmaba. La rabia de su**

**hermano le daría un alivio cercano a los tres minutos mientras Terrence hervía para un**

**regreso más imaginativo y mejor expresado. Sólo pedía que sus huesos le sujetaran**

**durante más tiempo sin separarse.**

**Enlazando los dedos, Vane alzo las piernas. Más dolor atravesó sus brazos mientras la**

**cuerda cortaba más profundamente su carne. Sólo rezaba porque sus huesos aguantaran**

**un poco más sin separarse.**

**Más sangre se deslizó por sus antebrazos mientras alzaba las piernas hasta la rama**

**que había sobre su cabeza.**

**Si sólo pudiera envolverlas… alrededor…**

**Golpeó ligeramente la madera con el pie descalzo. La corteza contra la que se arrastro**

**su suave empeine estaba fría y quebradiza. Ahueco su tobillo alrededor de la madera.**

**Solo un poco… un trocito…**

**Más.**

**Terrence le gruño:**

—**Eres tan idiota.**

**Bien, eso en cuanto a la creatividad.**

**Vane centró su atención en sus propios latidos rápidos y se negó a escuchar los**

**insultos de Terrence.**

**Cabeza abajo, envolvió una pierna alrededor de la rama y soltó el aliento. Vane gruñó**

**aliviado mientras se quitaba la mayor parte del peso de sus muñecas palpitantes,**

**ensangrentadas. Jadeó por ello mientras Terrence continuaba con su diatriba sin ser**

**escuchado.**

**La rama crujió peligrosamente.**

**Vane contuvo de nuevo el aliento, con miedo a moverse no fuera a ser que eso**

**provocara que la rama se partiera y le enviara en una caída en picado al pantano podrido,**

**de aguas verdes bajo él.**

**Repentinamente, los caimanes se agitaron en el agua, entonces se fueron rápidamente.**

—**Oh, mierda —silbó Vane.**

**Esa no era una buena señal.**

**Por lo que sabía, solo existían dos cosas que alejaran a los caimanes. Una era que Talon**

**o Acheron los refrenaran. Pero desde que Talon estaba esa noche en French Quarter**

**salvando el mundo y no en el pantano parecía extremadamente improbable. En cuanto a**

**Acheron, no tenía ni idea de adonde había ido.**

**La otra opción mucho menos atractiva eran los Daimons… aquellos que eran muertos**

**andantes, maldecidos a matar para mantener sus vidas artificialmente alargadas. Lo único**

**de lo que se enorgullecían más de matar que a los humanos era a los Were-Hunter**

**Katagaria. Teniendo en cuenta que las vidas de los Were-Hunter se extendían durante**

**siglos y poseían habilidades mágicas, sus almas podrían mantener a un Daimon diez veces**

**más que un humano promedio.**

**Incluso más impresionante que eso, una vez que el alma del Were-Hunter era**

**reclamada, sus habilidades mágicas eran absorbidas dentro de los cuerpos de los Daimons**

**quienes podían utilizar esos poderes contra otros.**

**Era un don especial ser el pequeño deleite de los no muertos.**

**Solo había una razón por la que los Daimons estarían aquí. Sólo un modo de que**

**pudieran encontrarles a él y a Terrence en ese aislado pantano que los Daimons no pisaban sin**

**una razón. Alguien había ofrecido a ambos como sacrificio de modo que los Daimons**

**olvidaran a su jauría Katagaria.**

**Y no había dudas en su mente sobre quien había hecho esa llamada.**

—**¡Maldito! —gruñó Vane en la oscuridad, sabiendo que su padre no podía oírle. Pero**

**necesitando desahogarse de algún modo.**

—**¿Qué te hice? —Preguntó indignado Terrence—. Aparte de conseguir de todos modos**

**que te maten.**

—**Tú no —dijo Vane mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en conseguir subir su otra pierna**

**de modo que pudiera liberar sus manos.**

**Algo saltó desde el pantano al árbol por encima de él.**

**Vane retorció su cuerpo para ver al alto y delgado Daimon que estaba justamente**

**sobre él, recorriéndolo con la mirada con un brillo divertido en sus ojos hambrientos.**

**Completamente vestido de negro, el Daimon chasqueó la lengua.**

—**Deberías estar encantado de vernos, lobo. Después de todo, sólo queremos liberarte.**

—**¡Vete al infierno! —gruñó Vane.**

**El Daimon se rió.**

**Terrence aulló cuando un Daimon hundió sus colmillos en su hombro. Probó a dar un**

**cabezazo. Fue un asco. Se apiñaron sobre él como si fueran hormigas mientras no tenía**

**forma de detenerles. Trató de patear y morder… cualquier cosa para atacarlos.**

**Nada funcionó.**

**Estaba impotente para protegerse.**

**Estaba impotente para proteger a Vane. Ese conocimiento le dejó totalmente helado.**

**Nunca había conocido ese sentimiento de completo desamparo. Era un luchador. Un**

**soldado.**

**¿Cómo podía no ser capaz de proteger las cosas que más amaba? Anya se había ido y**

**ahora Vane…**

—**¡Apartad la mierda de mi! —le gruñó a los Daimons, haciendo su mejor intento para**

**liberarse.**

**Hundieron los colmillos profundamente, desgarrando su carne. El dolor era**

**insoportable. Tenía la impresión de que le estaban comiendo vivo.**

**Vane vio como un grupo de diez Daimons descolgaba a Terrence del árbol. ¡Maldita sea!**

**Su hermano era un lobo. No sabía cómo luchar contra ellos en forma humana. Al menos**

**no mientras Terrence llevara puesto el collar.**

**Enfurecido, Vane pateó con sus piernas. La rama se rompió al instante, lanzándole**

**directo al agua estancada bajo él. Contuvo el aliento cuando el sabor pútrido, fangoso**

**invadió su cabeza. Intento patalear hacía la superficie, pero no pudo.**

**No es que eso importara. Alguien le agarró por el pelo y tiró hasta la superficie.**

**Tan pronto como su cabeza estuvo por encima del agua, un Daimon hundió sus**

**colmillos en el hombro desnudo de Vane. Gruñendo furioso, Vane codeó al Daimon en las**

**costillas y utilizó sus dientes para devolver el mordisco.**

**El Daimon gritó y le soltó.**

—**Éste pelea —dijo una hembra mientras se dirigía hacia él—. Nos sostendrá más que**

**el otro.**

**Vane le pateó las piernas antes de que pudiera alcanzarle. Utilizó el cuerpo de ella**

**como si fuera un trampolín para salir del agua. Como cualquier buen lobo, sus piernas**

**eran lo bastante fuertes como para que le lanzaran desde el agua al tocón de un ciprés**

**cercano.**

**Su pelo oscuro y mojado colgaba delante de su cara mientras su cuerpo latía por la**

**pelea y la paliza que su jauría le había dado. La luz de la luna centelleó sobre su**

**musculoso cuerpo mojado, mientras se agachaba con una mano sobre el viejo tocón de**

**madera que se delineaba contra el telón de fondo del pantano. La oscura Barba Española**

**colgaba de los árboles y la madera resaltada por la luna llena, escondida en la niebla,**

**reflejando misteriosas hondas negras en las terciopeladas aguas.**

**Como el animal que era, Vane observó a sus enemigos cerrar filas a su alrededor. No**

**estaba cerca de entregarse a si mismo o a Terrence a esos bastardos. Podía no estar muerto,**

**pero estaba igual de maldito que ellos e incluso más enfadado con el destino.**

**Subiendo las manos hasta la boca, Vane utilizó los dientes para cortar la cuerda que**

**rodeaba sus muñecas y liberar sus manos.**

—**Pagarás por esto —dijo un Daimon varón mientras se movía hacía él.**

**Con las manos libres, Vane retrocedió lanzándose desde el tronco cortado hasta el**

**agua. Se tiró a las profundidades turbias del agua hasta que consiguió arrancar un trozo**

**de madera de un árbol caído que estaba allí sepultado. Se impulsó de camino de vuelta**

**hasta la zona donde Terrence estaba siendo sujetado.**

**Salió del agua justo al lado de su hermano para encontrar a diez Daimons diferentes**

**alimentándose de la sangre de Terrence.**

**Pateó una espalda, agarró a otro por el cuello y clavó la estaca improvisada en el**

**corazón del Daimon. La criatura se desintegró al instante.**

**Los demás se volvieron hacía él.**

—**Coged número —les gruñó Vane—. Hay lo suficiente de esto para todos.**

**El Daimon que estaba cerca de él se rió.**

—**Tus poderes están atados.**

—**Díselo al director de pompas fúnebres —dijo Vane mientras se lanzaba hacía él. El**

**Daimon saltó hacía atrás, pero no lo bastante lejos. Acostumbrado a luchar contra**

**humanos, el Daimon no tuvo en cuenta que Vane podía saltar diez veces más lejos.**

**Vane no necesitaba sus poderes psíquicos. Su fuerza animal era suficiente para**

**terminar esto. Apuñaló al Daimon y se giró para enfrentar a los demás mientras el Daimon**

**se evaporaba.**

**Se apresuraron hacía él, pero no surtió efecto. La mitad del poder de un Daimon era la**

**habilidad para golpear desprevenidamente y hacer que su víctima entrara en pánico.**

**Eso funcionaría si, como primo de los Daimons, Vane no hubiera sido adiestrado en**

**esa estrategia desde la cuna. No había nada acerca de ellos que le hiciera aterrorizarse.**

**Todo lo que su táctica hizo fue volverle frió y determinado.**

**Y, finalmente, eso le haría vencedor.**

**Vane desgarró a dos más con su estaca mientras Terrence permanecía quieto en el agua.**

**Su miedo comenzó a crecer, pero lo forzó a bajar.**

**Mantenerse tranquilo era el único modo de ganar una pelea.**

**Uno de los Daimons lo sorprendió con una explosión que le lanzó en espiral a través**

**del agua. Vane chocó contra un tronco cortado y gimió por el dolor que explotó en su**

**espalda.**

**Por costumbre, golpeó con sus poderes sólo para sentir que el collar se apretaba y le**

**electrocutaba. Maldijo por el nuevo dolor, entonces lo ignoró.**

**Levantándose, arremetió contra los dos varones que se dirigían hacía su hermano.**

—**Date ya por vencido —gruñó uno de los Daimons.**

—**¿Por qué no lo haces tú?**

**El Daimon se abalanzó. Vane se metió rápidamente bajo el agua y tiró de los pies del**

**Daimon bajo él. Pelearon en el agua hasta que Vane le sorprendió con la estaca en el**

**pecho.**

**El resto se fue corriendo.**

**Vane estaba en la oscuridad, escuchándolos salpicar lejos de él. Con el corazón**

**golpeando sus oídos dejó que la furia le consumiera. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó**

**salir el aullido de su lobo que resonó misteriosamente a través del brumoso bayou.**

**Inhumano y maligno, era el tipo de sonido que hacía que incluso las sacerdotisas del**

**vudú corrieran en busca de refugio.**

**Seguro ahora de que los Daimons se habían marchado, Vane peinó su pelo mojado**

**apartándolo de sus ojos mientras hacia el camino hasta Terrence, quien aún no se había**

**movido.**

**Estrangulado por la pena tropezó mientras se movía ciegamente a través del agua con**

**un único pensamiento en mente… **_**que no esté muerto**_**.**

**Una y otra vez, vio en su mente el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. Sintió su frialdad**

**contra su piel. No los podía perder a los dos. No podía.**

**Eso le mataría.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, deseo oír uno de los estúpidos comentarios de Terrence.**

**Nada.**

**Las imágenes pasaron como un relámpago por su mente cuando recordó la muerte de**

**su hermana. Un inimaginable dolor se desgarró a través de él. Terrence tenía que estar vivo.**

**Tenía que estarlo.**

—**Por favor, dioses, por favor —respiró al cerrar la distancia entre ellos. No podía**

**perder a su hermano.**

**Esto no…**

**Los ojos de Terrence estaban abiertos, con la mirada perdida en la luna llena que les**

**habría permitido saltar en el tiempo fuera del pantano si no hubieran llevado ambos los**

**collares.**

**Tenía heridas abiertas de mordiscos por todo el cuerpo.**

**Una intensa y profunda pena se desgarró a través de Vane, rompiendo en pedazos su**

**corazón.**

—**Vamos, Terrence, no estés muerto —dijo, rompiéndose su voz cuando se esforzó por no**

**llorar. En cambio, gruñó—. No te mueras sobre mí, tonto.**

**Tiró de su hermano hacía él y descubrió que Terrence no estaba muerto. Aun respiraba y**

**temblaba incontrolablemente. Superficial y abrasiva, el vacío cavernoso de la respiración**

**de Terrence fue una sinfonía en los oídos de Vane.**

**Las lágrimas se revelaron mientras el alivio lo perforaba. Meció cuidadosamente a**

**Terrence entre sus brazos.**

—**Vamos, Terrence —dijo con tranquilidad—. Di algo estúpido para mí.**

**Pero Terrence no habló. Sólo yació allí en un completo shock mientras temblaba entre los**

**brazos de Vane.**

**Al menos estaba vivo.**

**Por el momento.**

**Vane rechinó los dientes mientras la cólera lo consumía. Tenía que sacar a su hermano**

**de aquí. Tenía que encontrar un refugio para ambos.**

**Si semejante lugar existiera.**

**Con su rabia suelta, hizo lo imposible, desgarro el collar de Terrence quitándolo de su**

**garganta con las manos desnudas. Al segundo, Terrence se convirtió en lobo.**

**Aún así, Terrence no volvió. No parpadeó o habló.**

**Vane se tragó el nudo de dolor de la garganta y luchó contra las lágrimas que escocían**

**sus ojos.**

—**Está bien, hermanito —murmuró al oído de Terrence mientras lo recogía de la**

**maloliente agua. El peso del lobo marrón era doloroso, pero a Vane no le importó. Ignoró**

**el dolor de su cuerpo que protestaba al llevar a Terrence.**

**Mientras hubiera un hálito de vida en su cuerpo, nadie volvería a dañar a alguien al**

**que Vane cuidase.**

**Y llevaría la muerte a quienquiera que alguna vez lo intentara.**

**#############**

_**C**_**andace dejó caer el plato mientras el dolor la atravesaba. Tratando de respirar, se**

**recostó contra el fregador.**

—**¿Ocurre algo?**

**Ella miró a Tony, uno de sus cocineros y asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Sólo una rara punzada.**

**Como era humano no le haría nada bien explicarle lo que estaba pasando con ella y**

**sus poderes.**

**Terrence estaba herido.**

**Lo podía sentir. Y más que eso, tenía una sobrecogedora necesidad de encontrarlo.**

**¡Ahora!**

_**No lo hagas**_**…**

**Él no la quería a su alrededor. Lo había dejado más que claro. Y aun así, ella no podía**

**sacudirse el sentimiento interior que le decía que era imperativo llegar a él. Estaba muy**

**cercano a la muerte. Cerrando los ojos, dirigió su atención y vio a Vane luchando contra**

**Daimons mientras un grupo de ellos se alimentaban de Terrence. Ella vio sus collares**

**claramente en la oscuridad y supo que eso los había dejado indefensos para la pelea.**

**Serían devorados.**

**Incapaz de soportarlo, se olvidó del plato y corrió hacia la casa Andry. Dev había**

**terminado sus funciones hacía una hora. Se transportó a sí misma hacia su puerta y llamó.**

—**Entra.**

**Ella abrió la puerta para encontrarlo en su cama, viendo la tele mientras hojeaba una**

**revista de motocicletas.**

—**Los lobos que me salvaron están en serios problemas. No puedo dejarlos solos en**

**esta pelea y podría necesitar refuerzos.**

**Dev no dudó.**

—**Llevaré a Etienne y Colt. Tú ve por Alain.**

**Agradecida por su entendimiento, lo dejó para ir a la siguiente habitación para llamar**

**a la puerta de Alain. Antes de que incluso pudiera levantar su mano, su móvil sonó.**

**Candace respondió para encontrar al lobo Fury en la otra línea.**

—**¿Estabais hablando en serio sobre ofrecer protección a Vane y Terrence? —su voz**

**sonaba mortalmente seria.**

—**Sí, ¿por qué?**

—**Porque su padre los ha traicionado y los ha dejado por muertos. No hay nada que**

**yo pueda hacer, pero espero que vosotros seáis capaces de salvarlos.**

**Ella escuchaba mientras él la llenaba con más detalles de lo que su visión le había**

**provisto. Sobre todo, le dio su locación exacta.**

—**¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?**

—**Porque se los debo, pero no puedo hacer más. Sálvalos Candace, por favor.**

—**Haré todo lo que pueda.**

—**Gracias y yo trataré de mantener a la manada lejos. Además, no le digas nada a**

**nadie acerca de esta llamada, especialmente no a Vane o Terrence —colgó antes de que**

**pudiera responder.**

**Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras de despedida. Qué petición tan rara.**

**Sacudiendo su cabeza, guardó su teléfono, llamó a la puerta de Alain y le contó lo que**

**estaba pasando. Como Dev, se levantó inmediatamente para unírsele.**

**Una vez que estuvieron reunidos, los llevó hacia donde había visto a Vane y Terrence en**

**su visión y hacia la locación que Fury le había dado. Los Daimons ya habían volado**

**cuando ellos llegaron.**

**A su izquierda, Vane sostenía a Terrence, quien estaba ahora en su forma de lobo. Ella**

**corrió hacia ellos con sus hermanos justo detrás.**

—**¿Vane?**

**El miró hacia arriba, con un ceño furioso hasta que se percató que no eran Daimons.**

**Su enojo se fundió bajo un severo gesto de confusión.**

—**¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?**

**Ella dudó en decirle la verdad. Nadie necesitaba saber la extensión de sus poderes o su**

**de habilidad de afinarse en la posición de los seres con una exactitud sorprendente. Y**

**sobre todo, no deseaba traicionar a Fury.**

—**¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar su atención hacia ellos.**

**Vane sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera tratando de despertar de una pesadilla.**

— **Fuimos atacados…**

—**Mira —dijo Alain, dando un paso adelante—. No quiero ser grosero pero los**

**Daimons están ahí fuera y con fuerza esta noche y mientras la mayoría de ellos son**

**cobardes, hay suficientes Spathi por los alrededores y no queremos ser tomados en**

**desventaja. Regresemos al Santuario y entonces hablaremos.**

**Candace no podía estar más de acuerdo.**

**Vane los miró con sospecha.**

**Dev puso su mano sobre el hombro de Vane.**

—**Vosotros salvasteis a Candace y mi padre les dijo que seríais bienvenidos en cualquier**

**momento. Lo dijimos en serio. Ahora vamos. Limpiaremos y cuidaremos de vosotros.**

**Candace no se movió hasta que todos ellos desaparecieron. Miró la zona mientras los**

**eventos de la noche jugaban en su mente. La agonía de Vane y Terrence persistía aquí como**

**un fantasma que la acosaba.**

**Anya estaba muerta y su manada se habían vuelto contra ellos. Ella entrecerró los ojos**

**por el dolor que sentía por Terrence. Esto no sería fácil para él.**

**Tratando de ayudar, apareció de nuevo en el Santuario. Sus hermanos habían llevado**

**a Terrence al cuarto de examinación de Carson mientras ellos y Vane, quien se había vestido a**

**sí mismo con un nuevo par de pantalones y camiseta, permanecían en la oficina, relatando**

**los eventos a sus hermanos.**

**Carson estaba en la otra habitación, solo, examinando a Terrence.**

**Ella permaneció al lado de Dev y esperó silenciosamente mientras ellos hablaban. Era**

**sorprendente cuánto horror había visto en sus visiones que Vane no dejaba salir. Pero, tal**

**vez no era tan extraño. Admitir que tu padre tenía la intención de mataros, a ti y a tu**

**hermano, sin razón alguna tenía que ser duro para él. ¿Quién querría decírselo a**

**completos extraños?**

**Mientras ellos hablaban, fue a buscar comida para Vane. Lo trajo de las escaleras y lo**

**colocó en el escritorio de Carson.**

**Vane sonrió con gratitud.**

—**Gracias.**

**Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él**

—**¿Necesitas algo más?**

**El miró melancólicamente hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Carson estaba**

**tratando a Terrence.**

—**Supongo que no.**

**Candace le tocó el hombro con simpatía, sabiendo que la única cosa que necesitaba era**

**ver a Terrence normal y completo. Que hubiera sobrevivido al ataque.**

**Y por alguna razón que ella no podía decir, también lo necesitaba.**

**Carson salió de la sala de examinación un tiempo después de que Vane hubiera**

**terminado de comer y ella hubiera llevado los platos a la cocina.**

**Vane se levantó inmediatamente.**

**Ella podía ver, por la tristeza en los ojos de Carson, que no eran buenas noticias.**

—**¿Y bien?**

**Vane golpeó sus manos contra sus muslos con agitación nerviosa.**

**Carson lo miró y suspiró.**

—**Está completamente sin respuesta.**

**Vane frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Eso qué significa?**

—**Está retraído en sí mismo, probablemente por el shock, y no responde a nada de lo**

**que hago.**

**Esa noticia no pareció satisfacer a Vane más de lo que satisfizo a Candace.**

—**¿Y respecto a sus heridas?**

—**Sanarán, pero no estoy seguro sobre su estado mental. Los huesos y las heridas, los**

**puedo arreglar, pero lo que está mal con él… tal vez necesitéis un psicólogo.**

**Vane lo empujo para pasar tras él.**

—**Tonterías.**

**Abrió la puerta completamente para ver a Terrence descansando en la mesa en su forma**

**de lobo. Excepto por la sutil elevación y caída de sus costillas, sería fácil confundirlo con**

**un cadáver. Ni siquiera se movía.**

**Candace se movió para mirar mientras Vane lo abrazaba.**

—**¿Terrence? Vamos chico. Levántate.**

**Terrence lo ignoró completamente.**

**Vane crispó sus puños en la piel de su hermano y apretó lo suficientemente fuerte**

**para hacer que Candace se estremeciera.**

—**Maldita sea. ¡Levántate!**

**Terrence no respondió en absoluto. Sólo estaba ahí, sin moverse, sin parpadear. Era como**

**si hubiera dejado este mundo y hubiera ido a algún lugar más lejano.**

**Carson se fue hacia la parte opuesta de la mesa. Gentilmente, retiró las manos de Vane**

**de la piel de Terrence.**

—**No está realmente con nosotros. Es como si su mente no pudiera manejar lo que les**

**pasó a los dos y se hubiese retirado profundamente dentro de él.**

**Vane sacudió la cabeza en negación.**

—**Él es más fuerte que eso. Siempre ha sido fuerte…**

—**Incluso el más magnífico roble puede ser derrumbado por el susurro de un viento si**

**viene de la más poderosa tormenta.**

**Ella tragó el nudo que le quemaba en la garganta por las emociones empáticas que la**

**golpeaban. Una y otra vez, veía a Terrence como había estado el día que le había llevado el**

**filete mientras esperaba a su manada. Tenía un gran poder e integridad. ¿Cómo podía**

**haberle pasado esto?**

**Estaba de acuerdo con Vane. No tenía ningún sentido.**

—**¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —preguntó ella.**

**Carson suspiró.**

—**No tengo idea. Diría que llamarais a Grace Alexander y vierais si ella puede ayudar.**

**Vane frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Quién es ella?**

**Carson alisó la piel de Terrence donde Vane la había apretado.**

—**Ella está casada a un semi-dios Griego y es una psicóloga licenciada. Es la única que**

**conozco que puede alcanzarlo.**

**Vane tomó la cabeza de Terrence y la colocó en un ángulo de tal manera que lo miraba con**

**los ojos en blanco.**

—**¡Mírame Terrence! Por todos los demonios, no hagas esto. Te necesito lúcido. No**

**podemos estar aquí. ¿Me escuchas? Tienes que levantarte para poder luchar.**

**Carson quitó sus manos nuevamente.**

—**No creo que más violencia sea la respuesta. Déjale descansar esta noche. Tal vez esté**

**mejor por la mañana.**

**Dev y Alain se acercaron.**

—**¿Quieres que lo movamos?**

**Carson negó con la cabeza.**

—**Creo que es mejor si permanece aquí durante algún tiempo. Pero estoy seguro que a**

**Vane le gustaría un lugar más confortable para pasar la noche.**

**Candace puso su mano sobre el hombro de Vane.**

—**Ve, date una ducha caliente y descansa un momento. Estaré aquí con Terrence hasta que**

**regreses.**

**Vane dudó.**

—**No sé.**

**Ella golpeteó su brazo y sonrió.**

—**Está bien, Vane. Te llamaré si algo cambia. Lo prometo.**

**Asintió desanimado. La agonía en sus ojos avellana era sobrecogedora. Ella les pidió a**

**los dioses que, de alguna manera, pudiera disminuir el dolor ahí, pero no había nada que**

**pudiera hacer por él, excepto que regresara Terrence, y en este momento parecía imposible.**

**Suspirando, se impulsó a sí mismo y siguió a Dev y Alain lejos del cuarto. Colt**

**permaneció tras ella mientras Carson regresaba a su escritorio a hacer el papeleo.**

**Candace cogió una sábana del armario para envolver a Terrence. Deslizó su mano a través**

**de su suave piel, acariciándolo tan tiernamente como podía.**

—**Aquí estoy Terrence —susurró—. Cuando estés listo para enfrentar al mundo de nuevo,**

**no estarás solo. Vane esta aquí y nosotros estamos aquí. Para ti.**

**Si las palabras lo alcanzaron, ella no tenía idea. Él ni siquiera parpadeó.**

**Ella miró hacia arriba y captó la mirada de Colt.**

**Su mirada estaba vacía y era escalofriante.**

—**Yo sé cómo es ese estupor en el que él está. Es el mismo en el que estuve yo cuando**

**mi hermana fue asesinada.**

—**Lo recuerdo —dijo ella pensando en la noche cuando Colt había aparecido en su**

**puerta después de que él y su hermana los hubieran dejado durante un año. Su madre**

**había sido una osa Arcadian… la niñera de su padre.**

**Colt y su hermana habían nacido ahí. Y sólo el regresó a ellos.**

**Familia era familia y ellos le habían dado la bienvenida y lo habían mantenido a salvo.**

**Él era como un hermano para ella también.**

**Lo gracioso era que cuando ella lo llamaba primo o primito, la gente pensaba que era**

**de cariño. No tenían idea que en realidad eran primos.**

**Candace señaló con la mandíbula hacia la puerta.**

—**¿Por qué no vas y descansas? Estaré bien aquí con él.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**Carson estará justo afuera.**

—**Si necesitas algo…**

—**Lo sé, gracias.**

**Candace esperó hasta que estuvo a solas con Terrence. Recostándose, colocó su rostro contra**

**su cuello y lo sostuvo cerca.**

—**Donde quiera que estés Terrence. Necesitas volver con nosotros.**

_**T**_**errence se movió bruscamente mientras escuchaba una suave voz susurrándole.**

—**¡Candace! —gritó.**

**Nadie respondió. Había oscuridad a todo su alrededor. Se sentía apretado y pesado**

**como carámbanos de hielo. Congelándolo mientras caminaba con dificultad a través de**

**una lúgubre agua que parecía atravesar su cuerpo. Le castañeaban dientes, tenía las manos**

**envueltas a su alrededor.**

—**¡Vane!**

**Aún no había respuesta. ¿Estaría muerto?**

**¿Era esto el infierno?**

**Era la única explicación racional. ¿Qué más sería tan horrible?**

—**No estás muerto.**

**Giró bruscamente hacia la voz que venía detrás de él.**

**Tampoco había nadie.**

—**¿Quién dijo eso?**

—**Lo hice yo.**

**Se giró de nuevo mientras escuchaba en su oído una vez más. Ahí no había nadie.**

—**¿Quién eres?**

—**Soy Misery.**

**Él la vio entonces. Un delgado despojo de ser con flotante pelo negro que remarcaba la**

**piel blanca más pálida que había visto. Estaba tan pálida que tenía un ligero tinte como**

**cenizo. Sus penetrantes ojos eran negros y grandes. Parecía estar casi vacía.**

—**¿Dónde estamos?**

**Ella sonrió desanimadamente.**

—**En el Reino de las Tinieblas.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.**

—**¿El qué?**

—**Estamos cautivos en un lugar entre la vida y la muerte. Fuiste atacado por Daimons**

**y tomaron suficiente de tu alma para que no estés vivo. Sin embargo no estás realmente**

**muerto. Una parte de ti todavía vive en el reino humano. Ahora estás atrapado en las**

**sombras como el resto de nosotros.**

—**¿El resto de quienes?**

**Ella levantó la mano y él vio legiones a su alrededor. Tipo zombis, se golpeaban y**

**gruñían, caminando con dificultad en la misma agua pesada que se le pegaba.**

—**Somos almas perdidas que han sido relegadas a este lugar por crueldad.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza tratando de que todo tuviera sentido. ¿Cómo era que él podía**

**estar ahí?**

—**No entiendo. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron?**

**Ella bajó su brazo y la luz se desvaneció.**

—**Soy un demonio que fue atrapado hace siglos. Mi familia todavía me busca, pero**

**nunca me encontrarán. Deberé vivir toda la eternidad aquí en esta agonía. Incapaz de**

**escapar sin ayuda humana. Incapaz de dormir o comer comida real. No hay nada que**

**hacer excepto sufrir y añorar —suspiró—. Pero tarde o temprano, tu cuerpo mortal morirá**

**y serás liberado… no como yo. Incluso si escapo, nunca seré realmente libre.**

**Terrence sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.**

—**Tonterías. Esto es sólo un sueño. Una loca pesadilla.**

**Ella rió.**

—**Si tan sólo lo fuera.**

**Aún así, se rehusó a creerlo. Ella estaba mintiendo. Tenía que estar haciéndolo. Se giró**

**lejos de ella y se abofeteó a sí mismo. Con fuerza.**

—**Vamos Terrence, despierta.**

**Misery lo siguió.**

—**Todos pasamos por un período de negación. Pero no lo cambia para nada. Estamos**

**aquí y aquí permaneceremos.**

—**¡Vane! —gritó Terrence tan alto como pudo, ignorándola a ella y a su nefasta predicción.**

**Se enfocó tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de alcanzar a través de este reino a su**

**hermano.**

_**¡Vamos hermano, escúchame!**_

—**Demonios, ¡Vane! ¡Despiértame!**

_**¡Vienen los Recolectores! ¡Vienen los Recolectores! **_**Frenéticas voces gritaban en la**

**oscuridad.**

**Misery tomó su brazo.**

—**Ven, tenemos que escondernos.**

—**¿Escondernos de qué?**

—**De los Recolectores. Si te encuentran, destruirán esa parte de ti y estarás para**

**siempre aquí atrapado como su esclavo.**

**Él se burló.**

—**¿Qué mierda es esta?**

**Ella lo empujó hacia delante rumbo a una tenebrosa grieta.**

**Terrence empezó a decirle cosas pero se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué pasaba si no era una**

**retorcida pesadilla? Él era un Were-Hunter. De todas las criaturas, él sabía que había**

**mucho más en el universo que el orden "natural".**

**Mejor estar a salvo que apenado hasta que se diera cuenta exactamente de lo que**

**estaba pasando ahí.**

**Se empujó a sí mismo profundamente dentro del estrecho y escarpado espacio. Aparte**

**de la bruma, podía escuchar algo acercándose. Parecía como balbuceos humanos o un**

**parloteo demoníaco sin sentido. Espeluznante y amenazador incluso para el más sólido de**

**los corazones.**

**Se acercaba.**

**Aun más cerca, hasta que pudo ver la figura de su gran y retorcido cuerpo. Como**

**Misery, el aire flotaba a su alrededor. Musculoso y alto, le recordaba a los ogros y trolls**

**con grandes y afiladas uñas.**

**Se acercó a una de los zombis que había visto. Tomándola, le atravesó el cuello con los**

**dientes. Ella gritó, entonces se quedo en silencio y tiesa mientras el Recolector parecía**

**inhalar su esencia. Dejó caer su cuerpo sin vida a un lado y buscó otra víctima.**

**Misery colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para recordarle que permaneciera en silencio.**

"_**¿Qué están haciendo?" **_**Proyectó hacia ella.**

"_**Te lo dije, están tomando una parte de ellos y dejándolos atrapados en este lugar para siempre.**_

_**Ahora son esclavos de los Recolectores y harán cualquier cosa que pidan".**_

"_**¿Con qué propósito?"**_

"_**Los Recolectores llevan las partes recolectadas a los demonios y otros de su clase como**_

_**intercambio para utilizar el cuerpo de los demonios para poder escapar de aquí por un tiempo. Nos**_

_**conducen hacia la tierra para poder hacer un trueque con nosotros. Pero no son los únicos de los que**_

_**hay que tener cuidado. Hay otros demonios que tratarán de esclavizarte o torturarte. Es un lugar**_

_**peligroso para todos nosotros".**_

**Terrence no se movió hasta mucho tiempo después de que los Recolectores se fueran.**

**Misery escaló primero. Dudando y temerosa, le recordó a un tímido conejo.**

—**Ya se fueron, creo.**

**Terrence estaba desconcertado por todo esto.**

—**No entiendo cómo puedo estar atrapado aquí. Soy un Were-Hunter.**

—**Y yo soy un demonio con poderes mucho más grandes que los tuyos, lobo. Este es el**

**vórtice entre dimensiones, un lugar de mala muerte de inimaginable crueldad.**

—**¿Entonces por qué me estás ayudando?**

**Ella le echó una insidiosa media sonrisa.**

—**Misery adora la compañía.**

—**No eres graciosa.**

**Ella rió mientras bailaba a su alrededor.**

—**No te preocupes Were-Hunter. Ahora ven, debemos estar fuera de la principal vía**

**de entrada antes de que los Recolectores regresen.**

**Terrence no estaba tan seguro de que debiera seguirla, pero no tenía razón para dudar de**

**ella. Tenía razón, no sabía nada acerca de este reino, de sus peligros y sus habitantes.**

—**Tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí.**

**Misery rió.**

—**Siempre esperanzado. Me gusta. Pero toda la esperanza del universo no hará que**

**aparezca una puerta cuando no la hay. Créeme.**

**El deseó poder hacerlo. Pero no era ingenuo. Nunca lo había sido. Siguiéndola**

**cautelosamente, trató de ver a través de la oscuridad. Era opresiva.**

**Finalmente llegaron a un hueco parecido a una cueva y aun así se curvaba arriba hacia**

**el sombrío cielo. Terrence se detuvo en la entrada.**

—**¿Qué es este lugar?**

—**Yo lo llamo hogar. Ven, Lobo.**

**Contra su mejor juicio, entró.**

**Misery rió de nuevo mientras se balanceaba delante de él. Ella le recordaba a un niño**

**mientras brincaba y bailaba con un ritmo que sólo ella podía escuchar.**

**Terrence no estaba muy entusiasta y mientras entraba en el delgado corredor, finalmente**

**entendió su sexto sentido. Allí había cientos de demonios.**

**Misery se giró para mirarlo con una radiante sonrisa mientras un grande y feo**

**demonio se manifestaba a su lado.**

—**Mira, Ceryon. Traje el desayuno.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_**T**_**errence intentó por todos los medios convertirse en un lobo, pero no podía. No era nada**

**bueno, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.**

**Bien. Era humano y como humano lucharía con todo lo que le habían dejado. Pero**

**ellos estaban a punto de aprender la única realidad en cuanto a él concernía.**

**Nadie tomaba lo mejor de Terrence Granchester. Nunca.**

—**Bailemos, gilipollas. —Trató de aplastarlos con su fuerza.**

**Sus poderes no estaban funcionando.**

_**Oh. Mierda...**_

**Misery rió.**

—**Éste no es tu reino, lobo. Aquí tú eres sólo una persona... una con una fuerza vital**

**que puede alimentarnos a todos.**

—**Bebé, no vale la pena la indigestión. Créeme —le replicó Terrence.**

**Tiró al primer demonio que trató de alcanzarlo. El demonio se quedó estupefacto y se**

**apartó. Tomó al siguiente con un golpe en su mandíbula que lo dejó tambaleante.**

**Pero estaba seriamente sobrepasado.**

**Sobrepasado por la magnitud de su grupo, fue derribado hacia el frío y húmedo suelo.**

**Maldiciendo, Terrence hizo todo lo que pudo para liberarse.**

**No era suficiente.**

**Lo tiraron de él más profundamente dentro de la cueva y lo estamparon contra una**

**pared de piedra.**

—**Muy bien, lobo. Pelea contra nosotros con todo lo que tienes. —La risa corrió en sus**

**oídos un instante antes de que algo atravesara su pantorrilla.**

**Terrence gritó de dolor.**

**Más risas llenaron sus oídos.**

**Misery se acercó bajando la mirada hacia él.**

—**Mientras más sufras, más fuertes nos volveremos. Nos alimentamos del dolor. De la**

**miseria. Así que dame lo mejor de ti.**

**Un hombre se colocó junto a ella.**

—**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos uno así de fuerte aquí. ¿Cuánto**

**piensas que durará?**

—**No sé… pero será interesante y dado su naturaleza, debería ser suficiente para**

**sacarnos de aquí hacia el reino mortal. —Ella tomó la daga de su mano—. Mientras**

**tanto…**

**La hundió a través del estómago de Terrence.**

—**¿**_**C**_**omió?**

**Vane tragó saliva ante la pregunta de Mamá Oso Andry y negó con su cabeza. Terrence no**

**había comido un bocado desde que los osos lo habían traído hacia dos días.**

**Su hermano estaba muriendo y al igual que con Anya, no había nada que Vane**

**pudiera hacer para salvarlo.**

**Una rabia impotente lo llenó y quería sangre por lo que le había pasado. No sólo a**

**Anya, sino también a Terrence.**

**Mamá Oso le sonrió gentilmente.**

—**Si necesitas algo, pídelo.**

**Vane se forzó a sí mismo para no gruñirle.**

**Lo que necesitaba era que su hermano estuviera completo de nuevo. Pero el ataque de**

**los Daimon había dejado a Terrence sin nada por lo que sobrevivir. Habían tomado más que la**

**sangre de su hermano, habían tomado su dignidad y su corazón.**

**Vane dudaba si su hermano sería normal de nuevo.**

**Mamam cambió a su forma de oso y se retiró. Vane estaba vagamente consciente de**

**Justin jugueteando fuera en su forma de pantera, seguido de un tigre y dos halcones.**

**Todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones donde podían pasar el día en sus verdaderos cuerpos**

**animales, seguros del mundo que no sospechaba.**

**Si tan solo él pudiera hacer lo mismo.**

—**Es un zoológico ¿Cierto?**

**Alzó la mirada a dónde procedía la voz de Colt, cercana a la puerta. Con 1,90 de**

**estatura, Colt era uno de los miembros de los Howlers. Como Mamá y su clan, Colt era un**

**oso, pero a diferencia de ellos, también era un Arcadiann.**

**Vane estaba impresionado de que los osos lo toleraran. La mayoría de los clanes**

**Katagaria matarían cualquier Arcadiann a la vista.**

**Pero también, Mamá Lo y Papá Oso no eran la tribu usual.**

—**¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Vane.**

**Colt cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.**

—**Estaba pensando… sabes que sería mucho más seguro para todos en el Santuario si**

**hubiera dos Centinelas protegiendo los Andry.**

**Vane le mostró los dientes.**

—**¿Desde cuándo un Centinela protege un clan Katagaria?**

**Colt le dedicó una mirada burlona.**

—**¿Eso viene de un Centinela que está acariciando una piel de lobo Katagaria?**

**La rabia oscureció la vista de Vane, ante el hecho de que Colt podía ver lo que siempre**

**había mantenido oculto de todos los demás. Si no fuera por la necesidad que tenía de**

**permanecer allí por la seguridad de Terrence, estaría lanzándose a la garganta de Colt.**

—**No soy un Centinela y no soy Arcadiann.**

—**No te puede esconder de mí, Vane. Como yo, has escogido esconder tus marcas**

**faciales, pero no cambia lo que eres. Nosotros somos Centinelas.**

**Vane lo maldijo.**

—**Nunca seré Centinela. Rechacé ese derecho de nacimiento. No cazaré y mataré a mi**

**propia raza.**

—**¿No lo has hecho ya? —Colt arqueó su ceja—. ¿Cuántos Centinelas has masacrado**

**por tu manada?**

**Vane no quería pensar en eso. Eso había sido diferente. Ellos habían amenazado a**

**Anya y a Terrence.**

**Colt dio un paso adelante.**

—**Mira, no estoy aquí para juzgarte. Sólo estoy pensando que sería más fácil para...**

—**No me estoy quedando —gruñó Vane—. Los lobos no se mezclan con otros. Una**

**vez que esté lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Terrence de nuevo, nos iremos.**

**Colt inhaló profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Lo que sea. —Se giró y se fue.**

**El corazón de Vane dolía mientras dejaba el cuarto lo suficiente para llevar la comida**

**intacta de Terrence hacia la cocina.**

**Si su hermano no regresaba pronto, no sabría qué debía hacer. Ambos estaban bajo**

**sentencia de muerte.**

**No pasaría mucho antes de que su padre mandara exploradores de nuevo para**

**determinar su destino. Una vez que descubrieran que ambos habían sobrevivido, los**

**asesinos vendrían por ellos. Necesitaba que Terrence se moviera.**

**Podía pelear solo, pero cargar con el catatónico trasero de Terrence con él no sería fácil y**

**no era algo que deseara hacer cuando todo lo que deseaba era descansar y lamerse sus**

**heridas también.**

**Maldito Terrence por ser tan egoísta.**

**Cuando Vane regresó arriba a su cuarto, encontró a Wren justo dentro de la puerta y a**

**Candace Andry en la cama junto a Terrence.**

**A sus treinta y pocos años, Wren se veía mucho más joven. Llevaba el oscuro cabello**

**rubio en rastas y apenas había hablado con Vane.**

**Mamá Lo le había dicho que Wren había sido llevado al Santuario por el propio**

**Savitar. Nadie sabía nada acerca de Wren, aparte del hecho de que era un híbrido**

**Katagaria y fiero como el demonio.**

**Candace era una hermosa rubia, si a un hombre le gustaran las mujeres extremadamente**

**flacas y a Vane no le gustaban. Era la joya y el orgullo del clan Andry y por lo que había**

**visto era una de los verdaderos osos con buen corazón.**

**Vane frunció el ceño cuando Candace se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró algo a Terrence.**

**Acarició la piel de Terrence y se levantó de la cama. Se congeló cuando vio a Vane.**

—**¿Que le dijiste? —preguntó Vane.**

—**Le dije que ambos sois bienvenidos aquí. Que nadie volverá a herirlo de nuevo.**

**Vane miró a su hermano.**

—**No nos quedaremos.**

**Wren le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.**

—**Tiene gracia. Eso es lo que yo dije también, sin embargo aquí estoy.**

—**No soy tú, Tigard.**

**La rabia se mostró en sus ojos.**

**Vane se preparó a sí mismo para el ataque.**

**Candace los separó entonces.**

—**Vete a la cama Wren. Sé que estás cansado.**

**Eso pareció diluir su temperamento lo suficiente para girarse e irse.**

**Candace miró a Vane.**

—**Sé lo que Carson dijo acerca de Terrence, pero...**

—**¿Qué?**

**Miró a través de Vane hacia donde Terrence descansaba en su estupor.**

—**No lo sé. Es que sólo que a mí no me parece Terrence. Él no es la clase de persona que**

**sólo se abandona a sí mismo de ésta manera. Y no sale de eso.**

**Vane replicó:**

—**No conoces a mi hermano. No está acostumbrado a que nadie sea mejor que él.**

**Nunca. Le quitaron una gran porción de su ego en el pantano, pero estará bien. Lo sé. —**

**Vane miró por encima de su hombro a su hermano—. Estará mejor por la mañana.**

**Candace no respondió a eso. Era lo que Vane había estado diciendo desde que llegaron.**

**No creía en eso mucho más de lo que él lo hacía.**

**Pero sentía que algo estaba muy mal. No podía señalarlo...**

**Aún así el sentimiento persistía.**

—**Buenas noches —dijo, ofreciéndole a Vane una sonrisa antes de dejarlo.**

**Aún incómoda, recorrió el camino hacia su habitación, donde se preparó para ir a la**

**cama. Mientras se lavaba la cara y cepillaba el cabello, no podía sacudirse el sentimiento**

**dentro de ella. Era como si Terrence le estuviera gritando. Como si hubiera algo que él quería**

**que ella supiera.**

**Frustrada se dirigió hacia su cómoda y tomó su teléfono móvil. Nunca había llamado**

**antes a Acheron, pero no podía pensar en nadie más que pudiera ayudarle.**

**Contestó al primer toque.**

—**Hola Ash, soy Candace Andry ¿Cómo estás?**

—**Confuso. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?**

**Candace se pasó la mano a través de su cabello mientras se paseaba sobre la alfombra**

**Oriental de su habitación.**

—**Dev me lo dio cuando se lo diste. Sólo por si acaso.**

—**Ah. Disculpa por ser tan abrupto. No estoy acostumbrado a que vosotros me**

**llaméis. Por lo general me llaman del ala de los Dark-Hunters.**

**Ella rió.**

—**Sí, lo supongo.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?**

—**Yo... —Ella dudó qué decir. Él probablemente pensara que estaba loca. ¿Cómo podía**

**explicarle el sentimiento cuando incluso ella no lo entendía?—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca**

**de ataques de Daimons?**

**Su rica risa llenó le llenó el oido**

—**Ni una maldita cosa. ¿Por qué?**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante su sarcasmo. Sí, era una pregunta estúpida dado el**

**hecho de que él había estado luchando contra ellos por más de once mil años.**

—**No sé si conociste a Terrence Granchester, pero fue atacado por Daimos hace uno días y...**

—**Sus palabras murieron al tiempo que Ash apareció a su lado vestido todo de negro.**

**Su largo cabello negro combinaba con su vestimenta, a excepción de profundas unas**

**vetas borgoña en él. A pesar de que era el más viejo de los Dark-Hunter en edad,**

**físicamente parecía sólo de veintiuno.**

—**¿Qué pasó?**

**Candace estaba muy ocupada acostumbrándose a la inesperada entrada en su habitación**

**para responder a su pregunta. Parado sobre sus dos metros de estatura, el hombre**

**abarcaba mucho espacio en su habitación y poseía una poderosa aura de poder y deseo**

**fuera de lo normal.**

—**¿Cómo lo hiciste? No sabía que los Dark-Hunters pudiera tele transportarse.**

—**Algunos podemos. Ahora, ¿Qué le pasó a Terrence?**

**Cerró su teléfono y lo regresó a la mesa.**

—**Fue atacado en el pantano y ahora está en coma.**

—**¿Pero no muerto?**

—**No, no está muerto.**

**Él dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.**

—**¿Dónde está?**

**Candace lo guió hacia abajo al salón, donde le habían dado a Terrence su propia habitación.**

**Tocó la puerta y esperó por el agudo gruñido de Vane antes de empujarla para abrirla y**

**encontrarlos donde los había dejado.**

**Vane se puso de pie en el momento que vio a Acheron.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su tono era acusatorio y frío.**

—**Me enteré de lo de Terrence. ¿Qué pasó?**

**Un tic empezó en la mejilla de Vane.**

—**Fue una **_**timoria**_**. Fuimos dados por muertos y después atacados por Daimons.**

**Después de entrar a la habitación. Ash se arrodilló ante la cama para examinar el**

**cuerpo de Terrence. Colocó una gran mano en el cuello de Terrence y le alzó los párpados.**

**Candace intercambió miradas con Vane.**

—**Carson dice que está en shock por el ataque.**

—**Dijo que está muriendo —agregó Vane.**

**Ash bajó su mano y miró hacia ellos.**

—**Esto es extraño. Parece como que si estuviera ya muerto.**

—**No digas eso.**

**Ash se inclinó mientras Vane le lanzaba un golpe.**

—**Puedes atacarme todo lo que quieras, pero no cambia nada.**

**Candace puso su mano en el brazo de Vane, tratando de reconfortarlo.**

—**¿Has visto algo como esto? —le preguntó a Ash.**

—**No en once mil años y tampoco lo entiendo. Los Daimons pueden alimentarse de**

**humanos y Were-Hunter sin causar daño. Sin embargo esto…**

**Candace tragó.**

—**Pareciera como si le arrebataran el alma.**

—**No —dijo Vane con un suspiro—. Le arrebataron más que eso. Es Anya. Él no**

**soporta dejarla ir. —Se movió para sentarse a un lado de Terrence—. No pienso que sea capaz**

**de manejar la pena de vivir sin ella.**

**Candace animó a Ash a salir de la habitación.**

**En el corredor, cerró la puerta lentamente tras ella y esperó que Vane no estuviera**

**escuchando.**

—**¿Piensas que es así de simple?**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

—**Yo tampoco.**

**Ash miró de regreso a la puerta, como si pudiera ver dentro de la habitación.**

—**Déjame revisarlo con Savitar. Estoy contigo. Creo que hay más que lo que es obvio.**

—**Gracias.**

**Inclinó su cabeza antes de dejarla sola. Candace hizo el camino de regreso a su**

**habitación donde terminó de prepararse para la cama.**

**La madrugada estaba iniciando cuando finalmente se acostó.**

_**¿Candace?**_

—**¿Terrence?**

**Sus sueños cambiaron hasta que lo vio envuelto en una oscura niebla. Parecía cansado**

**y pálido, pero completo. Estaba vestido sólo con un par de sangrientos jeans y sus pies**

**desnudos estaban marcados con cortes y moretones.**

**Corriendo hacia él, trató de alcanzarlo sólo para alejarlo de nuevo.**

—**¡Terrence! —le llamó.**

—**Shh. —susurró él, su voz haciendo eco en la oscuridad.**

—**¿Dónde estás?**

—**No lo sé. En una cueva.**

**Caminó hacia adelante hasta que él la tomó y la empujó contra una rugosa pared.**

—**No te muevas —su tono era un susurro amenazador.**

**Candace se estremeció ante su cercanía. Había olvidado qué tan alto y formidable era en**

**su forma humana. Pero olía delicioso y se veía incluso mejor. Con la barba de una semana**

**tenía una apariencia ruda que sólo se agregaba a su formidable atractivo sexual.**

**Envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, lo acercó más, revelando la dureza de su**

**cuerpo. Revelando de hecho que estaba con ella y no muerto.**

**Él hundió su puño en su cabello y colocó su rostro en su cuello como si ella fuera la**

**línea de vida a la cual se aferraba. Nadie nunca la había sostenido con tal ternura. Dioses,**

**qué bien se sentía y cuánto deseaba estar justo ahí con él.**

**Pero algo húmedo y caliente estaba mojando su estómago. Fue en ese momento**

**cuando se percató de lo que era. Terrence estaba sangrando profusamente de una herida en su**

**estómago. Sorprendida, lo empujó para ver su sangre cubriéndole la bata.**

—**¿Qué demonios?**

**Cubrió su mano con la suya y la apartó de su herida.**

—**Un grupo de demonios babosa me atacaron. Los alejé, pero no fue fácil. —Frunció el**

**ceño en disgusto—. Mira no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que me encuentren de nuevo y**

**tú no puedes permanecer aquí. Si alguno de ellos te encuentra, te matarán o peor, te**

**tomaran prisionera.**

—**No entiendo.**

**Él tragó antes de hablar de nuevo.**

—**No puedo despertar, Candace. Necesito que alguien encuentre a los demonios que se**

**alimentaron de mí y los mate.**

**Ella se asustó.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Los Daimons… tomaron lo suficiente de mi alma y está atrapada dentro de ellos.**

**Así que mientras vivan no puedo despertar o usar mis poderos. Eso también lo tienen.**

**Alguien tiene que matarlos para que pueda estar completo de nuevo. ¿Entiendes?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**¿Cómo los encontraré?**

**Él tomó su mano y la sostuvo contra su pecho desnudo, justo sobre su corazón. La**

**calidez de su piel la hizo estremecerse.**

—**Usa tus poderes.**

**Cerrando los ojos, ella se concentró en la noche en la que él fue atacado. Uno por uno**

**ella vio los rostros de los Daimos que lo atacaron.**

**Él se reclinó para susurrarle al oído, su voz profunda y seductora.**

—**No puedo hacer esto solo, Candace. No puedo encontrarlos desde aquí.**

**Ella frunció el ceño ante su petición, que estaba tan fuera de su carácter. Terrence nunca**

**pediría ayuda de nadie.**

—**¿Quién eres?**

**Él tomó su cara entre sus manos.**

—**Soy yo. Lo juro.**

—**No. Terrence no pediría ayuda. No de mi parte.**

**Él rió amargamente.**

—**Créeme, esto tampoco es lo que yo quiero hacer. Pero no puedo pelear por mi**

**cuenta. Lo he intentado todo y Vane no está respondiendo. Piensa que soy un sueño y no**

**importa cuánto lo intente, no responderá. Tú eres la única que ha venido hacia mí. Por**

**favor, Candace. No me dejes aquí así.**

**La duda la llenó.**

—**¿Cómo sé que eres tú?**

**Respondió su pregunta con un apasionado beso, uno que la dejó sin aliento y caliente.**

**Necesitada. Temblando. Oh, sí… era Terrence. No había duda. Nadie más besaba como él lo**

**hacía. Y nadie más tenía su esencia.**

**Él se retiró, sus ojos atormentados.**

—**Sácame de aquí. Por favor. Tú eres la única esperanza que tengo.**

**Ella asintió mientras se escuchaba un feroz gruñido.**

**Terrence la empujó rápidamente.**

—**Los Recolectores están viniendo de nuevo. Vete bebé. —La besó en la mejilla—. No**

**regreses. No es seguro para ti.**

**La empujó de nuevo y se fue.**

**Candace se despertó temblorosa.**

**Asustada, miró alrededor de su habitación para ver la luz del sol mucho más alta en el**

**cielo mientras se deshacía de las legañas de sus parpados. Desorientada miró a su reloj.**

**Las diez de la mañana.**

_**Sólo fue un sueño.**_

**¿Entonces por qué estaba siendo cazada por él? Candace se giró y trató de regresar a**

**dormir.**

_**Necesito más de cinco horas.**_

**Aún así, no podía sacudirse el sonido desesperado de la voz de Terrence en su cabeza.**

**La necesitaba.**

**Se regañó a sí misma.**

—**Él está en cama, idiota. Vuelve a dormir.**

**No podía. No importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía relajarse o hacer que el sentido de**

**urgencia la dejara. Se reprendió a sí misma por su estupidez, se levantó, arropándose en**

**en su albornoz verde y se dirigió corredor adelante hacia la habitación de Terrence.**

—**Gah, te ves como la mierda.**

**Miró a Dev mientras se encontraban en el corredor.**

—**Por lo menos tengo una razón para eso amigo. ¿Rompiste el espejo ésta mañana o**

**qué?**

**Dev rió mientras seguía caminando alejándose de ella.**

—**Pensé que estabas en el turno de la noche.**

—**Lo estoy. Sólo voy al baño.**

**Él le dio una mirada maliciosa.**

—**Dejé la tapa levantada.**

—**Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Al menos ésta vez me avisaste.**

**Él arrugó su nariz juguetonamente antes de desvanecerse.**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza ante su hermano y sus travesuras, redirigió sus pasos a la**

**habitación de Terrence. Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta para asegurarse de que estuviera**

**solo, lo cual, afortunadamente, estaba. Vane debía haberse ido finalmente a su habitación.**

**Candace se deslizó hacia el cuarto y cerró la puerta.**

**Todo estaba en silencio. Ni siquiera se podía escuchar un susurro.**

_**Debo estar loca…**_

**Tenía que estarlo.**

**Moviéndose para colocarse junto a su comatoso cuerpo, colocó su mano sobre su**

**suave piel. Su respiración era débil pero calmada. No había signos de violencia o de nada.**

**Terrence estaba bien.**

**Excepto por el hecho de que se negaba a regresar al mundo. No entendía esa clase de**

**debilidad. Parecía tan fuerte y capaz. ¿Qué había pasado para destrozarlo de esa manera?**

**No tenía sentido.**

**Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por él. Acariciando su oído, le susurró.**

—**Duerme bien, bebé. —Después se giró y regresó a su habitación.**

**Reprendiéndose a sí misma por ser diez mil veces tonta, se quitó la bata y la arrojó**

**sobre la cama.**

**Mientras caía vio algo extraño…**

**Una mancha.**

**Una mancha **_**roja.**_

**Incluso aún más confundida. Miró hacia la bata y vio la sangre de la herida de Terrence. Y**

**mientras se miraba a sí misma en el espejo, vio algo más que le agregó realidad a su sueño.**

**Su rostro estaba marcado por los bigotes de Terrence. Sus labios inflamados por su beso.**

**Había sido real.**

_**Todo **_**ello.**

**Terrence estaba atrapado y ella era la única esperanza que tenía para regresar…**

**############**

—**¿**_**Q**_**ué estás haciendo?**

**Candace saltó ante el inesperado tono enfadado de Dev saliendo desde la oscuridad del**

**corredor, mientras estaba tratando de escabullirse sin ser vista. ¿Por qué no hizo sus**

**necesidades fuera en lugar de hacerlo en el baño como cualquier ser humano?**

_**Eso te enseñará.**_

—**Maldición, Deveraux Alexander Aubert Andry ¡Juro que voy a ponerte una**

**campana si no dejas de andar sigilosamente sin hacer ningún ruido! ¿Qué haces? ¿Esperas**

**hasta que me haya ido de mi habitación para abalanzarte sobre mí como un gato con un**

**ratón?**

**Estrechando su fija mirada en ella, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en una ruda**

**postura.**

—**Tú sólo te enfadas conmigo cuando te atrapo haciendo algo que no debes. Entonces,**

**¿en qué andas?**

**Trató de no mostrarse culpable, pero era difícil.**

—**No estoy haciendo nada.**

**Él le dirigió una mirada que decía que la conocía mejor que eso.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué no estás trabajando esta noche?**

—**No me sentía bien.**

**Posó una mirada fija es sus zapatillas blancas.**

—**¿Eso es por lo que estás vestida para salir?**

**Y lo hubiera hecho si él no se hubiera entrometido.**

—**No dije que fuera a salir.**

**Él bufó.**

—**No me trates como a un idiota, Candy. Te conozco mejor que eso. Algo pasa. Está**

**pasando desde hace semanas con tus extrañas desapariciones. ¿Qué es?**

**Dejó salir un irritado soplido. Tenía razón. Durante semanas, había estado buscando**

**en vano a los Daimons. Esos pequeños roedores eran buenos escondiéndose.**

—**No me creerías si tratara de explicártelo.**

—**Ponme a prueba.**

_**No digas una palabra**_**. Ella vio venir ese "choque de trenes" y sin embargo, no había**

**forma de prevenirlo. Si no contestaba, la regañaría hasta que lo hiciera.**

**O peor, la seguiría. El oso podía ser terriblemente fastidioso de cualquier manera.**

**Por lo tanto, sin opción, optó por la verdad.**

—**Bien, voy a cazar Daimons.**

**Él exclamó riendo.**

—**Y yo soy una gorda hada voladora.**

—**Fantástico… Campanita. Ahora, si me disculpas.**

**La agarró del brazo para mantenerla a su lado.**

—**¿Hablas en serio?**

—**Como Maman sobre cerrar con llave la puerta trasera.**

**Sacudió su cabeza en total incredulidad.**

—**¿Por qué, en nombre del Olimpo, irías a cazar Daimons?**

**Ella echó un vistazo a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Terrence y supo que no podía**

**decepcionarlo.**

—**Porque si no lo hago, Terrence morirá.**

**Él resopló.**

—**¿Estás drogada?**

—**No.**

—_**Vamos**_**, Candy, admítelo. Aquí hay una enorme cantidad de drogas involucradas.**

**Tiene que haberlas.**

**Ella se sacudió su agarre.**

—**Tengo que irme.**

**Él la agarró de nuevo.**

—**No lo creo. La última vez que me fijé, no éramos Dark-Hunters, y tú no tenías**

**ningún motivo para perseguir a un Daimon.**

**Y otra vez, ella se zafó de él.**

—**¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer, Dev? Vane fue expulsado de aquí esta**

**mañana, y tiene las manos llenas con su manada siguiéndole el rastro y la humana a la que**

**está ahora protegiendo. Lo último que necesita es saber que Terrence está lejos de estar a**

**salvo. Esos demonios están tratando de matarlo en otro reino. No es exactamente algo en**

**lo que él se pueda enfocar en este momento.**

—**Candace…**

—**Deveraux —dijo bruscamente, imitando su tono siniestro—. Sabes que no puedo**

**sólo alejarme.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Terrence me salvó la vida. Ahora está siendo amenazado y pidió mi ayuda. Sabes lo que**

**pasará si los Daimons se quedan con su alma. Tarde o temprano, esta morirá y él quedará**

**atrapado sin vida, sin alma y sin amigos o familia, eso es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor**

**enemigo, no importa que sea un lobo el que salvó mi vida y la tuya. Sólo tengo un tiempo**

**limitado para salvarlo.**

**Dev gruño alto a través de su garganta.**

—_**Nosotros **_**sólo tenemos un tiempo limitado.**

—**¿Nosotros?**

**Le dirigió una mirada severa.**

—**No esperas, realmente, que me aparte a un lado y deje que arriesgues tu vida, ¿no?**

**Si tú estás dentro, yo también lo estoy.**

**Candace lo abrazó.**

—**Eres el mejor.**

—**No. Soy el peor. Maman me agarrará por mi culo sin esfuerzo, si alguna vez se**

**entera de esto. Juro a los dioses, debo ser el más tonto idiota en el planeta para alistarme**

**en esto.**

—**No. Eres el mejor hermano que haya nacido y yo estaré en deuda contigo para**

**siempre.**

—**Oh, qué bien —dijo con exagerada felicidad—. Justo lo que siempre he querido —**

**soltó un cansado suspiro antes de refunfuñar—. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?**

—**Bien, los Daimons los atacaron en el pantano. Eso significa que ellos están aquí, en**

**Nueva Orleáns… en alguna parte. Yo digo que empecemos dando con sus usuales lugares**

**predilectos hasta que los encontremos y destruyamos sus despreciables escondites.**

—**¿Y cómo sabremos dónde encontrarlos?**

—**Yo lo sabré. Los he visto.**

**Él puso otra cara de totalmente exagerada excitación.**

—**¿Y cómo los encontraremos entonces, Wendy?**

**Lo odiaba cuando se refería a ella como el personaje de Peter Pan. Pero ignoró su**

**burla.**

—**Terrence me los mostró. Ahora empecemos.**

**La detuvo de nuevo. Ahora su cara estaba mortalmente seria y era todo atención.**

—**Te los mostró, ¿cómo?**

—**En un sueño.**

**Eso resultó como un globo de plomo. Sus ojos le lanzaron llamas.**

—**¿Debería prohibirte entrar a su habitación?**

**Ella giró sus ojos ante su extrema sobreprotección, la cual estaba altamente fuera de**

**lugar mientras Terrence estuviera en coma.**

—**No seas ridículo, y necesitamos continuar. O, de otra manera, me voy sola.**

**Él le frunció sus labios en una feroz mueca.**

—**Bien, oso cabeza de cerdo.**

_**T**_**errence siseó en cuanto la cuchilla del demonio cortó a través de su costado y salió por**

**su espalda.**

**Enfurecido, agarró la lanza y la mantuvo en su costado con una mano mientras saltó**

**con un ascendente golpe de su espada que abrió el pecho del demonio.**

**Gritando, éste murió a sus pies.**

**Su costado palpitaba, Terrence se tambaleó hacía atrás, jadeando por el dolor al sacar el**

**arma con una violenta torsión a través de su tejido, y luego la arrojó al suelo. Sudor y**

**sangre lo cubrían, un frío viento congelaba su piel y esa agua sucia cubría sus piernas.**

**Estaba tan cansado de este lugar, de pelear cada minuto por su supervivencia. Parte de él**

**estaba listo para yacer y dejar que lo tuvieran, pero la otra…**

**No sabía cómo rendirse y entregarse.**

**Secándose el sudor del ceño, bajó la espada con la que había tenido otra matanza y**

**escuchó los vientos aullantes que azotaban a su alrededor. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció**

**por el frío y la agonía de sus heridas. La tormenta hacía difícil darse cuenta si los**

**Recolectores o demonios estaban cerca y eso era la peor parte de todo.**

**En dos oportunidades, Misery apareció ante él con su equipo detrás de ella y mientras**

**que lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, todavía tenía que matar a esa pequeña zorra.**

**Si sólo pudiera encontrar a Vane y hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando. Vane sería un**

**aliado vital, pero su hermano no le creería. Seguía pensando que era un sueño o que se**

**estaba volviendo loco cada vez que oía la voz de Terrence.**

_**Maldito seas, Vane.**_

**Sólo Candace había respondido a su llamada. Sólo ella había creído que el infierno en el**

**que se encontraba encerrado era real.**

**Candace…**

**Se dejo caer a los pies de un árbol negro para descansar mientras una imagen de su**

**dulce cara pasaba por su mente. El juró que todavía podía olerla, sentir la suavidad de su**

**piel. Y allí en la oscuridad, encontró un confort momentáneo en esos pensamientos.**

**¿Sería capaz de sostenerla de nuevo?**

**Dioses, tener cinco minutos en los que nada lo estuviera cazando, que no estuviera**

**peleando para así poder sostenerla cerca y dejar que su cuerpo lo aliviase.**

**Un chillido sonó sobre su cabeza.**

**Terrence se presionó más cerca del árbol en cuanto reconoció la llamada del Reaper. Ellos**

**eran demonios con garras y alas que desgarrarían a cualquier criatura que encontraran.**

**No había ningún lugar seguro aquí en este mundo. Todos eran depredadores.**

**A veces incluso el follaje.**

**Pero estos árboles larguiruchos habían probado ser seguros. Sólo ellos le dieron**

**refugio aquí.**

—**Por lo menos estoy aprendiendo a pelear como un humano.**

**Se sintió enfermo a pesar de que así era, se había vuelto totalmente competente en este**

**sentido a través de los meses que había pasado aquí.**

**¿O eran años?**

**Estaba teniendo dificultades en juzgar el tiempo. Pero podía escuchar cosas**

**provenientes del otro lado. Sabía que Vane estaba emparejado y escuchó las veces en que**

**su hermano lo había maldecido por ser tan egoísta al no despertar.**

**Como si él quisiera estar aquí.**

**Solamente Candace había continuado susurrándole palabras de confort. **_**Tómate tu**_

_**tiempo, Terrence. Duerme bien. **_**Cuando nada más podía alcanzarlo, él sintió sus gentiles manos**

**sobre su piel.**

**Y esa amabilidad lo mantuvo y lo había hecho débil al añorar un mundo que no estaba**

**seguro que alguna vez pudiera volver a alcanzar.**

**Terrence alzó la cabeza al oír el acercamiento del Reaper. Echando un vistazo, trató de**

**buscar un mejor lugar para esconderse.**

**Allí. A su izquierda había una cueva.**

**Se dirigió hacia ella, esperando que no hubiera nada peor dentro aguardando para**

**atacar. Pero en cuanto alcanzó la abertura, un puñal blanco y afilado le dio justo en medio**

**del pecho. El dolor era tan severo que se deslizó rápidamente al suelo donde intentó**

**levantarse de nuevo.**

**No podía. La agonía era paralizante.**

**El Reaper se centró en él.**

**Terrence maldijo. Trató de agarrar su espada, pero otro puñal lo alcanzó y lo clavó al**

**suelo.**

**Incapaz de aguantar, gritó y al hacerlo, sintió una sacudida dentro. Calor y fiereza se**

**extendieron como lava.**

**Eran sus poderes.**

**Jadeando, lanzó sus manos en dirección al Reaper y arrojó una explosión directo a él.**

**El demonio chilló al ser frito en el lugar.**

**Terrence lanzó un grito victorioso al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.**

**Candace acababa de matar a uno de los Daimons y liberó una parte de su alma. A pesar**

**de que todavía no estaba completo, al menos tenía algo mejor que sólo sus propias manos**

**con las que protegerse. Esto se lo debía todo a ella.**

—**Qué muchacha. ¡Bebé, podría besarte!**

**Mantuvo sus manos en alto y vio el resplandor de sus poderes emanando de la punta**

**de sus dedos. Realizó un lanzamiento con sus manos y explotó los tres árboles, a los pies**

**de los cuales había estado pocos minutos antes.**

**Se convirtieron en llamas.**

**Apretó su mano en un puño, había una cosa más que se estaba muriendo por probar.**

**Terrence cerró sus ojos y trató de cambiar de forma, así podría ser un lobo de nuevo.**

**No ocurrió nada.**

—**Maldición.**

**Seguía siendo humano.**

**Está bien. Al menos había recuperado parte de sus poderes y en este momento eso lo**

**valía todo para él.**

—**Así que tienes una ayudante…**

**Giró en redondo para encontrarse a Misery allí. ¿Cómo demonios podía hacer eso? Era**

**como si tuviera un faro sobre él.**

**Instintivamente, le lanzó una explosión. Ella rodó alejándose de ésta y contraatacó con**

**una de las suyas.**

**Terrence giró, distanciándose antes de que lo golpeara y se inclinó para recuperar su**

**espada. Lanzó una estocada a sus pies, pero ella era rápida como el viento.**

**Terrence arremetió contra ella.**

—**¡No la toques!**

**Riéndose, ella se desvaneció antes de que pudiera hacer contacto.**

**Aulló con frustración.**

—**¡Perra! Vuelve aquí.**

**Pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Misery no lo escuchaba a él.**

—**Candace —susurró—. Por favor, cuida tus espaldas.**

—**¡**_**C**_**andace!**

**Candace maldijo cuando Dev la agarró por la espalda.**

—**¿Qué?**

**El apuntó al pedazo faltante de acera a sus pies.**

—**Estabas a punto de tropezar.**

—**Bien, no tienes por qué gritarme. ¡Sh!**

**Su corazón estaba latiendo violentamente por el susto que le había dado. Aquí estaban**

**ellos, cazando Daimons y ¿él estaba preocupado porque se tropezara con un pedazo de**

**baldosa?**

**El oso estaba loco y tenía un sentido de prioridades atrofiado.**

**Él le lanzó una sonrisa burlona.**

—**Gritarte es lo **_**segundo **_**mejor que hago.**

**Ella bufó.**

—**Te preguntaría qué es lo primero, pero no creo que quiera saberlo. Un chulo, eso**

**eres. Estoy segura de que involucra mujeres de alguna manera.**

**Él se rió conduciéndola por una calle lateral.**

—**No estoy seguro de que vayamos a encontrar más de tus amigos Daimons esta**

**noche. Parece que ellos están gordos, felices y escondidos.**

**Odiaba admitirlo, pero probablemente tuviera razón. Estuvieron buscando durante**

**horas.**

—**Tuvimos suerte de atrapar a uno de los que buscábamos. No hay rastro de dónde**

**están los otros.**

—**¿Cuántos estamos buscando, de cualquier modo?**

—**Nueve. Bueno, ahora ocho.**

**Se quedó boquiabierto ante el número.**

—**¿Ocho? ¿Estás loca? ¿Nueve? ¿Cómo te propones que encontremos a nueve**

**Daimons desconocidos?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros.**

—**Siempre podríamos invitarlos al Santuario y matarlos en la parte trasera.**

**Él volvió los ojos.**

—**Te has vuelto loca, ¿no?**

—**Bien, estoy aquí fuera contigo. Eso lo dice todo.**

**Dejó salir un largo y sufrido suspiro como si ella lo estuviera torturando.**

—**Y pensar que podría estar en la puerta ahora mismo, chequeando largas piernas y**

**minifaldas.**

**Ella, con su cabeza, le indicó la calle.**

—**No dejes que te retenga.**

**La cara de Dev se tornó pálida al mirar tras ella.**

**Candace giró su cabeza para ver qué estaba observando, luego se congeló al ver las**

**sombras saliendo de las paredes. Estos no eran Daimons.**

**Eran demonios.**

**E iban a por ellos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

—**¡**_**N**_**o! —gritó Terrence, al ver en la pared de la cueva las imágenes de Misery y**

**compañía rodeando a Candace y a Dev.**

**Golpeó el puño contra la roca, ignorando el dolor, al darse cuenta que estaba a punto**

**de ser el causante de la muerte de otra mujer. Todo se repetía, como pasó con Stephanie.**

**Sus enemigos la habían encontrado por su culpa.**

_**¿Cuándo aprenderé?**_

**Las mujeres debían ser protegidas y él estaba maldito en lo que a ellas concernía. Era**

**por esto que había tratado tan arduamente de no acercarse a otra.**

**Candace no debía significar nada para él, pero así era y la sola idea de su muerte lo**

**desgarraba.**

**Gruñendo de frustración, se puso de espaldas a la pared, así no tendría que verla**

**morir. Pero no funcionó. En su mente, vio lo que iba a ocurrir y lo enfermó.**

**¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba atrapado aquí, sin apenas poderes ni fuerza. No había nada,**

**aparte de demonios chupadores de almas.**

_**Demonios…**_

**En ese instante supo lo que podría hacer para salvarla. Había una cosa que un**

**demonio y un Daimon tenían en común. Una cosa que ambos necesitaban para prosperar**

**y sobrevivir.**

**Un alma.**

**Y aunque él podía no tener toda la suya, tenía lo suficiente para tentarlos.**

**Terrence arrojó su espada a las aguas negras.**

—**¡Demonios! —gritó—. ¡Tengo un alma para vosotros! Venid por ella.**

**Apenas las palabras abandonaron sus labios, el sonido de miles de alas llenó sus oídos.**

**La peste a azufre y olor corporal de demonio invadieron sus fosas nasales. Lo odiaba. Pero**

**no tenía alternativa.**

**Era él o ella, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que fuera ella.**

—**¿Te has vuelto loco?**

**Terrence frunció el ceño mientras un hombre alto y esbelto aparecía junto a él. Vestido con**

**un manto ensangrentado que cubría una armadura negra con púas, tenía los ojos de un**

**azul tan claro que destacaban por su intensidad. Su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta los**

**hombros, con el flequillo cayendo sobre aquellos ojos que parecían contener toda**

**sabiduría de la eternidad.**

**Y una crueldad sin par.**

**Completamente sereno ante la horda invasora, elevó una ceja finamente arqueada.**

—**¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?**

**Terrence se negó a responder.**

—**¿Quién eres?**

**Una esquina de su boca se levantó, insinuando una sonrisa burlona.**

—**En estos momentos, el único amigo que tienes.**

—**Sí, claro.**

**Los demonios se abalanzaron.**

**Terrence se preparó para el ataque.**

—**Mi alma es…**

**Un bozal apareció sobre su cara.**

**El hombre se estremeció.**

—**Ni siquiera lo digas, chico. No tienes idea de lo que significa vender tu alma. No es**

**placentero y de verdad no quieres ofrecérsela a esta pandilla. No cuando puedes hacer**

**algo mucho mejor con ella.**

**Terrence lo fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que le lanzaba un golpe de energía.**

**Él absorbió el golpe sin moverse o pestañear.**

—**No desperdicies la energía. Se necesita algo mucho más fuerte que tú para**

**sacudirme.**

**Girándose, disparó una ráfaga de fuego a los demonios. Chillando, estos se retiraron.**

**Su cara era una máscara de fastidio total. Sacando un pequeño móvil de su bolsillo**

**derecho, lo sostuvo como una radio.**

—**Acabad con ellos y enviadlos de vuelta.**

—**¿Tenemos que ser amables? —preguntó una voz masculina muy acentuada.**

—**Diablos, no. Hacedlos sufrir.**

—**Gracias jefe.**

**El hombre devolvió el móvil a la armadura y se enfrentó a la expresión perpleja de**

**Terrence.**

—**Oh. Siento lo del bozal. Pero fue necesario para protegerte de tu propia estupidez.**

**El artilugio desapareció de la cara de Terrence, quien se frotó molestamente la mandíbula**

**y lanzó una mirada hostil al extraño que parecía demasiado cómodo eliminando**

**demonios.**

—**¿Quién demonios eres?**

**El hombre rió.**

—**Eso es más acertado de lo que te imaginas. Mi nombre es Thorn y, como ya te dije,**

**soy el único amigo que tienes en estos momentos.**

—**Sin ofender, pero Misery me dijo lo mismo y puedes ver lo bien que resultó —dijo,**

**señalando hacia las heridas que lo marcaban de pies a cabeza.**

**Thorn aceptó el sarcasmo sin perturbarse y lo devolvió con creces.**

—**Sí, pues en caso de que no lo hayas notado, yo no soy Misery. No, al menos hasta**

**que me agarres por el lado malo. Entonces… bien, sólo digamos que aquellos que lo han**

**hecho no disfrutaron de la experiencia.**

**Terrence ignoró la advertencia, aunque pudo notar, por su comportamiento, que estar de**

**malas con Thorn sería en verdad nefasto.**

—**Entonces ¿qué eres?**

**En ese momento se bajó la capucha del manto. Había un aire incongruente a su**

**alrededor. Un aura de poder y total crueldad. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era como si**

**los mantuviera bajo un rígido control. Como si estuviera en guerra consigo mismo.**

**Qué extraño.**

—**Piensa en mí como un alcaide o como un vaquero. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que**

**los reclusos aquí dentro obedezcan las leyes, especialmente cuando salen en libertad**

**condicional.**

—**¿Qué leyes?**

**Sonriendo diabólicamente, ignoró por completo la pregunta de Terrence.**

—**Me has sorprendido, lobo, y no muchas personas lo hacen… al menos no en el buen**

**sentido.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

**Thorn le dio una palmada en la espalda. En un momento estaban en la cueva y al**

**siguiente, dentro de un grandioso vestíbulo de piedra obsidiana. La luz resplandecía**

**desde candelabros iridiscentes, moldeados en formas de caras retorcidas de gárgolas y**

**manos de esqueletos. El techo se elevaba unos buenos diez metros, con contrafuertes**

**labrados en forma de columnas vertebrales humanas. Opulento, enorme y espeluznante**

**como el infierno, era frío y absolutamente nada acogedor.**

**Lo único remotamente atrayente del lugar era el gigante hogar donde ardía un fuego**

**enorme. Un hogar flanqueado a cada lado por los esqueletos alados de dos Reapers. Los**

**cuales aún conservaban una daga encajada entre sus costillas.**

**Terrence hizo una mueca ante la visión, preguntándose si eran reales o nada más que**

**mórbida decoración.**

**O quizás ambas …**

**¬—¿Qué es este lugar?**

**Thorn se quitó el manto con una floritura. La armadura negra destelló con la luz débil,**

**haciendo destacar sus mortíferas púas.**

—**El Salón Estigio. Nombre estúpido, lo sé, pero en mi favor debo decir que yo no lo**

**inventé. Sólo soy el idiota que actualmente lo vigila —una copa de vino apareció en sus**

**manos y la tendió hacia Terrence.**

**Terrence declinó el ofrecimiento.**

**Thorn rió diabólicamente.**

—**¿Temes que lo haya envenenado o puesto alguna droga? Créeme, lobo. No necesito**

**un líquido para hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Si te quisiera muerto, a estas alturas, me**

**estaría dando un festín con tu carne —de un trago largo se bebió el vino.**

**Terrence estaba perdiendo la paciencia con toda esa mierda críptica. Nunca había tenido**

**paciencia para tales cosas.**

—**Mira, no soy muy conversador y todo este dramatismo tuyo me está matando de**

**aburrimiento. ¿Quién eres y por qué estoy aquí?**

**Thorn arrojó la copa al hogar, haciendo explotar las llamas. Mientras estas llameaban**

**hacia él, sus ropas cambiaron de la armadura a un moderno traje beige, con camisa celeste.**

**En vez de un guerrero antiguo, parecía más bien un ejecutivo multimillonario. A**

**excepción de su mano izquierda, que continuaba cubierta con las garras metálicas que**

**formaban parte de su armadura.**

—**Soy el líder de un grupo de élite, conocidos como los **_**Hellchasers **_**.**

**Terrence arqueó una ceja ante el nombre.**

—**¿Cazadores del infierno?**

**Thorn asintió.**

—**Cuando los demonios violan las leyes que los rigen o deciden escapar mientras**

**están de permiso, somos nosotros quienes se encargan de ellos.**

—**Encargarse, ¿cómo?**

**Thorn extendió la mano y una imagen apareció en la pared, a la izquierda de Terrence.**

**Misery y su pandilla eran traídos de regreso a sus dominios, encadenados.**

**Ensangrentados y con golpes, se veían como si alguien los hubiera usado para practicar**

**tiro al blanco. Era obvio que los dos hombres que los traían de regreso no habían sido**

**nada gentiles.**

—**Resumiendo la historia, somos cazadores de recompensas, sin las recompensas.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué lo haceis?**

**Thorn cerró el puño y la imagen desapareció.**

—**Más que nada, por pura diversión. Pero si no lo hacemos, los demonios invadirían el**

**reino de los humanos y se vería como este en poco tiempo.**

—**¬Te pone los pelos de punta.**

**Thorn asintió.**

—**Afortunadamente, opinamos igual, razón por la cual hacemos lo que hacemos.**

—**¿Y cómo entro yo en esto?**

**Acercándose a él, Thorn lo recorrió con una mirada especulativa como juzgando cada**

**molécula de su ser, por dentro y por fuera.**

—**Tú tienes ciertos talentos que me resultan atrayentes. Un lobo que sobrevivió entre**

**demonios por sus propios medios, sin sus poderes… es impresionante.**

**La declaración encolerizó a Terrence.**

—**Seguro, y ¿por qué no apareciste antes?**

—**Porque creí que pertenecías aquí. Que habías sido enviado a este reino por tus**

**acciones pasadas. No fue hasta que comenzaste a ofrecer tu alma para proteger a Candace**

**que descubrí que estabas aquí por equivocación.**

—**No eres muy intuitivo, ¿verdad?**

**En lugar de cabrearse, Thorn se tomó el insulto deportivamente.**

—**Sólo digamos que en muy contadas ocasiones veo el bien en otros. Es una mercancía**

**tan rara en el mundo, que ni si quiera me molesto en buscarla —Thorn desplegó el brazo y**

**un banquete de comida apareció sobre la mesa—. Debes estar hambriento.**

—**Sí, y tampoco como en la mesa de desconocidos.**

**Una esquina de su boca se elevó en amarga diversión.**

**¬—Eres sabio al pensar de ese modo.**

—**También sé que nada es gratis —Terrence señaló con la barbilla en dirección a la mesa—**

**. ¿Cuál es el precio de esa comida?**

—**Diría que es un regalo para aliviar mi conciencia, por dejarte tanto tiempo aquí**

**donde no perteneces, pero no tengo conciencia y, honestamente, me importa una mierda**

**cuánto hayas sufrido.**

—**¿Entonces por qué acorralas a los demonios para proteger a los humanos?**

**Thorn soltó un largo suspiro, como si el tema sacado por Terrence lo hubiera irritado.**

—**Así que, al parecer, sí tengo conciencia después de todo. Condenada cosa esa. La**

**niego constantemente, pero no quiere dejarme en paz. Sin embargo, ese no es el punto.**

**Durante la noche de Mardi Gras, unos cientos de demonios se escaparon de **_**Kalosis**_**.**

**¿Alguna vez lo oíste mencionar?**

—**No.**

**Thorn se encogió de hombros.**

—**En resumen, es el infierno Atlante. Los demonios se comieron a un par de mis**

**hombres y ahora me encuentro más bien escaso de personal en Nueva Orleáns —abrió la**

**boca, como asombrado—. ¡Espera un momento! Tú eres de allí… ¿ahora lo ves?**

—**Quieres que te ayude a atraparlos.**

—**No exactamente. Más que nada, tu ayudarás a mantenerlos vigilados y, si se pasan**

**de la raya, los traes de regreso… o los matas.**

—**¬¿Y si me niego?**

**Thorn gesticuló hacia la puerta, donde el viento aullaba en el exterior.**

—**Eres libre de dejar mi salón y valértelas por ti mismo cuando quieras.**

**La idea de irse era menos que atractiva, pero eso ambos lo sabían.**

—**¿Y si me quedo?**

—**Ayudaremos a tu novia y a su hermano a cazar esos Daimons, y te sacaremos de**

**aquí.**

**Terrence no acababa de aceptar el trato. Debía haber más de lo que le estaban contando.**

**Tenía que haberlo.**

—**Con todos tus poderes, me parece que te sería fácil reclutar cientos de personas para**

**este trabajo. ¿Por qué a mí?**

**Thorn rió.**

—**Hay una cierta raza, un cierto manojo pequeño de personas que son capaces de**

**hacer lo que hacemos sin salir masacrados a los tres segundos de cruzar la puerta. No**

**tiene que ver con las habilidades para luchar o incluso sobrevivir. Tiene que ver con el**

**carácter.**

**Terrence se burló ante la sola idea.**

—**Yo no tengo carácter.**

**A medida que acortaba la distancia entre ellos, Thorn se ponía más serio. Con aquellos**

**ojos azules lo atravesaba, como si pudiera ver en lo profundo de su alma y su mente.**

—**Ahí es donde te equivocas, lobo. Tienes lealtad y coraje. Sin iguales. Dos cosas casi**

**imposibles de hallar. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas hubieran dejado morir a Candace**

**antes de ofrecer sus propias almas para salvarla? Esa, mi amigo, es una cualidad**

**excepcional que no puedo enseñar a nadie. O bien la tienes, o no. Y sucede que tú la tienes**

**con creces. Esa habilidad de sacrificarte a ti mismo para salvar a otro. No tiene precio.**

**Terrence no lo sentía así. En ocasiones lo sentía más como una maldición.**

**Thorn le tendió la mano.**

—**Entonces, ¿te alistas conmigo?**

—**¿Tengo alternativa?**

—**Por supuesto que sí. Nunca me impondría sobre tu libre albedrío.**

**Aceptó entonces la mano que Thorn le tendía.**

—**Tú encárgate de mantener a Candace a salvo y yo te entregaré hasta mi alma.**

**Las pupilas de Thorn destellaron en rojo, tan rápido que por un instante Terrence creyó**

**habérselo imaginado. Con el rostro impasible le soltó la mano.**

—**Chico, tengo que enseñarte a sacar esas palabras de tu vocabulario. Créeme, no es**

**un juego de niños, así como tampoco lo es a lo que estás a punto de unirte.**

—**¿**_**D**_**ev?**

**Atrajo a Candace tras él mientras encaraba a los demonios que salían de las sombras.**

—**Debemos salir de aquí —la empujó en dirección a la calle.**

**Candace comenzó a correr, pero no llegó lejos antes de que otro demonio la interceptara.**

**Trató de transportarse y no pudo.**

—**¿Dev? ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?**

—**Ese poder parece estar estropeado.**

**Se puso espalda con espalda contra Dev. Mientras los demonios se iban acercando,**

**podía oler el azufre en ellos.**

—**¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?**

—**No tengo ni idea, pero no parecen demonios alegres.**

**No, no lo parecían. De hecho, parecían resueltos a hacer rica comida de oso con ellos.**

**Candace manifestó su báculo.**

**¬—¿Alguna idea de cómo matarlos?**

**Dev encogió los hombros con una despreocupación que, ella sabía, no sentía.**

—**Cortarles la cabeza funciona con la mayoría y si no resulta con estos, estamos**

**seriamente jodidos.**

—**O podéis quedaros donde estáis y manteneros al margen de nuestro camino.**

**Candace frunció el seño a los dos hombres que se transportaron junto a ellos. No eran**

**demonios, aparentaban ser humanos, sin embargo se movían con una velocidad que**

**desmentía esa apariencia. Antes incluso que apartara su arma, tenían a los demonios**

**esposados y contra el suelo, en atractivos montones ensangrentados.**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza, trató de repasar los acontecimientos, pero honestamente, había**

**sucedió todo tan rápido que lo único que pudo ver fueron manchones en el aire.**

**¬—¿Qué fueron esos movimientos?**

**Dev desplegó una gran sonrisa.**

—**Chuck Norris conoce a Jet Li.**

**Los demonios gruñían y maldecían mientras los hombres los retenían, a golpes, contra**

**el suelo.**

—**Ya cállate —el más alto de los dos hombres levantó a la mujer de un tirón—. Por una**

**vez, ¿no podría tocarme un demonio sin cuerdas vocales?**

**El otro hombre rió sin humor.**

—**Al menos, esta vez no nos están vomitando encima.**

—**Pequeño favor.**

**E ignorándolos por completo, desaparecieron.**

**Candace intercambió una mirada perpleja con su hermano.**

—**Esto está totalmente fuera de la esfera de mi experiencia. Y dadas las cosas extrañas**

**con las que lidiamos, eso lo dice todo.**

—**Sí, yo también estoy alucinando.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo ocurrido.**

—**¿Tony metió las hierbas especiales en nuestra comida otra vez?**

**Dev rió.**

—**No creo. Pero se lo preguntaré de todos modos cuando regresemos.**

—**Yo no lo haría.**

**Se volvieron para encontrar a una mujer en el callejón, justo donde los otros habían**

**desaparecido. Su cabello rojo oscuro estaba trenzado a la espalda y vestía una blusa**

**escotada, con la espalda al descubierto, y pantalones, ambos de cuero negro y ajustados**

**como una segunda piel. Era despampanante y hacía sentir a Candace poca cosa en**

**comparación.**

**Dev desplegó su sonrisa más seductora.**

—**Hola, preciosa. ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Eres muy apuesto oso. Pero no. No eres mi tipo.**

**Candace reprimió la risa ante el comentario desdeñoso que Dev aceptó de buena**

**manera.**

—**¿Y tú eres?**

—**Llámame Wynter.**

**Dev rió entre dientes.**

—**No hay nada mejor que el fuego para una fría noche de invierno****5 ****.**

**Wynter le devolvió una mirada curiosa.**

—**¿Esas frases cursis te funcionan con otras mujeres?**

—**Te sorprenderías.**

—**Si alguna vez te han funcionado, entonces sí, lo estoy —pasó de largo a su lado, para**

**dirigirse a Candace—. Thorn me envió, para ayudarte a encontrar a los Daimons que tienen**

**el alma de Terrence.**

**Candace frunció el ceño ante la mención del nombre que nunca había oído antes.**

—**¿Thorn?**

—**Mi jefe. No discutimos sus órdenes. Simplemente obedecemos. Quiere al lobo a**

**salvo, así que aquí estoy.**

—**¿No discutis? ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Dev, mirando alrededor por si había alguien**

**acechando entre las sombras.**

**Wynter le sonrió con los labios apretados, ignorando su pregunta.**

—**Entonces, ¿los Daimons desaparecieron mientras los perseguíais?**

**Candace asintió.**

—**Creemos que escaparon a través de un portal.**

**5 ****Winter es "invierno" en inglés, de ahí el juego de palabras.**

—**Eso va a estar difícil.**

**Dev apoyó el peso del cuerpo sobre su pierna derecha, dirigiendo una sonrisa**

**impaciente a Candace.**

—**Sigo opinando que tendríamos que dejarlo en manos de los Dark-Hunters. Es su**

**trabajo, no el nuestro.**

**Candace se estaba cansando de discutir con él sobre el mismo tema.**

—**Ellos no pueden identificar a los indicados y tampoco atravesar un portal para**

**sacarlos de allí.**

—**Nosotros tampoco. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, somos un manjar selecto**

**para ellos y no quiero acabar como Terrence, tirado en una cama, en coma… o peor aún,**

**muerto.**

—**Entonces vuelve a casa, Dev.**

—_**Vuelve a casa, Dev **_**—se burló—. Como si **_**Maman **_**no fuera a despellejarme vivo si te**

**dejo aquí y regresas a casa en coma. Todo vuelve al "no quiero morir" que estoy tratando**

**arduamente de evitar.**

—**Entonces déjame en paz, o yo misma te pondré en coma.**

**Wynter suspiró.**

—**¿Siempre discutís así?**

—**Sí —respondieron al unísono.**

—**Pero es ella la que siempre empieza.**

**Wynter puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un sonido de disgusto supremo.**

—**Gracias Thorn. Esto era lo que me faltaba y voy a hacerte pagar por ello.**

—**¿**_**T**_**errence?**

**Terrence abrió los ojos para encontrar a Candace inclinada sobre él. Al verla entera e ilesa el**

**alivio lo inundó. De alguna manera, Thorn había logrado cumplir su promesa.**

—**Hola.**

**Ella le regaló una sonrisa que irradió por cada parte del cuerpo de Terrence y cuando**

**habló, su tono era suave y burlón. Más que cualquier otra cosa, lo hizo sentir casi normal**

**otra vez.**

—**Te ves mucho mejor que en nuestro último encuentro. Tal vez deba dejarte aquí**

**después de todo.**

**Él rió, aunque la sola idea lo dejaba horrorizado.**

—**Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Pero tampoco quiero verte lastimada. Antes de verlo,**

**prefiero quedarme aquí y que tu estés a salvo.**

**Ella le tomó de la mano. La cálida ternura de ese toque se desparramó por todo su ser.**

**Su cuerpo dolía por probarla de verdad.**

**Oh, tener un minuto en el reino humano….**

—**Atrapamos a tres esta noche.**

**Terrence asintió.**

—**Lo sé. Es por eso que mis heridas sanaron tan rápidamente —también por eso,**

**estaba mucho más fuerte—. Gracias.**

**Candace lo besó en la mano.**

—**De nada. Dentro de poco te tendremos de vuelta. Lo prometo.**

**Por dios que así lo esperaba. Era duro estar allí, día tras día. Se sentía solo y tan**

**alejado de la realidad. Pero al menos ella estaba aquí, con él, y ese era un simple consuelo**

**que nunca podría pagar.**

—**¿Cómo está Vane?**

—**No estamos muy enterados. Se está quedando con uno de los Dark-Hunters,**

**durante estos días, para proteger a su compañera.**

—**¿Con cuál?**

—**Valerius.**

**Terrence maldijo al oír el nombre. Si ese bastardo hubiera cumplido con su trabajo en el**

**pantano, Anya aún estaría con vida. ¿Por qué, en el nombre del Olimpo, Vane acudió a él**

**después de aquello?**

—**¿El romano?**

**Candace hizo una mueca y asintió.**

—**Lo siento, Terrence. No creí que fuera a molestarte.**

**Pero le molestaba. No sólo porque Valerius no fue capaz de ayudarlos a proteger a**

**Anya, sino porque Terrence no estaba allí para ayudar a Vane cuando su hermano más lo**

**necesitaba.**

—**¿Sabes quienes de nuestra manada lo están cazando?**

—**Stefan es el único al que hemos visto. Ha venido al Santuario un par de veces, sin**

**duda para tratar de hallarte.**

**Terrence maldijo.**

—**Tengo que salir de aquí. Vane no puede enfrentarlos solo.**

—**No está solo.**

**Terrence se quedó helado por la inesperada contradicción.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Fury está con él.**

—**¿Fury? —la indignación lo dejó sin aliento. Obviamente Vane había perdido algunos**

**tornillos desde que Terrence había caído herido. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando su**

**hermano?—. Ese desgraciado. ¿Qué está haciendo Vane con él?**

**Candace se distanció al darse cuenta del error que había cometido. ¿Qué pasaba con ella,**

**que cada vez que se acercaba a Terrence, metía la pata?**

—**Ya tendría que irme.**

**Él se negó a soltarle la mano.**

—**Tú sabes algo —su tono era pura acusación.**

**Ella estaba dudosa. No era su historia.**

—**Terrence, no me corresponde a mí contarlo.**

—**¿Contarme qué?**

**Candace no podía hacerlo. Era cosa de Vane. O de Fury. Pero no suyo.**

—**Debo irme.**

—**Candace —dijo en un tomo agónico que la desgarraba por dentro¬—. Por favor.**

**Necesito saber que está ocurriendo con él. Es la única familia que me queda. No me dejes**

**aquí sin saberlo.**

**Tenía razón. Eso sería más cruel aún, y él ya había sufrido suficiente.**

**Respirando profundamente, se preparó a sí misma para su reacción.**

—**Fury es tu hermano.**

**Su apuesto rostro perdió todo el color.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**Es verdad. Lo mismo que Vane, cambió de forma en la pubertad y se convirtió en**

**Katagaria. Al igual que tu padre hizo con vosotros, tu madre llamó a su tesera contra él y**

**lo golpearon, dejándolo por muerto. Ahora está trabajando con Vane contra ellos para**

**proteger a Bride, la compañera de Vane.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. Pero fue el tormento en sus ojos oscuros lo que la**

**hizo pedazos. Odiaba ser la causante de más dolor.**

—**¿Fury es mi hermano? Ajj, ¿qué sigue? ¿Mama Lo terminará siendo una hermana**

**perdida hace tiempo?**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco.**

**¬—Eso ya es exagerar.**

**Volviéndose a recostar en la cama, se tapó los ojos con la mano.**

—**Me siento enfermo.**

**Candace lo golpeó, jugando, en el estómago.**

—**Oh, basta de dramatismo, Terrence. Tienes otro hermano. Deberías estar agradecido.**

**La manera en que ella lo golpeó lo dejó asombrado. Cualquier otro hubiera perdido el**

**brazo. Pero su tono cariñoso logró calmar la rabia y la sensación de traición.**

—**¿Y si fuera yo quien te dijera eso?**

—**En caso de que no lo hayas notado, mi copa esta rebosando de hermanos. Pero tú…**

**deberías estar contento de tener más familia.**

**Quizás.**

—**Sí, pero es Fury. La última criatura en la tierra con la que quisiera estar**

**emparentado.**

**No soportaba a ese hijo de puta.**

**Candace rió ante el tono que usó.**

**¬—Todos tenemos un Remi en la familia. Afróntalo, llorón.**

**El apelativo lo dejó con la boca abierta. Nadie se había atrevido a insultarlo, jamás. Ni**

**siquiera Vane.**

—**¿Llorón?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**Si la chaqueta te queda…**

**Él se abalanzó a hacerle cosquillas.**

**Candace chilló y trató de escapar, pero Terrence la derribó en la cama y la sostuvo bajo él. Se**

**retorció, juguetona, con sus ojos bailando divertidos, al devolverle cosquilla por cosquilla.**

**Terrence quedó paralizado al comprender lo que estaba pasando. Estaba atrapado en el**

**infierno y Candace lo estaba haciendo reír…**

**Poniéndose serio, miró esos ojos celestiales que dejaban marcas en su corazón. Ese**

**hoyuelo tentador que plagaba sus sueños. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir de esa manera? Su**

**vida entera estaba hecha pedazos, sin embargo ella lo hacía reír. Le hacía olvidar que estaba atrapado en un reino con demonios que le torturaban a cada oportunidad. Olvidar**

**que había vendido su alma para mantenerla a salvo.**

**¿Cómo era posible?**

**La mirada en el atractivo rostro de Terrence hizo estremecer a Candace. El cabello le caía**

**sobre los ojos, mientras la observaba con una expresión abrasadora y mortífera a la vez.**

**¿En qué estaría pensando?**

**Entonces, lentamente, acercó sus labios hasta los de ella, que gimió al sentir su sabor,**

**al tiempo que lo rodeaba con los brazos para acercarlo más. Cerró los ojos en cuanto**

**inhaló la oscura esencia de su piel y dejó su lengua bailar con la de él.**

**Esto estaba tan mal. No tenía nada que hacer aquí. Con él. Aún así, no podía imaginar**

**ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar más que aquí.**

_**No es real.**_

**Era un sueño. Sólo estaba allí en espíritu. ¿Eso contaba?**

**Tal vez.**

**A regañadientes se alejó.**

—**Debo irme Terrence.**

—**Lo sé —le hociqueó el cuello, provocándole más escalofríos al hacerle cosquillas con**

**la barba.**

**Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón. Seguía triste por su hermana y estaba perdido**

**en este mundo de tinieblas, sin nadie en quien confiar.**

—**Toma —le dijo, quitándose el relicario que siempre llevaba y colgándoselo alrededor**

**del cuello.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño al ver el relicario con forma de corazón, grabado con enredaderas**

**que se entrelazaban y arremolinaban en tormo a una calavera. No tenía nada de**

**masculino. Debía estar horrorizado de tenerlo al cuello.**

**Pero no lo estaba.**

**Candace puso su mano sobre la de Terrence, que sujetaba el relicario.**

—**Estoy a sólo un grito de distancia, si me necesitas.**

_**Te necesito ahora mismo…**_

**Pero no pudo obligarse a decir esas palabras en voz alta. En su lugar, se acercó para**

**sentir su aroma a lilas una vez más.**

—**Cuídate.**

—**Tú también.**

**Y con eso, desapareció. Casi fue suficiente para hacerlo llorar. Por lo menos su aroma**

**permanecía en su piel, como un susurro fantasmal. Si tan sólo pudiera conservar también**

**su calidez.**

**Suspirando, se sacó el colgante y lo abrió. En su interior guardaba la imagen de ella de**

**cachorro, junto a dos hombres que nunca había visto antes. Tenían al pequeño oso negro**

**entre sus brazos y sonreían orgullosos. Estos debían ser sus hermanos muertos y lo**

**hicieron pensar en Anya. Sentía como un cuchillo se retorcía profundamente en sus**

**entrañas.**

**El dolor seguía a flor de piel. Peor aún, nunca desaparecería. Echaría de menos a su**

**hermana durante el resto de su vida.**

**Pasando un dedo sobre la imagen, descubrió un poema también guardado dentro.**

_**Donde yo esté, siempre estaréis. Vuestra imagen vive en mi corazón.**_

**Las palabras lo conmovieron, ahogándolo con un torrente de emociones que le**

**nublaron los ojos. Parpadeando rápidamente, maldijo la sensación. Era un guerrero. Un**

**lobo con L mayúscula. No era ninguna anciana que llora con los comerciales de Hallmark.**

**Sin embargo, una pequeña osa lo hacía sentir como nunca antes.**

**Como un ser humano.**

**Más concretamente, lo hacía sentir querido.**

**¿Qué estupidez era esa? Su hermano y su hermana siempre lo habían querido… Tal**

**vez Vane no lo quisiera justo ahora, que no era de ninguna utilidad en el reino humano,**

**pero Vane y Anya siempre habían sido su refugio. Ellos lo amaban y él los amaba a ellos.**

**Pero lo que sentía por Candace…**

_**No es correcto, lobo. No debería pensar siquiera en ella.**_

_**Donde yo esté, siempre estaréis. Vuestra imagen vive en mi corazón.**_

**Era exactamente lo que sentía por ella.**

**Cerrando el relicario, lo besó suavemente y lo puso de regreso sobre su cuello. Sí, era**

**lo suficientemente afeminado para hacerlo vomitar. Pero era de Candace y ella obviamente**

**lo atesoraba.**

**Así que él también lo haría hasta devolvérselo, cuando regresara a su mundo.**

**Ahora no podía dormir nada. Insomnio asegurado. Era la primera vez en meses que se**

**sentía lo suficientemente a salvo como para hacer algo más que tomar siestas de combate,**

**a la espera de ser atacado. Y si no alcanzaba con eso, además, tenía una erección infernal.**

**Dolorosa y demandante.**

**Golpeándose la cabeza contra la cama, gruño. **_**Sí, estoy en el infierno**_**. Pero al menos no**

**tenía hambre y no estaba peleando con los demonios. A eso agreguemos que estaba más**

**fuerte.**

**Casi entero.**

**Pronto volvería a ser él mismo y al mundo al que pertenecía, y todo este tiempo**

**quedaría atrás.**

**Eso esperaba.**

—_**N**_**o hablas en serio sobre reclutar a ese lobo, ¿verdad?**

**Thorn no se molestó en volverse al oír la voz de Misery saliendo de entre las sombras**

**tras él. Tomó a grandes tragos el vino de su enorme copa mientras seguía mirando**

**fijamente hacia el fuego, que le recordaba tanto al hogar que nunca quiso reclamar.**

—**¿Hay alguna razón significativa por la cual vienes a fastidiarme?**

**Ella se situó detrás de su silla. Apoyando un brazo alrededor del respaldo e inclinando**

**la cadera, bajo la mirada, perezosamente, hacia él.**

—**Quiero saber por qué enviaste a tus matones tras nosotros.**

—**Vosotros quebrantasteis la ley.**

**Misery lanzó un sonido de disgusto antes de acomodarse ella misma en el regazo de**

**Thorn, que apenas pudo contenerse para no tirarla al suelo.**

**Acariciándolo en la mejilla con una de sus uñas, le sonrió, coqueta.**

—**No estás pensando seriamente en ir hacia allí, ¿verdad? Ven al lado oscuro conmigo,**

**amor. Sabes que lo deseas.**

**Sí, lo quería. Sentía la atracción constantemente y su padre continuaba enviándole**

**demonios, como Misery, para doblegarlo del todo.**

**Pero él se rehusaba.**

**Había hecho una promesa y por la pequeña parte de él que era decente, no sería**

**tentado. Haciendo uso de sus poderes se transportó fuera de la silla para ir a colocarse de**

**pie junto al fuego, dejando a Misery desparramada en el suelo.**

—_**Vade retro**_**, Misery. No estoy de humor para lidiar contigo.**

**Esta se puso de pie y anunció:**

—**Está bien. Pero piensa en esto… destripamos a tu anterior soldado instalado en**

**Nueva Orleáns. Sólo espera a ver lo que tenemos planeado para tu lobo.**

**###########**

_**C**_**ada día parecía eterno mientras Terrence entrenaba para luchar contra demonios en**

**forma humana y maldecía a los Daimons que continuaban viviendo. Al menos Candace era**

**capaz de instruirlo rápidamente acerca de lo que estaba pasando afuera en el mundo real,**

**pero estaba cansado de estar atrapado aquí. Estaba cansado del hedor a demonio.**

**Sobre todo, estaba cansado de estar solo. Candace era el único contacto que tenía con el**

**mundo que había dejado atrás. Ésa era la parte más difícil. ¿Por qué Vane no habría**

**hablado con él? ¿Era Fury mucho mejor hermano que él que Vane ya ni siquiera lo**

**recordaba?**

**Era un pensamiento estúpido. Lo sabía y sin embargo persistía. Probablemente porque**

**se sentía traicionado y abandonado por su hermano. ¿Cómo pudo Vane simplemente**

**descartarlo como a un sueño y no escucharlo?**

**¿Cómo pudo no ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba?**

—**Hey, lobo… aquí hay algo que creo que necesitas ver.**

**Terrence se detuvo mientras Thorn ingresaba en la habitación donde había estado**

**entrenado. Tomó el bastón de la mano de Terrence mientras las imágenes comenzaron a**

**parpadear en las paredes a su alrededor.**

**Inseguro acerca de qué esperar, Terrence observó como las imágenes se volvían nítidas y**

**vio a Candace Andry en un club que estaba en construcción. Había escaleras y cubos de**

**pintura por doquier, así como también serruchos y herramientas. Pero lo peculiar era el**

**hecho de que se encontraba rodeada de demonios Caronte mientras el más pequeño de sus**

**hermanos, Kyle, estaba a su lado.**

**Un alto Caronte de cabello oscuro con piel azul moteada sacudió la cabeza mientras el**

**sonido los alcanzaba.**

—**Aquí no hay ninguno de nosotros lo suficientemente tonto para hacer eso.**

**Candace lo deslumbró con una dulce sonrisa.**

—**Vamos, Xedrix… ¿seguramente alguien se debe sentir nostálgico?**

**Él resopló.**

—**¿Has conocido realmente alguna vez a la Destructora? —Su tono era acerbo y frío—.**

**Sabes, hubo una época, admito que fue antes de que se registrara la historia, pero hubo un**

**tiempo durante el cual fue como una segunda madre para mí. Pero entonces los humanos**

**tuvieron que masacrar a su único hijo y desde el día en que fue resucitado y fue enviada**

**de vuelta a su agujero, ha estado un poquito gruñona y he tenido que sufrir un perpetuo**

**SPM durante once mil años. No te ofendas, pero no hay suficiente cerveza, carne o**

**beignets en el mundo que me hagan volver allí.**

**Los demonios alrededor de él lanzaron vítores de conformidad.**

**Candace suspiró.**

—**Tengo que entrar a Kalosis.**

**Xedrix le soltó una apática mueca desdeñosa.**

—**Ve a comer un Daimon.**

**Kyle rió.**

—**Eso no la enganchará desde que tienden a convertirse en polvo cuando mueren y la**

**tortura tampoco funciona. Lo intentamos esa última noche. Los pequeños mocosos son**

**altamente poco cooperativos.**

—**Y nosotros también.**

**Xendrix tomó un martillo para así poder regresar al trabajo.**

**Candace le lanzó una mirada enfurruñada a Kyle que hizo a Terrence querer abrazarla.**

**Kyle hizo una mueca, entonces se colocó frente a los demonios para cortar su camino.**

—**Xed, vamos. He hecho mucho por vosotros, chicos. ¿No podríais ayudar a un**

**hermano? Un demonio que nos lleve y nos saque de allí. Nadie tiene que saberlo.**

**Xedrix lanzó el martillo de vuelta a la caja de herramientas. Miró hacia Candace.**

—**¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?**

—**Terrence me salvó la vida. Quiero regresarle el favor.**

**Xedrix se mofó.**

—**Chorradas. La gente, y especialmente los Were-Hunters, no son así de altruistas.**

**Créeme. He estado alrededor suyo desde el amanecer de los tiempos. Vosotros, pequeños**

**bastardos, sois egoístas hasta el final. Dame una razón para ser suicida.**

**Candace le echó un vistazo avergonzado a Kyle antes de responder.**

—**Él es importante para mí.**

—**Y las partes de mi cuerpo son extremadamente importantes para mí.**

**Thorn se volvió para mirar a Terrence mientras las imágenes destellaban a su alrededor.**

—**Tu osita piensa espantosamente mucho en ti, ¿no es así?**

**Terrence no respondió. Estaba muy sorprendido por lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer**

**en su nombre.**

—**Por favor, Xedrix —Candace suplicó—. He perdido a suficientes personas que me han**

**importado en mi vida. No quiero perder a otra. Terrence es un buen lobo y no puedo dejarlo**

**como está. Sólo tenemos que asesinar un Daimon más para liberarlo. Por una vez puedo**

**salvar a alguien que me importa. No podría vivir conmigo misma sabiendo que fallé**

**estando así de cerca de la meta.**

**Una hembra demonio dio un paso adelante y le dirigió a Xedrix una mirada de**

**reproche.**

—**Mira a la pobre osa. Lo ama… ¿cómo puedes decir que no a eso? —La demonio**

**sacudió la cabeza, luego miró a Candace—. Yo te llevaré.**

**Xedrix levantó la mano.**

—**No, no lo harás. No os arriesgaré a ninguno de vosotros. Tenéis vuestra libertad, así**

**que disfrutadla. Apollymi será clemente por mi deserción, lo que sólo significa que me**

**asesinará rápido en vez de torturarme primero —suspiró pesadamente—. Yo los llevaré.**

**Los demonios hicieron ruidos de protesta.**

—**Eres nuestro líder —soltó uno de los hombres.**

—**Sí, cara de culo, ese soy yo.**

**Xedrix tomó la toalla que estaba sobre su hombro y se la dio al macho que había**

**hablado.**

—**Disfrutad del bar, tíos. Recordad lo que dijo Kyle. Sólo comeos a los turistas. Nadie**

**los echará de menos.**

**Se transformó en su verdadera forma de demonio, completo con sus cuernos y alas**

**negras. Sus ropas se desintegraron en un taparrabos.**

**Encontró la mirada de Candace y sus ojos brillaron con un amarillo siniestro.**

—**Sígueme.**

**Candace tiró de él hasta detenerlo.**

—**Gracias, Xedrix. De verdad lo aprecio.**

—**De verdad me gustaría poder decir lo mismo. Malditos osos, haciendo asesinar a los**

**demonios. ¿Qué les he hecho?**

**Kyle dejó escapar una risa algo nerviosa.**

—**Bueno, trataste de comerme.**

**Xendrix se mofó.**

—**Hombre, Kyle. Sólo fue un pequeño mordisco.**

—**Y se infectó. Ese mordisco dolió durante un mes.**

**Candace se rió.**

—**Agradece que no se convirtió en rabia o algo peor.**

**Xedrix arqueó una ceja ante el comentario.**

—**Sabes, osa, podrías esperar por los insultos hasta después de que te lleve y te traiga.**

**No es muy tarde aún para que mi sentido común prevalezca.**

**Candace desechó su comentario.**

—**El sentido común está seriamente sobreestimado. Eres un demonio. Pensé que**

**vuestro lema era "Estropea hasta ser vencedor."**

—**No, nuestro lema es "Todo sabe mejor con salsa picante".**

—**Entonces menos mal que escapasteis hacia el país Cajun en donde tenemos salsa**

**picante en cada esquina.**

**Xedrix exhibió una sonrisa colmilluda.**

—**Créeme, la belleza de eso no se nos ha escapado —sus facciones se volvieron serias,**

**los llevó hacia el callejón detrás del club y alzó el brazo—. De verdad, espero que**

**Apollymi esté durmiendo ahora mismo… —los atravesó con una mirada amenazante—.**

**Protegeos los ojos.**

**Lo hicieron y un instante después una luz blanca brillante inundó el callejón.**

**Candace hizo una mueca de dolor. Incluso con los ojos protegidos, era terrible y**

**cegador. Finalmente, la luz se desvaneció. Bajó la mano para ver un círculo negro**

**cerniéndose sobre el callejón.**

**Xedrix sonrió malignamente.**

—**Bienvenidos al infierno bolt-hole . Lo único bueno es que no saltaremos en el hall**

**central de los Daimons a los pies de Stryker. Los Caronte tenemos una entrada aparte —les**

**dio una mirada dura—. Escúchadme y hacen lo que os diga o en verdad apestará ser**

**vosotros. Entraremos al dominio Caronte y suelen estar hambrientos.**

**Candace asintió.**

—**Estamos justo detrás de ti.**

—**La alegría de mi vida —dijo, con su tono destilando sarcasmo.**

**Xedrix entró en primer lugar, lentamente. Los guió hasta un sombrío callejón. Alzando**

**el brazo, manifestó una antorcha mientras continuaba pasando las puertas donde**

**pudieron oír el sonido de los demonios hablando.**

—**¿Cómo se veía ese Daimon?**

**Kyle respondió antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de hablar.**

—**Es alto y rubio.**

**Xedrix lo miró con fastidio.**

—**Bueno, eso lo reduce a cada Daimon aquí excepto Stryker. ¿Cuánto podría ser eso?**

**¿Varios miles de ellos? Podrías ser un poco más específico y si me dices que estaba vestido**

**de negro, te asesinaré yo mismo y me ahorraré la agonía de la muerte.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Eres un pequeño demonio cascarrabias.**

—**Deberías conocer a mi ama. Es una verdadera joya.**

**Entonces sin aviso, colocó las manos en su cabeza y cerró los ojos.**

**Candace frunció el ceño mientras las imágenes se derramaban a través de su mente**

**como si él estuviera escaneando sus recuerdos al usar un botón de avance rápido. La hizo**

**marearse y atontarse.**

**Después de un momento, se alejó.**

—**Cadmon… Sé en donde está ese cobarde.**

**Kyle pareció impresionado.**

—**¿Así que puedes succionar los pensamientos?**

**Xedrix hizo una mueca.**

—**Prefiero succionar tripas, pero los pensamientos tienen sus ventajas de vez en**

**cuando. Ahora os sugiero que estéis en silencio. Sólo soy un demonio entre muchos aquí y**

**mientras yo… bueno, realmente no me importa si vivís o morís, pero a vosotros sí, y desde**

**que necesitamos a Kyle para terminar el club… sep, tenéis que vivir, así que seguidme en**

**silencio.**

**Candace se mantuvo justo detrás de él a través de los zigzagueantes corredores y**

**callejones de Kalosis. Se detuvo ante la vista del inmenso palacio en la lejana colina.**

**Relucía como el mármol pulido contra el fondo y el cielo oscuros. Siniestro e inspirador,**

**tenía que admirar su belleza.**

—**Déjame adivinar —susurró—. ¿La residencia de Apollymi?**

**Xedrix asintió. Poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, sacudió el mentón hacia el pequeño**

**edificio al otro lado de la calle.**

—**No puedo ser visto aquí por nadie —susurró—, o Apollymi exigirá mi regreso y**

**muerte. Vosotros dos tendréis que entrar y encontrarlo.**

—**¿Cómo sabes que está ahí dentro?**

**Colocó la mano en la de ella y vio una perfecta imagen de Cadmon durmiendo en la**

**cama con una mujer.**

—**Gracias.**

**Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.**

—**Buena suerte.**

**Candace dudó.**

—**Kyle, quiero que te quedes aquí con Xedrix.**

—**Pero…**

—**Sin peros. Aún eres nuevo con tus poderes y esto es serio. Quédate aquí y haz que**

**no os vean.**

**Él asintió.**

**Candace se deslizó a través de las sombras, asegurándose de evitar cualquier cosa que**

**pudiera exponerla. Sus nervios estaban completamente crispados e hizo lo posible para no**

**tener miedo. Sabía que era más poderosa y fuerte, pero nunca antes había tenido que**

**pelear sola. Aunque estaba segura de sí misma, no era arrogante. Era un lugar peligroso y**

**no tenía idea de la extensión de los poderes de Cadmon.**

_**Mantén tus pensamientos en Terrence…**_

**Eso ayudó. Entreabrió la puerta, agradecida de que no estuviera bajo llave, y se**

**deslizó dentro de la pequeña casa. Estaba todo tan callado que su mente llenó el silencio**

**con el golpeteo de su corazón.**

_**Estás a punto de masacrar a un hombre dormido.**_

**Vaciló ante aquel pensamiento. Todos los otros Daimons la habían atacado, pero ése...**

_**Estaba durmiendo en casa.**_

**Candace dudó hasta que este pensamiento la cubrió. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?**

_**Mató a cientos de personas para vivir. No era inocente por ningún motivo.**_

**Había atacado a Terrence cuando éste había estado atado e indefenso. Impotente. Pero**

**todo eso palideció ante su conciencia. Esto era asesinato. No era en defensa propia. No era**

**justicia.**

_**Asesinato**_**.**

**Apretó la estaca en la mano. **_**Es demasiado tarde para ser una gallina. Ve y acábalo.**_

**¿Cómo podría?**

**Dando un paso atrás, chocó contra una silla haciendo el más ligero y susurrante**

**arañazo en el suelo. Su corazón se detuvo.**

**Aún así, no se oyó ningún sonido.**

**Gracias a los Dioses, no había despertado a nadie.**

**Candace giró sólo para encontrar al Daimon detrás suyo. Sus ojos se veían oscuros y**

**hambrientos mientras arrastraba una mirada encantada sobre su cuerpo.**

—**Bueno, bueno, que sabroso bocadito eres. Desde que no ordené ninguna entrega,**

**lejos estaría de mí el rechazar tal atento regalo.**

**Candace le dio un duro rodillazo en la ingle. Mientras se doblaba, lo apuñaló en la**

**espalda, pero salida de ninguna parte, una hembra Daimon la agarró y la estampó contra**

**la pared.**

**Aturdida, se volvió a pelear sólo para encontrarse con otros tres Daimons.**

—**¿Qué es esto? ¿Una orgía?**

**Ellos atacaron.**

**Candace eludió al primero, y se dirigió hacia el más importante. Cadmon. El que retenía**

**el alma de Terrence. Era al que principalmente tenía que matar. Los otros eran simples blancos**

**de práctica.**

**La hembra la envió de una patada al suelo. Candace tiró a la Daimon sobre su cuerpo,**

**luego rodó hasta ponerse de pie. Uno de los hombres la sacudió. Le dio un duro puñetazo**

**en la cara, la mano le vibró en protesta.**

**Girando, apuntó al blanco y estampó el puño en su pecho.**

**Funcionó. La estaca entró y él estalló en un polvo dorado.**

**Pero antes de que hubiera caído, los otros la rodearon. Candace gritó al tiempo que la**

**hembra hundía los colmillos en su brazo…**

_**T**_**errence se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras sentía la última pieza de sí mismo volver a**

**casa, a su cuerpo. Por primera vez en meses, realmente respiró profundamente.**

**Thorn sonrió perversamente.**

—**Bienvenido de vuelta, lobo.**

**Pero no había vuelto aún y tampoco Candace. Aún estaba atrapado en ese infierno.**

—**¿Puedo ir con ella?**

**Thorn hizo una mueca.**

—**Es un poco complicado. Rompe unos cuantos tratados el enviarte hacia un reino que**

**técnicamente no controlamos.**

**Terrence se sintió presa del pánico mientras observaba la escena en la pared. Candace estaba**

**perdiendo.**

**Gravemente.**

—**La van a matar, Thorn —entonces Terrence hizo la única cosa que nunca había hecho en**

**toda su vida. Rogó—. Por favor.**

**Thorn tendió la mano hacia la pared donde las imágenes se veían.**

—**El portal está abierto. Más vale que salgas corriendo.**

**Terrence no vaciló. Corrió hacia las imágenes, medio esperando colisionar contra la pared**

**y romperse los miembros o el cuello.**

**No lo hizo.**

**En cambio, se encontró a sí mismo en la habitación con Candace y los Daimons. Tomó a**

**la que tenía los colmillos aún enterrados en la carne de Candace y tiró de su cabeza.**

**Manifestando una daga, la apuñaló directamente en el pecho y dejó al polvo caer sobre él.**

**Candace se movió para matar al recién llegado hasta que su mirada se enfocó en su**

**rostro. La incredulidad la llenó.**

— **¿Terrence?**

**Él manifestó otra daga y se colocó a sí mismo entre ella y los Daimons. Apuñaló a uno**

**y pateó a otro de vuelta.**

—**Sal de aquí. Ahora.**

—**No sin ti.**

**Terrence no lo podía creer mientras ella se posicionaba detrás de él, sus hombros**

**presionados contra los suyos.**

—**Candace, escúchame. Estamos en zona cero para Daimons, aquí no hay forma de que**

**podamos vencerlos a todos. Necesito que te vayas de aquí y me despiertes. Entonces**

**ambos estaremos a salvo. Ahora vete.**

**Candace odió ese plan. Pero tenía razón. No podían pelear contra cada Daimon Spathi**

**que había allí y si la Destructora los atrapaba…**

**Como Xedrix dijo, apestaría ser ellos.**

—**No te atrevas a morir, Terrence.**

**Corrió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a Kyle y Xedrix.**

—**Llévame a casa, ahora.**

**Xedrix los tele transportó inmediatamente.**

**Candace frunció el ceño mientras se daba cuenta que estaba de vuelta en su club y no en**

**el de ellos.**

—**Me refería al Santuario, Xed. ¡Maldición!**

**Gruñendo, se destelló de vuelta a la habitación de Terrence.**

**Ahí estaba tumbado, quieto e inamovible.**

**Su corazón palpitó con terror y culpa por haberlo dejado solo enfrentando a los Spathi.**

**¿Estaría aún vivo?**

—**Por favor, no dejes que esos Daimons te atrapen de nuevo.**

**No sabía si podría cazarlos otra vez.**

**Aterrorizada, corrió hacia la cama y sacudió su cuerpo para levantarlo.**

— **¿Terrence?**

**No respondió. Como antes, estaba inerte y frío.**

**Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras las emociones la estrangulaban.**

—**¡Maldita sea, lobo! No te atrevas a hacerme esto a mí. Más vale que te levantes.**

**¡Ahora! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Terrence? ¡Terrence!**

**Entonces lo sintió. Era como una chispa de electricidad sacudiéndolo mientras se**

**estremecía fuertemente entre sus brazos. Un momento sostenía un lobo y en el siguiente,**

**era un hombre desnudo mirándola con un confuso asombro.**

**Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla ante la visión de él vivo y completo.**

— **¿Terrence?**

**Terrence miró alrededor de la oscura habitación sin creer que estuviera realmente de**

**vuelta y que no fuera otro sueño que pudiera tornarse en una pesadilla. La esencia de**

**Candace lo ancló y le mantuvo en la tierra. Acunó su cabeza entre sus manos y supo que**

**todo había valido la pena.**

—**He regresado…**

**Ella lo abrazó y rió.**

—**Estaba aterrorizada de que te hubieran atrapado de nuevo.**

**Su risa se unió a la de ella mientras se alejaba para mostrarle la sangrante herida en su**

**brazo.**

—**Lo intentaron —entonces la observó—. ¿No te lastimaste, o sí?**

—**No realmente. Sólo una mordida, pero no es tan profunda. Es sólo no puedo creer**

**que estés aquí de nuevo —sostuvo sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y le sonrió—.**

**Colega, necesitas una afeitada y un corte de pelo.**

**Terrence rió.**

—**Sip, puedo imaginarlo.**

**Sus ojos bailaron traviesos y llenos de lágrimas.**

—**¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?**

—**¿Qué necesito un baño más de lo que necesito una afeitada?**

**Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras le tomaba el pelo.**

—**Bueno, sí, eso también. Pero no. Estás en deuda conmigo. Una grande.**

—**Seré tu eterno esclavo. Siempre —apoyó la frente contra la suya—. Gracias, Candace.**

**Esas palabras parecían tan miserables comparadas con la autentica gratitud que sentía.**

**Lo había salvado de un inimaginable infierno. Sin ella, jamás podría haber escapado…**

—**De nada.**

**Le besó la frente antes de tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y tirar de la esquina del**

**edredón sobre su regazo.**

—**Me siento como si hubiera sido arrollado por un camión.**

—**Bueno, hemos estado tratando de mover tus miembros mientras eras un lobo, pero**

**en ocasiones estabas tan agarrotado que no podíamos.**

**Terrence trató de no pensar en ello. Probablemente había sido cuando estaba siendo**

**atacado por Misery y su equipo. Pero todo eso era el pasado. Estaba de vuelta en el lugar**

**al que pertenecía.**

**Candace le apartó el pelo de la cara.**

—**¿Estás hambriento?**

—**Famélico.**

—**Te traeré algo para comer y volveré pronto.**

**Tomó su mano cuando comenzaba a alejarse. La calidez de su piel lo atrapó con la**

**guardia baja. En el otro reino, se sentía diferente. Ahora sentía el verdadero calor y la**

**suavidad de su cuerpo.**

—**Quédate conmigo un poquito más.**

**Había estado sólo durante tanto tiempo que no quería volver a estarlo en ese**

**momento. Tenía miedo de que si lo estaba, de alguna manera lo llevarían de vuelta hacia**

**ese reino infernal.**

**Candace oyó la necesidad en su voz.**

—**Llamaré a Dev para que te traiga algo.**

**Le ayudó a meterse debajo de las mantas mientras usaba sus poderes para pedirle a**

**Dev que trajera comida y agua.**

**Terrence yació de lado, quieto y silencioso. Tenía el brazo metido debajo de la cabeza**

**mientras sus ojos danzaban alrededor de la habitación como si, si no mirara a todas las**

**sombras, cobrarían vida y lo atacarían.**

**Y aún así, se las arregló para parecerle encantador. Incluso con el cabello enmarañado**

**y la barba descuidada. Aunque su cuerpo fuera mucho más delgado, aún enviaba una**

**sacudida de deseo a través de ella.**

—**¿En qué estás pensando?**

**Esos ojos oscuros encontraron los de ella y la hechizaron. También le quitaron el**

**aliento.**

—**En lo agradecido que estoy de que no te rindieras.**

**Tomó su mano en la de ella y la apretó suavemente.**

—**Los lobos no son los únicos que son leales, ¿sabes? Nosotros los osos tenemos una**

**buena reputación en ese departamento también.**

**Dev llamó a la puerta ligeramente antes de abrirla. Se quedó con la boca abierta**

**cuando vio a Terrence despierto.**

—**Santa mierda. El lobo vive.**

**Candace se incorporó para tomar la bandeja de sus manos y colocarla sobre el tocador.**

—**¿Por qué crees que pedí caldo?**

—**Pensé que habías sufrido una lesión en la cabeza o algo.**

**Ella rodó los ojos.**

**Dev cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta estar al lado de la cama de Terrence.**

—**¿Así que cuándo recuperaste la última?**

—**Hace algunos minutos.**

**Su mirada se endureció.**

—**¿Sola?**

—**No. Kyle estaba conmigo.**

**Eso no ayudó con su mirada en absoluto. De hecho, la intensificó.**

—**Maldita sea, Candace. ¿Arriesgaste al cachorro?**

—**No es solamente un cachorro.**

—**Tienes razón. Él es un pasajero que se ha caído del mini bus. Maldición, Candace, de**

**todas las personas que pudiste llevar contigo en una pelea…**

—**¡Dev! —Lo interrumpió, su propio enfado encendiéndose. No estaba de humor para**

**su reprimenda.**

**Él sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Conoces al chico. No piensa la mayoría del tiempo exactamente. Es el albañil que**

**dejó la mitad de las herramientas en la fábrica.**

**Irritada, apuntó hacia la puerta.**

—**Lárgate.**

**Cuando se rehusó a hacer lo que le dijo, lo empujó a través de la puerta, luego la cerró**

**de un portazo en su cara.**

—**Eso fue de verdad muy grosero, hermana —gritó desde el corredor—. Realmente**

**heriste mis delicados sentimientos —su voz sonó como la de un niño.**

—**No tienes sentimientos, Devereaux. Ese autobús te rebasó hace mucho tiempo.**

—**Oh, sí. Lo olvidé. Bien. Que así sea. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer de**

**cualquier forma. Tengo un padrastro que necesita mi atención.**

**Candace puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba el caldo de la bandeja**

**para Terrence, quien había estado extraordinariamente silencioso durante su discusión.**

—**¿Siempre es así?**

**Deseó poder decir lo contrario, pero no podía.**

—**Básicamente, sí.**

**Terrence le quitó el cuenco y sorbió de él como si fuera una taza.**

—**Es increíble que no lo hayas asesinado.**

—**¿Lo es, verdad?**

**Se detuvo como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Le lanzó una mirada**

**avergonzada.**

—**¿Se supone que tengo que usar algo para comer esto, no?**

**Esa pregunta la conmovió profundamente. El que pudiera estar preocupado acerca de**

**ofenderla después de todo lo que había pasado. Era inesperado y eso la reconfortó.**

—**No te preocupes. Sé que estás muerto de hambre.**

**Terrence asintió. Estaba en lo cierto. Su estómago le dolía tanto que fue todo lo que pudo**

**hacer para no atacar. Terminó la sopa rápidamente y luego le cambió el cuenco por el vaso**

**con agua.**

—**Sabes, de verdad podría devorar un filete ahora mismo.**

—**Tu cuerpo no está habituado a la comida real. Carson te ha mantenido con**

**intravenosas y te hemos alimentado manualmente con líquidos todo este tiempo. No**

**quiero que te enfermes por comer algo sólido antes de que hable con él.**

**Terrence miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de cuán delgado estaba.**

—**Maldición. Estoy de la mitad de mi tamaño.**

—**No del todo, pero te tomará tiempo sanar.**

**De todas formas, se estremeció. No le gustaba verse así. Sobre todo no le gustaba ése**

**débil sentimiento. Era un luchador, no un inválido.**

—**Necesito un baño.**

—**¿Puedes levantarte?**

**La pregunta lo ofendió gravemente.**

—**No estoy indefenso.**

—**¡Oh, mira! —Candace exclamó en un exagerado falsete—. El Señor Macho está de**

**vuelta en toda su gloria. Hola, Señor Macho, no es estupendo verle nuevamente. Pero**

**sabe, Señor Macho, que ha estado postrado en cama hasta el punto de que sus piernas no**

**están acostumbradas a soportar su peso y no es precisamente humano. Así que si quiere**

**levantarse y caer, los Dioses prohíban que haga cualquier cosa para detenerlo. Después de**

**todo, vivo para Los Vídeos Más Divertidos de América. ¿Debería ir a buscar la**

**videocámara ahora?**

**Quiso enfadarse con ella. Por lo menos ofenderse, y sin embargo se encontró**

**extrañamente entretenido.**

—**Cállate y ayúdame a llegar al baño.**

—**Okay, pero podría ser que quisieras ponerte algunas ropas encima antes que**

**Maman, Papá o Dev tengan una apoplejía. En segundo lugar, queremos que Dev tenga**

**una, pero por mi suerte serán sólo Maman o Papá quienes nos vean y eso no sería bueno**

**para ninguno de nosotros.**

**Sonriendo ante su humor, se vistió a sí mismo con un par de jeans y una camisa. Y**

**mientras trataba de ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de cuánta razón tenía ella. Sus miembros**

**se sentían como si caminara sobre tallarines húmedos. Pero con su ayuda, fue capaz de**

**llegar al baño y dentro de la bañera. Disolvió las ropas mientras Candace encendía el agua y**

**ajustaba la temperatura.**

—**¿Debería preguntar acerca de cuán cómoda estás conmigo desnudo?**

**Tomó una toalla y la colocó junto a la bañera.**

—**Tengo demasiados hermanos.**

—**¿Los has visto desnudos?**

**Metió la mano en el agua para comprobar la temperatura.**

—**Los osos se desnudan demasiado durante el día y más veces de las que me han**

**importado. Además, ayudo a Carson en la clínica.**

**Cruzó los brazos sobre el borde de la alta bañera con patas en forma de garra y**

**descansó la barbilla sobre las manos. Era una pose adorable y lo hizo desear tener la fuerza**

**para tirar de ella al interior de la bañera con él y aliviar el dolor de su entrepierna.**

—**Si esto alivia tu ego, eres un lobo muy atractivo —le acercó una toallita y una barra**

**de jabón, luego le puso una maquinilla de afeitar, espuma y un espejo en el suelo al**

**alcance de su mano—. Sin embargo, tengo que irme antes de que Maman o Papá**

**casualmente me atrapen a solas contigo. Ninguno estará feliz y he pasado por mucho para**

**salvarte la vida como para que ellos la acaben ahora.**

**Terrence realmente no quería estar solo de nuevo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de esa**

**manera en los últimos meses, pero sabía que tenía razón. Lo último que quería era meterla**

**en problemas.**

—**Si me necesitas, llama.**

**Asintió mientras ella salía caminando por la puerta como una persona normal. Pero no**

**era normal y tampoco lo era él. Eran dos animales que no tenían ningún asunto que los**

**relacionara el uno con el otro.**

**Suspirando, enjabonó la toallita y se dispuso a lavarse para así no ofender a sus**

**propias glándulas olfatorias. Gah, ¿Cómo pudo aguantar Candace a su lado? Estaba**

**asqueado de su propio olor.**

**Afeitarse fue un poco más difícil que bañarse. Nunca lo había dominado muy bien en**

**su mejor día.**

**Siseando, se encogió al tiempo que se cortaba el mentón.**

**Candace estuvo ahí de inmediato.**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

**Sorprendido, frunció el ceño. ¿Lo había estado escuchando?**

—**Me corté.**

**Hizo una mueca ante la visión del charco de sangre. Sostuvo un pedazo de papel y lo**

**cubrió.**

—**Dios, lobo. ¿No puedo dejarte solo por tres segundos?**

—**Nunca pude hacer esta mier… cosa bien.**

**Le quitó la cuchilla y la pasó cuidadosamente sobre su mejilla.**

—**No es tan difícil.**

**Esperó hasta que alejó lacuchilla para aclararla antes de hablar.**

—**Y nuevamente, te pregunto cómo es que eres tan buena afeitando hombres.**

**Ella rió.**

—**Soy un oso y tengo mucha más área que afeitar que tan solo la cara.**

**Arqueó una ceja ante el comentario, entonces inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia sus**

**piernas como si tratara de imaginar cómo lucirían debajo de los jeans.**

—**Sí, la tienes.**

**Candace tomó su barbilla con la mano y lo forzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para así**

**poder afeitar su cuello. Su mirada se deslizó siguiendo los músculos ondulantes hasta**

**donde su erección era evidentemente visible bajo el agua. El calor cubrió sus mejillas. Si**

**bien podía estar cómoda con su desnudez, ése era otro asunto completamente distinto. Y**

**era algo que nunca había visto antes.**

**Desde que jamás había sentido la aceleración, nunca se había emparejado con un**

**macho. No es que fuera ingenua e ignorante acerca de lo que los machos y las hembras**

**hacían. Conocía todos los matices del sexo a medida que sus hermanos se habían sentido**

**libres de compartir los más vergonzosos hechos de sus hazañas pre maritales, pero…**

**Nunca las había experimentado por sí misma.**

**Y hasta Terrence, nunca se sintió del todo curiosa acerca de lo que se estaba perdiendo.**

**Pero ahora no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería probar a Terrence. Cómo se sentiría dentro**

**de ella. Incluso aunque fuera feroz, sabía que sería delicado. Cariñoso.**

**Forzando a volver su atención de vuelta a su cuello, admiró las perfectas curvas que**

**formaban la línea de la mandíbula. Realmente era un hombre hermoso. Incluso demacrado**

**y debilitado.**

_**Concéntrate, Candace.**_

**El problema era que estaba concentrada. Sólo que no en lo que necesitaba estar**

**concentrada.**

**Terrence se lamió los labios mientras terminaba de afeitarlo. Trató de mantener las manos**

**sobre la parte rígida de sí mismo y rogó a los Dioses que ella no fuera capaz de verlo. Pero**

**era difícil y sentía un dolor insoportable allí.**

**Apartándose, colocó la maquinilla de afeitar sobre el lavabo.**

—**Sé que no estás indefenso, ¿pero necesitas que te ayude a secarte?**

**La simple oferta hizo que su polla se sacudiese con expectativa.**

—**Um, no, creo que puedo hacerlo.**

—**¿Seguro?**

**Se sintió endurecerse incluso más.**

—**Bastante. Sí.**

—**Está bien. ¿Puedes usar tus poderes para llevarte de vuelta a la cama mientras me**

**apresuro a limpiar aquí dentro?**

**¿Y mantenerla alejada de ver cuánto deseaba probarla?**

—**Absolutamente.**

**Ella frunció el ceño ante la palabra que había salido como un extraño chillido.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Terrence se maldijo silenciosamente.**

—**Bien.**

**O al menos tan bien como un hombre muriendo por intoxicación de testosterona**

**podría estar.**

**Le dirigió una mirada recelosa.**

—**No pareces estar bien. Pareces un poquito agitado.**

—**Estoy absolutamente estupendo.**

**Destelló fuera de ahí tan rápido que olvidó secarse.**

**Se maldijo mientras se daba cuenta del desastre en que había convertido su cama.**

**Gruñéndose a sí mismo, usó sus poderes para acomodar todo en su lugar antes de**

**conjurarse un par de pantalones de pijama de franela. Pero no hicieron nada para ocultar**

**su erección que ahora formaba una sólida tienda en su ingle.**

_**Ponla fuera de tu mente.**_

**Sí, correcto. Su toque era como si marcara sus sentidos con su esencia y no había alivio**

**a la vista.**

_**Mátadme…**_

**Suspiró y se obligó a darse la vuelta. Pero en el momento que lo hizo, sintió un**

**poderoso cambio en el aire. Uno que sólo podría anunciar la llegada de una entidad**

**extremadamente poderosa.**

**Listo para la batalla, se agachó en la cama para encontrar a Thorn parado justo dentro**

**de la puerta.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**Thorn le obsequió una mirada penetrante.**

—**Es hora de que te ganes tu manutención, lobo. ¿Listo?**

**############**

— **¿**_**G**_**anarme el pan? —preguntó Terrence muy lentamente, enunciando cada palabra con**

**claridad, para asegurarse de haber entendido bien a Thorn—. ¿Te has vuelto**

**completamente loco? Acabo de regresar y apenas puedo mantenerme en pie. ¿Qué quieres**

**que haga? ¿Que sangre sobre ellos?**

**Thorn rió.**

—**Suenas saludable para mí.**

**Qué diablos. El hombre estaba alucinando si creía, aunque sea por un segundo, que**

**Terrence podía hacer algo más de lo que estaba haciendo justo ahora. Estar sentado. Thorn se**

**había fumado algo, sin dudas.**

**Volviendo a recostarse en la cama lo miró seriamente.**

—**¿Qué quieres exactamente?**

—**Que acaben con el maltrato a los pequeños y esponjosos conejitos de polvo****6****. Pero**

**eso no parece factible de momento, así que en vez de eso quiero que sepas que si bien**

**Xedrix y compañía pueden haberlos ayudado a Candace y a ti, no dejan de ser demonios**

**que deben ser vigilados y ejecutados de ser necesario.**

**Sip, eso sonaba como algo que iba a estar ansioso de hacer. Anotadme para… jamás.**

—**Si significan tanto problema, ¿por qué no los envías de vuelta a Kalosis?**

**Thorn se veía muy desilusionado**

—**En realidad no están bajo mi jurisdicción. Los demonios Caronte son de otra entidad**

**y tienen un panteón aparte al que responden. Eso no quiere decir que hagamos la vista**

**gorda con ellos, pero mientras se lo tomen con calma, es decir, sólo se coman a los**

**corruptos y no a los ciudadanos honrados, y sus dioses los mantengan a raya, no nos**

**preocupamos, demasiado, por ellos.**

**Haciendo aparecer una foto de 13x18, Thorn se la entregó. Mostraba un hombre de**

**unos veinte años cuyo corazón había sido arrancado del pecho.**

—**Esto, por otro lado, es lo que nos concierne. Más puntualmente, a **_**mí **_**y por ende a ti.**

**Si bien era horrenda, era una escena que Terrence había visto en varias ocasiones desde su**

**llegada a Nueva Orleans.**

—**Se ve como un típico sacrificio vudú.**

—**Bueno, golpéame y llámame Sally si no eres un chico listo. Es parte de un ritual de**

**llamamiento para un **_**Grand Laruae.**_

**Ese no era un término que un were-lobo escuchaba todos los días. De hecho él nunca**

**lo había escuchado.**

—**¿Un qué?**

**Las facciones de Thorn se mantuvieron imperturbables.**

—**Un demonio cabrón con complejo de superioridad, que se monda los dientes con**

**huesos de infantes. Mantengámoslo simple y digamos que es un demonio que quiero fuera**

**del reino humano cuanto antes.**

—**¿Y por qué no puedes ir tú tras él?**

**Thorn pareció profundamente perturbado por su pregunta.**

—**Es una larga historia, para una de esas noches donde esté borracho como una cuba.**

**Por el momento, la historia más corta y simplificada es: política, la cual me produce**

**escozor en el culo. Créeme, esto no me gusta más que a ti. De hecho, nada me gustaría más**

**que clavar el cuero verrugoso de ese bastardo al árbol más cercano, preferiblemente un**

**roble… pero no vayamos por ahí. Desafortunadamente, yo, en persona, no puedo tocarlo**

**sin desatar una guerra.**

**Con un movimiento de la barbilla señaló la foto.**

—**Phrixis ha eliminado algunos de mis mejores hombres a través de los siglos y daría**

**nada menos que mi alma por sacarlo de servicio de una vez por todas.**

**Terrence volvió a observar la cara del muchacho en la fotografía. Sus rasgos estaban**

**desfigurados por el miedo. El pobre chico nunca tuvo oportunidad y eso encendió su**

**propia ira. Algo que Terrence nunca había podido soportar era a quien abusaba de los más**

**débiles. Thorn tenía razón. Había que detener al imbécil.**

**Thorn lo inmovilizó con una mirada letal.**

—**Tú, mi pequeño **_**loup-garou**_**, eres la mejor arma en ésta batalla, puesto que ni nuestra**

**experta en Vudú, ni Phrixis, te verán venir.**

—**¿Qué hay de la sacerdotisa? —Preguntó, ya que Thorn sacó el tema—. ¿Qué quieres**

**que haga con ella?**

—**De esa me encargo yo. No hay ningún tratado en lo que a ella concierne, así que**

**tengo carta blanca para hacer con ella lo que quiera. La ramera lamentará el día que**

**decidió liberar a Phrixis en el mundo.**

**Terrence arqueó las cejas, divertido. Esa era una frase que no se oía todos los días.**

—**¿"Lamentará el día"?**

**Thorn se encogió de hombros.**

—**Soy lo suficientemente viejo como para hacerte ver como un embrión. En ocasiones**

**se me nota. Tienes veinticuatro horas para encontrar a Phrixis o te enviaré de regreso al**

**reino de las tinieblas.**

**Esa amenaza, dicha en ese tono, era como meter sal en la herida. Terrence le lanzó una**

**mirada feroz.**

—**¡Vete a la mierda, imbécil!**

**Los ojos de Thorn se tornaron rojos. Un rojo profundo y ardiente que destelló como**

**sangre fluyendo bajo una luz tenue. Por alguna razón que no podía nombrar, una imagen**

**de Thorn con alas y vistiendo armadura negra cruzó por su mente. Pero se fue tan rápido**

**que no estaba seguro de qué la causó.**

—**Te recomiendo que no uses ese tono conmigo, lobo. A pesar de ser muy bueno**

**domando a la bestia en mi interior, no siempre lo consigo. Y, definitivamente, no quieres**

**ver esa parte de mí. De hecho, deberías estar agradecido de tener las veinticuatro horas. Si**

**estuvieras del todo recuperado y no fuera tu primera asignación, no sería tan indulgente.**

—**No me gusta recibir órdenes.**

—**Y a mí no me gusta repetirlas. —Tras mirar a la puerta por donde Candace había**

**salido momentos antes, inmovilizó a Terrence con una mirada inmisericorde—. Ofreciste tu**

**alma a quien fuera que te ayudara a salvar a Candace. Yo respondí y ahora me perteneces.**

**En cuerpo y alma. Haz lo que se te ordenó, lobo, o ambos pasareis la eternidad en un lugar**

**que hará que el Reino de las Tinieblas parezca Disneylandia.**

**Los pelos del lomo de Terrence se erizaron. Odiaba el tono y la amenaza, pero Thorn**

**estaba en lo cierto. Fue él quien hizo el trato, por voluntad propia, y a él se atendría.**

**Aunque significara su muerte.**

—**Tienes serios problemas en relacionarte con las personas.**

**El rojo fue desapareciendo de los ojos de Thorn a medida que una sonrisa insidiosa**

**curvaba sus labios.**

—**Y me suspendieron del curso de control de la ira después de arrojar al consejero a**

**través de una pared de piedra. Tal vez quieras tenerlo en mente.**

**Los músculos de la mandíbula de Terrence se tensaron.**

—**Desde ya puedo ver que nos vamos a llevar tan bien como Batman y el Joker.**

—**Sólo recuerda una cosa, lobo. Soy el mejor amigo que jamás tendrás o el último**

**enemigo que harás.**

**Porque no viviría el tiempo suficiente para hacer otro. Thorn no dijo esas palabras,**

**pero su tono lo implicaba.**

**Entregó otra fotografía a Terrence junto a un trozo de tela que conservaba el hedor a**

**demonio.**

—**Éste es tu objetivo. No me hagas lamentar el haberte salvado.**

**Terrence se disponía a mostrarle el dedo corazón. De haber estado más repuesto,**

**probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Pero justo en ese momento, la idea de atravesar una**

**pared, cuando tendría que salir a cazar un demonio, no parecía el curso de acción más**

**prudente.**

**Vane estaría orgulloso. El Reino de las tinieblas le había enseñado, finalmente, un**

**atisbo de instinto de supervivencia.**

—**¿Cuándo empieza a correr mi plazo?**

—**Hace diez minutos.**

**Terrence resopló.**

—**Gracias. Es muy generoso de tu parte.**

**Thorn parecía imperturbable a su sarcasmo.**

—**Probablemente debería advertirte que no soy muy dado a la justicia y tengo bajo cero**

**tolerancia para la mayoría de las cosas. Haz tu trabajo. Hazlo bien y no tendremos**

**ningún problema. La cagas y te mato. La cagas completamente y te torturaré primero.**

—**¿Algo más que deba saber?**

—**Sólo esto.**

**Thorn se adelantó y lo tomó por la muñeca. Antes de que Terrence pudiera reaccionar, lo**

**tenía boca abajo en la cama, y le presionaba la palma contra el omóplato.**

**Terrence maldijo mientras su hombro ardía. Sentía como si estuviera siendo marcado.**

**Trató de luchar, pero no podía moverse. Era como si algo inhumano e invisible lo sujetara.**

**Cuando Thorn finalmente lo liberó, vio que no había estado muy errado. El olor a carne**

**quemada flotaba pesado en el aire y en su hombro había un círculo con símbolos antiguos.**

**Estirándose para tocarlo siseó, al aumentar el dolor al hacerlo.**

—**¿Qué es eso?**

—**Protección contra los demonios menores y los hechizos que los expertos y**

**hechiceros puedan usar contra ti, una vez que descubran que eres uno de los míos.**

**Créeme, estarás agradecido de tenerlo.**

**Quizás cuando el dolor cesara, pero justo en ese instante quería patear el trasero de**

**Thorn hasta que el bastardo estuviera tan dolorido como él.**

—**¿Funcionará con Phrixis?**

**Thorn rió.**

—**Eres gracioso. —Retirándose, le entregó una empuñadura de oro. Al presionar hacia**

**arriba una piedra de rubí, se proyectaba hacia afuera una hoja con noventa centímetros de**

**filo—. Ésta es tu espada —dijo en un tono que implicaba que Terrence era menos que**

**inteligente—. Tienes que insertar el extremo puntiagudo en el enemigo. Trata de no hacer**

**contacto visual con él y recuerda: escupe veneno invisible.**

—**Oh, genial.**

**Thorn ignoró el comentario y sacó un teléfono celular.**

—**Llámame cuando termines. Presiona dos y contestaré.**

—**¿Y si muero?**

—**Lo sabré y no estaré feliz. Recuerda, lobo, soy uno de los pocos seres que pueden**

**seguirte y joderte la estancia en el más allá. No me falles.**

—**Nota importante, asentada. Gracias, Doctor Morboso.**

**Thorn inclinó la cabeza antes de desaparecer.**

**Terrence soltó un profundo suspiro mientras debatía qué hacer. Pero no había nada qué**

**pensar en realidad. Tenía que empezar a rastrear al demonio y el reloj estaba corriendo.**

**Mejor salir de aquí antes que Candace regresara.**

**Levantando el relicario de su pecho, lo apretó fuerte en el puño. Regresaría.**

**Pero primero tenía obligaciones.**

**Respirando hondo, se vistió con jeans, una camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero antes de**

**acercar el pedazo de tela a su nariz e inspirar profundamente. Con la peste a demonio**

**ahogándolo, se marchó a rastrearlo.**

_**C**_**andace se detuvo al entrar en la habitación vacía de Terrence. El edredón blanco aún**

**estaba desaliñado y las almohadas torcidas, como si recién hubiera salido de la cama.**

— **¿Terrence?**

**Nadie respondió.**

**Frunció el ceño, sabía que no estaba en el baño, pues recién venía de allí. ¿A dónde**

**habría ido? Registró la Casa Andry y el Santuario con sus poderes y aún no había señales**

**de él.**

**¿Habría salido a buscar a su hermano?**

**Cerrando los ojos, dejó sus poderes vagar por el éter, hasta que lo encontró. Estaba en**

**Distrito Warehouse, caminando por la calle, como si no acabara de regresar del infierno.**

**Los negocios de antigüedades alojados, antaño, en los edificios de depósito cerraban por la**

**noche, mientras él pasaba frente a ellos.**

**¿Qué diablos hacía allí?**

**Observó, en tanto él se recostaba contra un edificio gris de ladrillos, como si tratara de**

**recuperar el aliento. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus costillas, se enderezó y**

**continúo bajando por la calle. Por la cabeza agachada y los movimientos predatorios,**

**podía ver que estaba rastreando a alguien.**

**¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido? Se había tomado un motón de molestias para**

**salvarlo, para que ahora él diera la vuelta y lo acuchillaran en un callejón oscuro cuando**

**debería estar en cama descansando.**

—**¿Qué crees que haces, lobo?**

**No estaba en condiciones de ir tras alguien o algo. Y antes de que pudiera detenerse a**

**sí misma, se transportó para estar justo a su lado.**

**Terrence se giró hacia ella con un gruñido tan feroz que la hizo dar un paso atrás por**

**temor. Había olvidado cuán imponente podía ser. Delgado y débil, era aún tan feroz como**

**cualquier Slayer que hubiera visto. Su cabello largo caía sobre unos ojos salvajes y la espada que blandía se movió tan rápido que todo lo que pudo hacer fue contener el aliento**

**y alzar las manos.**

**La espada se detuvo tan cerca de ella que sintió cuando le producía un pequeño**

**raspón en sus manos levantadas.**

—**¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió Terrence, con la voz apretada por el enfado.**

—**Lo mismo digo, amigo. Sabes, la última vez que nos vimos, como veinte minutos**

**atrás, no estabas precisamente en forma como para salir a pasear. —Teniendo cuidado de**

**no cortarse la mano, hizo la espada a un lado—. No digamos ya para luchar contra algo**

**para lo que necesites **_**eso **_**—miró hacia abajo, a su arma—, para llamarle la atención. ¿Sabes,**

**al menos, cómo usar una espada?**

**Él se burló de su enfado.**

—**No es muy difícil. Son bastante fáciles de entender. Se usa el extremo afilado para**

**hincar al oponente.**

—**Sí, seguro… no son tan fáciles de usar, te lo dice alguien con siglos de experiencia.**

**Deslizando una corredera en la empuñadura retrajo la hoja.**

—**Aprendo rápido, te lo dice alguien que pasó los últimos meses dependiendo de ellas**

**para mantenerse con vida.**

**Tal vez era cierto, pero aún así no lo quería solo, en la calle, hasta que no estuviera en**

**óptimas condiciones para luchar.**

— **¿Qué haces aquí, Terrence?**

**Quería contestarle, de verdad quería. Pero ¿cómo explicarle que la había salvado,**

**ofreciendo su alma a cambio? No era algo que fuese a agradecer. Conociéndola, lo iba a**

**maldecir por ello. Si había algo que Candace no quería, era que la gente tratara de**

**protegerla.**

**Pero qué diablos, parada allí, frente a él, con la luz de la calle reflejándose en su**

**cabello claro y el ceño fruncido de preocupación por él, era la cosa más hermosa que jamás**

**hubiera visto.**

**Como le gustaría un mordisco de **_**esa **_**manzana…**

**Forzando sus pensamientos a alejarse de ese desastre, se aclaró la garganta.**

—**Necesito unos minutos a solas. ¿Te importaría?**

**Ella no cedió en lo más mínimo.**

—**¿Para hacer qué? Y si vas a decir algo desagradable, como haría Dev para**

**escandalizarme, ahórratelo.**

—**¿Todo tiene que ser una discusión contigo? —preguntó, dejando salir un suspiro**

**exasperado.**

—**Te hice una simple pregunta. —Contuvo la respiración, con expresión ofendida.**

—**Que tiene una respuesta extremadamente complicada. Ahora…**

**Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito estridente. Terrence soltó una maldición al**

**reconocer que provenía de la dirección hacia donde pretendía dirigirse.**

**Era el demonio. Podía sentirlo. Si había aprendido algo en el reino de las tinieblas era a**

**sentir uno apenas estando cerca.**

—**Por favor, Candace. Vete.**

**Como era de esperarse, se negó. Incluso se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde**

**oyeron el grito.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza disgustado, en tanto se transportaba hasta el demonio, en un**

**callejón oscuro, llegando apenas antes que Candace. ¿No se suponía que las mulas eran las**

**testarudas?**

**Se paró en seco en cuanto divisó una montaña de bestia. Al menos dos metros quince**

**de alto, el demonio tenía cabello negro, largo y suelto, y ojos sin pupilas ni blanco**

**discernibles. Un par de piedras negras, en un rostro retorcido por el placer proveniente de**

**infringir dolor.**

**La humana parecía tener unos veinticinco años. Bonita y pequeña, vestía el uniforme**

**azul de un restaurante. Su cara había sido desgarrada por las zarpas del demonio.**

**En cuanto Phrixis se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, la soltó y se giró en torno a Terrence.**

**Éste, desplegando la espada, se transportó entre la humana y Phrixis.**

—**Sácala de aquí.**

**Candace asintió, mientras abrazaba a la mujer histérica y la alejaba del peligro.**

**Phrixis rió al arrastrar una mirada repugnante sobre el cuerpo de Terrence.**

—**¿Qué clase de criatura patética eres tú?**

—**Patético no es una palabra que vaya conmigo.**

—**¿No? —La bestia le lanzó una descarga.**

**Terrence esquivó el golpe y lanzó la espada directo a la garganta del demonio.**

**Phrixis rió.**

—**¿Tan débil e inútil crees que soy? —Un sólido golpe dio de lleno en el costado de**

**Terrence.**

**Fue tan duro que podía jurar que le crujieron las costillas.**

**El dolor lo dejó sin aire. Terrence cayó sobre una rodilla, pero se negó a caer del todo. Era**

**un lobo y Phrixis estaba a punto de aprender lo que eso significaba. Cambiando de formas,**

**atacó.**

**El demonio retrocedió estupefacto en tanto Terrence le clavaba los dientes en el brazo y lo**

**desgarraba.**

**Phrixis lo azotó contra la pared, con toda la fuerza de un camión Mack****7 ****.**

**Terrence sintió que su agarre cedía ante el golpazo. Cuando el demonio se movió para**

**atraparlo, se apoyó en sus patas y cruzó entre las piernas de la bestia, saliendo detrás de él.**

**Cambiando a forma humana, rodó para poder tomar la espada del suelo.**

**Phrixis giró para enfrentarlo.**

**Cuando lo hizo, Terrence le atravesó el corazón, hundiendo la espada hasta la**

**empuñadura. Luego la retiró y la volvió a clavar una vez más.**

**Phrixis comenzó a reír.**

—**¿Crees que…?**

**Terrence interrumpió su discurso con un golpe de revés, que le cercenó la cabeza del**

**cuerpo, por completo.**

**El demonio se derrumbó lentamente hacia el pavimento, donde cayó como un bulto,**

**con la sangre saliendo a chorros.**

**Terrence escupió sobre sus restos.**

—**Dime otra vez cuán bueno eres, idiota. Nada peor que un enema de acero para**

**arruinar hasta tu mejor día. —Con el cuerpo debilitado y tembloroso, se recostó contra una**

**pared mientras luchaba por respirar con sus costillas dañadas.**

**Al menos había sido más fácil de matar que los demonios en el reino de las tinieblas.**

**Jadeante, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a Thorn.**

—**Está hecho. Lo maté.**

**Para su sorpresa, éste apareció al instante a su lado.**

—**¿Qué diablos hiciste?**

—**Fantástica actitud, cabrón.**

**Thorn dejó escapar un sonido, mezcla de indignación y rabia. Sus ropas cambiaron del**

**traje azul de empresario a una armadura, rojo brillante, en tanto su pelo parecía en llamas.**

—**No te dije que lo mataras, imbécil. Dije que lo enviaras de regreso al lugar de donde**

**vino.**

—**Es lo que hice.**

**Thorn pateó al demonio tirado en el suelo y maldijo.**

—**No. **_**Lo mataste**_**.**

**Obviamente le estaba faltando una pieza importante en ese rompecabezas, porque en**

**su universo, matar a un demonio no era considerado como algo malo. La mayoría de los**

**días era considerado como un servicio público.**

—**En mi mundo esas dos cosas son sinónimos.**

**Thorn inspiró profundamente, apretando los dientes. Sostenía sus manos, como**

**tratando de refrenarse, a sí mismo, de matar a Terrence.**

—**Sabes, de hecho, no es muy difícil matar a un demonio, en especial con la marca que**

**te hice. Cualquier criatura sobrenatural con medio cerebro puede hacerlo. Lo que**

**necesitaba que hicieras, era regresarlo a su reino. Eso es un poco más sofisticado y cien**

**veces más difícil.**

—**¿Entonces para qué me diste una espada?**

—**¿La miraste antes de usarla?**

—**Sí.**

**Thorn le dirigió una mirada llena de dudas.**

—**Repito. ¿La-Miraste-Antes-De-Usarla?**

**Arrebatando la empuñadura de las manos de Terrence, la sostuvo frente a sus ojos para**

**que viera las palabras inscriptas en ella.**

_**Golpea fuerte. Golpea rápido. Golpea tres veces. Avast**_**8 ****.**

**Quién iba a pensar que Thorn fuera un pirata. Terrence abandonó esa línea de**

**pensamiento. **_**Avast **_**era, sin ofender al forjador de la espada, una palabra tan antigua que**

**él no la había usado siquiera cuando vivía en su tierra.**

**No pudo quitar el sarcasmo de su respuesta.**

—**Y en tu mundo, Capitán Tenebroso, ¿eso quiere decir…?**

—**Lo golpeas tres veces y luego te detienes. Es inglés. Diablos, es en **_**tu **_**inglés. Naciste**

**allí.**

**Terrence señaló hacia el cuerpo del demonio, en esos momentos en descomposición.**

—**Ese fue mi tercer golpe.**

**Thorn se cubrió el ojo izquierdo con la mano derecha, como si una terrible migraña se**

**estuviera gestando.**

—**Tengo un tumor. Sé que tengo un tumor. Ojalá fuera mortal, así podría matarme.**

**Frustrado, Terrence puso los ojos en blanco ante el dolor de Thorn.**

—**Aún no comprendo qué hice mal con… —Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por una ola**

**de insoportable dolor.**

—**Espera, lobo. —Thorn lo señaló con sarcasmo—. Estás a punto de ser ilustrado. Va a**

**apestar ser tú, **_**mein freund .**_

**Terrence gritó cuando la más segadora punzada de agonía imaginable le atravesó el**

**cuerpo entero. Sentía como si estuviera siendo partido en dos. No podía moverse o**

**respirar.**

—**¿Qué me está ocurriendo?**

—**Estás absorbiendo los poderes de ese demonio.**

—**¿Eh?**

**Thorn asintió.**

—**Sip. Y no sólo sus poderes. Tu alma se está fundiendo con la esencia del demonio**

**muerto. Todo lo que él fue, está ahora penetrando en lo que tú eres. Los demonios son**

**inmortales sin alma. Cuando mueren, como sea, sus fuerzas vitales saltan al que destruyó**

**su cuerpo, y tratará de adueñarse de ti de ahora en adelante.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Necesito un exorcismo?**

—**No. No hay cuerpo al que pueda retornar. Tienes que cargar con él. ¡Mazel tov! —**

**Thorn lo felicitó, con una voz exageradamente feliz. Se fue poniendo serio, mientras su**

**cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, con excepción de los ojos. Eran rojos, con unas finas**

**pupilas amarillas que le recordaron a Terrence a una serpiente—. Y es por lo que tratamos,**

**con ahínco, de no matar a ninguno. No es una bonita realidad.**

**Terrence sintió cómo su visión cambiaba. Se volvía más aguda. Más clara. El olor a sangre**

**impregnaba su cabeza y podía oírla correr, no sólo por sus venas, sino por las de Thorn.**

—**¿Qué está sucediendo?**

**Thorn lo agarró de los hombros y sonrió cruelmente.**

—**Es el sabor de lo maléfico, fluyendo denso por de tus venas. Seductor e invitante, te**

**tentará de aquí en adelante. Y ahora ya sabes por qué no soy un campante feliz, la mayoría**

**de los días. Es la batalla que lucho a cada segundo de cada minuto de mi vida. Como te**

**dije, ahora apesta ser tú.**

**Antes que pudiera evitarlo, Terrence vomitó en la acera. Agg, nada digno. Sin mencionar**

**el dolor de hacerlo, al sentir que sus entrañas cobraban vida, como si se estuvieran**

**retorciendo.**

**Thorn no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y retrocedió para darle espacio.**

—**No te preocupes. Tus tripas no saldrán, aunque así lo sientas. Tu estómago se**

**asentará, eventualmente. Sin embargo, la necesidad que tienes de sangre y muerte, que**

**está creciendo dentro de ti, nunca desaparecerá.**

**Haciendo una mueca, Terrence envolvió los brazos alrededor de su estómago y se apoyó**

**contra la pared para recuperar el aliento. Levantando la cabeza miró a Thorn.**

—**Honestamente, no pensé que en tu corriente estado de debilidad pudieras matarlo.**

**Imaginé que al tercer golpe de la espada, o bien estarías muerto o él estaría desterrado…**

**déjame volver atrás, a la parte donde éste demonio en particular había eliminado algunos**

**de mis mejores hombres en el pasado. Debí haber evaluado tus habilidades con más**

**precisión. Error mío.**

—**Te odio, Thorn.**

**Éste se encogió de hombros, indiferente.**

—**Todas las criaturas lo hacen, y en verdad no me importa. Por cierto, tu novia está**

**regresando hacia aquí. Trata de no comértela, aunque la sed de sangre va a ser muy difícil**

**de resistir.**

**Terrence se deslizó por la pared, tratando de calmar su estómago y sus nervios. Pero no**

**era fácil. Aún sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrado de adentro hacia afuera.**

_**Dioses, ¿qué voy a hacer?**_

**Candace apareció a su lado unos minutos después, mientras él se recostaba hacia atrás,**

**con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados.**

— **¿Terrence? —La mano que tocó su frente era fresca—. Estás ardiendo.**

**Su única respuesta fue sujetarle la mano contra su mejilla, en tanto el suave aroma a**

**lavanda de su muñeca lo calmaba. Pero Thorn había tenido razón, podía oler la sangre en**

**sus venas y quería abrirle la muñeca para saborearla.**

—**¿Puedes llevarme a casa? —susurró, temeroso de usar sus propios poderes en esos**

**momentos.**

—**Desde luego. —Lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que el**

**demonio se había desintegrado.**

**No quedaba nada, excepto un vago contorno negro. ¿Pasaría lo mismo con él, si**

**muriera ahora?**

_**Maldito seas Thorn, por no decirme todo**_**.**

**Candace los transportó de regreso a la cama de Terrence y lo ayudó a recostarse.**

—**Voy a buscar a Carson.**

**La tomó de la mano y la retuvo a su lado.**

—**No. No hay nada que él pueda hacer**

—**Pero Fang…**

—**Candace, confía en mí. Sólo necesito descansar un momento, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Podía ver el debate en sus ojos mientras él le apretaba la mano con más fuerza.**

**Después de unos segundos, asintió.**

—**Apenas me necesites…**

—**Te llamaré. Lo prometo.**

**Ella acarició su mano antes de soltarse.**

—**De acuerdo. Que descanses.**

**Terrence no se relajó hasta que la vio dejar la habitación. Sólo entonces se recostó y**

**sucumbió a las emociones conflictivas que lo laceraban. Quería matar algo.**

**Cualquier cosa.**

**Pero sabía que no podía.**

**Lo único que no sabía era cuánto tiempo sería capaz de contener al demonio en su**

**interior. Por cómo se sentía, iba a convertirse en un Slayer. Un **_**verdadero **_**Slayer.**

**Y eso, en su mundo, acarreaba sentencia de muerte.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**T**_**errence yacía en su cama como un lobo, su mente estaba atrapada por los poderosos**

**demonios que se enfrentaban dentro de él mientras convertían su cuerpo aún más. Sólo**

**era vagamente consciente de los sonidos del mundo exterior.**

**Ahora veía las cosas en infrarrojo mientras dormía. Cada diminuto insecto en su**

**cuarto. Cada criatura que caminaba por delante de su cuarto en el corredor. Era consciente**

**de todo a un nivel que nunca había imaginado, pero estaba incapacitado para responder.**

**Parecía un espectador externo que no podía traspasar la vitrina sin importar con cuánta**

**fuerza la golpeara.**

— **¿Terrence?**

_**Vane**_**. Reconocería esa voz profunda de barítono en cualquier parte. Pero en la mente**

**de Terrence, Vane no era nada más que una silueta rojiza de pie al lado de su cama. Había una**

**mujer con él. Una que olía dulce y del todo a humana. Ella se mantenía tan cerca de Vane**

**que parecía arropada por él.**

**Terrence trató de tender la mano a su hermano, pero no pudo. Era casi como estar de**

**vuelta en el Reino de las Tinieblas donde sólo las voces podían alcanzarle. Sólo que ahora**

**él no podía entender las palabras que su hermano le estaba diciendo. Éstas estaban**

**desordenadas y mal construidas cuando él y la mujer las decían.**

**Agachando la cabeza, Terrence suspiró cansadamente.**

—**¡Ay! ¿Qué va mal, lobito? ¿No puedes despertarte?**

**Terrence se quedó rígido como una baqueta al oír la voz chirriante de un demonio.**

—**Alastor.**

**No sabía cómo es que conocía el nombre de la criatura, no obstante lo sabía.**

**Su cuerpo directamente adoptó el comportamiento de un depredador letal. Terrence bajó**

**la cabeza y miró al demonio acercarse con su visión periférica, preparado para abatirle con**

**precisión mortal cuando llegara el momento.**

**Pequeño y nervudo, el demonio era feo y tenía la piel grisácea. Y lo peor, apestaba a**

**azufre y sangre. Su nariz aguileña y la cabeza calva le hacían parecer una gárgola. En la**

**oscuridad de su ensueño algo plateado destelló.**

**Terrence reaccionó por instinto. Agarró la mano del demonio para ver una daga sostenida**

**allí. Riéndose de la audacia, o más bien de la estupidez, envolvió su otra mano alrededor**

**de la garganta del demonio y le levantó de sus pies.**

**En el momento en que lo hizo, vio los pensamientos de Alastor en su mente. Oyó a su**

**propia madre convenciendo al demonio para que secuestrara a la compañera de Vane y se**

**la llevara a ella, de modo que Bride no pudiera completar el ritual de apareamiento con**

**Vane. Este era un pacto que su madre había hecho con el demonio para capturar a todas**

**sus compañeras para impedir que tuvieran ni siquiera una pequeña posibilidad de ser**

**felices.**

**O para ser más directos, para impedirles procrear y propagar sus naturalezas animales**

**las cuales su madre despreciaba tanto.**

**Una furia cruda explotó en su interior.**

—**Tú, bastardo putrefacto —gruñó mientras la sed de sangre de su demonio se abría**

**paso en su interior rugiendo a la vida.**

**Le dieron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al demonio con sus manos desnudas y darse**

**un banquete con sus entrañas. Nunca había experimentado algo como esto.**

—**Sólo estaba haciendo lo que me dijiste.**

**El lloriqueo de la voz del demonio fue como una silla chirriando a través del suelo.**

**Provocó que los pelos de la nuca se le erizasen y no movió un dedo para contener su fiebre**

**de sangre.**

**Antes incluso de que Terrence se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, hundió los**

**dientes en la garganta del demonio a fin de poder probar su sangre.**

_**¡Para!**_

**El sonido de su conciencia tuvo éxito en alcanzarle. Ahogándose en el líquido espeso**

**que sabía cómo metal caliente, se obligó a retroceder. Alastor se deslizó hasta el suelo,**

**sujetándose el cuello mientras patéticamente rogaba por su vida.**

**Una parte de Terrence exigía que matase a la bestia llorona que estaba a sus pies. Era lo**

**que se merecía. Pero la parte de él que era lobo rechazaba matar por placer.**

**Los Katagaria sólo mataban para proteger o defender. Nunca mataban por diversión.**

**Al menos no a menudo.**

**Pero el lobo en él tampoco podía dejar ir al demonio mientras Alastor plantease**

**siquiera un atisbo de amenaza para su familia, **_**la que **_**los lobos mataron sin remordimiento.**

—**Tú da caza a alguno de nosotros o a aquellos a los que amamos de nuevo, y te juro**

**que no me detendré hasta que te tengan que recoger en tantos trozos que pensarás que te**

**han pasado por una trituradora.**

**Alastor se doblegó hasta el suelo mientras le agradecía su misericordia.**

—**Nunca cazaré otra vez, amo. Lo juro.**

**Y desapareció al instante.**

**Terrence se enjuagó los labios que todavía estaban cubiertos de la sangre fétida del**

**demonio. Maldijo por lo que había hecho. Pero lo peor, era el deseo que todavía sentía de**

**causar dolor y matar.**

**El demonio era fuerte dentro de él y era duro resistirlo.**

—**No lo haré —se gruñó a sí mismo.**

**Jamás.**

**Él era un Were-Hunter, no un demonio, y no se abandonaría a ese infierno. No se**

**convertiría en uno de ellos. Por nada. Sin importar la tentación o el hambre. Se mantendría**

**firme.**

_**¡Despiértate!**_

**No podía. Un pánico frío le consumió al tambalearse por la oscuridad que no tenía**

**forma o sustancia, buscando cualquier cosa que lo devolviera a su cuarto. ¿Le habría**

**relegado Thorn de vuelta al infierno después de todo?**

**No, esto era peor que el Reino de las Tinieblas. No había cuevas o cualquier otra cosa**

**aquí. Esto le recordaba a una marcha por un desierto interminable que no tenía bordes o**

**límites. El paisaje era de obsidiana y no había tregua.**

— **¿Terrence?**

**Oyó a Candace llamándole, sin embargo no podía localizarla en el negrura opresiva. Eso**

**fue aún más aterrador para él que estar encerrado allí.**

— **¿Candace?**

— **¿Terrence? Despiértate, cielo.**

**Aquella preciosa voz de sirena...**

**Si tan sólo ella pudiera encontrarle otra vez.**

— **¡Candace! —gritó hasta que su garganta estuvo en carne viva, pero no pareció que,**

**esta vez, ella le oyera.**

**¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podría haberle ocurrido esto de nuevo?**

**Algo le golpeó con fuerza detrás de la cabeza.**

**En un momento, estaba perdido en la oscuridad y, al siguiente, estaba en su cama con**

**Candace inclinada sobre él con sus rasgos deformados por el miedo y la preocupación.**

**Candace comenzó a apartarse bruscamente mientras Terrence cambiaba de lobo a humano,**

**pero el pánico en los ojos de él la inmovilizó. Con respiración desigual, él se aferró a sus**

**manos como si fueran una cuerda de salvamento para él y temiera que ella la retirara.**

**Esto la hizo sufrir por él.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**La agarró con fuerza y tiró de ella hasta sus brazos donde la sostuvo en un abrazo**

**aplastante.**

**Ella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que él estaba temblando por completo.**

**Temiendo por él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para ayudarle lo mejor que**

**podía.**

—**¿Qué es?**

—**Nada.**

**Pero ella no era tonta. Algo había le pasado otra vez. Algo que él no quería compartir.**

**Terrence la abrazó estrechamente, permitiendo que su olor y sus brazos le anclaran de**

**vuelta en el mundo de la vida. Cerró sus ojos e intentó poner en orden sus nervios y su**

**respiración. Parecía un idiota por actuar de esta forma…**

**Pero el trauma del Reino de las Tinieblas todavía estaba fresco e hiriente. No quería**

**volver allí jamás. No quería irse a dormir jamás sin contar con un modo de regresar.**

**Con estrés postraumático y débil, lo que quería era sentirse seguro de nuevo. Pero era**

**como si ya no tuviera ningún control sobre sí mismo. Ningún control sobre nada.**

**Era un sentimiento que odiaba.**

**Candace se apartó de golpe para mirarle. Le posó la mano en la mejilla mientras**

**exploraba sus ojos con su mirada penetrante.**

—**Has estado dormido durante dos días. Estaba empezando a preocuparme el que te**

**hubieras perdido otra vez.**

**Se la quedó mirando con incredulidad. ¿Dos días? ¿De verdad había sido tanto**

**tiempo?**

—**¿Qué?**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Hoy es Acción de Gracias y ya has dormido la mayor parte del día.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza cuando aquellas palabras penetraron en él. ¿Cómo es que**

**había pasado tanto tiempo y él no lo había sabido? Tenía la sensación de que sólo se había**

**acostado para descansar.**

**Candace frunció el ceño.**

—**¿No oíste cuándo Vane y su compañera entraron para hablar contigo un poco, hace**

**rato?**

—**No —mintió, no queriendo admitir ante ella lo cerca que había estado de caer de**

**vuelta en el estado comatoso en el cual había estado anteriormente—. ¿Están todavía aquí?**

**Las cejas de ella se alzaron mientras erguía la cabeza con recelo.**

—**¿No oíste el escándalo en el cuarto contiguo hace unos minutos?**

—**¿Qué escándalo?**

**Ella hizo señas en dirección a la pared donde un espejo gigantesco estaba montado.**

**Era extraño que nunca hubiese mirado a través de él en su sueño. Sólo a través de la**

**puerta.**

—**La compañera de Vane, Bride, tumbó a tu madre en el cuarto de al lado cuando**

**Bryani vino aquí para matarte. Bride de hecho, la enjauló durante la lucha... ¿de verdad**

**estabas dormido durante todo esto?**

**Se quedó pasmado con lo que Candace describió. ¿Su madre había venido a por él?**

**¿Era por eso por lo qué había visto a Alastor?**

**Pero la parte más increíble era que un humano había derrotado a su madre... eso**

**requería coraje y fuerza. Y un cargamento gigantesco de estupidez.**

—**Supongo que lo estaba.**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

—**He oído de tipos con el sueño pesado antes, pero caramba, lobo. Tú eres especial. —**

**ella dio un paso atrás—. Vane y Bride están todavía abajo si te apetece verlos antes de que**

**se marchen.**

**Puede que tuviera sentimientos encontrados al respecto, pero su hermano necesitaba**

**saber que él estaba vivo y de vuelta en el mundo real. Al menos por el momento.**

**Al paso que iba, podría ser succionado de vuelta al infierno en un abrir y cerrar de**

**ojos.**

**Sin una palabra, Terrence se vistió con una camiseta negra de manga larga y vaqueros**

**antes de levantarse y casi caerse de nuevo. Se enganchó al poste de cama, aborreciendo el**

**hecho de que todavía estuviera débil. Necesitaba su fuerza en plena forma cuanto antes.**

**Ella puso sus manos sobre él para estabilizar su equilibrio. Aquel toque inocente le**

**quemó el centro de su ser. Cubrió la mano derecha de ella con su izquierda y le dio un**

**apretón suave.**

**Candace se detuvo ante la inusitada acción de Terrence. Normalmente él la apartaría, le**

**diría que estaba bien y le reñiría por tratarle como si estuviera indefenso. Aquello sólo le**

**dijo lo agitado que se encontraba él por lo que fuera que le estaba ocultando.**

**Era un lobo fuerte y orgulloso.**

**Ella retrocedió para darle espacio mientras éste se encaminaba hacia la puerta y salía**

**fuera. El hecho de que no usara sus poderes también fue muy revelador.**

**Candace le siguió por el pasillo hasta la escalera y hacia la cocina que estaba animada**

**con la actividad. Una de las pocas veces al año en que el Santuario estaba cerrado al**

**público, Acción de Gracias siempre había sido una celebración para ellos, una época en**

**que celebraban un banquete enorme. Todos los Were–Hunters que vivieron en la Casa**

**Andry se reunían para festejar y pasar el rato y, este año, también tenían a varios de los**

**antiguos Dark–Hunters, y a Acheron y Simi, entre la concurrencia.**

**Todo el mundo reía y se divertía. Sus ovaciones resonaban en la cocina donde Cherif y**

**Etienne servían más patatas y carne y añadían un montón de salsa barbacoa a las mismas,**

**ya que Simi todavía debía tener hambre. Riéndose al pensar en la gótica demonio Caronte**

**que podía comerse el peso de un elefante en comida, les devolvió el alegre saludo a sus**

**hermanos mientras ayudaba a Terrence en la puerta.**

**Hizo un alto allí mientras Terrence siguió hacia la barra y la mesa donde Vane y Bride**

**estaban sentados juntos y agarrados de la mano. Se mantuvo ahí de pie y se movió**

**fluidamente, pero ella pudo sentir su daño e inquietud. Su cólera sepultada ante el hecho**

**de que Vane no había estado allí para él.**

—**Buena suerte —susurró ella en voz baja. Esperaba que todo se resolviera entre ellos.**

**Su mirada se dirigió a Fury quién se quedó petrificado y parecía afligido en el**

**momento en que vio a Terrence erguido y en movimiento. Lo sentía por todos ellos, por la**

**familia que ahora había recuperado una parte de ellos la cual estaba de vuelta.**

**Con un nudo en la garganta, ella exploró el cuarto en busca de su propia familia...**

**Alain estaba sentado con Tanya y sus pequeños, alimentándolos con palitos de miel**

**tratando de evitar que Zar se los robara en broma. A Kyle y Cody riéndose de algo que**

**Colt había dicho mientras Carson les arrebataba una cerveza a los gemelos. Mamá y Papá**

**se sentaban al lado, agarrados de las manos mientras se susurraban el uno al otro como**

**dos adolescentes humanos deseando estar a solas y sabiendo que no podrían. Dev sentado**

**conversando y riendo con Remi, Acheron, Jasyn, Quinn y Simi, mientras esta se abría paso**

**ante un plato de pavo relleno y jamón.**

**No podía imaginar no tenerlos en su vida. Por todo, la familia era la familia, y con**

**todo, Terrence y sus hermanos, en este momento, recelaban los unos de los otros.**

**Esto le rompía el corazón.**

**Terrence quería darse media vuelta y marcharse al darse cuenta de que todos los ojos en el**

**Santuario estaban puestos en él. La mayor parte de ellos no tenían ni idea de que él se**

**hubiera despertado y se sentía como un monstruo en un laboratorio donde todo el mundo**

**trataba de entender lo que estaba equivocado en su ADN.**

**Pero él no era un cobarde.**

**Haciendo caso omiso del frío nudo en su estómago y envolviéndose los brazos**

**alrededor, Terrence mantuvo su mirada fija en su objetivo, su hermano y su compañera. Aun**

**cuando Bride estaba sentada, podía decir que ella era alta y rellenita, justo como le**

**gustaban a Vane sus mujeres. Con el pelo castaño rojizo y los ojos tan brillantes que**

**bailaban llenos de vida, ella era exquisita. Y el amor en su mirada cuando miraba a Vane**

**era algo excepcional. Algo que siempre debería ser apreciado y no hacer nunca mal huso**

**de él.**

**A su hermano le había ido bien por sí mismo y eso sólo provocó que el nudo en su**

**interior se apretara mucho más.**

**Terrence hizo todo lo posible por ignorar a todos los demás Were–Hunter, a Acheron y a**

**Simi mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Eran la única cosa que le importaba y cuando se**

**acercó su cólera creció.**

**Terrence odiaba lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía detenerlo. El resentimiento y la**

**amargura aumentaban en su interior. Cómo se atrevía Vane a marcharse y encontrar la**

**felicidad mientras él había sido torturado y maltratado. Las imágenes de los demonios**

**golpeándole, de las heridas que le habían cortado profundamente hasta el hueso pasaban**

**por su mente. Una vez más, recordó el hambre implacable y la sed que nunca había sido**

**saciada. Los meses de penosa agonía.**

**Todo ese tiempo Vane había estado con Bride…**

**Apisonando su rabia, Terrence le ofreció la mano a Bride en el instante en que llegó hasta**

**ella.**

**Ella vaciló un momento antes de tomar la mano en la suya y él sintió el modo en que**

**Bride tembló de incertidumbre. El olor de su nerviosismo era espeso en sus fosas nasales y**

**el lobo protector en él deseó apaciguarla. No era culpa suya que él hubiera estado**

**encerrado en el Reino de las Tinieblas. Era la compañera de su hermano y él la honraría**

**como si no importara lo que estuviera sintiendo por dentro.**

—**Ella es hermosa, Vane. Estoy contento de que la hayas encontrado —le dio a su**

**mano un apretón suave antes retirarse y encontrara la mirada conmocionada de Fury.**

**Al menos el bastardo tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Bien que debería. Era**

**todo lo que Terrence podía hacer para no darle un puñetazo por reemplazarle en el afecto y la**

**lealtad de Vane.**

**Pero la presencia de Fury en el cuarto no era ni de cerca tan ofensiva para Terrence como**

**lo era la de Stefan. Stefan que había sido el cabecilla que les golpeo a Vane y a él y que**

**luego los encadenó al árbol para los Daimons se los comieran. Stefan quien había**

**mandado matarlos. Obviamente las cosas habían cambiado mientras Terrence había estado**

**aislado.**

**Ahora, el grandísimo gilipollas de su padre estaba sentado a una mesa con toda la**

**pinta de haber recibido una buena paliza. Sin duda, se la merecía.**

**Stefan rechazó encontrar la mirada penetrante de Terrence.**

**Vane se puso de pie.**

— **¿Terrence?**

**Terrence no se detuvo en su camino de vuelta a la cocina. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía,**

**atacaría a su hermano por abandonarle en el Reino de las Tinieblas y la última cosa que**

**quería era echar a perder la felicidad que compartían Bride y Vane. Vane merecía ser feliz**

**y Terrence no tenía ningún derecho a hacerle daño. Él sabía que Vane habría movido cielo y**

**tierra para sacarle... si tan sólo hubiera respondido cuando Terrence había llamado.**

**Dioses, sus emociones eran absolutamente bipolares y volátiles en lo que a Vane**

**concernía.**

**Aquel dolor y daño todavía estaban en carne viva en su interior. Los meses de brutal**

**supervivencia no podían deshacerse con un simple encuentro. Necesitaba tiempo para**

**aceptar por lo que él había pasado.**

**A lo que se había relegado.**

**Con una sonrisa indecisa en su hermosa cara, Candace le encontró en la puerta de**

**cocina. La camiseta que llevaba ella hoy le quedaba un poco más ceñida al cuerpo y esto**

**hizo que una onda viciosa de lujuria le consumiera. Gracias a los dioses algo anulaba su**

**dolor.**

**Antes incluso de que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, alargó la mano hacia ella y**

**puso su brazo por encima de sus hombros. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura**

**y le ayudó a atravesar la cocina y a subir de vuelta hasta su cuarto.**

**Terrence no habló en todo el camino subiendo la escalera de caoba mientras el olor a**

**lavanda de Candace le atrapaba.**

**Una vez en su cuarto, se tumbó devuelta en la enorme cama con baldaquín mientras**

**ella le cubría con un edredón de alegre colorido.**

**Con mirada suspicaz, ella se colocó a su lado.**

—**Sé que algo malo te pasa, lobo. Tú nunca estás tan silencioso.**

**Terrence resopló en un pobre intento humorístico. Probablemente no debería mencionar**

**nada de esto y a pesar de ello se encontraba confiando en ella incluso contra su mejor**

**juicio.**

—**Si mi madre está derrotada y Stefan está allí abajo en la barra con Vane y Fury y no**

**están luchando a muerte... —no terminó el pensamiento.**

**Ya se había hecho una buena idea de lo que esto significaba.**

**Alguien estaba ahora a cargo de aquellos dos clanes.**

**Y ese no era él.**

**Esto le picó profundamente dentro. Las cosas habían cambiado tan dramáticamente y**

**él se sentía absolutamente solo. Desvinculado. Aturdido. Pero sobre todo, profundamente**

**traicionado. Tal vez debería haberse quedado en el Reino de las Tinieblas. Era obvio que**

**aquí ya nadie le necesitaba. Vane había seguido adelante con su vida.**

**Su clan entero se había reestructurado bajo el mando de algún otro.**

**¿Qué iba a hacer él ahora? Se sentía perdido y odiaba esa sensación.**

**Candace sintió la confusión de Terrence y le hizo querer gritar por no poder ayudarle. No**

**podía soportar sentirse tan indefensa. Sobre todo, no quería ver a sus familias separadas**

**en el momento en que más se necesitaban los unos a los otros.**

—**Sabes que tu hermano te venía a ver cada día mientras estabas inconsciente. Incluso**

**hoy, él se aseguró de venir a verte. Fury estaba aquí también.**

—**Lo sé.**

**Y aún así estaba tan triste.**

**Sin pensar, ella se acomodó en la cama a su lado y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor**

**para abrazarlo estrechamente. Era el único modo de consolarle que ella sabía.**

**Terrence cerró los ojos mientras su corazón latía con fuerza por el calor de su abrazo.**

**Nadie le había abrazado jamás de esta manera antes.**

**Nadie.**

**No había nada sexual en esto. Era un abrazo destinado a consolarle. Y ya podían tener**

**los dioses misericordia de su despreciable alma, porque lo hizo.**

**Colocando su mano en la de ella, mucho más pequeña, sintió que algo dentro de él se**

**rompía y en aquel momento, él supo una verdad que le asustó incluso más que el demonio**

**que vivía en su interior.**

**Él la amaba.**

**Esto hacía que lo que él había creído que sintió por Stephanie, hacía todos aquellos**

**años, fuera una farsa. Este no era el enamoramiento de un lobo joven fascinado con una**

**hermosa loba que era codiciada por la manada. Esto era el ensangrentado y herido**

**corazón de un animal que nunca había sido, en realidad, abierto antes.**

**Candace había venido por él y había estado de pie a su lado cuando nadie más lo estuvo.**

**Ella sola había luchado para salvarle del infierno.**

**Incluso ahora...**

_**Que los dioses me ayuden. **_**Él no debería sentir de esta manera. Debería echarla por la**

**puerta y, a pesar de eso, no se sentía con valor para destruir la serenidad de ese momento**

**con ella. La ternura dentro de él que su toque despertaba.**

**Por primera vez en toda su vida estaba en paz.**

**Sin una palabra, ella arrastró la mano hacia arriba para pasarla por su pelo. El cuerpo**

**de él estaba al rojo vivo, recordándole el hecho de que había pasado literalmente meses**

**desde que había estado con una mujer.**

**Y él la deseaba con una locura que le estaba consumiendo. Una locura que tenía que**

**rechazar por el bien de ambos.**

—**Aunque estoy disfrutando enormemente de esto, Candace, vas a tener que parar.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque te deseo tan endemoniadamente que casi puedo paladearlo.**

**Ella le derribó poniéndole boca arriba. Su mirada de un azul cristalino sólo se añadida**

**a la necesidad en él por tenerla. Aquellos delicados dedos, tan suaves y reconfortantes,**

**jugaban sobre sus labios mientras ella le sonreía. Entonces, ella hizo la cosa más**

**asombrosa de todas, bajó su cabeza y le besó.**

**Terrence gruñó ante su sabor. Ante el calor de su aliento entremezclado con el suyo al**

**bailar sus lenguas juntas. Él se rindió a la magia de su boca.**

**Durante un momento, todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron.**

—**No —dijo él, retrocediendo—. No podemos hacer esto.**

—**Lo sé. Lo siento.**

**Besándole ligeramente en la mejilla, ella se levantó despacio y se colocó bien la ropa.**

**Su polla tiró bruscamente cuando los pechos de ella se marcaron aún más por aquella**

**acción. Maldición, ¿es que ninguno de sus hermanos o sus padres le dijeron nunca que no**

**se paseara por ahí de esa manera? Sus pezones estaban duros y perfilados de un modo que**

**le torturaban todavía más que los demonios que tenía.**

_**Dioses, saborear sólo uno de aquellos...**_

**El lobo en su interior estaba salivando**

—**¿Estás hambriento?**

**Sí, lo estaba, pero no de comida.**

—**No. Estoy bien.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitas.**

_**¿Desnuda? **_**Él casi gimió en voz alta cuando aquella imagen pasó por su mente con una**

**claridad que debería ser ilegal. **_**Maldita sea su estampa, sal de mi cabeza**_**. Pero la imagen de su**

**cuerpo desnudo estaba ahí y esto le levantó ampollas.**

**Tan pronto como ella se marchó, posó su mano en su polla para intentar aliviar un**

**poco el dolor que ella había causado. No sirvió de nada. Estaba tan duro, que podría**

**remachar un clavo con su erección.**

—**¿Qué voy a hacer?**

**Si la tocaba, violaría todas las leyes del Omegrión y la familia de ella fijaría sus pelotas**

**al espejo que colgaba sobre la barra.**

**Así que, se aguantaría. El quejarse... no le daría lo que él realmente quería, lo cual era**

**estar dentro de su cuerpo pecaminosamente delicioso.**

— **¿Terrence?**

**Oyó la voz de Vane al otro lado de su puerta. Tirando de las sábanas sobre su regazo**

**para esconder lo que Candace le había ocasionado, suspiró ante la bienvenida interrupción,**

**aún cuando temiera ver a su hermano otra vez.**

—**Entra.**

**Vane abrió la puerta.**

—**¿Qué tal?**

**Terrence habría estado divertido con su inusual vacilación, pero ahora mismo poco podía**

**producir una respuesta así por su parte. No mientras su cuerpo estuviera así de**

**hambriento.**

**Un silencio embarazoso llenó el cuarto mientras se miraban el uno al otro.**

**Vane se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada.**

—**No me puedo creer que por fin estés despierto. De verdad pensé que te había**

**perdido.**

—**Sí, bueno, tendrás que perdonarme por ser un gilipollas egoísta —Terrence se encogió**

**cuando aquellas palabras volaron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.**

**Vane se puso rígido al reconocer la cita.**

—**¿Me oíste?**

**Terrence apartó la mirada, renuente a contestar. Entonces cambió de tema.**

—**¿Por qué está Stefan abajo?**

—**Markus ha caído y Stefan ya no es líder. Puse a Fury a cargo de la manada.**

**Terrence no podía haberse cabreado más si su hermano le hubiera dado una bofetada. Sin**

**embargo, eso es exactamente lo que él había hecho al poner a Fury como su líder.**

**Debería haber sido **_**él**_**.**

—**Él no es lo bastante fuerte para liderar.**

—**Con mi apoyo lo es.**

**Y con el apoyo de Vane, Terrence no podía desafiarle por el liderazgo. Bueno, **_**podría**_**, pero**

**esto rompería su unión y los debilitaría ante los demás, dejándoles accesibles al ataque.**

**Que era exactamente lo que los otros lobos machos harían. Perfecto. Le habían suprimido**

**completamente sus derechos de nacimiento.**

**Markus estaría emocionado.**

**Vane se adelantó con cautela mientras observaba la expectación solemne de Terrence. Este**

**no era el reencuentro que él había esperado cuando Terrence finalmente salió de su coma.**

**Había soñado con este momento una y otra vez. Terrence despertando, contento de estar vivo.**

**Su hermano abrazándole...**

**Pero algo era diferente ahora. Había un aire alrededor de Terrence mucho más mortal que**

**cualquier cosa que Vane hubiera sentido proveniente de él con anterioridad.**

**Su hermano estaba enfadado y había una amargura hacia él que no comprendía. ¿Por**

**qué se sentiría así dado que él había puesto a Vane y Fury en esa situación?**

—**Has estado desconectado durante meses.**

—**Créeme, lo sé —sus ojos destellaron con malicia brutal.**

**Frustrado, Vane suspiró.**

—**¿Qué quieres de mí?**

—**Nada, Vane, sólo quiero que seas feliz.**

**Su boca podría haber dicho eso, pero su tono no. Vane trató otra vez de aliviar la**

**tensión entre ellos.**

—**Lo soy. Finalmente. Bride es mejor de lo que nunca merecí. Y ambos tenemos un**

**cuarto para ti en nuestra casa.**

**Terrence hizo muecas ante su oferta.**

—**No sé. Vosotros estáis recién emparejados. La última cosa que necesitas es a tu**

**hermano, el deficiente mental, asustando de muerte a tu mujer.**

**Era un comentario clásico de Terrence. Una de las réplicas sarcásticas que Vane había**

**estado ansiando oír a lo largo de todos esos meses pasados.**

—**Bride no se asusta fácilmente.**

—**Probablemente sea cierto si tú eres la primera cosa que ve por la mañana.**

**Vane se rió de su jocosidad. Su pecho se apretó al darse cuenta exactamente de cuánto**

**había echado de menos a su hermano en realidad, mientras Terrence había estado**

**inconsciente. No había nadie más en el mundo como él.**

—**Te queremos con nosotros.**

**Terrence se tiró de la cama como si estuviera a punto de atacar.**

—**No soy tu hijo, Vane —gruñó con una rabia inesperada—. No soy un niño. Soy un**

**lobo adulto y realmente no creo que tenga sitio con tipos como vosotros.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza, pero se negó a echarse atrás. Sabía perfectamente que no debía**

**dejar a Terrence percibir sus emociones. Esto sólo haría al lobo en él más volátil.**

**Así que intentó cambiar de tema a algo más seguro.**

—**Hay algo más que tienes que saber sobre Fury.**

**Terrence se burló:**

—**Él es mi hermano. Candace ya me lo dijo.**

**Esto le sorprendió muchísimo. Exactamente, ¿cómo de íntimo era su hermano con la**

**osa?**

**Eso no podía ser bueno.**

—**¿Quieres verle? —preguntó Vane.**

—**La verdad es que no. Por si lo has olvidado, nosotros dos no somos exactamente**

**amistosos.**

—**Sí, lo sé. Pero él ha sido una gran ayuda protegiendo a Bride.**

—**Estoy contento de que lo tuvieras.**

**El tono de su voz desmintió aquellas palabras.**

**Vane frunció el ceño ante su actitud, que comenzaba a tocarle las pelotas. Había estado**

**manteniendo su carácter bien sujeto, pero empezaba a deslizarse bajo el constante asalto**

**del que no era merecedor.**

**Lo estaba intentando, pero Terrence no hacía ningún esfuerzo en absoluto.**

**En cambio Terrence siguió atacando y la parte de lobo de Vane se estaba realmente**

**hartando de él.**

—**¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?**

**Terrence estaba a punto de estallar por dentro. Su furia era volcánica y ansiaba arremeter**

**contra Vane de la peor manera.**

_**¡Tú me fallaste, gilipollas!**_

**Pero ese no era el único veneno que ardía en su interior. Era el hecho de que mientras**

**Vane le había fallado, él le había maldecido por estar atrapado. De manera que su**

**hermano le había dicho cosas malas e hirientes.**

**Y totalmente inmerecidas.**

**Él quería sentir, ahora, el mismo amor y lealtad por su hermano que había sentido la**

**noche en que Anya había muerto. Pero él ya no estaba allí, ni sobre todo, ese daño.**

**Terrence no era el mismo y tampoco lo era Vane.**

**Reacio a luchar más cuando esto no cambiaría nada, Terrence se retiró.**

—**Mira, todavía no me siento bien. ¿Por qué no vas y pasas el tiempo con tu**

**compañera y Fury?**

—**¿Y tú? Tú también eres mi familia.**

**Sí, vale.**

**Lo gracioso es que él ya no se sentía así.**

—**Sólo imagínate que todavía estoy en coma. Estoy seguro que eso te resultará**

**bastante fácil de hacer.**

**Vane retorció su cara con un gesto de disgusto.**

—**Ah, que te jodan, bastardo egoísta. ¿Sabes?, Fury y yo fuimos los únicos que te**

**mantuvimos seguro mientras estabas en la cama, inútil para nosotros. ¿Y ahora te atreves a**

**marcarte esa actitud conmigo? Eres un amargado de mierda.**

**Terrence barrió a Vane con una risa de desprecio.**

—**Ya, como que **_**tú **_**no sabes nada sobre ser egoísta.**

—**¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

—**Me abandonaste para buscarte la cola y luego cuando no me levanté a tu orden, te**

**aliaste con un bastardo que odias. No olvides que conozco tu amor por las correrías de**

**Fury tan profundamente como el mío. ¿Dónde estaba **_**tu **_**lealtad en todo esto?**

**Vane lanzó su mano y empotró a Terrence contra la pared.**

—**Mejor alégrate de haber estado enfermo o te haría tragar esas palabras.**

**Terrence le sacudió con una onda de las suyas. Esto hizo añicos los poderes que Vane**

**usaba para sujetarle y dejó a su hermano tambaleante mientras él quedaba libre.**

—**No eres el único que puede dominar la magia, capullo.**

**Vane alzó la vista desde donde había aterrizado en el suelo contra la pared con la**

**consternación marcada en sus rasgos.**

—**¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

—**Hay mucho sobre mí que no sabes, **_**adelphos. **_**Da gracias que no quiero mostrártelo**

**todo. Ahora sal de aquí.**

**Vane se puso de pie. No, este no era el mismo Terrence con quien había atravesado una**

**amarga infancia. Algo estaba seriamente mal en su hermano y no tenía ni idea del qué.**

**Pero si Terrence no se lo decía, no había nada que pudiera hacer.**

**Se pasó la mano por la boca.**

—**Muy bien. Siéntate ahí y púdrete.**

**Cerró con un portazo cuando se marchó.**

**Candace salió disparada de su cuarto ante el sonido y se detuvo en el corredor al verle.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**No, no lo estoy —Vane fulminó con la mirada la puerta cerrada mientras se**

**imaginaba astillar tanto a ésta como abrirle la cabeza a Terrence de par en par—. Estoy a un**

**paso de matar a ese idiota.**

— **¿Terrence?**

—**¿Es que hay otro aquí?**

**Con expresión aturdida, ella asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Un buen número bajo este techo, de hecho, y estoy emparentada con varios de ellos.**

**¿Pero por qué querrías hacer daño a tu hermano después de todo por lo que él ha pasado?**

—**¿Después de todo por lo que ha pasado? —se mofó Vane—. ¡ Por favor! Suenas**

**como él. Lamenta haber yacido en la cama y haber sido alimentado en la boca, porque no**

**podía enfrentarse a la misma realidad que el resto de nosotros tuvimos que encarar y le**

**tare sin cuidado lo que nos ha estado pasando a Fury y a mí. Apenas sobrevivimos a la**

**caza. He tenido que combatir a un demonio y a Daimons y…**

— **¿Y tú crees que Terrence quería estar en aquel coma?**

**Vane le dijo con desprecio:**

—**Ya oíste lo que Carson y Grace dijeron. Podría haber salido de ello en cualquier**

**momento de haber querido.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No, Vane, no podía. Créeme.**

—**¿Qué te crea? No —dijo cuando su amargura se incrementó profundamente dentro**

**de él. Cómo se atrevía ella a apoyar a Terrence—. Conozco a mi hermano mejor que nadie y sé**

**exactamente lo egoísta que es. Todo de lo que se preocupa es de él mismo.**

—**Vane... estás equivocado. Terrence no estaba en coma. Estaba atrapado en el infierno. Yo**

**lo sé porque fui la que entró y le sacó de allí. Tú combatiste a un único demonio. Él**

**combatió a cientos.**

**############**

_**T**_**errence se sentó en el borde de la cama con los pies en el suelo, los codos sobre las**

**rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba tan cansado de todo, cansado de tratar de**

**resistir, cansado de lastimar. De anhelar cosas que no podía tener.**

**Solo quería un minuto de paz.**

**¿Por qué era algo tan difícil de encontrar? Seguramente debería ser fácil y, aún así, era**

**el objetivo más difícil de alcanzar que había conocido.**

**Antes de que se pudiera mover, Vane apareció ante él en la habitación. Levantó a Terrence**

**de la cama y le abrazó tan fuerte que sintió sus costillas quebrarse.**

**Terrence luchó contra el agarre.**

—**¡Suéltame, maldito pervertido!**

**Vane le soltó y le golpeó con fuerza en el brazo.**

**Haciendo una mueca, Terrence le empujó y le habría devuelto el golpe con uno propio si**

**Vane no lo hubiera esquivado.**

—**¿A qué vino eso?**

**Vane le gruñó.**

—**Por no decirme lo que te pasó, imbécil.**

**Esa última palabra estaba cargada con suficiente veneno como para derribar a un**

**furioso elefante macho.**

**Completamente confundido, frunció el ceño.**

—**¿De qué estás hablando?**

**Vane le agarró de la camisa y, furioso, le sostuvo con los puños.**

—**Candace me dijo dónde estuviste todos estos meses. Pensé que estabas en coma. Lo**

**que más me molesta, es que debiste ser tú el que me lo dijera, no ella.**

**Enfadado por su tono y su agarre, Terrence lo empujó otra vez.**

—**Sí, bueno, tú debiste haber sido el que me ayudara a recuperar mi alma, no ella.**

—**Pensé que estaba soñando.**

**Terrence resopló.**

—**Vane, ven a ayudarme —lo dijo fríamente, usando las palabras con las que había**

**tratado repetidamente de conseguir la atención de su hermano—, no es exactamente sutil.**

**Un tic palpitó en la mandíbula de Vane. Hizo gestos hacia la cama arrugada.**

—**Y cuando venía aquí a verte, parecías comatoso. Todos me dijeron que eso era lo que**

**te estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo podía suponer otra cosa?**

**Qué convincente. Terrence lo fulminó con la mirada y a su obtusa estupidez.**

—**Debiste haberme conocido mejor. ¿Cuándo me he recostado y lamido mis heridas?**

**¿Francamente?**

**Vane miró hacia otro lado, sus rasgos avergonzados mientras se daba cuenta de la**

**verdad, Terrence no era un cobarde. Era un luchador hasta la médula.**

—**Tienes razón, debería haberlo sabido. Debí haber pensado mejor de ti. Pero sé**

**cuánto significaba Anya para ti, asumí que…**

**Que Terrence era débil e incompetente, lo que Vane siempre había pensado de él, y ya**

**estaba cansado de estar a su sombra.**

—**Mira, no quiero hablar de eso. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. Gracias a Candace y a**

**sus hermanos, estoy de regreso.**

**Qué irónico, dada la forma injusta en la que Fury y Vane lo habían tratado. Pero para**

**bien o para mal, estaba aquí en el reino humano.**

**Ahora que lo pensaba, básicamente negoció un infierno por otro.**

_**Dime otra vez por qué peleé tanto para regresar aquí…**_

**Una vez más, al menos aquí nadie estaba tratando de destriparlo.**

**Aún.**

—**Sólo olvidemos lo que pasó.**

**Vane escuchó las palabras, pero conocía a su hermano. Había herido a Terrence y les**

**llevaría a los dos bastante tiempo volver a llevarse bien con lo que había sucedido. Y con**

**toda honestidad, se odiaba así mismo por no haber estado ahí cuando debería haberlo**

**hecho.**

**Pero tal y como dijo Terrence, no se podía deshacer lo que estaba hecho. Todo lo que**

**podía hacer era asegurarse de no dejar que volviera a pasar.**

—**Somos hermanos, Terrence. Significas todo para mí. Espero que lo sepas.**

**Terrence hizo una mueca.**

—**¿Cuándo te convertiste en mujer? Agh, si eso es lo que te hace estar emparejado, yo**

**paso.**

**Vane sacudió su cabeza.**

—**Bride no me lo enseñó, lo hizo el perder a Anya. Hay bastantes cosas que desearía**

**haberle dicho antes de que muriera. No quiero cometer ese error contigo.**

**Terrence hizo un gesto.**

—**Sí. Bueno, por favor comete el error. Me estás asustando con esas patrañas amorosas**

—**indicó con su mandíbula hacia la puerta—. Tu mujer está abajo. No deberías dejarla**

**esperando.**

**Él no se movió.**

—**Queremos que vivas con nosotros.**

**Terrence aún no estaba listo para eso. Había cambiado mucho y vivir con Vane y su pareja**

**humana… En verdad, prefería no hacerlo.**

—**Creo que me quedaré aquí por un tiempo. Sería bueno para vosotros dos tener**

**tiempo juntos sin tu odioso hermano inmiscuyéndose.**

**Vane se burló.**

—**¿Es esa la verdadera razón?**

—**¿Qué más podría ser?**

**Vane miró hacia la puerta, entonces bajó su voz a un susurro.**

—**Candace.**

**Terrence resopló, aunque su hermano estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad de lo que**

**quería admitir.**

—**Somos amigos.**

—**Si tú lo dices. Pero tienes que saber algo si te estás liando con ella…**

—**No soy idiota —dijo entre dientes—. Lobos y osos no se mezclan.**

—**Mantén eso en mente. Podría ser lo único que te salve la vida.**

**Terrence volvió los ojos.**

**Vane le palmeó la espalda.**

—**Si me necesitas…**

—**Llamaré.**

**Vane sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No te decepcionaré de nuevo Terrence, lo juro.**

—**Lo sé.**

**Pero Terrence aún no estaba seguro si podría confiar en Vane. Su hermano no había**

**querido decepcionarlo antes, pero aun así, lo había hecho.**

**Vane le tendió la mano.**

**Terrence la tomó y permitió que Vane lo arrastrara en un apretado abrazo de hombres. Lo**

**acarició en la espalda antes de que se fuera.**

**Solo, Terrence regresó a la cama únicamente para oír a alguien más llamando a la puerta.**

**Instantáneamente supo quién era. Sólo una persona tenía ese suave, titubeante golpe y olía**

**a vainilla con aroma a lavanda.**

—**Adelante, Candace.**

**Empujó la puerta abierta para fruncirle el ceño mientras sostenía una bandeja de**

**comida.**

—**¿Cómo supiste que era yo?**

—**Te olí.**

**Ella se horrorizó.**

—**Y pensar que desperdicié todo ese tiempo bañándome y todo mi dinero en jabón.**

**¿Por qué me molesto cuando evidentemente apesto?**

**Sonrío a pesar de si mismo mientras ella ponía la bandeja a un lado.**

—**Me gusta la lavanda más que ese olor a vainilla que tienes ahora.**

**Ladeó su cabeza en fingida ofensa y apoyó una mano en su cadera.**

—**Oh, estoy siendo discriminada por el lobo que no se ha bañado en… ¿Cuántos**

**meses han sido?**

—**No es culpa mía. Podrías haberme bañado.**

—**¡Ja! Entonces habrías estado sin piel y ya no necesitarías un baño.**

**Despreció lo encantado que estaba por este intercambio. Más concretamente, por su**

**presencia.**

—**¿Por qué estás aquí?**

—**Quería asegurarme de que tú y Vane estuvierais bien.**

—**Sí.**

**Ella lo miró sospechosamente mientras se acercaba a la cama.**

—**No pareces tan seguro de eso.**

—**No es eso, quiero a mi hermano, eso sólo…**

**Amargura. Esa era la única palabra que hacía justicia a su malhumorado estado de**

**ánimo. Esperaba que fuera temporal.**

—**No es nada de lo que no pueda salir.**

**Candace le pasó una cerveza.**

—**Si tú lo dices.**

**La tomó y miró la bandeja de comida que ella había puesto en su cómoda.**

—**Pensé que te había dicho que no tenía hambre.**

—**Supuse que estabas mintiendo.**

**Se rió.**

—**Gracias por la fe.**

**Arrugando su nariz hacia él, descubrió el plato para mostrarle jamón, pavo, adobo y**

**patatas.**

—**¿Necesitas algo más?**

_**A ti…**_

**Dioses. Era un tonto, su trasero era lo único a lo que quería darle un mordisco, incluso**

**ahora podía imaginarse desnudarla y hacerle el amor hasta que los dos estuvieran ciegos**

**por ello.**

**Se aclaró la garganta, deseando poder aclarar su mente así de fácil.**

—**No, y de verdad estoy arrepentido por la forma en la que te traté antes.**

—**Deberías estarlo, pero lo entiendo. Tengo los mismos sentimientos, lo que en**

**realidad me molesta.**

**Tomó un largo trago de su cerveza.**

—**Hay algo malo en nosotros ¿no es así?**

—**Sí, estamos rotos.**

**Poniendo la cerveza a un lado, la atrajo hacia él hasta que estuvo de pie entre sus**

**rodillas abiertas. Su esencia lo envolvió como una manta caliente mientras se imagino**

**deslizar su camiseta sobre su cabeza y liberar sus pechos.**

—**Nunca he deseado a una mujer tanto como te deseo a ti.**

**Descansó las manos en sus hombros mientras miraba hacia él, su mirada caliente.**

—**Nunca he deseado a un hombre hasta conocerte a ti.**

**Inclinó su cabeza contra su estomago mientras ella pasaba su mano a través de su**

**cabello y luego por sus hombros.**

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**Su contacto envío escalofríos sobre él.**

—**Debemos mantenernos apartados. Soy la heredera de mi madre. Tengo que**

**encontrar un oso con el que emparejarme.**

**La ira se disparó a través de él con esas palabras. No podía soportar el pensamiento de**

**otro hombre tocándola, pero dejó que el calor de su cuerpo lo apaciguara hasta que**

**estuviera calmado de nuevo.**

—**Podemos comportarnos como adultos.**

—**Absolutamente, somos amigos.**

**Amigos. ¿Alguna vez existió una palabra más asquerosamente inventada?**

**Candace bajó la mirada mientras él se apartaba para mirarla a ella. Su cabello estaba**

**despeinado y sus patillas estaban comenzando a oscurecer sus mejillas de nuevo. Esto le**

**daba un salvaje sex appeal que era difícil de resistir. Y esos hermosos ojos… podría**

**fácilmente perderse en ellos.**

**No…**

—**Me voy a mi habitación.**

**Terrence asintió y la soltó. Con el corazón pesado la vio irse, aún cuando lo que realmente**

**quería hacer era llamarla y huir a un lugar dónde a nadie le interesara si él era un lobo y**

**ella una osa.**

—**¿Qué he hecho?**

_**Hacer una completa y destructiva ruina de tu vida.**_

**Era verdad. Todo se había jodido y no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo de nuevo.**

**Suspirando, fue hasta la bandeja que Candace había traído y se sentó a comer.**

_**C**_**andace hizo lo mejor que pudo para poder dormir. Pero por alguna razón, no podía.**

**Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando fue al baño y vio luz bajo la puerta del**

**dormitorio de Terrence.**

**En contra de su mejor juicio, atravesó el corredor para golpear suavemente en su**

**puerta.**

**El no respondió.**

— **¿Terrence? —susurró.**

**De nuevo, no respondió.**

**Cerrando los ojos, miró dentro de la habitación y lo encontró ahí. Estaba paseando por**

**la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Salvaje. Frío. Letal.**

**Algo iba mal.**

**Sin considerar el peligro, Candace entró para verlo.**

**Él se lanzó sobre ella tan rápido, que no pudo ni siquiera protegerse. La fijó contra la**

**pared, su mano en su cuello, como si pudiera matarla justo donde la tenía.**

**Pero en el momento en que la tocó, su mirada se aclaró y se enfocó en su cara.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

—**Vi la luz encendida y estaba preocupada por ti.**

**Terrence se echó hacia atrás, sus facciones atormentadas, mientras se pasaba una mano**

**por su oscuro cabello.**

—**No puedo respirar, Candace. No me puedo relajar. Tengo miedo de irme a dormir.**

**¿Qué pasa si no me despierto otra vez?**

**El hecho de que le confiara eso a ella le dijo lo trastornado que estaba.**

—**Estás bien. Estás de vuelta y seguro.**

—**¿Lo estoy? No me pude despertar antes.**

**Ella lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y lo mantuvo cerca.**

—**Ya se ha terminado, Terrence.**

**Terrence quería creerlo, pero ¿cómo podía?**

—**No, no ha terminado. Puedo sentirlos todavía agarrándome. Puedo escuchar el batir**

**de las alas de los Reapers y ver a los Recolectadores buscando víctimas. Vienen a por mí.**

**Lo sé.**

**Ella le cogió la cara entre las manos y le hizo mirarla.**

—**Voy a estar contigo y asegurarme de que nadie te aleje.**

**El se mofó.**

—**Escúchame —dijo ella firmemente—. Realmente no pensarás que me pasé meses de**

**infierno, acechando a Daimons y descendiendo a Kalosis para dejar que te tengan de**

**nuevo, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, cuando ponía las cosas de esa forma.**

—**No.**

—**Entonces créeme, no voy a dejar que vengan por ti. Si hay algo que un oso puede**

**hacer, es pelear.**

**Terrence asintió y volvió a la cama. Candace le arropó con la manta y se sentó en el borde de**

**la cama.**

**Él tomó su mano entre las suyas y las mantuvo cerca. Thorn lo había marcado. Pero**

**ella no podía ver la marca a través de su camiseta. Quería hablarle sobre el intercambio**

**que había hecho.**

**Si sólo pudiera. La verdad era, que estaba avergonzado de no poder protegerla sin eso.**

**Sobre todo, estaba asustado de que el demonio de su interior pudiera manifestarse y**

**herirla.**

—**Si yo llegara a hacer algo extraño, me dejarás inmediatamente. ¿Entiendes?**

**Candace arrugó su frente con sospecha.**

—**Extraño, ¿cómo?**

—**No sé. ¿Intentar comerte?**

**Ella arqueó su frente ante esto.**

—**Vale. ¿Haces ese tipo de cosas comúnmente?**

—**No realmente, pero quién sabe después de esto. Tal vez, hasta puede que me salgan**

**cuernos y me convierta en Simi cuando no estés mirando.**

—**Bueno, te prometo que si vienes hacia mí con un mal yuyu, te arrancaré las tripas. Y**

**si te transformas en una demonio Gótica adolescente, voy a reírme a carcajadas.**

—**Bien.**

**Ella se rió.**

—**Eres el único que conozco que podría encontrar en esa amenaza un alivio.**

**Terrence intentó sonreír, pero su cansancio lo estaba sobrepasando. Había algo en Candace**

**que lo hacía sentir seguro. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba dormido.**

**Candace se quedó alrededor de una hora viendo a Terrence dormir. Era tan extraño verle de**

**esa forma. Él le recordaba a su sobrina, a la cual no le gustaba la oscuridad.**

**Sólo que Micah tenía cuatro años.**

**¿Qué horrores había pasado Terrence allí abajo para que todavía creyera ser perseguido**

**por ellos?**

—**Me gustaría poder ayudar.**

**Pero sólo el tiempo podía sanar lo que se había roto dentro de él. Todo lo que ella**

**podía hacer, era estar ahí cuando necesitara fortaleza y compañía.**

**¿En qué estaba pensando?**

**Necesitaba mantener las distancias con él. Y aun así, era muy difícil cuando todo lo**

**que ella quería hacer era quitarse la ropa, meterse en la cama junto a él y tener su cuerpo**

**enterrado profundamente en el suyo.**

**Había algo tan raro con respecto a él.**

_**¿Y si es mi Compañero?**_

**Seguro que los Destinos no serían tan crueles.**

**Oh, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Claro que podrían ser crueles. Ellas conspiraban para**

**que los hombres se comieran a sus propios hijos. Que las madres mataran sus bebés. No**

**había nada más traidor que Las Moiras.**

**Con el corazón pesándole, pasó un dedo por su mejilla barbuda. Le encantaba cómo se**

**sentía. Cómo se veía.**

**Sobre todo, amaba su sarcasmo, su humor amargo.**

**Soltando un cansado suspiro, se recostó contra la pared.**

—**¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?**

_**E**_**li levantó la mirada mientras Cosette entraba en su estudio. La pálida mujer criolla**

**era tan bella como su antecesora, Marie Laveau, una de las más notorias sacerdotisas**

**Vudú en el mundo. Apenas una diminuta mujer, vestía una falda blanca suelta y una**

**túnica que tenía un hombro al descubierto. Su cabello rubio estaba retirado de su cara por**

**una bufanda roja, de modo que sus rizos apretados cayeran desordenadamente sobre sus**

**hombros.**

**Pero lo que destacaban eran sus ojos verdes almendrados, acechantes. Le recordaba a**

**un gato sin domesticar y su paso era ligero, con un movimiento seductor que podría hacer**

**que cualquier hombre se girase a mirarla cuando pasaba. Aquel paso también hacía que**

**campanas no vistas sonaran con cada movimiento que ella hacía.**

**Diablos, era hermosa.**

—**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó, cerrando la agenda en la que estaba**

**escribiendo.**

—**Tenemos un problema, **_**cher.**_

—**Y ¿qué problema es?**

—**Mi demonio está muerto.**

**Eli no se movió durante tres latidos de corazón mientras esas palabras hacían mella en**

**él.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Mis espíritus me han dicho que un **_**Loup-Garou **_**9****lo asesinó mientras iba tras la puta a**

**la que yo lo había enviado a matar. Es difícil para mí terminar con tus enemigos mientras**

**mis sirvientes son masacrados antes de que ellos puedan realizar su asignación. Solamente**

**pensé que debías saberlo.**

**Eli unió sus manos con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. El demonio tenía,**

**supuestamente, que asesinar a una estudiante y dejar la evidencia que implicaba a Kyle**

**Andry en el homicidio. El callejón para el ataque había sido cuidadosamente escogido, ya**

**que estaba a unos cuantos bloques del club que el joven oso estaba renovando.**

—**No estoy feliz, Cosette.**

—**¿Me veo como si lo estuviera celebrando?**

**Ella lo clavó con una mirada que haría a un hombre más débil temer por su alma.**

—**¿No podrías convocar a otro demonio?**

**Ella hizo un sonido de profundo agravio.**

—**Convocar a uno como ese no es algo fácil de hacer. Estuve en cama durante tres días**

**después de haberlo hecho.**

—**Los detalles no me importan.**

—**Bueno, pues deberían.**

—**Y ¿por qué deberían?**

**Una esquina de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa burlona.**

—**El universo es un balance delicado. Lo que tú envías siempre encuentra una forma**

**de regresar. Este **_**Loup-garou **_**es un cazador, un perseguidor. Mis espíritus me han dicho**

**que lo deje en paz.**

**El se mofó de sus gilipolleces supersticiosas.**

—**Deberías tener cuidado, **_**ma pettite**_**. Existen cosas más escabrosas en este universo**

**que tu cazador.**

—**Eso lo sé demasiado bien. Pero… hay algo malvado que se está cocinando en la**

**ciudad. Una convergencia de espíritus. Eso me preocupa.**

—**Deberías estar más preocupada de desobedecerme. No me gustan las decepciones —**

**movió su mano ociosamente sobre el cuero negro mientras contemplaba las últimas**

**noticias—. Dime… ¿tus espíritus por lo menos te dieron el nombre del **_**Loup-garou**_**?**

—**Ellos lo llamaron Terrence.**

**Su mano se paró a medio camino.**

**Terrence…**

**Aquel bastardo que suponía había muerto. El único que había puesto sus patas**

**asquerosas sobre su hijo.**

**Eli llevó su mano hacia atrás mientras la rabia cruda y absoluta se vertía sobre él.**

—**No tienes idea de lo infeliz que esto me hace.**

—**Ahí estás equivocado. Lo sé. Pero escúchame. Mis espíritus nunca se equivocan. Un**

**malvado poder emergerá y nos amenazará a todos. Debemos estar prevenidos.**

**Eli tenía la intención de ser más que cauteloso con respecto al problema. Iba a confiar**

**en ello y usarlo. Y eso fue lo que le dio un plan brillante.**

**¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?**

**Las leyes del Santuario no se aplicaban a todas las especies. Había una en particular**

**que ellos no protegían o controlaban. Una especie que no estaba atada a las reglas del**

**Omegrión.**

**Olvídense de Varyk y en lo que estaba trabajando. Esto era mucho mejor. Sería algo**

**que los Andry nunca podrían imaginarse venir.**

**Algo que los destruiría para siempre.**

—**Cosette, mi salvaje niña, tengo una nueva idea para ti y tus espíritus.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Fiel a su palabra, Terrence se quedó en el Santuario para trabajar como gorila. Papá Oso**

**había tratado de hacerle camarero, pero una noche había demostrado lo desastroso de la**

**decisión ya que Terrence carecía del temperamento apropiado.**

**Siempre que alguien se quejaba de su consumo, no era bueno para ellos.**

**De no ser por la mediación de Candace, tendrían incluso a algún turista en silla de**

**ruedas. Y ahora había un agujero en el muro que estaba reparando Quinn y que saldría del**

**próximo cheque del sueldo de Terrence.**

**Así que trabajaba como musculitos cuando ellos le necesitaban, mientras Dev se**

**quedaba en la puerta y supervisaba quien entraba y salía.**

**No era el peor trabajo del mundo y le dejaba libre para mirar a Candace sin que sus**

**hermanos le sacaran los ojos de las órbitas. Mejor aún, le pagaban por mantener un ojo**

**sobre ella y asegurarse de que nadie se la aproximaba mientras trabajaba. Definitivamente**

**era un trabajo con beneficios.**

**Y como le encantaba mirarla. La forma en que se reía con los clientes habituales o se**

**divertía con los más jóvenes que habían venido a comer con sus padres. Ella siempre les**

**daba algún dulce, e incluso se sentaba y dibujaba con ellos si no había demasiado trabajo.**

**Ella amaba a los niños de todas las especies.**

**No podía dejar de preguntarse cuanto mejor sería con sus propios cachorros…**

**Tenía una gracia incomparable en todo lo que hacía y le dolía sólo el mirarla.**

**Si por lo menos él fuera un oso…**

**El pensamiento le torturaba constantemente cuando se rozaban mutuamente tratando**

**de permanecer indiferentes. Era tan injusto, pero sabía que así era la vida. Y él parecía ser**

**la cabeza de turco la mayor parte de los días.**

—**Hey, ¿Terrence? —ladró Remi con su temple habitual—. Échanos una mano.**

**Giró la cabeza para ver a Wren, Colt y Remi tratando de mover los pesados altavoces**

**del escenario a una nueva posición para que Angel, el vocalista principal de los Howlers,**

**no puteara otra vez con el acople del sonido.**

_**Hernia allá voy.**_

**Candace hizo una pausa en su camino hacia la barra para mirar como Terrence saltaba**

**encima del escenario sin apoyarse. Metiendo el cuaderno de pedidos en su bolsillo, ella**

**mordió el lápiz que tenía en la boca ante la magnífica vista de su culo.**

**El lapicero se partió en dos.**

**Escupiendo los pedazos de mina y madera sobre el trapo para las manos, se reprochó**

**a sí misma.**

_**¡Qué asco! ¿Hay algo más asqueroso?**_

**Y todo era por culpa de Terrence.**

_**¿Qué hago?**_

**Comerse con los ojos el mejor pedazo de culo de Nueva Orleáns.**

**Bueno, ahí estaba. Vio que sus músculos sobresalían cuando levantó un lado de la**

**torre de altavoces, mientras el grupo lo deslizaba por el escenario.**

—**Maldición… ¿Alguna vez has tenido una mejor vista? —dijo Tara, la camarera**

**humana estudiante universitaria, mientras se detenía a su lado—. Me encanta trabajar**

**aquí. En días como este, creo que debería pagarles por el privilegio.**

**Candace se rió.**

—**Sabes, rara vez pienso en ello.**

—**Eso es porque estás emparentada con la mayor parte de la exquisita carne caliente**

**de aquí. Penoso para ti. Porque para el resto de nosotras… —hizo un gruñido que**

**desmentía su nacimiento humano.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza. Menos mal que Justin no había escuchado eso. Haría lo**

**posible para que lo repitiera estando desnuda. O aún mejor, la haría ronronear.**

**Tara aspiró bruscamente.**

—**Eso es, nene. Agáchate y recoge eso. Tómate tu tiempo, cariño. No hay prisa en**

**absoluto. ¡Ooo, mamá!**

**Candace se echó a reír hasta que se volvió para ver a quién se dirigía Tara. La ira estalló**

**cuando vio que la forma redondeada del trasero de Terrence se delineaba en los vaqueros**

**ajustados. Peor, la camisa se le había subido para mostrar una interesante porción de la**

**parte inferior de la espalda, de piel tersa y bronceada que ella se moría por probar.**

**Tuvo un impulso repentino de arrancar el pelo a la humana por atreverse**

**simplemente a echarle un vistazo. Incluso, quiso colgar un cartel alrededor del cuello de él**

**que pusiera: Es mío. Mirar es arriesgarse a perder los ojos… y el pelo.**

—**Tenemos que volver al trabajo.**

**Tara puso mala cara.**

—**Aguafiestas —salió al trote para comprobar una mesa mientras Candace echaba otra**

**mirada a Terrence. Al menos él estaba erguido otra vez. Pero con su peso sobre una pierna y**

**las manos en las caderas, estaba incluso más sexy que antes.**

**Una imagen caminando hacia él y restregando su cuerpo al suyo la atravesó. En su**

**mente, ella podía verle allí echando la cabeza atrás mientras ella deslizaba una mano sobre**

**su robusto pecho, hacia abajo por esos perfectos abdominales hasta que pudiera introducir**

**la mano en sus vaqueros y ahuecarle en ella.**

**Su cuerpo palpitó y se humedeció ante la sensación que provocó la idea misma.**

_**Maman **_**había tenido razón. La excitación era casi imposible de resistir. Esto la dejaba**

**hambrienta e irritable. Y no ayudaba que ella entraba en el celo otra vez. Era por lo que sus**

**hermanos eran particularmente cuidadosos sobre el dejar que la gente se aproximara a**

**ella. Querían proteger el linaje tan estrechamente como lo hacían sus padres.**

**¿Entonces por qué ella no lo hacía?**

_**L**_**a piel de Terrence se erizó por la poderosa sensación de ser observado. Esperando a**

**algún enemigo, recorrió con la vista el club oscuro y se sorprendió al hallar a Candace**

**mirándole abiertamente, como si quisiera comérselo de un bocado.**

**Eso estaba bien para él, pues no le molestaría tener un pedazo de ella tampoco.**

—**¡Tío!**

**Se giró ante el gruñido enojado de Colt. Adelantándose, tomó su lado correspondiente**

**y ayudó a moverlo. Pero aún podía sentir a Candace observándole. Hacía que cada**

**terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo chispeara y su entrepierna se hinchara al punto de**

**dejarlo prácticamente cojeando.**

**Para cuando tuvieron el altavoz en su nueva posición, Candace ya se había ido.**

**Terrence quería maldecir.**

**Era lo mejor.**

**Sí…**

**De un salto bajó del escenario, para encontrase con Fury, que le esperaba en la barra.**

**Una furia instantánea lo abrasó. El bastardo vivía actualmente con Vane y eso no**

**precisamente no hacía que Terrence le quisiera más.**

—**¿Quieres algo? —preguntó groseramente Terrence, mientras cruzaba tras el mostrador**

**para coger una cerveza. Otro de los beneficios de trabajar aquí. Alcohol gratis.**

—**Sí —Fury se giró para enfrentarle—. Voy a abdicar en la manada.**

**Terrence se quedó helado y bajó la botella.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Fury suspiró, con los brazos en jarra.**

—**Mira, ambos sabemos que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme**

**de cualquiera que me ataque con magia. Si no fuera por Vane, no sería el jefe ahora. De**

**todos modos, el rango de Regis Katagari debería ser tuyo. Es lo justo.**

**Terrence demostró su sarcasmo ante la oferta "magnánima" que lo insultaba hasta el**

**fondo de su ser.**

—**No necesito tu maldita caridad.**

—**Entonces desafíame por él**

**Terrence mostró los dientes al gilipollas y su estupidez.**

—**No me tientes. Si lucho contra ti, socavo el poder de Vane y no pienso hacerlo. —**

**Acabó con su cerveza y fue a tomar una bayeta para ayudar a Wren a limpiar mesas.**

**Fury fue tras él.**

—**¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué mal te he hecho?**

_**Tú estuviste con Vane**_**, cuando **_**él me necesitó para ayudar a proteger a Bride**_**. Y él estaba con**

**Vane cuando Terrence necesitó que Vane le ayudara. Pero nunca admitiría esa herida ante**

**nadie. Era suya para soportarla, no para compartirla con otros y que pudieran burlarse de**

**él.**

**Cuando no respondió, Fury le recorrió con una mirada de disgusto, mientras Terrence**

**limpiaba una mesa cercana.**

—**¿Sabes qué, Terrence? Me importa una mierda. Tú sigue comportándote como un**

**gilipollas todo lo que quieras. No me importa. Quédate aquí, encabronado entre los osos.**

**A mí no me afecta para nada, pero déjame decirte algo. Yo nunca tuve lo que Vane y tú**

**tenéis. Nunca he tenido un hermano cuidándome las espaldas, nunca. De hecho, deberías**

**conocer a nuestro hermano Dare y ver la pieza que es. Sólo para tu información, fue el**

**primero en lanzarse contra mi espalda cuando comprendió que yo era Katagari. Perdona**

**el juego de palabras, pero él me lanzó a los lobos y fue por mi yugular. Así que si quieres**

**ser tan humano como él, apreciaría que primero me avisaras.**

**Terrence miró como Fury se marchaba. Quería darle una descarga. Derribarle y abrirle la**

**garganta.**

**Pero eran hermanos.**

**Fury vino hasta aquí y ofreció abdicar como líder. Terrence conocía al lobo lo suficiente**

**para saber que no se echaba atrás fácilmente. Había sido un golpe enorme para su ego**

**hacer esa oferta.**

_**Deja de ser un idiota Terrence**_**. Su hermano estaba tratando de hacer las paces.**

**Terrence miró a lo lejos, tratando de imaginar lo que había sido para Fury estar en la**

**manada con ellos estos últimos siglos, sabiendo que eran su familia y sin decir nada al**

**respecto.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?**

**Queriendo una respuesta, fue tras él. Le alcanzó afuera, donde Fury destrababa su**

**motocicleta mientras sostenía el casco en un puño apretado.**

—**¿Quieres algo?**

**Fury se detuvo.**

—**¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste la verdad?**

—**Ya respondí a eso —dijo Fury despectivamente—. La última vez que un hermano**

**mío descubrió lo que era, me traicionó y trató de matarme, y ese era el hermano con el que**

**me crié. Al que solía proteger cuando el resto de la manada quería golpearle por ser parte**

**Katagari. Así mismo, nuestra hermana me escupió en la cara y hundió su daga entre mis**

**costillas, la misma hermana a la que habitualmente protegía de nuestra madre, de Dare y**

**de todos los demás. Así que no esperaba nada mejor de vosotros. Muchas gracias por no**

**decepcionarme, gilipollas.**

**Terrence no supo porqué, pero esas palabras fueron la gota que desbordó el vaso. La rabia**

**se apoderó de él con ganas, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia, se lanzó contra Fury.**

**Rodeándole con los brazos la cintura, le tiró al suelo y procedió a sacarle la imbecilidad a**

**golpes.**

_**C**_**andace contuvo el aliento al ver una imagen de Terrence recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.**

**Estaba luchando fuera. Todo lo que ella podía ver era un borrón de partes corporales y**

**cuero negro.**

**Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, corrió a la puerta donde le vio con Fury al otro**

**lado de la calle, luchando entre ellos con todo lo que tenían. En el momento que dio un**

**paso hacia fuera para detenerles, Dev la sostuvo contra él.**

—**Suéltame —exigió, tentada de darle un pisotón. Si estuviera calzando cualquier otra**

**cosa que no fueran sus botas con puntas de acero de motociclista, lo hubiera hecho. Pero**

**con ese calzado, él no sentiría nada y ella se lastimaría el talón.**

**La experiencia con Remi se lo había enseñado.**

**Él apretó el agarre.**

—**Deja que ellos se arreglen, Candace.**

**Dejando de resistirse, le miró.**

—**Se harán daño.**

—**Muy probable, pero tienes bastantes hermanos para saber que a veces necesitamos**

**darnos golpes en la cabeza entre nosotros. Es nada menos que un imperativo moral.**

**Era cierto. Ella misma nunca había entendido la compulsión, pero por alguna razón un**

**hermano decía algo o miraba raro al otro y entonces allá iban. Al menos hasta que Papá los**

**separara.**

—**¿Por qué están peleando?**

**Dev se encogió de hombros mientras la soltaba y se alejaba un paso para volver a**

**apoyarse contra la pared que tenía detrás. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dobló una**

**rodilla, para apoyar también el pie contra el muro.**

—**No tengo idea. Pero estoy apostando por Terrence**

**A ella no le causó gracia.**

—**Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que esto es lo mejor?**

—**Porque vi la mirada en los ojos de Terrence cuando fue por Fury. Es la misma que tengo**

**yo justo antes de administrarle una paliza a Remi.**

**Candace rechinó los dientes con frustración, pero Dev tenía razón. Ella conocía esa**

**mirada de cerca y la usó en un par de ocasiones.**

—**Papá siempre os separa.**

—**Sí, y si van demasiado lejos, lo haré. Pero creo que ellos necesitan sacar esto de sus**

**sistemas.**

—**¿Y si se transforman en lobo mientras están peleando en la vía pública?**

—**Nos ocuparemos de eso en caso de que ocurra.**

**Candace no estaba tan segura mientras observaba como Fury levantaba a Terrence y le**

**tiraba contra el suelo. Terrence se puso de pie de un salto y asestó a Fury un golpe tan duro**

**que hasta a ella le dolió. Parecía como si estuvieran tratando de matarse a puño limpio.**

**¿Qué diablos estaban pensando?**

_**T**_**errence golpeaba a Fury con una vida de cólera contenida. Por las veces que Fury le**

**había mostrado el dedo o había articulado las palabras con la boca durante siglos y Vane**

**le había detenido de atacar al pequeño imbécil. Por las veces que él había necesitado a**

**Vane en el reino de las tinieblas y había sido forzado a luchar contra los demonios solo…**

**Todo salió a la superficie.**

**Pero mientras golpeaba otras imágenes le asaltaron. Fury tratando de enfrentarse a su**

**padre, cuando nadie más lo hizo. Fury quedándose con ellos cuando Anya había muerto…**

**Fury luchando junto a ellos…**

_**Hermanos.**_

**Lanzó un golpe al mentón de Fury que lo lanzó directamente de espaldas al suelo del**

**aparcamiento. Se puso de rodillas y retorció el puño en la camiseta negra de Fury, con la**

**intención de golpearle de nuevo. Pero al verle el rostro se detuvo.**

**Había un corte sobre su ojo derecho por el que manaba sangre que bajaba por su sien..**

**Sus labios estaban partidos, sus dientes ensangrentados. Hematomas se estaban formando**

**en la barbilla y las mejillas.**

**Y aunque sus ojos escupían veneno, Fury no se había transformado en lobo. La**

**humana era su forma más débil y sin embargo luchaba contra él como un hombre.**

**No estaba peleando para herirlo de gravedad o para ganar…**

_**No para lastimarme…**_

**Los ojos oscuros de Terrence se trabaron con aquellos misteriosos turquesa. La vergüenza**

**se apoderó de él ante sus actos. Había atacado a Fury como un patético humano con los**

**sentimientos heridos.**

**No, había atacado a su hermano como un demonio desbocado.**

**Bajando el puño, soltó el agarre en la camiseta de Fury y lo dejó caer sobre la acera.**

—**¿Ya acabaste? —se burló Fury mientras yacía allí—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes,**

**marica?**

**Terrence se mofó del insulto.**

—**Eres un imbécil de mierda.**

—**Y tú eres un gilipollas.**

**Terrence se sentó sobre sus posaderas y los dos comenzaron a reírse en mitad de la calle,**

**sangrando. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué encontraba lo patético de la situación tan**

**gracioso, pero así era.**

**Cuando se limpió el labio ensangrentado, siseó por el dolor.**

—**Tu gancho de izquierda es impresionante.**

**Fury se giró a un costado para escupir sangre en la acera antes de incorporarse para**

**sentarse.**

—**Puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza al notar cuán doloridas estaban sus costillas por los golpes de**

**Fury. A pesar de la carencia de habilidades y capacidades psíquicas como Were Hunter, el**

**pequeño bastardo era un excelente luchador.**

—**No puedo creer que de entre todos los lobos del universo seas tú mi hermano.**

—**Sí, pues tampoco conseguí exactamente lo más selecto de la camada.**

**Terrence volvió a reír.**

—**No, no lo hiciste. Las Moiras te jodieron allí.**

**Fury entrecerró los ojos mientras probaba sus dientes flojos con el pulgar. Escupió más**

**sangre.**

—**¿Entonces seguimos siendo enemigos?**

**Terrence vaciló. Una parte de él quería seguir odiando a Fury, pero el problema era que**

**no sabía el porqué.**

**¿Era en verdad tan humano que podía odiar sin ninguna razón? ¿O era el demonio**

**dentro de él quien quería la cabeza de Fury?**

**Al final, fue el saber que era de su familia lo que prevaleció sobre todo lo demás. Para**

**bien o para mal, tenían la misma sangre. Y para un lobo, eso era lo más importante.**

**Terrence le ofreció la mano.**

—**Hermanos.**

**Fury se la estrechó.**

—_**Adelphos.**_

**Terrence tiró de él, para poder abrazarlo de una forma que solo había reservado para**

**Vane y Anya.**

—**Pero esto no significa que me caigas bien.**

**Fury le empujó.**

—**No te preocupes. A mí no me gustas tampoco, cretino. Pero mataría para protegerte.**

**Terrence le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.**

—**Lo mismo digo. —Se puso de pie y luego le tendió la mano a Fury.**

**Fury la apartó de un golpe.**

—**No soy tu hembra, lobo. Me puedo levantar solo.**

**Terrence escupió un poco de sangre. Sí, su mandíbula iba a estar dolorida durante al**

**menos una semana y no habría ningún alimento esta noche que requiriera mucha**

**masticación.**

**Fijó una penetrante mirada sobre Fury.**

—**Somos demasiado parecidos para llevarnos bien.**

—**Eso es lo que dice Vane. —Fury recogió el casco de la acera donde había caído**

**cuando comenzó la pelea. Tiro los restos de tierra fuera del casco antes de ponérselo.**

—**¡Oye!**

**Fury se detuvo.**

**Terrence le extendió la mano otra vez y cuando Fury la tomó, le atrajo dándole un rápido**

**abrazo masculino.**

—**La manada es tuya.**

**Fury resopló.**

—**Realmente no te veo de mi subordinado. En ningún momento.**

—**Ni yo. Pero ya no soy parte de la manada. Me declaro independiente.**

**Fury levantó la visera del casco.**

—**Eso es un suicidio.**

—**No. Estoy aquí —indicó el Santuario por encima del hombro—. Necesito un tiempo**

**para aclarar mis ideas. Cuando lo consiga, regresaré. Pero por ahora creo que esto es lo**

**mejor para mí.**

**Fury le dirigió una penetrante mirada dubitativa.**

—**Si tú lo dices. Se lo diré a Vane. —Bajó la visera, levantó una pierna sobre la**

**motocicleta y arrancó.**

**Terrence retrocedió cuando Fury abrió el regulador y lo encendía. Fue entonces que se dio**

**cuenta que Candace estaba parada al otro lado de la calle con Dev, observando cada uno de**

**los movimientos que habían hecho.**

**Repentinamente se avergonzó, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se les acercó.**

—**¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Dev sarcásticamente.**

—**Sí. Gracias por no interferir.**

**El oso encogió los hombros.**

—**¡Eh! lo entiendo. Desearía que alguien me dejara hacer eso con un par de mis**

**hermanos.**

**Candace dio un paso al frente mientras soltaba un suspiro exasperado.**

—**Te ves horrible —se aproximó y le tomó de la barbilla ladeándola para poder**

**observar su ojo derecho, que palpitaba y picaba—. Gezz. Carson tiene que ver esto.**

—**No soy un minino, Candace. Las he tenido peores y se han curado solas. Esto también**

**se pasará.**

**Ella soltó su barbilla y él gruñó.**

—**No te ofendas, pero odio al **_**macho **_**Terrence. Realmente lamento que no lo encierres en**

**un armario, con candado en la puerta y que pierdas la llave.**

**Dev se reía.**

—**Lo siento, lobo. Nosotros somos la razón por la que ella se comporta así.**

—**Está bien. Mientras no me golpe o me muerda, estaremos bien.**

**Dev suspiró bruscamente.**

—**Hombre, el sexo con un lobo debe ser duro.**

—**Si, pues aun no quiero saber cómo lo hacéis los osos.**

**Candace hizo un sonido de angustia.**

—**¿Disculpen? ¿Chicos? ¿Todavía estoy aquí, saben?**

**Dev sonrió malvadamente.**

—**Sí, lo sabemos. Pero no nos importa.**

**Enfadada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

**Terrence quiso detenerla, pero hacer eso delante de Dev no sería la acción más inteligente.**

**Y un trasero azotado por noche era lo mejor por el momento.**

—**¿Por qué no vas arriba y te das un baño? Tómate un tiempo libre. Al amanecer**

**puedes ayudar a cerrar.**

—**Gracias —Terrence volvió al interior.**

**Wren se detuvo en cuanto le vio.**

—**Recuérdame no molestarte.**

**Terrence le ignoro mientras volvía a su habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrarse allí a**

**Candace, esperándole.**

**Él cerró la puerta rápidamente antes de que alguien pasara y la viera ahí.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Ella le mostró una botella de peróxido y un contenedor con bolas de algodón.**

—**Estaba preocupada por ti. Señor Gran **_**macho **_**—ella arrastró la silla del pequeño**

**escritorio—. Ahora siéntate.**

—**Candace…**

—**Siéntate, lobo. —Era el tono más áspero que él había escuchado de ella en mucho**

**tiempo—. Pudiste haber vencido a Fury, pero yo puedo vencerte a ti.**

**Sí, claro. Casi era gracioso. Sin embargo, sabía lo que ella había hecho… los lobos no**

**atacaban a las mujeres a menos que trataran de matarlos o a alguien que estuviera bajo su**

**protección. Por lo que ella estaba a salvo y él indefenso.**

**Suspiró y se sentó como le había ordenado.**

**Ella inclinó el peróxido para humedecer la almohadilla de algodón.**

—**¿Qué es lo que pasa con vosotros los hombres que tenéis que luchar así?**

—**¿Estamos desquiciados?**

—**Aparentemente.**

**Terrence siseo cuando ella tocó un punto particularmente sensible.**

**Ella hizo un sonido exasperado.**

—**Deja de lloriquear, como un gran bebé. Si vas a pelear, al menos actúa como cuando**

**te hieren.**

**La lanzó una mirada airada.**

**Ella tocó un nuevo punto no menos doloroso, pero esta vez simplemente tensó el**

**cuerpo.**

—**¿Podrías explicarme por qué los dos os comportasteis así?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros.**

—**Hay una parte de mí que le odia.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**No lo sé. ¿Alguna vez has tomado el camino incorrecto?**

—**Sí. Contigo hace mucho tiempo. Pero date cuenta que todavía no te he golpeado en**

**la cabeza.**

**Él separó su mano de la cara para poder alzarla y mirarla.**

—**¿Entonces por qué sigues a mi alrededor?**

—**Debe ser por el golpe que me dio Remi hace trece años. La conmoción cerebral debió**

**ser más profunda de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pensó.**

**La tomó por los costados y tiró de ella haciendo que avanzara hasta sentarla a**

**horcajadas sobre el muslo izquierdo. Maldición, era la mujer más bonita que alguna vez**

**había visto y en todo lo que podía pensar era rasgar su camisa para poder saborearla.**

**Candace dejó caer el algodón que tenía en la mano cuando él capturó su mirada. La**

**contemplación de sus ojos chamuscaba y combinada con su propio calor…**

**Él tomó la botella de su mano y la dejó a un lado. Despacio, la acunó la mejilla con la**

**mano. Ella inclino la cabeza para poder besarle.**

**Candace gimió por lo bien que sabia y le sentía bajo sus piernas. Gimoteó cuando su**

**parte sensible entró en contacto con los músculos de su muslo. El dolor era insoportable.**

**Él gruñó, cuando la rodilla de ella rozó ligeramente el bulto dentro de sus vaqueros.**

**Terrence no podía pensar más que en deslizarla entre los brazos y probarla totalmente. Sí,**

**esto hizo que sus hinchados y magullados labios dolieran, pero no le molestó. No cuando**

**el dolor en su ingle se imponía a aquel dolor minúsculo.**

**Por su olor, él sabía que ella estaba en celo. Podría tenerla en un instante. Siempre que**

**una hembra Katagari estuviera en celo, su necesidad de compañero era muy intensa.**

**Ella se apartó de sus labios pellizcándolos con los dientes antes de enterrara el rostro**

**en su cuello. Rozó ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Los escalofríos recorrieron todo el**

**cuerpo de él.**

—**Terrence, te deseo —jadeó en su oído.**

—**No podemos hacer esto.**

—**Lo sé —ella desabotonó sus pantalones y abrió la cremallera para poder tocarle.**

**En aquel momento, él no supo nada más. Puso los ojos en blanco al sentir su suave**

**mano acariciándole. ¿Dioses, cuanto hacia que una mujer no le tocaba?**

**Él mordió su labio antes de enterrar la cabeza en su cuello para olerla.**

**Candace se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Terrence sobre su piel. Sintió como la**

**desabrochaba los pantalones y hundir su mano para tocarla, ella grito de placer. Levantó**

**ligeramente las caderas para que él pudiera deslizar un dedo dentro de ella**

**profundamente. Nadie la había tocado ahí antes.**

**Ella recorrió la longitud de su pene, dejando que su humedad la cubriera los dedos**

**mientras la caricia le hacía más grande. Su cuerpo lo quería dentro, pero el último vestigio**

**de cordura le decía que no podían hacerlo. Si la penetraba, podrían ser emparejados.**

**Era algo que no podían permitirse.**

**Así que ella se contentaría con esta momentánea intimidad mientras se deleitaba**

**acariciándole.**

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Candace le recorría con la lengua la garganta**

**hasta la barbilla. Sintió como si estuviese muriéndose. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, y la**

**enseñó como acariciarle.**

**Maldición, ella aprendía rápido. Y sentir su mano sobre él, mientras que su lengua**

**llegaba a su oído era más de lo que podía soportar.**

**Terrence se levantó tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de cogerla antes de que cayera al**

**suelo. La puso sobre el escritorio, tirando la botella de peróxido al piso donde el contenido**

**se derramó hacia la rejilla de ventilación. Pero no se preocupó. No cuando su cuerpo**

**temblaba y rogaba por algo que podría matarlos a ambos.**

**Pero la vista de ella se posaba en sus pantalones…**

**Los ojos de ella eran oscuros y atractivos mientras le miraban.**

—**Por favor, Terrence. No puedo soportarlo más. Esto me está matando.**

**Él sabía que la sensación y el hecho que estuviera en celo lo empeoraban para ella.**

**Condenándose por la estupidez, la quitó los pantalones.**

**Candace sintió como su cara se sonrojaba cuando Terrence la ocultó su hambrienta mirada.**

**Él se arrodilló delante mientras separaba sus piernas y deslizaba las manos por encima de**

**sus muslos hasta el centro de su cuerpo.**

**Sostuvo su mirada cautivándola cuando la tomó en su boca. Candace aulló de placer.**

**Hundió la mano en el pelo de él y lo sostuvo contra ella mientras su lengua calmaba el**

**fuego interior.**

**Terrence nunca había probado nada mejor. La devoró, explorando cada parte hasta que su**

**olor se marcó en el. Y cuando finalmente tuvo un orgasmo, él no se detuvo hasta obtener**

**el último espasmo de ella.**

**Candace se apoyó jadeando contra la pared, mientras su cuerpo regresaba lentamente a**

**la normalidad. Pero ella vio el dolor que todavía había en los ojos de Terrence. Su miembro**

**todavía duro.**

—**¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?**

**Él cogió su mano.**

—**No eres graciosa, Candace.**

**Ella aspiró bruscamente mientras él conducía su mano para que le ahuecara. Ahora**

**era enorme. Era una de esas cosas que sabía de los lobos. Sus penes crecían cada vez más**

**durante el sexo, y después de liberarse tardaban varios minutos antes de que ellos**

**pudieran volver a un estado normal.**

**Terrence enterró la cabeza en su cuello al tiempo que empujaba las caderas hacia su mano.**

**El parecía una bestia salvaje y eso la maravilló, cuanto le gustaría tenerlo profundamente**

**dentro de ella.**

**Cuando finalmente él llegó al orgasmo, gritó su nombre. Candace le sostuvo cerca,**

**manteniendo la presión de la mano mientras él la necesitara.**

**Él levantó la cabeza para encenderla con una mirada de ternura.**

—**¿Qué hemos hecho?**

**Ella le besó gentilmente.**

—**Nada. Esto no puede emparejarnos.**

**Terrence no estaba seguro sobre eso. Pero al fin y al cabo su palma no ardía con la marca.**

**Al menos aún no. Alejándose de ella, se cerró rápidamente la cremallera de los pantalones,**

**tan rápido que se pilló.**

—**¡Mierda! —gruñó, a pesar de estar agradecido por el dolor. Necesitaba que la sangre**

**regresara a su cerebro.**

**Candace encontró su fija mirada y él vio las lágrimas brillar en sus ojos.**

—**Te amo, Terrence.**

**Apretó la mandíbula para impedir decirla que él también la amaba. Eso lo debilitaría**

**más.**

—**¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

—**Ni idea. No lo sé. —Ella bajó del escritorio para recuperar sus pantalones y**

**ponérselos.**

**Todo lo que él quería hacer era tomarla entre los brazos y sostenerla durante el resto**

**de la eternidad.**

**Terrence tomó su medallón y se lo dio.**

—**No pueden atraparnos juntos. Tu madre es la Principal Regis Ursulan y mis**

**hermanos gobiernan ambas sedes de los Lykos. Si se enteran, Savitar podría anular cada**

**tratado que tiene con ellos.**

**Ella asintió mientras se sujetaba los pantalones.**

—**Esto contaminaría nuestros linajes.**

**Él la lanzó una mirada ardiente.**

—**Eso me importa una mierda —tomó su cara entre las manos, y ella le sonrió.**

—**A mí tampoco.**

—**¿Candace?**

**Ambos miraron hacia la puerta cuando oyeron la voz de Mamá Lo en el pasillo.**

**¡Ah, mierda! Esto era malo.**

—**¿Dónde está esa muchacha?**

—**Me tengo que ir —susurró ella antes de desvanecerse.**

**Terrence maldijo. Pero apenas ella se había ido, Mamá Lo abrió la puerta de la habitación.**

**Él uso sus poderes para camuflar lo que acababan de hacer.**

**Al menos esperaba que así fuera.**

**Nicolette exploró la habitación con suspicacia.**

—**¿Dónde está Candace?**

**Él sabía que no podía negar que ella hubiera estado allí ya que su olor era más que**

**evidente a los sentidos aumentados de Nicolette y aunque podía enmascarar la mayor**

**parte, no podía quitar cada rastro de ella.**

—**No lo sé. Me trajo peróxido y desapareció.**

**Eso era verdad, y así Nicolette no podría oler la mentira en él. Simplemente excluyó**

**algunos detalles importantes.**

**Nicollete suspiró.**

—**Hay otra reunión de osos abajo para que tome compañero. Juro que nunca esta**

**donde debe estar.**

**Terrence tuvo que controlar su temperamento ante aquellas palabras, así como el impulso**

**de bajar en busca de una piel de oso.**

—**Si vuelve a por el peróxido, la avisaré.**

—**Por favor hazlo.**

**Él notó una extraña nota en su voz.**

—**¿Hay algo mal?**

—**Non.**

**Pero él sabía que mentía.**

—**¿Qué sucede?**

—**Nada —ella se fue cerrando la puerta.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, Terrence abrió la puerta y la observó alejarse y a Wren subiendo la**

**escalera. Nicollete le hizo una mueca al Tigard, pero no dijo nada.**

**Wren, por su parte, hizo un gesto obsceno a su espalda. Se detuvo cuando comprendió**

**que Terrence le había visto.**

—**¿Qué es lo que hay entre vosotros dos?**

**Wren se encogió de hombros.**

—**Ella cree que soy un monstruo. Yo pienso que es una perra. Nicollete no cree que las**

**especies deban mezclarse y me odia por ser un híbrido.**

—**Ella me acepta.**

—**Soy un poco diferente a ti.**

**Terrence resopló.**

—**No lo tomes a mal, Wren, pero eres muy diferente a todo el mundo.**

**Marvin subió corriendo las escaleras con un plátano. Saltó al hombro de Wren y**

**señaló a Terrence con el plátano como si fuera un arma. Eso habló por sí solo. Y ambos fueron**

**golpeados.**

—**¿Por qué te quedas aquí?**

**Wren tomó el plátano de Marvin para pelarlo y dárselo al primate.**

—**Por la misma razón que tienes tú.**

—**¿Y es?**

**Wren echó un vistazo hacia la escalera.**

—**Ella es la única persona o animal que he conocido que realmente es amable. No**

**tengo ninguna familia y cuando fui traído aquí no confiaba en nadie. Todavía no lo hago.**

**Excepto en ella.**

**Candace. Él no dijo su nombre porque no tenía que hacerlo. Ella era la única con la Wren**

**realmente hablaba.**

—**¿La amas?**

—**Como hermana y amiga. Moriría para protegerla. —Wren se acercó un poco más y**

**bajó su voz—. He visto como se miran y eso me asusta.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque está bien visto que un Katagari se mezcle con un Arcadiann. Pero mezclar**

**especies… tómalo de alguien que está cruzado, no quieres pasar por eso. Y si no es por**

**ella, piensa si los Destinos son tan fríos como para daros hijos. El odio de los demás volvió**

**a mi madre loca y al final ella me odio a mí por ello.**

—**No somos compañeros, Wren. Y sabes tan bien como yo que no tenemos control**

**sobre ello.**

—**Por supuesto que lo tienes. Si no dormís juntos, no os emparejáis. Eso lo controlas.**

—**rompió un trozo de plátano y se lo dio a Marvin—. Confía en mí, lobo. Aléjate de ella**

**por el bien de ambos. —Wren le dejó y se dirigió a su habitación.**

**Esa era una advertencia que realmente no necesitaba.**

**Terrence regresó a su habitación mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en sus oídos. El**

**problema era que, no había sentido tanto por ninguna otra mujer. Parecía como si los**

**Destinos los hubieran emparejado…**

_**¿Qué voy a hacer?**_

**Al adentrarse un poco más vio una sombra en una de las esquinas.**

**Esta avanzó hacia la luz para mostrarle a la última persona que esperaba ver.**

**Thorn.**

**###########**

_**T**_**errence avanzó dentro de la habitación, asegurándose de no mostrar a Thorn ningún**

**signo de hostilidad.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**Thorn se apoyó casualmente en el escritorio. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras**

**sondeaba con la mirada a Terrence.**

—**Sólo viendo cómo te va. Quería saber si el demonio iba ganando y si necesitábamos**

**matarte a causa de ello.**

—**Encantado de verte a ti también. Veo que este tiempo apartados no te ha vuelto más**

**encantador.**

—**Ah, puedo ser encantador. Simplemente elijo no serlo. La gente empieza a pensar**

**que te gustan y luego, cuando los apuñalas por la espalda lo toman como algo personal.**

**Eso realmente me molesta.**

**Terrence se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacarse las botas.**

—**Haces eso a menudo, ¿no es verdad?**

—**Chico, no me hagas pegarte—. Cruzó una larga pierna sobre otra.**

**Terrence tiró las botas a un lado y se rió.**

—**¿Qué edad tienes?**

—**No necesitas saber nada sobre mí. Es mucho más seguro de esa manera.**

—**¿Más seguro para quién?**

—**Definitivamente para ti—. Había una corriente mortal en la voz de Thorn. —Sólo**

**hay dos, tal vez tres entidades que me amenazan. Y tú no eres ninguna de ellas.**

**Entendido. Terrence se apoyó hacia atrás mientras estrechaba la mirada en Thorn.**

**Honestamente, se estaba cansando de este intercambio sin sentido.**

—**Entonces, ¿para qué estás aquí realmente? ¿Tienes otra asignación para mí?**

—**No. Sólo una advertencia.**

—**¿Para qué?**

**Thorn se rascó la barbilla como si sólo estuvieran disparando mierda entre ellos y no**

**manejando información que podría resultar vital.**

—**Uno de los engendros del demonio de aquí convocó a Jaden haciéndolo salir de su hoyo.**

**Ese era un nombre que Terrence no había escuchado antes.**

—**¿Jaden?**

**Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios de Thorn.**

—**Es un… agente de demonios. Negocia con la fuente primaria para conseguir poderes**

**y otras cosas para los demonios. Personalmente, detesto al bastardo y él no siente cariño**

**por mí tampoco. Dado que eres nuevo en todo esto, quería advertirte que te mantuvieras**

**fuera de su camino.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Es suficiente con decir que es muy reconocido por usar a mi gente como blanco de**

**práctica. No cree realmente que esté en el tope del tope, así que os ve como estúpidos**

**peones.**

—**¿Tiene alguna razón para pensar eso?**

—**No realmente. Es sólo otro gilipollas con el que tengo que lidiar. Creo que son las**

**cicatrices de la niñez las que no lo dejan creer en nada. O tal vez es un desorden de stress**

**post-traumático o simple daño cerebral. Al final del día, me importa una mierda, pero es**

**letal, así que mantente alejado.**

—**¿Y cómo lo reconoceré? ¿Por alguna casualidad vestirá camisas con su nombre en**

**ellas?**

**Thorn rió.**

—**Maldición, lobo, me encanta tu sarcasmo. No, su madre no le cosió el nombre**

**encima o en las camisas. Pero no puedes pasarlo por alto. Un bastardo alto con un ojo**

**marrón y el otro verde. Realmente desagradable. Tiene un collar de esclavo y un aura de**

**poder que destila una divinidad que no posee. También maneja un humor demoníaco en**

**todo su ser.**

**Sinceramente adorable. Terrence ya podía relajarse.**

—**Entendido y anotado.**

—**Bien. Ahora tendrás que ir con extremo cuidado. Si fue convocado aquí, es que**

**alguien está jugando con fuego y están detrás de algo altamente brutal que requiere**

**mucho poder para conseguirlo. Eres uno de los tres Hellchasers estacionados aquí y**

**espero que los tres juguéis limpio y hagáis de bomberos.**

—**¿Bomberos?**

—**Sí. Cuando los fuegos del infierno se desborden, vosotros tendréis que contenerlos.**

**Maldición, era demasiado era pensar que pudiera funcionar una simple manguera.**

—**¿Los otros Hellchasers tienen nombre?**

—**Varyk y Wynter. Ya conociste a Wynter y estoy más que seguro que no te gustará**

**Varyk en absoluto.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Es un Lycos Arcadianno.**

**La noticia lo golpeó como una patada al hígado. Durante un minuto, no se pudo**

**centrar mientras lo recorría una furia al rojo vivo.**

—**Pensé que era el único que tenías.**

**Thorn sonrió malvadamente.**

—**Varyk es un hombre lobo, tú eres un lobo que puede convertirse en hombre.**

**Aunque para la mayoría no hay mucha diferencia, en nuestro mundo sí la hay. Pero si te**

**hace sentir mejor, vosotros sois los únicos Were-Hunters que tengo en lista. Además, hay**

**políticas de por medio, por lo cual Varyk no puede ser utilizado contra Phrixis.**

—**Te gusta esa palabra, ¿no es así?**

—**¿Phrixis? Difícilmente. Ni siquiera es una palabra atractiva de pronunciar.**

**Terrence le lanzó una mirada cómica.**

—**Reglas.**

—**Si eso es lo que quisiste decir, ¿por qué no lo dijiste así?—Refutó Thorn**

**irritadamente—. Y para contestar a tu pregunta, no, en lo más mínimo. Detesto los juegos,**

**pero mi existencia es un eterno estudio de una partida de ajedrez de altos coeficientes.**

**Nosotros movemos, ellos contrarrestan y viceversa. Dios nos ayude si el enemigo alguna**

**vez captura a nuestro rey… y que quede constancia, que ese sería yo. No dejes que eso**

**suceda porque te iría muy mal.**

—**Mantendré los ojos abiertos.**

—**Bien, lobo. Y aquí otro consejo que te voy a dar.**

—**¿Y eso es?**

—**La marca que te puse hormigueará cada vez que un demonio se te acerque, como**

**advertencia. Cuanto mayor sea la sensación, más poderoso será el demonio.**

—**Pero no mataré al demonio, sólo lo golpearé con mi espada.**

**Thorn inclinó la cabeza sarcásticamente.**

—**Ahora estás empezando a entenderlo. En fin, ¿cómo les está yendo a ti y a tu**

**demonio interior?**

—**No me ha poseído todavía.**

—**Bien. Mantenlo de esa manera. Odiaría tener que matarte siendo tan reciente nuestra**

**relación.**

**Terrence arqueó una ceja ante eso.**

—**¿Tenemos una relación? ¿Eso quiere decir que me arrinconarás?**

—**Oh, clavaré tu trasero en la pared más cercana. Eso realmente iluminaría mi, de otro**

**modo, nauseabundo día. ¿Quieres?**

—**No te preocupes. No estoy de humor y detestaría tener que hacer que te esforzaras**

**tanto.**

**Thorn sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Cuídate las espaldas, lobo. Hay una sombra sobre este lugar y los osos están**

**acumulando enemigos más rápido que las ventas de descuento en Wal-Mart. Cuando**

**llegue el momento, va a ser sangriento.**

—**No lo preferiría de otra manera.**

—**No seas tan arrogante. Mucho antes de ser este dechado de sofisticación ante ti, era**

**un señor de la guerra. Puse más sangre en la hoja de mi espada que la Señora Guillotina.**

**La única cosa que todas las batallas me han enseñado es que ninguno sale sin una cicatriz.**

**Ninguno.**

**Terrence se detuvo mientras se daba cuenta de cuanta razón tenía Thorn. Vane utilizaba**

**un dicho similar. En la pelea, todos salen sangrando.**

—**Cuídate las espaldas, lobo, y recuerda, cuando llegue el momento de escoger**

**bandos, asegúrate de elegir bien.**

_**A**_**l amanecer, Terrence se encaminó escaleras abajo para ayudar a limpiar y cerrar.**

**Aunque el Santuario técnicamente estaba abierto las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana, para**

**los seres sobrenaturales, ellos cerraban a las 4:30 A.M. y abrían a las 10:00 A.M. para los**

**humanos. Mama Lo y Papa estaban en modo de espera en la Casa Andry durante las horas**

**de descanso.**

**Entró al bar al mismo tiempo que el hermano mayor de Candace, Zar, quien era casi**

**indistinguible en apariencia entre los cuatrillizos, venía trayendo una bandeja con vasos**

**de la cocina.**

**Le agradeció por sujetarle la puerta.**

—**Puedes ayudarle a Candace a terminar. Yo ya terminé por esta noche.**

**Terrence asintió mientras veía a Candace quitarle un trapo a Wren y empujarlo hacia la**

**puerta. La música se escuchaba en un bajo nivel desde la consola. Eran las Índigo Girls,**

**una de las bandas favoritas de Candace.**

—**Wren, vete. Has cargado con catorce horas con sólo un pequeño receso. Vete a**

**dormir.**

**Aún así, Wren vaciló.**

—**No deberías quedarte sola aquí abajo.**

**Miró tras él para ver a Terrence.**

—**No estoy sola.**

**Wren se volvió para mirarlo, luego apretó la mandíbula. Asintiendo hacia Candace, hizo**

**lo que le pedía.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño cuando Wren se transportó, luego se movió hacia donde estaba**

**Candace colgando una toalla blanca sobre el hombro.**

—**Me cae bien, pero es un chico extraño.**

—**Lo sé. Aunque créeme, tiene sus razones para serlo.**

**Sin duda, dadas las historias que había escuchado. La mitad de los Were-Hunters que**

**trabajaban ahí pensaban que el tigard había asesinado a sus propios padres. Nicolette no**

**lo soportaba y Papa Oso parecía mayormente ambivalente, él le prestaba un poco más de**

**atención que los otros.**

—**Eres la única con quien en realidad habla.**

**Candace se movió para levantar una silla, virarla y ponerla sobre la mesa. Terrence no la**

**dejó continuar.**

**Ella se apartó con una sonrisa.**

—**Quiero a Wren y él lo sabe.**

—**Sí, pero parece no acogerlo.**

—**Algunas veces no lo hace. Pero es como dice Cherisse, los más difíciles de amar son**

**los que más lo necesitan.**

**Se mofó ante el ciego optimismo. Por un lado, la admiraba, pero por otro… Era**

**demasiado benevolente.**

—**¿Realmente crees eso?**

**Le sonrió.**

—**Absolutamente. Te amo, ¿no es verdad? Y los dioses saben que definitivamente no**

**eres fácil de tratar—. Se puso de puntillas para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de**

**revolotear a la siguiente mesa para acomodar las sillas.**

**¿Cómo un simple comentario podía agradarlo y ofenderlo al mismo tiempo?**

**Pero claro, era buena en eso.**

—**Gracias, Aim. Por cierto, aún tengo algo de confianza. Por favor asegúrate que la**

**pisoteas mientras estás en esas. Los dioses prohíban que crezca eso llamado autoestima—.**

**Continuó empujando las sillas.**

**Candace reía mientras trapeaba el piso.**

—**Cuando quieras, lobo. Vane me dijo que no se suponía que te dejara creer que eres**

**gran cosa.**

**Papa Roach fue la siguiente canción en sonar.**

—**Interesante mezcla esa que tienes ahí.**

—**Sólo espera. Debbie Gibson está en algún lugar.**

**Se detuvo a mirarla mientras cantaba al ritmo de la canción.**

—**Estás bromeando, ¿no?**

—**Nop. Me gustan una amplia variedad de melodías.**

**Dejó escapar un profundo respiro.**

—**Has encontrado una forma completa de torturar a un hombre. Maldición, y creí que**

**Misery era mala.**

**Riendo, ella bailó con el trapeador mientras él admiraba la fluidez de su cuerpo al**

**moverse. Despertó a su lobo interior y lo hizo aullar.**

**¿Cómo podía estar excitado de nuevo?**

**Esto se estaba volviendo molesto. Tratando de distraerse, miró alrededor del vacío**

**bar. Aparentemente, eran los únicos que quedaban.**

—**¿Dónde están todos?**

—**Nunca servimos a los humanos pasadas las 2:00 A.M. sólo en caso que algo**

**realmente extraño suceda el último par de horas de la noche. Y por mi familia, los chicos**

**siempre se desaparecen tan pronto como pueden. Creen que es divertido dejarme**

**limpiarlo todo sola.**

—**¿Por qué lo haces?**

—**No quiero escuchar a Maman quejarse. Llega como un implacable sargento y pasa**

**revista cada mañana.**

**La consola cambio a "Day after day" de Badfinger. Se detuvo ante una canción que no**

**había escuchado en años. Siempre le había gustado por alguna razón.**

**Candace bailó dando vueltas mientras trabajaba, cantándola.**

**Encantado, se perdió en los gráciles movimientos. Antes que se diera cuenta lo que**

**hacía, estaba frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano para que bailara con él.**

**Poniendo el trapo a un lado, sonrió antes de aceptar. La giró entre los brazos y la**

**sostuvo cerca al tiempo que ambos se balanceaban mientras la música flotaba a su**

**alrededor. Estaban en perfecta sincronía. Los brazos se sentían tan bien a su alrededor**

**mientras su aroma le inundaba la cabeza.**

**Posó una mano delicada en su mejilla.**

—**Te doy mi amor —cantó ella, la voz le llenaba de emoción la garganta.**

**Apoyó la mejilla en la suya para poder saborear la sensación de tenerla entre los**

**brazos. Esto era lo que lo había sostenido durante su infierno en el Reino de las Tinieblas.**

**Su calidez y su ternura.**

**Su aroma.**

**Candace revolvió los dedos en su cabello.**

—**Me gusta tu cabello largo. Te sienta.**

**No contestó mientras tomaba la mano y la dirigía a la boca para poder mordisquear**

**los dedos.**

—**Quiero hacerte el amor con tantas ganas que lo puedo saborear.**

**Deslizó la mano hacia abajo para agarrarlo.**

—**Yo también.**

**Su polla se sacudió, demandando que la tocara sin la barrera de la tela. Eso también le**

**recordaba que no tenía derecho sobre ella. Que no podrían estar juntos, no importaba**

**cuánto sufriera por hacerla suya.**

—**Así que, ¿cómo ha ido todo con los otros osos?**

**Soltó una risa corta.**

—**Desastroso. Uno quiso propasarse conmigo y le di tal rodillazo que tuvieron que**

**hacerle una retracción testicular.**

—**¡Ouch! —Rió Terrence, retorciéndose ante el mero pensamiento—. Eso dejará una**

**marca.**

—**No fue lo bastante respetuoso con mis virginales oídos cuando pasó.**

—**Apuesto a que no. ¿Quieres que vaya y termine lo que empezaste? Estaré más que**

**feliz de castrarlo… y a cualquier imbécil que quiera fastidiar a mi chica…**

**Silenció las palabras posando una mano sobre su boca.**

—**Cuidado, lobo. Cualquiera que te escuche decir eso y el que terminará castrado serás**

**tú.**

**Mordisqueó las suaves puntas de los dedos.**

—**Lo sé. Es sólo que es tan duro para mí tener que dejar que cualquier trasero peludo**

**del universo quiera conquistarte mientras ni siquiera puedo hacer contacto visual.**

—**Lo sé, bebé—. Lo besó gentilmente en los labios.**

**Inclinó la cabeza y dejó que la paz del momento lo inundara mientras bailaban.**

**Vendería el alma por quedarse así.**

_**Es demasiado tarde. Ya la vendiste para protegerla.**_

**Sí, debió poner otra estipulación en ese contrato. Una que lo dejara en sus brazos para**

**siempre.**

_**Soy un idiota…**_

**Tratando de distraerse, cambió el tema.**

—**Anoche estaba conversando brevemente con Justin y dijo algo interesante.**

—**¿Y eso es?**

—**Que Dev y tu padre fueron entrenados como Strati.**

**Le lanzó una mirada tan reservada como si fuera a proteger secretos de seguridad**

**nacional.**

—**¿Por qué es eso extraño?**

**Terrence comenzó a redirigir la conversación, pero era algo que lo había molestado acerca**

**de los osos Andry y quería ver si ella podía confiar en él.**

—**Son Arcadianns.**

**Candace trastabilló ante la palabra. El corazón palpitaba con temor. ¿Cómo podía saber**

**eso? Nadie **_**jamás **_**lo había sospechado.**

—**No sé de lo que estás hablando.**

**Detuvo el movimiento para mirarla cautelosamente.**

—**No me mientas, Candace. No soy estúpido. He estado el tiempo suficiente aquí para**

**darme cuenta y he protegido a un Arcadiann demasiado tiempo de mi vida para no notar**

**las señales de uno que se esconde en medio de una manada de Katagari. Si quieres que**

**pretenda que no lo sé, entonces te seguiré la corriente. Pero quería que supieras que lo**

**sabía.**

**Y estaba poniendo la vida en sus manos. Si su familia alguna vez sospechaba que lo**

**había sacado a la luz, lo matarían sin preguntar. Olvida la **_**erini **_**o las leyes del Omegrión,**

**sería desollado vivo.**

**Se inclinó para susurrarle.**

—**También sé tú secreto.**

**Ella se estremeció mientras un sudor frió brotó de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había adivinado**

**el único secreto que había protegido durante tantos siglos? Un secreto que ni siquiera su**

**familia sabía…**

**Sin duda, la odiaba por ello.**

—**¿Qué secreto?**

—**Que Kyle es un Aristos y lo estás ayudando a ejercitar los poderes.**

**Llena de náuseas, Candace se empezó a alejar, temerosa de escuchar algo más.**

—**No se lo diré a nadie, Candace. Lo juro. Y no es porque tenga miedo. Es lo que menos**

**me importa. Eres tú a quien no podría lastimar, de ninguna manera.**

**Y a causa de que estaba confiándole su secreto, ella quería decirle uno de vuelta.**

**Había puesto la vida en sus manos. Lo menos que podía hacer era devolver el favor.**

—**¿Son los únicos a los que has apuntado?**

—**Creo que Zar puede ser uno y posiblemente Quinn.**

**Candace tragó con fuerza mientras un miedo galopante la recorría. Quizás no debería**

**decírselo. ¿Y si la rechazaba solamente por eso? Los Arcadianns habían matado a su**

**hermana. Era cierto que no habían disparado el Taser que había acabado con su vida, pero**

**igualmente moriría puesto que ellos habían matado a su compañero.**

**Ya la había apartado otras veces. Podría hacerlo también, esta vez tendría el poder**

**para destruirla.**

**¡Dioses! Tenía ganas de vomitar. Esto era algo que nunca podría decirles ni siquiera a**

**su madre o a su padre. Pero tenía derecho a saberlo. No era justo mantenerle ignorante…**

**Respiró hondo y le miró.**

—**Yo también lo soy.**

**Terrence se apartó para mirarla mientras las palabras le sonaban en los oídos. No. No era**

**posible. Seguro que lo habría sabido si era como sus hermanos. ¿Cómo había podido**

**engañarle por completo?**

—**¿Qué?**

**Vio el miedo en aquella clara mirada azul que no se apartaba de la suya.**

—**Soy Arcadiann. Cambié en la pubertad, como Vane. Es algo que no le contado a**

**nadie en mi vida. Ni siquiera mi familia lo sabe.**

—**¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?**

**Se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos de aguantar las lágrimas mientras le mostraba las**

**marcas de Centinela de la cara.**

—**Pensé que deberías saber con qué te estabas liando.**

**Terrence le cogió la mejilla en donde se retorcía el diseño griego antiguo que la marcaba**

**como uno de los grupos más odiados de su especie. Vio el miedo en los ojos. Y el hecho de**

**le confiara algo como esto…**

**Le amaba. Tenía que amarle porque sólo una loca con tendencias suicidas pondría**

**algo así en las manos de un Katagaria que sabía lo que Nicolette Andry sentía por los**

**Arcadianns. El hecho de que Candace se lo hubiera ocultado a su madre lo decía todo.**

**Candace se había desnudado completamente ante él. Con razón estaba temblando.**

—**Sabes que no me importa.**

**Candace tragó un sollozo mientras le atraía contra ella y le abrazaba.**

—**No tienes ni idea de lo asustada que estoy desde hace siglos. Creo que es por eso**

**que tenía tanto miedo de intentar emparejarme con un Katagaria. ¿Te imaginas lo que me**

**haría si lo averiguaran?**

**Lo menos malo, matarla. Lo peor, mutilarla. Tenía razón, no era algo que pudiera**

**compartir a la ligera.**

—**Has sido muy valiente al contármelo.**

—**Tanto es lo que confío en ti, lobo.**

—**Y jamás traicionaré esa confianza. Te lo juro.**

**Candace sintió una sola lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla. Terrence se la enjugó.**

**La ternura de los ojos la hicieron derretirse. No la traicionaría, lo sabía. Pero aún así no**

**podían unirse. Era la relación más imposible que los dioses hubieran concebido.**

—**¿Entonces, dónde nos deja todo esto? —susurró, demasiado aterrorizada para**

**siquiera contemplar su propia respuesta.**

**La mirada de Terrence se volvió de acero.**

—**Vente conmigo. Sólo nosotros dos. Olvidémonos de las diferencias y los prejuicios.**

**Marchémonos y estemos juntos.**

**¡Cómo deseaba que fuera tan sencillo! Pero no lo era.**

—**No podemos, Terrence. Mis hermanos murieron protegiéndome. Si no hubiera sido por**

**Bastien, nunca habría aprendido a utilizar mis poderes. Me enseñó cuando no podía**

**confiar en nadie más. Ahora soy la única que puede enseñar a Kyle a usar sus poderes. Y a**

**Maman la destrozaría perderme también. Soy la única esperanza de mantener nuestro**

**legado. Los Andry han estado en el Omegrión desde el principio. Sabes lo raro que es algo**

**así.**

**Los ojos se volvieron fríos.**

—**¿De verdad eso es más importante para ti que yo?**

—**No, pero no puedes hacerme elegir entre tú y mi familia.**

**Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Estaba siendo egoísta.**

—**Sí. Era una idea estúpida.**

**Y era un idiota por pensar, siquiera por un segundo, que le pondría por encima de la**

**familia. Nadie lo había hecho. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ella?**

**Se apartó con el corazón destrozado.**

—**Será mejor que terminemos de limpiar. Como has dicho, no quiero que Nicolette te**

**grite.**

**Candace le miró volviendo a amontonar las sillas. Le había hecho daño y no estaba**

**segura de cómo. Pero podía notar que se había erigido un muro entre ellos que no había**

**estado allí antes.**

**Cuando terminaron, le guió escaleras arriba. Se detuvo ante su habitación**

—**Buenas noches, Terrence.**

—**Para ti también.**

**Ni siquiera la miró antes de desvanecerse y dejarla en el pasillo.**

**Suspirando, se dirigió a la habitación.**

_**T**_**errence no respiró hasta que Candace estuvo en su habitación. Se quitó la ropa, haciendo**

**un gesto ante lo dolorido que estaba todavía por la pelea con Fury. El pequeño hijo de**

**puta daba como un mazo.**

**Cayó sobre la cama, exhausto pero no podía dormirse pensando en Candace.**

**En su corazón, sabía que no podía quedarse para siempre. Y si empezaba a**

**emparejarse con otros, tendría que marcharse o matar a alguien. La idea de que cualquiera**

**pudiera tocarla le lanzaba a los límites galácticos del cabreo.**

_**Voy a tener que irme. **_**Porque cada día que se quedara y no la tuviera, moriría un poco**

**por dentro.**

**############**

_**U**_**nas semanas más tarde, Terrence todavía no se había marchado.**

**Soy un majara total.**

**No, era un retrasado mental y no podía hacerse a la idea de abandonar a Candace.**

**Prefería quedarse allí y ser desdichado en donde, al menos, podía abrazarla cuando nadie**

**estaba alrededor antes que irse y ser completamente desgraciado sin ella.**

**Pero cada día que se quedaba, era peor.**

**Thorn había estado en lo cierto. Había todo tipo de mierda fraguándose en el**

**Santuario. A Wren le habían echado a la calle después de que se hubiera juntado con la**

**hija de algún político y ahora los Andry y el Omegrión entero estaban que ardían tras el**

**tigre para matarle por algo que su propio primo había dicho en la última reunión del**

**consejo.**

**Nicolette estaba convencida de que el niño era una amenaza para su preciosa familia y**

**Candace estaba empeñada en que todo era un malentendido. Madre e hija habían estado**

**peleando por eso constantemente y hubo un momento o dos en que Terrence casi había ido**

**por la garganta de Nicolette por la forma en que le hablaba a su hija.**

_**«Por favor, Terrence. Déjale ir. Es mi madre y la amo.» **_**Eso fue todo lo que Candace alguna vez**

**dijo, pero era difícil no hacer nada mientras su madre la trataba como una mierda.**

**En lo concerniente a Wren, Terrence estaba de acuerdo con Candace en que eso tenía el**

**regusto de los parientes lejanos de Wren intentando echar mano a su herencia. Pero no**

**había manera de demostrarlo. Ahora mismo estaban los de su sangre buscando**

**implacablemente al tigre y una manada de tigres le acechaban.**

**Terrence lo sentía por él y esperaba lo mejor en lo que a Wren se refería.**

**Esa noche él estaba sirviendo en la barra con Sasha, Etienne, Colt, y Cherif. De todos**

**los hermanos Andry, Dev era su favorito, pero Cherif era el segundo más cercano. Cherif**

**carecía de la actitud desagradable de Remi. En cambio, tenía un aura de malencarado que**

**pregonaba que no tenía que forzarse o intimidar para reinar absolutamente.**

**Simplemente era así, y muerte a cualquiera que quisiera echarlo abajo de aquel trono.**

**Sasha era otro Katagari Lykos que se quedaba ahí de vez en cuando, dependiendo de**

**su humor. El último sobreviviente de su manada, era técnicamente el guardaespaldas de**

**una diosa. Pero ya que su diosa se había casado, sus deberes habían sido aligerados, lo que**

**significaba que siempre que se aburría, venía a pasar el rato con el resto de los animales en**

**el Santuario.**

**Alto y rubio, Sasha tenía un carácter desagradable y un sarcasmo cortante que podía,**

**definitivamente, apreciar. En conjunto, a Terrence le gustaba el otro lobo, pero la naturaleza**

**de su especie hacía que les resultara difícil estar alrededor el uno del otro demasiado**

**tiempo. Puesto que no eran de la misma manada eran extremadamente territoriales allí.**

**El gemelo de Kyle, Cody, estaba sentado en la barra al lado de Sasha, bebiendo una**

**Coca Cola. Se atragantó con su bebida.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, Terrence se volvió para ver qué lo había desencadenado. Su mirada**

**penetrante se concentró en Candace que llevaba una ajustada camiseta de tirantes y un par**

**de vaqueros cortos que eran demasiado cortos.**

—**Ah, demonios no —dijo antes de que ni siquiera pudiera pensarlo—. No vas a**

**trabajar con **_**eso**_**.**

**Cherif estuvo de acuerdo.**

—**¡Escucha, escucha! Lleva tu culo de vuelta escaleras arriba y cámbiate antes de que**

**Mamá o Papá te vean.**

**Ella les dirigió a todos una mirada echando chispas a lo «iros al diablo».**

—**¿Es que habéis nacido en el sol? Hace un calor sofocante aquí y a diferencia de**

**vosotros perdedores, soy yo la que tiene que ir de acá para allá con los pedidos.**

**Terrence se burló.**

—**Entonces alégrate de que no te pongamos una parka.**

**Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.**

—**No tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí, lobo. —Le dio un recorrido a su hermano**

**con una mueca en los labios—. Y tú incluso menos.**

**Cherif sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.**

—**Voy a llamar a Mamá. Ahora mismo.**

**Ella le siseó:**

—**Te odio. Te juro que un día te voy a envenenar la comida. —Entonces volvió su furia**

**hacia Terrence—. Y no pienso hablarte durante el resto de la noche.**

**Por él estupendo, mientras ella se cubriera. No pensaba tenerla paseándose alrededor**

**de esa manera con el cuerpo que tenía. Ya tenían bastantes problemas manteniendo las**

**manos de hombres y animales fuera de ella.**

**Cherif sostuvo su botella de cerveza en alto hacia Terrence.**

—**Ahí tú, hermano.**

**Riéndose, Terrence sostuvo la suya en alto para entrechocar el culo de las botellas en un**

**brindis de solidaridad contra la moda femenina común que sólo se veía bien en una mujer**

**con la cual no mantenías una relación.**

—**Oye, Terrence, tienes una visita.**

**Frunció el ceño ante la voz de Dev en su auricular.**

—**¿Vane o Fury?**

—**Ninguno.**

**Terrence posó su botella mientras fruncía el ceño. La única otra persona en la cual podía**

**pensar sería Thorn, pero Thorn no entraba por lo general por la puerta principal.**

**Su respiración se atascó mientras un dolor abrasador le atravesaba el hombro donde**

**estaba la marca de Thorn.**

**¿Qué demonios?**

**Tratando de no mostrar el dolor, exploró la estancia hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre**

**Varyk. No sabía cómo lo conocía, pero el nombre saltó en su cabeza como un faro.**

**Vestido con un traje de lino ligero y con su pelo inmaculadamente peinado, parecía**

**tan fuera de lugar allí como Terrence parecería en el yate de lujo de un millonario.**

**Sacándose el auricular y apagándolo, Terrence se encontró con él en la mitad de la barra.**

—**¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Antes de que Varyk pudiera contestar, Sasha estaba allí, parecía como si estuviera**

**contemplando un fantasma.**

—**¿Sobreviviste?**

**La mirada de Varyk se dirigió a él despacio. A diferencia de Sasha, sus rasgos estaban**

**completamente sin expresión.**

—**Traidor.**

**Había bastante veneno en aquella única palabra para abastecer a un ejército de cobras.**

**Sasha soltó un gruñido profundo y desnaturalizado.**

—**No traicioné a nadie.**

**Por la cara de Varyk era obvio que no creía ni una palabra de ello.**

—**Y aún así sobreviviste mientras el resto de nosotros era cazado en la tierra.**

—**Para esatr muerto, te ves terriblemente bien.**

—**Hay más ironía en esa declaración de la que te das cuenta, tramposo. Ahora sal de**

**mi vista antes de que decida que matarte es más importante para mí que las leyes**

**pamplineras de Savitar.**

**Sasha comenzó a alejarse, luego se detuvo.**

—**Lera tomó su decisión basada exclusivamente en mi edad.**

—**Y mi hermano era más joven que tú y a pesar de eso fue sacrificado. Sal de mi**

**presencia,**

**Sasha, o pierde la vida.**

**Sasha se marchó.**

**Terrence no habló hasta que el lobo se hubo marchado.**

—**¿Qué os pasa a los dos?**

**Varyk, obviamente era uno a quién no le gustaba explicarse, se encogió de hombros**

**dejándolo de lado.**

—**Historia pasada. Tú, sin embargo, eres mi presente.**

—**Ah, bueno. ¿Tengo que llevar puesto un lazo?**

**Su cara no mostró diversión, Varyk sacó un retazo de tela.**

—**¿Reconoces el olor?**

**Terrence captó la bocanada, incluso antes de que se lo pusiera en la nariz. El hedor era**

**inequívoco y le hizo salirse de sus casillas.**

—**Misery.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Escapó. No puedo encontrarla. He alertado a Wynter y ahora te aviso a ti. Estoy**

**seguro de que está en el cuerpo de algún otro. La pregunta es... en cuál. Mantén tus ojos**

**abiertos ya que la pones cachonda. Esperamos que entre en contacto o la joda de modo**

**que podamos encontrarla y devolverla a donde pertenece.**

—**Estaré atento por ella.**

**Varyk inclinó la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y dejar la barra. Terrence se colocó de**

**nuevo el audífono y lo encendió mientras Varyk se detenía en la puerta donde Dev estaba**

**plantado.**

—**Siento la necesidad de una alfombra de piel de oso.**

**Dev se mofó.**

—**Qué gracioso. Yo pensaba que la cabeza de un lobo quedaría bien en la repisa de mi**

**chimenea.**

—**Vigila tu espalda, oso.**

—**Tú mejor vigila tu frontal. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te derribe.**

**Varyk lo apartó en su salida por la puerta.**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza.**

**Dev presionó su auricular más profundo.**

—**¿Qué quería de ti, Terrence?**

—**Nada. Sólo asuntos de lobos.**

**Incluso a esa distancia, podía ver la mirada furiosa de Dev. Ignorándola, Terrence volvió a**

**la barra donde Candace había vuelto. Ahora vestida con una camiseta y vaqueros, todavía le**

**ponía duro.**

**Pero al menos no podía quejarse de ese atuendo.**

—**Mucho mejor.**

**Agarrando rápidamente su bandeja del mostrador, ella le gruñó:**

—**Cállate la boca, lobo.**

—**Uy —dijo Cherif cuando ella se alejó con paso airado.**

**Terrence habría ido tras ella, pero no podía con la mitad de su familia mirándolos En**

**cambio, proyectó sus pensamientos a Candace.**

_**¿Sabes qué? Voy a dirigirme a aquella mesa de colegialas que han estado mirándome toda la**_

_**noche como si fuera el último trozo de filete en Nueva Orleáns, y a hablarle a aquella pequeña**_

_**pelirroja. ¿Qué te parece?**_

**Candace miró la mesa y se puso rígida.**

_**Te sacaré los ojos.**_

_**Entonces ¿por qué estás haciendo que me enfade por ti?**_

**Ella tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada mientras limpiaba una mesa.**

_**Porque eso es diferente.**_

_**No lo creo así.**_

**Ella le sacó la lengua antes de irse a tomar un pedido.**

**Terrence soltó una carcajada.**

**Candace trató de ignorar a Terrence mientras se dedicaba a su trabajo. Esa noche andaban**

**un poco faltos de personal, que era por lo que estaba allí abajo en vez de leyendo arriba.**

**Matt había llamado diciendo que estaba enfermo y Tara estaba actuando de un modo**

**extraño. Candace vio ahora mismo cómo ella confundía los pedidos, lo cual no se**

**correspondía en absoluto con su carácter.**

**Candace se acercó a ella cuando ésta se encaminaba de vuelta a la cocina con un plato de**

**pollo frito.**

—**¿Algo va mal, chica?**

**Tara sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Sólo estoy cansada y ésta gente es imbécil. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto odio la**

**vida?**

**Candace resopló.**

—**Aproximadamente tanto como yo lo hago la mayoría de los días.**

—**Lo sé. Es sólo que... —Hizo una pausa para mirar hacia la barra donde los hombres**

**estaban reunidos—. Terrence me pone los pelos de punta.**

**Candace no podía haberse quedado más asombrada si le hubiera lanzado el plato de**

**pollo encima.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Tara asintió con la cabeza.**

—**No me gusta el modo en que me mira.**

—**¿Terrence? —repitió Candace, incapaz de creer esa discusión.**

**¿Es que a la chica se le había ido la olla?**

**Drogas... definitivamente drogas.**

—**Sí, Terrence. —Tara tembló—. Sus ojos siempre están sobre mí. Como si fuera a atacar o**

**algo así.**

**Candace frunció el ceño al volver la vista hacia Terrence, quién estaba de espaldas mientras**

**hablaba con Colt. No parecía que tuviera ninguna preocupación o interés por ellas en**

**absoluto.**

—**Estoy segura que no tiene ninguna intención de ello.**

—**Sí, vale. Ya sabes que él tenía a una chica arriba anoche.**

**El estómago de Candace se le cayó hasta el suelo ante lo que Tara estaba implicando. Sus**

**hermanos habían construido un cuarto insonorizado que en teoría era un lugar para poner**

**a cualquiera que tuviera problemas con sus poderes mientras se le mantenía fuera de la**

**vista del público. En realidad, se había convertido en un lugar donde cualquiera de los**

**guarros de sus hermanos solteros, podían pasar el rato con cualquier mujer que captara su**

**interés.**

—**¿En el armario?**

—**Sí. Los oí.**

**Durante un momento, Candace dudó. Luego se negó a creerlo. Terrence no era un putero**

**como Dev. Además, había estado con ella después de que todos se habían acostado anoche**

**y podía atestiguar el hecho de que él había terminado rígido y necesitado de «una manita»**

**de ella.**

**Dio unos pasos alejándose de Tara, y usó sus poderes de ponerse en contacto con él.**

_**¿Oye, guapo? ¿Estuviste molestando a Tara?**_

_**¿Quién es Tara?**_

_**La camarera de detrás de mí.**_

**Terrence se giró para mirar. Pareció tan perplejo como ella se sentía.**

_**¿Molestándola para qué?**_

**Eso era exactamente lo que ella pensaba.**

_**No importa, cielo. Era una estupidez.**_

**Nunca había tenido conocimiento de que Terrence mirara a otra mujer. Sólo tenía ojos**

**para ella y, a diferencia de Dev, Etienne, y Serre, no era un jugador. Sabía eso.**

**Así que ¿A qué juego estaba jugando Tara?**

_**Quizás se lo esté imaginando...**_

**Ese era el argumento más probable.**

**Sacándoselo de la cabeza, Candace volvió de vuelta al trabajo.**

_**T**_**errence salió del trabajo antes y se dirigió a su cuarto. Estaba rígido y dolorido por todas**

**las horas que había estado en forma humana y necesitaba desesperadamente ser un lobo**

**durante un rato. Se acostó en su cama en su forma real y suspiró.**

**Pero aún así, echaba de menos a Candace. Podía oírla abajo en la barra y sentirla con su**

**alma.**

**Cerrando los ojos, esperó a que ella se uniera a él.**

**Eran apenas pasadas las dos cuando apareció en su cama. Los dos habían estado**

**compartiendo la cama durante las últimas semanas. Ella dormía como humana mientras**

**que él mantenía su forma de lobo. Iban a "jugar" al cuarto de él, ya que ese estaba lo**

**bastante alejado para impedir que cualquiera de su familia alcanzara a oírles. Pero**

**dormían en el cuarto de ella por si acaso su familia llamaba a la puerta.**

**En el momento en que lo hacían, Terrence destellaba fuera antes de que entraran. Era un**

**juego peligroso el que jugaban.**

**Uno que significaría su vida si los pillaban, pero en su mente, eso era de más valor que**

**eso.**

**Suspiró cuando ella acarició el pelaje de su cuello. Nada en el mundo se sentía mejor**

**que el modo en que lo tocaba. Sus dedos hacían magia sobre su piel y pelaje.**

**Inclinándose hacia abajo, Candace frotó su cara en su piel y le dio un apretón.**

—**Te eché de menos.**

**Terrence se volvió humano y rodó sobre sí. Completamente desnudo, la arrastró a sus**

**brazos para abrazarla estrechamente.**

—**También te eché de menos.**

**Candace suspiró de felicidad cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella. Aquel cuerpo fuerte**

**y desenfrenado era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Y el impulso de escaparse con él**

**nunca fue más fuerte de lo que lo era esa noche.**

**Sólo quería estar con él. Alargando la mano hacia abajo, le ahuecó y se rió por modo**

**en que él se estremeció y suspiró.**

**Terrence quería quedarse allí, así para siempre, cuando ella arrastró su mano bajando por**

**la longitud de su polla. Aunque no hubieran hecho nada más que magrearse, estaba**

**perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia en eso.**

**Quería mucho más, pero no quería presionarla en nada, sobre todo considerando el**

**odio que sus padres se habían tenido el uno al otro. Si realmente fueran compañeros,**

**entonces querría que ella le aceptara completamente sin reservas o duda.**

**Al relajarse en la cama, su sentido de demonio se activó. Hubo un ligero crujido en el**

**corredor.**

**Preocupado porque fuera uno de sus hermanos, ladeó la cabeza y entonces maldijo.**

**Era Wren.**

**Y estaba aquí para matar a Nicolette.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—**¿**_**Q**_**ué fue eso?**

**Terrence dudó decírselo. El demonio en él quería soltar al tigard sobre Nicolette y dejar**

**que matara al oso. Eso arreglaría muchos de sus problemas.**

**Pero al final, Nicolette era su madre y la amaba. Sólo eso hizo que las partes no**

**demoníacas de él ganaran la lucha.**

—**Es Wren. Creo que va tras tu madre.**

**Candace jadeó cuando alzó la mirada hacia Terrence.**

—**Tienes que detenerle.**

**¿Ahora?**

**¿Había perdido la cabeza?**

**Bajó la mirada hacia los senos desnudos que estaban presionados contra su pecho. La**

**única cosa que llevaba era unas finas braguitas rosa. Bragas que había intentando quitarle**

**con los dientes antes de lamerla hasta que estuvo rogándole piedad.**

**Pero ella ya se había secado sobre él.**

**Incluso más frustrado sexualmente de lo que lo había estado antes, gruñó.**

—**Dejemos que se la coma.**

—**¡Terrence!**

—**De acuerdo. Ya voy. —Haciendo aparecer un par de pantalones sobre el cuerpo,**

**dejó la cama y maldijo al tigre con cada paso que daba. A este paso Wren tendría suerte si**

**no lo mataba él.**

**Abrió la puerta.**

**En forma de tigre, Wren estaba acechando a través de las escaleras del piso de arriba**

**del Santuario. Era obvio que estaba de caza.**

—**Mierda —jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que el tigre se dirigía realmente directo a la**

**habitación de Nicolette.**

**Tan pronto como lo oyó maldecir, Wren se volvió y se agazapó como si estuviese listo**

**para atacar.**

**Se había detenido de precipitarse a la acción. De modo que pudiera permanecer de pie**

**ante Terrence.**

—**Saca el culo de aquí, —Chasqueó Terrence—. ¡Ahora!**

**Wren comenzó a alejarse lo cual no ayudaba a su actual humor. Si no lo escuchaba, lo**

**haría girones.**

**Candace se precipitó a su lado, salió, rodeándolo.**

—**Escúchale, Wren, por favor.**

**El tigre se congeló ante la voz de Candace. Esperando que no estuviera todavía desnuda,**

**Terrence echó un vistazo sobre el hombro y se dio cuenta que un lado del rostro estaba rojo y**

**los labios magullados de los juegos. Pero al menos estaba vestida.**

**Antes de que cualquiera de ellos se moviera, se abrió otra puerta. Candace salió**

**disparada antes de que la vieran, cuando su hermano pequeño Etienne se congeló en el**

**umbral de la puerta. Alto y rubio al igual que el resto de los hermanos, el oso sólo era unos**

**pocos años mayor que Wren, pero no parecía mucho mayor en forma humana.**

**Al instante destelló a su forma de oso.**

**Terrence maldijo en voz baja.**

—**No se permiten peleas en el Santuario. —Siseó entre dientes, cerrando la puerta para**

**proteger a Candace mientras se movía para quedarse entre ambos—. Ambos conocéis las**

**leyes de eirini que nos gobiernan.**

—**Está marcado, lobo. Hazte a un lado.**

**Se detuvo ante el sonido de la profunda voz de Papá Oso. Normalmente el oso era**

**amigable y jovial. Pero el tono era completamente serio y letal.**

**Wren destelló a su forma humana para enfrentar al famoso Papá Oso.**

—**No hice nada malo. Esto es una mentira y todos lo sabéis.**

—**Te has vuelto loco. —dijo Papá Oso—. Has amenazado a mis cachorros y a mi**

**compañera.**

**Terrence se había mantenido en silencio. Diablos, todos amenazaban a los cachorros.**

**Había llamado a Dev gilipollas cuando se interpuso en su camino y había amenazado con**

**golpearle.**

**Pero obviamente Papá Oso no iba a intimidar así a Wren.**

**Wren entrecerró la mirada sobre el oso.**

—**No, no lo hice. Pero puedes decirle a tu puta que estoy aquí por ella.**

**Papá Oso corrió hacia él.**

**Terrence se entre ellos y cogió a Papá cuando se abalanzó. El oso era fuerte, pero el**

**demonio en su interior le dio la habilidad para sujetar al oso y evitar que matase a Wren.**

**Rugiendo en frustración, Papá golpeó a Terrence en un costado con un buen puñetazo y**

**fue por Wren.**

**Wren se transformó a su forma de tigre y se lanzó sobre Papá quien se transformó**

**instantáneamente en oso. Cogió al enorme oso por la garganta mientras Etienne le atacaba**

**por la espalda. Wren siseó cuando Etienne lo lanzó contra la pared y le abrió una pierna**

**con la enorme garra.**

**Aturdido, Wren saltó hacia atrás para mirar su pata herida.**

**Terrence estaba intentando incorporarse, pero le habían rasgado el hombro y la sangre**

**manaba desde su costado. Gah, dolía y ardía.**

**Los osos arremetieron nuevamente contra Wren. Solo dieron dos pasos cuando una**

**brillante luz destelló en el corredor.**

**Wren se preparó, listo para pelear, sólo para detenerse cuando vio a Vane y Fury**

**ahora en el corredor.**

**En forma humana, Vane echó un vistazo al sangrante hombro de Terrence y gruñó en voz**

**baja.**

—**¿Aubert? ¿Te has vuelto loco?**

**Papá Oso, o Aubert como se llamaba en realidad, destelló de vuelta a su forma**

**humana mientras Etienne permanecía como oso.**

—**Está marcado para morir. Nosotros te acogimos, lobo, cuando no tenías nada. ¿Así**

**es como nos pagas?**

**Los ojos de Vane destellaron.**

—**No, Aubert. No he olvidado mi deuda para contigo o Nicolette. Pero no me quedaré**

**quieto y veré que le suceda esto a un inocente. Wren no tiene clan al que regresar. Así que**

**le ofrezco el mío.**

**Terrence se quedó atónito cuando oyó esas palabras. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Ofrecerle**

**techo a alguien buscado por el Omegrión era suicida.**

**Papá Oso estaba tanto o más incrédulo.**

—**¿Lo respaldarías contra el decreto del Omegrión?**

**Vane no vaciló en la respuesta. Su cara era severa y mortal.**

—**Tú lo condenaste directamente.**

**Terrence miró más allá del hombro de Wren y sintió como se escapaba la sangre del rostro**

**cuando vio la intención en los ojos de Candace.**

"**No te atrevas a meterte en esto." Le proyectó mentalmente a Candace.**

**Como siempre, no le escuchó.**

—**¡No!**

**Se volvieron para ver a Candace en medio del corredor detrás de ellos. Solo Wren y**

**Terrence sabían en que habitación había estado.**

**Ella tragó cuando miró de su padre a Terrence.**

—**Papá, por favor. No hagas esto. Está mal y tú lo sabes. Wren no supone una**

**amenaza para nosotros.**

—**¿Estás loca, hija? Está aquí para matar a tu madre.**

**Ahora se abrieron más puertas. Más animales llegaban para investigar el disturbio.**

**Esto se ponía cada vez peor para Wren.**

—**Nunca saldrás de aquí con vida. —Dijo Papá Oso en advertencia—. Ninguno de**

**vosotros.**

**Terrence miró a Candace.**

_**¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?**_

_**Tómame de rehén.**_

**Ese golpe le dejó sin aire.**

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Ya me has oído, Terrence. Tenemos que sacar a Wren de aquí antes de que lo maten.**_

_**Si lo hago, me echarán de aquí. Para siempre.**_

**Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos.**

_**Lo sé, bebé. Lo sé. Pero si Wren muere, no seré capaz de perdonarme a mí misma. Por favor,**_

_**ayúdale.**_

**Quería gritar. Le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Y con todo cuando miró a Wren que era**

**tan joven… e inocente, supo que tenía razón.**

**No podían dejar morir al chico. Y más que eso, ahora que Vane y Fury estaban allí**

**intentando protegerle, también serían asesinados. Tenía que proteger a sus hermanos a**

**toda costa incluso aunque el demonio dentro suyo se riera ante la propuesta de querer**

**verlos morir.**

_**¡Maldición!**_

**Un latido de corazón después, la agarró en sus brazos, haciendo aparecer un cuchillo**

**en las manos y sosteniéndolo entonces amenazadoramente contra su garganta. La ironía**

**de esto no se le escapaba. Estaba a punto de perderla de la misma manera que la había**

**conocido.**

—**No os atreváis a seguirnos —le advirtió a la familia de ella—. La mataré si lo**

**hacéis—. Se volvió a mirar a los otros tres. —Fury, Vane, sacad a Wren de aquí.**

**Wren empezó a protestar, pero antes de que pudiera, Vane lo agarró por el cuello y**

**destelló desde el corredor.**

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza contra la de ella y quiso sollozar por lo que estaban haciendo.**

**Usando sus poderes, rastreó a sus hermanos y los destelló a los dos a una oscura**

**habitación sin ventanas.**

**La única luz procedía de dos lámparas alógenas sobre dos mesas en el lado opuesto de**

**la habitación. El mobiliario era moderno y de alta tecnología, por no mencionar que las**

**paredes estaban hechas de oscuro acero gris.**

**Esto era un barco.**

**Terrence apenas se había dado cuenta de ello antes de que Candace se volviera en sus**

**brazos y lo abrazara más cerca.**

**Vane maldijo.**

—**¿Vosotros dos habéis perdido la jodida cabeza? Entre tú y el tigre, estamos jodidos.**

—**No, no lo estáis. —Wren intentó tele transportarse de vuelta al Santuario—. ¿Qué**

**demonios?**

—**Te tengo encerrado. —dijo Vane.**

**Wren sabía que era mejor no ir contra Vane—el lobo era demasiado poderoso para**

**vencerlo—pero por la mirada en la cara, era obvio que el tigre quería intentarlo.**

—**Libérame.**

**Vane sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No. No acabo de poner en peligro a todo mi clan para ver como cometes suicidio.**

—**Esta no es tu lucha.**

—**Sí, la es. No voy a sentarme y ver morir a un inocente por algún codicioso gilipollas.**

**Wren bufó ante el heroísmo de Vane.**

—**Bueno, gracias, Señor Altruista, pero el tigre no quiere tu ayuda. Así que ahórratela.**

**Alguien empezó a aplaudir.**

**Terrence, todavía sosteniendo a Candace a su lado, vio al Dark-Hunter Jean-Luc entrando**

**en la habitación desde una puerta a su derecha. Pirata en su vida humana, el caza**

**vampiros inmortal todavía conservaba mucho de su antiguo aspecto.**

**Con un pequeño aro de oro brillando en el lóbulo derecho, estaba vestido**

**completamente de negro con un par de pantalones de cuero, una camisa de seda de**

**botones bajos, y botas de motorista. El largo pelo negro lo recogía en un pasador que**

**enfatizaba los afilados ángulos de su rostro. Los ojos eran tan oscuros que ni siquiera las**

**pupilas se diferenciaban y aquellos ojos estaban danzando con diversión.**

—**Preciosa exposición, tigre.**

—**Cállate, perro faldero, tampoco es tu lucha.**

**Jean-Luc jadeó con fuerza ante el insulto.**

—**Chico, mejor contén esa lengua tuya antes de que te encuentres sin ella.**

**Wren dio un paso hacia él, entonces se congeló cuando la humana con la que había**

**estado pasando tiempo atravesó la puerta detrás del pirata. El alivio en el rostro era más**

**que obvio.**

**La humana corrió al lado de Wren y se lanzó con los brazos abiertos hacia él.**

—**Estoy tan contenta de que hayan conseguido ir por ti antes de que fuera demasiado**

**tarde. Realmente no ibas a hacer nada estúpido, ¿verdad?**

—**Oh, no, cariño, nosotros llegamos demasiado tarde. —Siseó Fury—. El chico tigre ha**

**jodido la miel del árbol equivocado y ha hecho que las abejas, o en este caso osos, se**

**cabreen.**

**Fury echó un vistazo a Terrence y a Candace.**

—**Entonces de nuevo, conociendo a los osos, les dispararían al lobo antes que al tigre.**

**Buen movimiento, Terrence. Jodiendo con su única hija. Verdaderamente rápido. Sabes que el**

**chocolate es letal para los de nuestra clase. Estoy pensando que si quieres cometer**

**suicidio, esa sería una manera mucho menos dolorosa de hacerla.**

—**Déjalo ya, Fury. —Dijo Vane, moviéndose hacia donde estaban parados Terrence y**

**Candace—. Tenemos que enviarla de vuelta. Ahora.**

**Terrence contempló la muerte y entierro de Fury. Hermano o no, ese lobo todavía le ponía**

**de los nervios, pero Vane tenía razón.**

—**Lo sé.**

**Lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Candace y lo desgarraron, quería besarlas, hasta**

**borrárselas.**

—**No quiero irme.**

**Aquellas palabras trituraron su resolución.**

**Vane se veía tan enfermo como se sentía Terrence.**

—**Y yo pensando que mi relación con Bride estaba condenada. Demonios, gente y**

**animales, esta mierda apesta.**

**Terrence no podía estar más de acuerdo.**

**Fury gruñó.**

—**Tú eres el líder, Vane. Lidéranos.**

**Vane alzó la mirada al techo y suspiró.**

—**Si tuviese algo de cerebro en todo esto, lo cual obviamente no tengo, nunca me**

**habría involucrado. Entregaría a mi hermano y a Wren a los osos y cogería a mi esposa**

**para buscar un bonito, y tranquilo lugar en el que criar a nuestros hijos.**

**Los contempló con una irritada mirada.**

—**Pero obviamente, soy realmente el hombre más estúpido del planeta.**

**Jean-Luc sacó un largo y delgado estilete de la bota y se lo ofreció a Vane.**

—**Aquí, **_**mon ami**_**. Para ti o para ellos. Un corte y todos tus problemas estarán resueltos,**

**¿eh?**

—**No me tientes. —Gruñó Vane desde el fondo de la garganta mientras los**

**contemplaba a todos—. Wren, escúchame atentamente, porque tío, tus oportunidades**

**están huyendo. Mata a Nicolette y estás muerto. No hay manera de volver de ahí.**

**Wren le bufó.**

—**No hay manera de volver de una orden de ejecución. Por cierto.**

**Negando con la cabeza, Fury dio un paso adelante.**

—**Vosotros no estabais allí cuando se emitió la votación. El concilio quedó dividido en**

**cuanto a la orden.**

**Wren frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

—**Que tienes una oportunidad de redención. —dijo Vane—, pero si asesinas a**

**Nicolette por venganza…**

**Wren vaciló como si tuviese una discusión interior.**

**Vane suspiró.**

—**Dale al concilio la prueba de que eres inocente de matar a tus padres y Savitar**

**rescindirá la orden del Omegrión.**

**Wren frunció el ceño ante él.**

—**¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Están intentando matarme porque estoy saliendo**

**con Maggie.**

**Fury hizo un sonido de disgusto.**

—**¿Qué eres, estúpido? Tu relación con la humana es sólo el catalizador del por qué**

**Mamá Lo te ha echado a la calle. La orden de ejecución es porque asesinaste a tus padres.**

—**¿Quién dijo eso?**

—**Tu primo Zack.**

**Wren apretó la mandíbula como si quisiera matar algo. El demonio dentro de Terrence de**

**hecho sabía que el tigre era inocente. Y se sentía ultrajado. No es que pudiera culparle en**

**lo más mínimo.**

**Pero eso sólo lo jodía. Si Wren hubiese mantenido el culo con Maggie y se apartado**

**del Santuario, Terrence no se vería obligado a abandonar a Candace.**

**Maldito bastardo egoísta.**

—**Podemos ayudarte, Wren. —dijo Vane de forma calmada—. Pero tienes que confiar**

**en nosotros.**

**Wren se mofó.**

—**No pondría mi destino o mi vida en las manos de nadie. Todo lo que he conseguido**

**es que me jodan y en este momento mi culo ya está cansado de ello.**

**Fury curvó los labios en repugnancia.**

—**Preciosa imagen esa, tigre. Muy gráfica. ¿Has pensado en escribir libros para niños?**

**Terrence abofeteó ligeramente a su hermano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.**

—**¡Ouch! —Se quejó Fury, frotándose el lugar donde le habían pegado. Fulminó a**

**Terrence con la mirada.**

**Terrence miró a Vane.**

—**¿Yo era así de molesto antes de mi ataque?**

**Vane no vaciló.**

—**Sí, y todavía lo eres la mayoría de las veces. Y nos hemos salido del tema.**

—**No hay nada que discutir. —Dijo Wren irritado—. No puedes mantenerme aquí**

**para siempre, lobo. Ponerme a bordo de un barco a sido un buen truco para evitar que**

**capten mi esencia, pero no les llevará mucho tiempo imaginarse donde estoy. Todo lo que**

**habéis hecho es arrastrar a los Dark-Hunters a nuestra lucha, y conociendo a Acheron,**

**estoy seguro que no le hará gracia.**

**Se detuvo para dejar escapar un cansado suspiro.**

—**Vendrán por mí y todos sabemos que no se detendrán. Preferiría enfrentarlos en mis**

**propios términos a que me ataquen por los suyos.**

**Se dirigió a la puerta.**

**Cuando pasó junto Jean-Luc, el Dark-Hunter lo agarró. Antes de que pudiera**

**reaccionar, el pirata le administró un tranquilizante.**

**Furioso, gruñó y cambió, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que eso, se**

**derrumbó en el suelo.**

**El rostro de la humana palideció.**

—**¿Qué has hecho?**

—**Sedarlo.**

**Fury inclinó la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada al inconsciente Wren en su forma de**

**tigre.**

—**Va a estar realmente cabreado cuando se despierte.**

—**No lo dudo. —Asintió Jean-Luc—. Sea como sea, sugiero que lo mantengamos abajo**

**al menos uno o dos días hasta que pueda curarse y vosotros podáis planear que es lo que**

**tiene que hacer.**

**Vane parecía menos que convencido.**

—**Yeah, pero si no escucha…**

—**Seguid con vuestro plan, —dijo Maggie—, y yo me aseguraré que lo escuche.**

**Fury se rió de ella.**

—**No seas tan pretenciosa, humana. Wren no es el tipo de bestia que puedas**

**manipular.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza ante él cuando intercambió una conocida mirada con Terrence.**

—**No, Fury, estás equivocado. Con ella, Wren es diferente.**

**Fury se adelantó y cogió la mano de Maggie en la suya. La volvió para ver la palma.**

—**No son compañeros.**

**Candace miró a Terrence y su corazón dio un vuelco. Lo amaba con cada parte de su ser.**

—**No tienes que estar emparejado para querer profundamente a alguien. Creo que**

**Wren la escuchará.**

—**Todo lo que podemos hacer es intentarlo. —Vane se acercó a Wren—. Echadme una**

**mano, tíos.**

**Candace tiró de Maggie a un lado mientras los hombres levantaban la forma de tigre de**

**Wren y la llevaban corredor abajo a un lujoso dormitorio.**

—**¿Crees de verdad que hay alguna forma de que Wren pueda probar su inocencia? —**

**preguntó Maggie cuando Vane cubrió a Wren con una sábana.**

—**No lo sé. Diablos, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no matara a sus padres. Su primo**

**dio un infernal argumento en el concilio.**

**Candace tenía que luchar con la urgencia de sacudir la cabeza dura del hermano de**

**Terrence. Ahora sabía de dónde lo había sacado Terrence.**

—**Él no los ha asesinado. Yo estaba allí cuando lo trajeron. Estaba demasiado**

**traumatizado por ello. Se sentó en una esquina durante tres semanas completas con los**

**brazos alrededor de sí mismo, meciéndose adelante y atrás cada vez que estaba en forma**

**humana. Como tigard, leopardo o tigre, se quedaba enroscado.**

**Vane frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Estaba herido cuando os lo trajeron?**

**Candace vaciló ante la pregunta. Vane quería saber si había estado luchando con sus**

**padres. Honestamente, había parecido igual que el infierno. Pero ella no quería que lo**

**supieran porque sabía en su corazón y con los poderes de Aristos que Wren era**

**completamente inocente.**

—**Estaba un poco arañado.**

**Vane parecía escéptico.**

—**¿Un poco o mucho?**

—**Vale, mucho. —Admitió Candace a regañadientes—. Pero si hubiese estado en una**

**pelea de dos adultos Katagaria, habría estado mucho más herido de lo que estaba.**

—**A menos que los envenenara. —Dijo Fury—. Zack no dijo realmente como los había**

**matado.**

**Maggie se adelantó.**

—**Todavía no lo creo. Él no es así.**

**Fury dejó escapar una burlona risa.**

—**Yeah, y tú eres un iluso. Bebé, últimas noticias, con excepción de ti y el pirata, todos**

**los que estamos aquí somos animales. Y todos tenemos un instinto asesino.**

**Sí, pero ellos matarían para proteger y por comida. No asesinarían por ganancias.**

**Candace suspiró mientras miraba con tristeza la forma inconsciente de Wren.**

—**Lo pasó realmente mal en la pubertad. No podía mantener las formas y tenía**

**ataques extremadamente violentos por las cosas más pequeñas.**

**Vane arqueó una ceja.**

—**¿Cómo por ejemplo?**

—**Bueno, la primera noche que trabajó en la cocina, Dev le asustó y Wren le cortó la**

**garganta a Dev con el cuchillo que tenía en las manos. Afortunadamente Dev se retiró lo**

**bastante rápido para que esto solo fuera una pequeña herida, pero si sus reflejos hubiesen**

**sido un poco más lentos o si Dev hubiese sido humano, podría haber sido fatal.**

**Terrence todavía sabía la verdad. Gracias a Thorn y sus "regalos", no tenía duda acerca de**

**lo que estaba sucediendo.**

—**Eso no quiere decir que asesinara a sus padres.**

**Jean-Luc hizo un sonido de desacuerdo.**

—**Es bastante discutible. La gente normal no hace cosas como esa.**

**Quizás no en el mundo del pirata, pero Terrence sabía que podía ser salvaje. Le había**

**llevado mucho tiempo después de que Candace lo sacara del infierno el dejar de tener**

**terrores nocturnos. Antes de que hubiese dejado de arremeter contra la gente en un**

**infundido frenesí de pánico. De no ser por Candace, todavía habría estado de esa manera.**

—**No, pero alguien que había sido gravemente atacado y que estaba impotente para**

**detenerlo, lo haría.**

**Fury sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No lo sé, hermano. Creo que estás proyectando lo que te sucedió en Wren.**

**No, no lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía hablarles de sus poderes o el hecho de que**

**había vendido el alma.**

**Maggie miró a Candace.**

—**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Wren atacó a alguien sin que lo atacasen primero?**

**Candace no vaciló con la respuesta.**

—**Solo esa única vez con Dev, pero como dije, estaba asustado y temblando cuando**

**sucedió.**

**Maggie asintió.**

—**Eso es lo que pensé. Wren es inocente. Me dijo que sus padres se habían matado el**

**uno al otro y le creo. Ahora necesitamos unir nuestros cerebros y pensar en la manera de**

**probarlo.**

**Pero Terrence sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.**

**Dejándolos solos para discutir los detalles, sacó a Candace de la habitación y entraron al**

**corredor.**

—**¿Qué hemos hecho, Aim?**

**Candace se estiró para apartarle el pelo del rostro. Podría llorar toda la noche. Como**

**deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo y estar con Terrence otra vez en su habitación.**

**Pero no podía.**

—**Déjame volver y ver si puedo evitar que persigan a Wren.**

—**Sigo diciendo que se jodan. Vámonos…**

**Su familia les daría caza hasta el fin del mundo.**

**Candace acarició con los labios la barbuda mejilla mientras depositaba el guardapelo en**

**su mano.**

—**Encontraré la manera de estar contigo, Terrence. Lo juro.**

**Terrence asintió, incluso aunque no había creído una palabra de lo que le decía. Antes**

**había sido desesperante.**

**Ahora… era un adiós para siempre y él lo sabía.**

**###########**

_**C**_**andace respiró profundamente mientras entraba por la puerta trasera de la Casa**

**Andry. Este era el último lugar en el que deseaba estar, pero sabía muy bien por qué tenía**

**que regresar.**

**Su familia podría asesinar a Terrence y a su familia entera si no lo hacía.**

**Endureciéndose por lo que se avecinaba, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia las**

**escaleras. Sólo había llegado a la mesa del pasillo cuando Dev salió por la puerta que**

**dirigía a la cocina. Ella vio alivio en sus ojos antes de que fuera reemplazado por ira.**

—**Entonces, estás de vuelta.**

**Candace se encogió de hombros.**

—**Este es mi hogar.**

**Él le resopló.**

—**Yo buscaría otro hogar, si fuera tú.**

**Ella se puso rígida ante la frialdad de su tono que fue mordiendo todo el camino hasta**

**su alma.**

—**¿Me estáis echando?**

—**Estás siendo advertida. Escogiste tu lado y fue el equivocado.**

—**Déjanos.**

**Candace miró hacia arriba ante el autoritario tono de su madre. Maman estaba en lo alto**

**de las escaleras, mirándolos fijamente. Dev sacudió la cabeza hacia ella antes de**

**encaminarse de vuelta a la cocina.**

**Ella se tele transportó hasta el lado de su madre.**

—**Ni siquiera pienses en golpearme, Maman. No estoy de humor para eso. Y**

**devolveré el golpe esta vez.**

**Su madre entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.**

—**¿Nos sacrificarías a todos por un huérfano híbrido sin clan?**

**Maman estaba hablando de Wren y aunque él tenía la lealtad de Candace como amiga,**

**era la vida de Terrence lo que más le importaba a ella.**

—**Nunca. Pero no me voy a quedar parada viendo cómo un inocente es condenado**

**por nada. ¿No puedes ver la mentira que dice, Maman? Yo conozco a Wren. Hablo con él.**

**No es ninguna amenaza para nadie salvo para sí mismo.**

**Aún así, el rostro de su madre era de ira y frialdad. Su familia, en especial su madre,**

**no eran estúpidos. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que su madre y su padre sabían que se**

**había ido voluntariamente con Terrence. Dada la manera en la que la había protegido el mes**

**pasado, ellos debían saber que él nunca la lastimaría.**

—**Nos traicionaste a todos.**

**Candace suspiró.**

—**Si hacer lo correcto es traición, entonces sí, supongo que lo hice. Así que, ¿qué vas a**

**hacer ahora, Maman? ¿Matarme?**

**Su madre gruñó ferozmente hacia ella, pero Candace se mantuvo en su puesto.**

**El aire alrededor de ellas siseó antes de que algo se estrellara en la habitación de Wren.**

**Candace siguió a su madre quien se apresuró hacia la puerta y la empujó. Ella medio**

**esperaba encontrar a Wren ahí, aunque le había dicho que se alejara hasta que esto**

**estuviera calmado. Pudo decir por el olor que era un tigre, pero el hombre rubio en la**

**habitación no era Wren.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Zack? —preguntó su madre.**

**El tigre torció los labios mientras abría un cajón.**

—**El bastardo se nos escapó. Necesito algo con su olor para diseminar entre los Strati**

**que lo buscan.**

**Candace arqueó una ceja ante eso. Los Strati eran la élite de los soldados Katagaria,**

**cuidadosamente entrenados para cazar y matar. Sus hermanos Zar y Dev, junto con su**

**padre, eran técnicamente guerreros Strati aunque no deberían serlo. Pero el clan Andry**

**debía guardar las apariencias.**

—**No necesitas nada de eso —dijo su madre, ante su profunda sorpresa mientras**

**defendía a Wren—. Fuera de mi casa.**

**Zack no escuchó. Se movió a abrir otro cajón.**

**Su madre usó sus poderes para cerrarlo de golpe.**

—**Te dije que te fueras.**

**El tigre se volvió para enfrentarla.**

—**No jodas conmigo, osa. Tienes tanto que perder en esto como yo.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

**Pero Candace ya lo sabía. Sus poderes pintaban una perfecta imagen de lo que sucedía**

**ahí.**

—**Tú eres quien habló en contra de Wren en el Omegrión… mentiste.**

**Su madre movió su cabeza para observarla.**

—**No seas tonta, cachorro. Tendría que haber olido la mentira.**

**Candace sacudió su cabeza.**

—**No si el animal ha hecho un hábito de eso. Fácilmente pudo esconder su olor.**

**Zack tomó un paso hacia ella sólo para encontrar su camino bloqueado por su madre.**

—**¿Está Candace diciendo la verdad?**

**Zack contestó con una pregunta propia.**

—**¿Lo estabas tú? —Le arqueó una ceja a su madre—. ¿De verdad pensaste que Wren**

**se había vuelto loco? ¿Honestamente? Tú sólo lo querías fuera de aquí y te agarrarías a**

**cualquier excusa para expulsarlo. Admítelo, Lo. No quieres a nadie aquí sino a tu familia y**

**te amarga tener que jugar a ser buena con el resto de nosotros.**

**Su madre gruñó bajo en su garganta.**

**Eso no era verdad. Su madre protegería a la mayoría de ellos con su vida, pero estaban**

**aquellos, como Wren, en los que no confiaba para nada. Y a esos, él estaba en lo correcto,**

**Nicolette detestaba tenerlos bajo su techo. Gracias a Josef.**

**Su familia tenía demasiadas cicatrices por el pasado. Por ese en quien habían confiado**

**y había asesinado a sus hermanos. Y por eso, no podía culpar a su madre en lo absoluto.**

**Zack entrecerró su mirada.**

—**Si Savitar se enterara de la verdad, vendrá por ti y tus cachorros. No quedará ni un**

**ladrillo de tu precioso Santuario.**

**Su madre lo agarró y lo tiró contra la pared. Él aterrizó sobre su espalda, pero eso no**

**pareció descomponerlo.**

**Zack, en realidad, se rió.**

—**¿Qué pasó con las leyes del Santuario, Nicolette?**

**Candace detuvo a su madre antes de que pudiera golpear al tigre de nuevo.**

—**Vete, tigre —le gruñó Candace, enseñándole los dientes—. Si dejo ir a mi madre, no**

**habrá lo suficiente de ti para preocupar a Savitar o a alguien más.**

**Zack se empujó de la pared. Las miró con fijeza a ambas.**

—**Tienes incluso más que perder que yo. Dame lo que necesito para cubrir nuestros**

**traseros.**

**Ahora fue su madre quien rió.**

—**¿Eres completamente estúpido? Wren nunca ha dejado su olor en algo. Mira a tu**

**alrededor, idiota. No hay nada personal aquí. Tan pronto como una pieza de ropa salía de**

**su cuerpo, él siempre la lavaba o destruía. Incluso mantenía a ese mono aquí para así**

**camuflar la suya propia. Nunca serás capaz de rastrearlo. Acéptalo, Zack, el cachorro tiene**

**más inteligencia que tú y tu padre juntos.**

**Candace estuvo de repente asombrada con su madre. Ella había sabido eso y aún así**

**había permitido a Wren conservar a Marvin. Nada propio de ella. Y eso causó una nueva**

**ola de respeto que llenó su corazón.**

**Las fosas nasales de Zack flamearon de la ira.**

—**Esto no se ha terminado.**

—_**Oui, **_**pero así es. Si regresas aquí, código o no código, te veré muerto.**

**Gruñendo, Zack se desvaneció.**

**La tensión en el aire se aplacó considerablemente.**

**Maman dejó escapar un lento respiro mientras se volvía hacia ella.**

—**Candace, llama a tu lobo y cuéntale lo que ha sucedido. Estoy segura que sabe dónde**

**está Wren y podrá advertirles que el tigre está acorralado y desesperado. En su posición,**

**Zack es capaz de lo que sea.**

**Ella frunció el ceño ante el súbito cambio de su madre.**

—**No entiendo. ¿Por qué estás siendo increíblemente comprensiva? No te ofendas,**

**Maman, pero me asusta.**

**Su madre le lanzó una dura mirada.**

—**No le tengo ningún cariño a Wren, eso tú lo sabes. Pero respeto al depredador que**

**hay dentro de él y no aprecio ser manipulada por otro. Y no me gusta que me hagan pasar**

**por tonta —su madre agitó la cabeza—. Debí haber cuestionado por qué Zack y su padre**

**llamaban continuamente para comprobar a Wren después de que fuera enviado aquí. Les**

**permití que plantaran semillas de duda en mi mente y vi lo que quise ver. No puedo creer**

**que fuera tan tonta.**

**Su mirada se suavizó mientras tocaba la mejilla de Candace.**

—**Te daré crédito, cachorro. No estuviste ciega. Ahora debemos reparar esto antes de**

**que el peso de la furia de Savitar caiga sobre nosotros —empujó a Candace hacia la puerta—.**

**Ve a avisarles. A ti te escucharán.**

—**¿Qué vas a hacer tú?**

—**Voy a hablar con tu padre y tus hermanos. Me temo que estamos al borde de una**

**muy peligrosa situación y los quiero a todos ellos preparados.**

**Candace dio un paso hacia a la puerta, luego se detuvo.**

–**Te quiero, Maman.**

—_**Je t'aime aussi, ma pettit**_**. Ahora ve y déjanos hacer esto tan bien como podamos.**

_**T**_**errence apretó en su puño el guardapelo que Candace le había dado justo antes de irse**

**mientras miraba cómo caía la lluvia afuera. Solo, en la habitación en la casa de Vane,**

**sentado en su cama con la espalda contra la pared y una rodilla doblada, podía escuchar a**

**Vane y Bride, escaleras abajo, riendo.**

**El sonido lo hacía querer estrellar el puño a través de la pared.**

**Aunque su cuerpo quería cambiar debido a las lesiones que Papa Oso le había**

**ocasionado, él se rehusaba. Como lobo, no podía sostener este pedazo de ella. Y en ese**

**mismo momento, él necesitaba tocarla.**

**Presionó el guardapelo contra sus labios para así poder inhalar su aroma y recordar su**

**última visión antes de que se fuera. Habían estado en el barco de Jean-Luc. Las lágrimas**

**habían corrido por su hermoso rostro mientras ella besaba sus labios, luego lo dejó solo.**

**Sus manos se habían prendido de él, mientras ella se alejaba y desvanecía.**

**El dolor era más de lo que podía soportar.**

**Con razón no había sido capaz de abandonar el Santuario.**

**Su teléfono sonó. Empezó a ignorarlo hasta que se dio cuenta que era Candace.**

**Alcanzándolo, perdió el equilibrio en la cama y se fue a estrellar contra el suelo. Temeroso**

**de haberla perdido, lo abrió e ignoró el dolor en su hombro y brazo lesionado.**

—**Estoy aquí.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Él apretó los dientes para evitar gruñir mientras hacía su camino de regreso a la cama.**

—**Absolutamente.**

—**No suenas muy bien. Suenas como si estuvieras muy dolorido.**

**De todas las veces en que ella tenía que ser astuta…**

**Él observó la nueva sangre que empapaba su camisa e hizo una mueca.**

—**Nah, estoy bien —afortunadamente, la llamada no era de vídeo. Articuló las**

**palabras "hijo de puta", ante el dolor palpitante—. ¿Tú estás bien?**

—**Lo creas o no, sí. Maman no atacó. De hecho, me dijo que te llamara y te advirtiera**

**que Zack va tras Wren. Como sospechamos, mintió para quedarse con el dinero de Wren.**

—**Se lo haré saber a Vane.**

—**Está bien… Te echo de menos, bebé.**

—**Yo también.**

**Terrence sostuvo el teléfono con fuerza en su mano, queriendo mantenerla en la línea,**

**pero no sabiendo qué decir. Nunca había estado acostumbrado a charlar. Respuestas**

**irónicas eran otra cosa, pero una conversación real, estaba más allá de él.**

—**Trataré de escaparme para verte un ratito.**

**Él sonrió ante el pensamiento.**

—**Estaré aquí, esperándote.**

—**Está bien. Te amo.**

—**Yo también.**

**Ella soltó una risa corta.**

— "**Te amo, Candace". Sabes que no te matará decirlo, ¿no es verdad?**

—**Lo sé.**

—**Muy bien, entonces. Con esa nota, mejor me voy. Te veo luego.**

**Terrence hizo una mueca al sonido de ella colgando el teléfono. Cerró su carcasa y quiso**

**llorar por el dolor dentro de él. Pero no era esa clase de lobo. Más fuerte que el acero, se**

**rehusaba a que alguien supiera cuánto significaba Candace para él.**

**Con su corazón pesado, fue abajo para pasar el mensaje a Vane, quien no estuvo**

**emocionado por ello. Fue inmediatamente a avisarle a Wren, mientras Terrence se quedó a**

**cuidar a Bride.**

—**¿Eso es sangre?**

**Echó una ojeada a su hombro.**

—**Un poco. Iré a limpiarla.**

—**Siéntate.**

**La afilada orden en su tono lo hizo levantar una sola ceja.**

**Bride sonrió.**

—**Lo siento. Soy mandona. Mi padre es un veterinario que trabaja con Carson y crecí**

**en la clínica de mi papá. Siéntate y déjame ver qué puedo hacer.**

**Él hizo como se le ordenó, mientras ella iba al baño y sacaba una pequeña caja de**

**medicinas. Comenzó a levantarse la camisa, pero el dolor era tal que simplemente la disolvió.**

**Bride se tragó un jadeo tan pronto vio la desagradable herida.**

—**¿Te mordieron?**

—**Sí. Un muy molesto oso.**

—**¿Papá Oso?**

**Él asintió.**

**Bride extrajo otra pieza de gasa y la embebió de agua oxigenada.**

—**Probablemente eres afortunado que no haya ido más abajo.**

**Terrence no dijo nada mientras su mirada caía en la marca en su mano. Miró la suya, que**

**estaba vacía.**

—**¿Es difícil para ti vivir con animales?**

**Ella se echó para atrás.**

—**Yo no os considero, a ninguno de vosotros, animales, Terrence.**

—**No somos ciertamente humanos.**

**Ella tomó su barbilla para forzarlo a levantar la mirada hacia ella.**

—**Fui criada para respetar todas las formas de vida. Peladas, peludas, pegajosas y**

**emplumadas.**

—**Sí, pero debe ser difícil vivir aquí sin alguien de tu clase alrededor.**

—**Difícilmente. Todos vosotros sois mi familia. Los de mi clase llena esta casa.**

**Terrence se retiró mientras consideraba sus palabras. Más que todo, se preguntaba si**

**Candace alguna vez, en realidad, se había sentido así con respecto a él. Amar era una cosa,**

**pero ella ya había escogido a su familia. Aparentemente, el amor de él no era lo**

**suficientemente bueno.**

**Y eso lo hacía enfermar. Además, incluso si ella lo hiciera, aún estaba al servicio de**

**Thorn y no tenía alma. No tenía una libertad real.**

**¿Qué podía él, en verdad, ofrecerle?**

_**C**_**andace golpeó levemente la puerta de la oficina de su madre. Ante su bienvenida,**

**empujó la puerta abierta para verla sentada frente al ordenador.**

**Nicolette se inclinó ligeramente en su silla. Una impecable pose que era sofisticada e**

**imperativa.**

—**¿Hay algo que necesites?**

_**Terrence.**_

**Pero se mordió la lengua por miedo a que se le escapara. Su madre había sido**

**comprensiva antes. ¿Eso continuaría?**

—**Quería hablarte acerca de Terrence.**

**Un escudo cayó sobre el rostro de su madre.**

—**No hay nada que discutir.**

—**Me dejaste que le advirtiera.**

—**Como un favor para corregir lo errado. Tú sabes, hija, exactamente por qué él y tú**

**no pueden hablar nunca más.**

**Candace apretó el agarre que tenía de la perilla de la puerta tras de ella.**

—**¿Y si no puedo vivir sin él?**

—**Harás lo que hemos hecho todos. Tu deber. Los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver**

**con nuestro emparejamiento y esto lo sabes. Mira a tu hermano Alain. ¿Se lamenta él por**

**su amor? **_**Non**_**, tiene su compañera y se ha enseñado a sí mismo a ser feliz.**

—**Yo quiero **_**ser **_**feliz, Maman.**

**Nicolette le clavó una mirada fría.**

—**Tu deber te hará feliz. Créeme, **_**ma chèrie**_**. Dentro de un tiempo, harás lo que debes y**

**Terrence será olvidado.**

**Candace no creyó eso ni por un minuto, pero sabía que era mejor no discutir. Su madre**

**no iba a ceder en esto.**

—**Muy bien, Maman.**

**Abrió la puerta y salió.**

_**¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?**_

**Quería zafarse de las riendas de su familia y estar con él. ¿Pero valdría la pena**

**hacerlo?**

**Se transportó escaleras arriba, materializándose en el cuarto de los niños donde los**

**cachorros más pequeños de Alain dormían la siesta en forma de osos. Era una habitación**

**sencilla que tenía un árbol falso para que ellos treparan y las paredes estaban pintadas con**

**motivos forestales. Los dos estaban enrollados, juntos, como gigantes bolas de pelo en la**

**gruesa alfombra verde, en vez de su cama, en la esquina. Un cachorro era café, el otro**

**negro. Hermosos y dulces, ella adoraba a sus sobrinos.**

**Candace se extendió junto a ellos y así pudo levantar la pata de Bryce y jugar con sus**

**garras mientras dormía. Ella recordaba yacer con sus hermanos de la misma manera**

**cuando había sido cachorra.**

**El dolor le golpeó el pecho cuando recordó el rostro de Bastien. Extrañaba a sus**

**hermanos más que nada. El tiempo no había hecho nada por aliviar el dolor o la tristeza.**

**Lo que la hacía preguntarse si alguna vez sería capaz de sobreponerse a Terrence. O, ¿la**

**perseguiría él de la misma forma?**

**Aún así, mientras observaba a los cachorros de Alain, pensaba que valía la pena. Si él**

**no hubiera hecho su deber, no hubiera tenido tan bellos hijos.**

**Si ella fuera con Terrence, sería estéril. Un lobo y una osa nunca serían capaces de tener**

**hijos.**

**Podría adoptar.**

**Eso era ciertamente verdad. Amaba a Wren como si fuera su familia y a Terrence incluso**

**más. Pero un hijo adoptado nunca heredaría su asiento.**

**Maman nunca la perdonaría por eso.**

—**¿Por qué tengo que elegir? —jadeó, ahogándose con lágrimas sin derramar.**

**¿Por qué no podía encontrar un simple oso para emparejarse?**

_**Estoy tan rota.**_

**Suspirando, dejó a sus sobrinos y se encaminó a su habitación. Pero con cada paso que**

**daba, se sentía más y más enferma.**

_**E**_**li Blackmore se detuvo junto a Cosette mientras ella invocaba a sus espíritus. De**

**rodillas en medio de la habitación, descansando en el centro de una tela negra con un**

**pentagrama y una extraña escritura pintada con sangre, ella sostenía sus manos arriba y**

**hablaba un lenguaje ininteligible mientras rodaba hacia atrás sus ojos.**

**Honestamente, él odiaba esa mierda y la pestilencia del incienso ofendía cada sentido**

**olfativo que poseía. Más que todo, quería arrasar con su mano a través del altar vudú que**

**tenía frente a ella y mandar todo volando al otro lado de la habitación.**

**Pero la **_**ofendería **_**a ella. Así que esperó mientras danzaba y cantaba y seguía con ello.**

**Parecía que había pasado una eternidad antes de que finalmente se calmara y abriera**

**sus ojos.**

—**¿Bien? —preguntó él.**

—**Hay una falta de armonía en su hogar. La hija se ha prometido a un lobo.**

**Él torció sus labios con repugnancia. En ese momento, su resolución contra los Andry**

**se asentó. ¡Cómo se atrevían a ser antinaturales!**

—**Eso es asqueroso.**

—**No para ellos.**

—**Créeme, lo es. Pero… —dejó que su voz se apagara mientras las ideas revoloteaban**

**en su cabeza.**

—**¿Pero qué?**

**Él se rió ante la simplicidad del plan que podría arruinarlos.**

—**La osa buscará una manera de estar con él.**

—**¿Y?**

**Él sonrió irónicamente.**

—**Creo que es tiempo de preparar una de tus pociones.**

**Cosette rió cuando finalmente entendió.**

**Complacido consigo mismo, Eli dobló sus brazos sobre su pecho. Pronto, esos**

**parásitos podrían desaparecer. Si jugaba correctamente sus cartas, podría eliminar el**

**obstáculo más grande de todos.**

**Los lobos que habían tomado su sitio de las manos de su familia en el Omegrión.**

**Oh, sí… Esto iba a ser muy bueno.**

**################**

_**T**_**errence no podía respirar mientras yacía en la cama en forma de lobo. Su hombro**

**marcado lo estaba matando. La marca ardía de una manera que lo hacía querer arrancarse**

**su propio brazo.**

_**¿Qué está mal conmigo?**_

**El dolor era agonizante mientras golpeaba la cama con una pata, tratando de**

**enterrarse dentro del cubrecama blanco y azul. Nada aliviaba el dolor. Ninguna posición o**

**estiramiento.**

**Jadeando, sintió como si sus entrañas hubieran sido arrancadas. **_**Estoy dando a luz al**_

_**alien de Alien… **_**Cada sonido era demasiado alto para sus oídos. Cada latido de corazón**

**arrasaba a través de su cráneo.**

**Quería matar algo.**

**El aroma de sangre colgaba de sus fosas nasales, tentándolo. Llamándolo…**

_**Si matas a los osos podrás tomar sus poderes y tener a Candace.**_

**Frunció el ceño ante la extraña voz en su cabeza. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?**

_**¿Qué han hecho ellos realmente por ti? Nada. Echaron a tu hermano fuera y lo dejaron sin**_

_**ayuda para él y su compañera. No se preocupan por ninguno de vosotros. Págales con la misma**_

_**moneda por lo que les hicieron a Vane y a Wren.**_

_**Muerte a los osos…**_

**Terrence sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclararla de esa hostil furia. ¿Qué estaba mal con**

**él? Se sentía ebrio mientras los sonidos hacían eco a su alrededor y su visión disminuía.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Escuchó la voz de Candace, mientras ella aparecía en su habitación. Lucía como una**

**dulce golosina, de pie, enfrente de su tocador, con la luz brillando desde la ventana para**

**iluminar su pálido cabello. Las sombras jugaban en su piel, cortando ángulos a través de**

**su hermoso rostro. Le recordaba la manera que ella lucia la primera vez que la vio en el**

**Santuario.**

**Pero esa noche, él no quería su gentileza.**

**El demonio interior quería su sangre.**

—_**Vete de aquí **_**—le gruñó a ella. No quería estar a su alrededor mientras se sintiera así.**

**No tenía control sobre sí mismo o el demonio. Iba creciendo más y más y estaba manando**

**a través de cada parte de él.**

**Violento y letal, tenía miedo de sí mismo.**

**No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantarlo. Que los dioses la ayudaran si eso se**

**liberara mientras estaba con ella. La amenaza y el deseo de causarle dolor eran siempre**

**fuertes y demandantes.**

_**No me hagas lastimarla…**_

**Pero no estaba seguro si podría tolerarlo. El hambre dentro de él era demasiado**

**grande.**

**Candace vaciló ante el feroz sonido de Terrence en su cabeza. Algo estaba obviamente mal**

**con él. Sin estar segura en cuanto a qué era, se movió más cerca y extendió una mano para**

**acariciar su pelaje.**

—**¿Qué va mal, bebé?**

**Él se volvió hacia ella y le sacó la mano de un golpe como si se hubiera vuelto loco. En**

**un minuto era lobo y al siguiente humano.**

**Se bajó de la cama, acosándola. Completamente desnudo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto**

**con una fina capa de sudor. Sus mejillas oscurecidas con barba, mientras su húmedo**

**cabello caía sobre sus ojos. Cada músculo de su bronceado cuerpo estaba apretado y tenso**

**como si estuviera tirando hacia atrás de un amarre.**

**Una nueva ola de temor la consumió mientras retrocedía. Había un movimiento**

**depredador en su caminar. Uno que decía que estaba tasándola como presa.**

—**Háblame, Terrence.**

—**¿Y decir qué? —Él continuó su avance hasta que la presionó contra la pared y**

**levantó su cabeza. Había una luz en sus oscuros ojos que era verdaderamente**

**atemorizante. Era una luz que le advertía ser cautelosa y que le decía que éste no era el**

**lobo que ella había aprendido a amar.**

**Éste era aquel que había visto ese primer día en el Santuario. El lobo feroz que**

**aterrorizaba a todo el mundo.**

**Él enterró su cara en su cuello e inhaló profundamente mientras le acariciaba una**

**mejilla con una mano.**

—**Ya puedo saborear tu sangre.**

**Hundió sus dientes en su piel.**

**Protestando, Candace lo golpeó de vuelta con un fiero puñetazo en el plexo solar.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Él asió su brazo y la acercó contra sí en un agarre hecho de acero.**

—**Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no es así? ¿Que tu lobo te ataque?**

**Candace se retorció en su ofensivo agarre.**

—**¿Quién eres tú?**

—**Soy Terrence, nena. ¿No puedes verlo?**

**No. Este no era Terrence. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Él ni siquiera olía bien.**

**Entonces lo vio. El más diminuto flash de rojo en sus ojos. Y en un instante, ella supo**

**que era.**

**Estaba poseído.**

—**No… —jadeó ella mientras el terror la consumía.**

**¿Lo había seguido algo desde el Reino de las Tinieblas?**

**Él trató de morderla de nuevo.**

**Candace reaccionó por instinto. Le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna tan fuerte como**

**pudo, y lo empujó hacia atrás. Él se tambaleó y cayó, agarrándose a sí mismo.**

_**Por favor, deja que sea solo el demonio quien sienta eso y no Terrence**_**. A Terrence no podría herirlo**

**por nada. Pero el demonio era otra historia.**

**Ella se detuvo a su lado y lo miró desde arriba, sufriendo por su dolor, pero no tanto**

**como para estar dispuesta a ser su víctima.**

—**Si puedes escucharme, Terrence, necesito que lo apartes y regreses a mí.**

**Sus ojos llamearon en rojo sangre en la oscuridad mientras se ponía de pie. Sin**

**ninguna respuesta en absoluto, la agarró con rudeza.**

**Candace gimió de dolor.**

**Ese simple sonido pareció alcanzar cualquier parte del Terrence real que estaba aún ahí.**

**Ella vio el arrepentimiento en su mirada mientras la soltaba.**

**La pura angustia retorció sus rasgos mientras se encogía hacia atrás.**

—**Corre, Candace. ¡Vete!**

**Ella vaciló, no queriendo dejarlo ahí. Pero pudo ver que él se estaba conteniendo a sí**

**mismo por un delgado margen y haciendo todo lo que podía para no lastimarla. Quedarse**

**ahí sólo le haría peor.**

—**Conseguiré ayuda.**

**Sus piernas colapsaron un instante antes de caer al suelo donde se retorció como si**

**estuviera en profunda agonía. Nuevamente se transformó a su forma de lobo.**

**Candace retrocedió, desesperada por calmarlo.**

**Pero primero tenía que asegurarse que no la lastimara. Dolida, supo que no tenía más**

**opción que la de irse. Era lo mejor para ambos.**

**Sin la más mínima idea sobre qué hacer, se transportó al Club Caronte, la discoteca y**

**bar que Xedrix y compañía habían abierto con la ayuda de su hermano Kyle. Seguramente**

**un demonio sabría y sería capaz de decirle cómo ayudar a Terrence con su presente dilema.**

**No pudo pensar en nadie más que pudiera tener una pista.**

**Si Xedrix no podía ayudarla, no sabía qué haría.**

**El club estaba lleno esta noche con estudiantes universitarios, jóvenes locales y**

**turistas, bailando mientras los demonios se movían entre ellos como parte del grupo.**

**Si los humanos sólo supieran…**

**Pero no eran ellos quienes le preocupaban. Sólo Terrence le inquietaba.**

**Música hip-hop a todo volumen retumbaba a través del club mientras las luces**

**centelleaban y danzaban a través de la gente, los demonios, el suelo y la barra. La multitud**

**se arremolinada a su alrededor en parejas o grupos mientras los demonios trataban de**

**mezclarse. Unos pocos mostraban sus cuernos, pero los humanos parecían aceptarlos**

**como falsos. Algunos de ellos incluso mostraban su piel real moteada de colores, pero**

**también, los humanos los felicitaban por su maquillaje.**

**Extraño.**

**Candace detuvo a un Caronte macho con cuernos rojos y piel naranja y roja cuando pasó**

**junto a ella con una bandeja vacía bajo el brazo.**

—**Ey, ¿Dónde está Xedrix?**

**Él le lanzó una mirada sospechosa.**

—**Soy la hermana de Kyle Andry y necesito hablar con él.**

**Eso pareció convencerlo. Presionó un micrófono en su oído.**

—**Xed, hay una osa aquí abajo para ti. —él asintió, luego la miró de regreso—. Está en**

**camino.**

—**Gracias.**

**El demonio le indicó el camino hacia el área del bar con espejos.**

**Ella vio una puerta abierta y una habitación escaleras arriba que debía ser una oficina.**

**Ésta tenía una ventana de espejo donde Xedrix sin duda, miraría y espiaría a sus**

**trabajadores y clientes.**

**Vestido en vaqueros y una camiseta azul suelta, Xedrix bajó las escaleras. Candace tenía**

**que darle crédito. Para ser demonio, era condenadamente atractivo. Ese cuerpo delgado**

**estaba definido y el cabello negro enmarcaba sus casi perfectos rasgos.**

**Pero la desolada expresión en su cara era casi divertida mientras se detenía a su lado.**

—**Esto no puede ser bueno para mí.**

—**También me alegro de verte.**

—**Sí. ¿Qué necesitas ahora?**

—**Información sobre un demonio.**

**Sus rasgos se endurecieron.**

—**No nos hagas enfadar. Eso no nos gusta.**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.**

—**Si alguien estuviera poseído por un demonio, ¿cómo consigues expulsarlo?**

—**Llama a un sacerdote. —él empezó a apartarse de ella.**

**Candace le agarró por el brazo y lo hizo detenerse. Todo en su postura rezumaba**

**impaciencia.**

—**Estoy hablando en serio, Xedrix. Y no es un humano. Es Terrence. ¿Tienes alguna idea**

**de cuánto daño puede hacer un demonio en el cuerpo de un Were-Hunter?**

—**Oh, mucho. —su tono era tan seco como el Sahara—. Definitivamente, apestaría ser**

**su víctima.**

**Ella no apreció su humor.**

—**¿Qué puedo hacer?**

—**Yo dejaría la ciudad.**

—**¡Xedrix!**

**Él levantó las manos en una postura exagerada de desesperanzadora inocencia.**

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? ¿Frota su pancita peluda? Ni siquiera sé qué clase**

**de demonio tiene. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, hay cientos de especies de nosotros.**

**Y estás hablando con un demonio que viene de una de las clases no posesivas. Nosotros**

**matamos lo que sea que se cruce en el camino. O que nos destrocen los nervios. —él le**

**lanzó una mirada muy puntual para enfatizar eso. —La posesión es… —Su voz se**

**desvaneció cuando miró por encima de ella.**

**Candace giró para ver a una hermosa mujer rubia que le miraba airadamente con los**

**brazos en jarras.**

—**¿Estabas a punto de decir algo? —le incitó la mujer.**

—**Ah… la posesión es para grandes demonios que tienen… muchos poderes.**

**En realidad, era entretenido verlo retorcerse. Obviamente, la mujer rubia significaba**

**mucho para él y no quería **_**hacerla **_**enfadar.**

**La rubia ofreció su mano a Candace.**

—**Soy Kerryna, ¿y tú serías?**

—**La hermana de Kyle —contestó Xedrix tan rápido que Candace se dio cuenta que él y**

**Kerryna tenían una relación tan cercana que no quería que Kerryna malinterpretara el por**

**qué estuviera hablando con ella—. Candace. Y ya se iba.**

**Candace soltó la mano de Kerryna para corregirlo.**

—**No, aún no me voy.**

—**Sí, sí te vas. Adiós. Ahí está la puerta. El pomo gira a la izquierda. Las bisagras se**

**abren para adentro. Deberías usarla. Mantenerlas en funcionamiento. Sigue respirando.**

**Aquí todos estamos genial.**

**Candace suspiró ante su sarcástica retahíla. Ignorándolo, habló con Kerryna.**

—**Tengo que saber cómo romper una posesión. ¿Podrías sugerir algo?**

**Kerryna frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué clase de demonio?**

—**No lo sé. ¿Hay alguna diferencia?**

—**Oh, definitivamente. Están aquellos que puedes matar, aquellos que puedes**

**expulsar y aquellos que se convierten en una parte permanente de ti. Estos últimos,**

**citando la frase favorita de Xedrix, realmente apestan.**

**Candace deslizó una mirada fija sobre Xedrix, antes de retornar su atención a Kerryna.**

—**¿Cómo sé lo que tengo?**

—**Llévame con eso.**

**Xedrix hizo un sonido inhumano de protesta.**

—**Oh, diablos, no.**

**Kerryna le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.**

—**Xedrix…**

**Él, inmediatamente, dio un paso atrás.**

—**Sé que soy un Caronte y que diferimos de nuestras hembras, pero tienes que**

**respetar el hecho de que soy **_**Caronte **_**y que nosotros defendemos a nuestras hembras hasta**

**el final. Tú eres mi hembra. Solo soy protector.**

**Kerryna le sonrió.**

—**Entonces ven con nosotras y deja de lamentarte.**

—**No me estoy lamentado. —Miró a Candace como si estuviera considerando su**

**completo desmembramiento—. ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo, me haces ir a un lugar al que**

**no quiero ir? Creo que debería estar agradecido de que no sea nuevamente el infierno.**

—**Deja de ser un bebé, demonio. Vamos a ver a Terrence.**

**Xedrix hizo una mueca de disgusto.**

—**¿Qué es lo que hay entre ese lobo y tú? ¿No podemos mejor pegarle un tiro y sacarlo**

**de su miseria?**

—**Yo te dispararía primero.**

—**Al ritmo que vamos, desearía que lo hicieras.**

**Kerryna lo golpeó juguetonamente en la barriga.**

—**Sé bueno, Xed, o te dispararé yo misma.**

—**Sí, **_**akra**_**.**

**Sacudiendo su cabeza ante el sarcasmo, Candace los llevó de vuelta a la habitación**

**donde había dejado a Terrence.**

**Estaba vacía.**

**Xedrix cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.**

—**¿Dónde está?**

**Frustrada y preocupada, Candace exploró la habitación con la mirada. La cama estaba**

**todavía desordenada, pero el tocador y el baúl de cajones estaban perfectos. Todo estaba**

**donde tenía que estar, excepto por la presencia de Terrence.**

—**No lo sé. Estaba hecho bola en el suelo por el dolor cuando lo dejé.**

**Kerryna fue hasta el punto como si supiera de alguna manera dónde había estado.**

**Tocando el suelo, jadeó.**

—**Oh, esto es malo.**

**A Candace se le cayó el alma a los pies ante el desalentador tono.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Está poseído por un **_**primus**_**. Un poderoso primus.**

**Candace no estaba segura de qué era eso, pero el tono con que lo dijo no era bueno.**

—**¿Puedes lograr sacar el demonio?**

—**No lo sé. —Kerryna se puso de pie—. Si tuviera a mis hermanas, podría. Pero sola…**

**no lo sé.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?**

**Fue Xedrix quien contestó.**

—**Matarlo.**

—**¡Xedrix! —espetó Candace.**

—**¿Qué? —Él le lanzó una mirada de inocencia, que hubiera resultado cómica si no**

**fuera la vida de Terrence lo que estaba en discusión—. Los lobos son buenos para comer. No**

**tan sabrosos como otras cosas, pero no son malos. Y añadiéndoles salsa barbacoa. Podría**

**con ello.**

**Queriendo servirlo a él en el Santuario, ella miró a Kerryna.**

—**Puedo rastrearlo y encontrarlo. —Candace cerró los ojos y pensó en Terrence.**

**Pero por una vez, no había nada ahí.**

**Nada.**

**¿Cómo podía ser esto? Sus poderes eran de dios. Siempre podía rastrear. Y sin**

**embargo, no había ninguna señal de él. Era casi como si estuviera muerto.**

**El mero pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerla querer morirse. **_**Eres más fuerte que**_

_**esto…**_

**Candace los enfrentó con una calma que no sentía.**

—**No puedo encontrarlo.**

**Kerryna observó de nuevo el suelo.**

—**Es un poderoso demonio. Estoy segura que puede enmascarar su olor para**

**cualquiera excepto un dios.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?**

**Xedrix se encogió de hombros. Su ambivalencia le estaba llegando a los nervios.**

**Entrecerrando sus ojos, Kerryna se tocó la barbilla.**

—**Menyara, creo.**

**Candace frunció el ceño ante un término que nunca había escuchado antes.**

—**¿Es esa alguna clase de rara ceremonia?**

**Kerryna rió.**

—**No, es una persona. Ella vive aquí en Nueva Orleans y es quien me ayudó cuando**

**recién llegué. Creo que si alguien puede ayudarte, es ella. —Le devolvió una mirada**

**punzante a Xedrix—, dado que no puedes soportarla, ¿seguramente me dejarás ir allá**

**sola?**

**Él llevó su puño izquierdo hasta su hombro derecho y se inclinó burlonamente.**

—**Sí, akra. Tu placer es mi eterna miseria.**

**Kerryna resopló.**

—**Te recordaré eso esta noche cuando quieras irte a la cama.**

**Él se mostró horrorizado por la amenaza.**

—**Era una broma, bebé. No dije en serio ninguna palabra.**

**Ella le palmeó cariñosamente la mejilla.**

—**Ya veremos.**

**Candace apenas tuvo tiempo de concentrarse antes que Kerryna la sacara de la**

**habitación de Terrence hasta una pequeña cabaña, una casa azul brillante. Aún en la**

**oscuridad, el azul destacaba. Colorida, pero omnipresente en diseño, se veía como**

**cualquiera de las cientos de casas en el Barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans. Cortinas de**

**encaje blanco se asomaban por debajo de gruesas cubiertas blancas. Difícilmente se veía**

**como la morada de alguien que pudiera vencer a un poderoso demonio.**

**Pero si Hello Kitty atacara… ¡ten cuidado!**

**Kerryna llamó a la puerta.**

**Después de una pequeña pausa, una hermosa mujer Afro-americana les abrió,**

**sonriéndoles. Su largo cabello rizado enmarcaba su rostro que era elegante y exótico.**

**Vestida con un suéter amarillo brillante que hacía juego con la cinta de pelo que usaba**

**para sostener su cabello fuera de su frente, y vaqueros, poseía un aura de fiero poder que**

**agitaba el aire que las rodeaba.**

**No había duda que esta mujer podía enfrentar a un demonio y ganar.**

—**¿Kerry-bell? ¿Qué te trae a la puerta de Menyara, niña? —Le extendió una mano a**

**Candace—. Pasa, **_**ma petite **_**osa, y siéntete como en casa.**

**Candace con los ojos muy abiertos, pasó una trepidante mirada a Kerryna.**

—**¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —preguntó a Menyara.**

**Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios y arrugó su nariz.**

—**Sé mucho acerca de este mundo, niña. El visto y el no visto. Ahora pasad, hay una**

**cálida taza de té de manzanilla Egipcia esperando, con mucha miel.**

**Candace la siguió dentro de la pequeña casa que estaba decorada como si fuera el**

**interior de una pirámide Egipcia. Estatuas de dioses cubrían el marco de la chimenea**

**recordándole a un altar. Papiros pintados cubrían las paredes. Decorada en negro, dorado**

**y café la casa tenía una sensación hogareña. Era como entrar en la casa de una amada**

**abuela.**

**Candace tomó asiento en una pequeña silla de brazos mientras Kerryna se sentó en el**

**sofá al tiempo que Menyara servía el té.**

**Kerryna tomó una taza de su mano.**

—**Estoy segura que sabes por qué estamos aquí.**

**Menyara sostuvo la tapa de la tetera mientras servía una taza para Candace.**

—**En realidad, sí. Pero hay mucho en flujo en este momento. Poderes alineándose y**

**repeliéndose —le extendió la taza a Candace. —Te has hecho el más poderoso de los**

**enemigos, **_**chère**_**. Uno que no se detendrá ante nada por verte muerta.**

—**Eso no me interesa. Es Terrence por quien estoy preocupada.**

**Ella inclinó su cabeza antes de servirse su propia taza.**

—**Él camina por una ensombrecida línea de decepción. Pero no está en mino decirte lo**

**que ha hecho. Sólo **_**él **_**puede hacerlo.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

**Menyara extendió su mano y una perfecta bola de fuego apareció en el aire frente a su**

**cara.**

—**Creamos cosas por nuestras acciones. —Ondeó su mano sobre la bola de fuego para**

**agrandarla—. Cada acción que tomamos moldea nuestras creaciones —cortó la bola a la**

**mitad con su mano desnuda y se disolvió en cenizas que se extinguieron en la alfombra—.**

**Y esto puede destruirlas.**

**Tal vez estuviera espesa, pero Candace no veía la conexión entre esa bola de fuego y lo**

**que le estaba sucediendo a Terrence.**

—**Todo eso está bien y es bueno, pero…**

—**No hay ningún pero, niña. Terrence está en su camino. Debe ver a través de él.**

**Bueno, bien por ella, pero dado lo que había visto, él estaba pasando un momento**

**realmente difícil.**

—**¿No puedo ayudar?**

—**No. No hay nada que hacer. Sólo él puede vencer al demonio en su interior.**

—**¿No hay algún exorcismo?**

**Menyara se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a Candace y tomó sus manos entre las suyas y**

**las sostuvo.**

—**Dentro de nosotros están piezas de lo que consideramos negativo. —Miró a Kerryna**

**por encima de su hombro—. Los demonios son buenos o malos. Como tú, tienen muchas**

**facetas. Esta es la esencia interior o senda, si prefieres, que todos poseemos y nos guía a**

**través de nuestras vidas. Algunas veces esas voces que nos llevan son recuerdos**

**susurrados que viven profundamente en nuestro interior y nos causan tal dolor que no**

**tenemos más opción que dejarlos salir y lastimar a aquellos que nos rodean. Pero otras**

**veces, la voz es amor y compasión, y ésta nos guía a un lugar más gentil. Al final, nosotros,**

**solos, debemos escoger qué senda caminaremos. Nadie puede ayudarnos con ello.**

**Candace sacudió su cabeza.**

—**Yo no lo creo así. Nuestros caminos colisionan unos con otros por alguna razón.**

**Como tú con la bola. Un movimiento y podemos alejar el odio y el dolor.**

**Menyara palmeó su mano.**

—**Ahora estás pensando, niña. Pero recuerda, es un poderoso demonio lo que está**

**dentro de él. Uno que está hambriento de sangre y que no será fácilmente apaciguado.**

**Mira en tu corazón y sabrás la verdad.**

**Kerryna apretó su taza ante esas palabras.**

—**Me dijiste que el corazón nos vuelve ciegos.**

**Menyara le rió a Kerryna.**

—**Lo hace, en verdad. —se sacó un anillo de su dedo y se lo extendió a Candace—. Usa**

**esto, niña. Te protegerá.**

—**¿De qué?**

—**Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás.**

**Candace observó el granate que era tan oscuro que parecía negro. Asentado en un**

**antiguo trenzado de placas de oro, era hermoso.**

—**Tu vaguedad me recuerda a un hombre llamado Acheron Parthenopaeus. Por**

**casualidad no estareis relacionados, ¿no es así?**

**Ella se rió.**

—**Somos viejos amigos y como yo, Acheron sabe cuándo la verdad hará daño. Debes**

**encontrar tu propio camino en ello. Por las mismas leyes del universo, tengo prohibido**

**intervenir.**

—**Oh, cielos. Gracias. —Se puso el anillo, después se detuvo—. Lo siento, Menyara.**

**No quise sonar tan desagradecida.**

—**Lo sé, niña. No temas. Ahora, se está haciendo tarde y deberías regresar a tu casa.**

**Tu lobo regresará a ti cuando sea el momento adecuado de hacerlo.**

**Candace asintió, luego les dijo adiós a las dos. Y ahí estaba ella pensando que iba a pasar**

**una tranquila sesión de mimos mañaneros con Terrence. En vez de eso, estaba aterrorizada**

**por él.**

**Transportándose de nuevo a su habitación, escuchó un montón de charlas animadas**

**en el vestíbulo. ¿Qué diablos sucedía? Era tarde y la mayoría del personal debía haber**

**terminado su turno.**

**Curiosa, abrió la puerta y fue a las escaleras. Abajo estaba su familia entera, junto con**

**Jasyn, Max, Colt, Carson y Justin. Mientas descendía las escaleras, escuchó la discusión.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué dice la policía?**

—**Que fue uno de los tres asesinatos de esta noche. Están pensando que es algo**

**relacionado con pandillas, pero dado que Stu es un escudero Dark-Hunter, él lo sabe**

**mejor. Dijo que parecía más el ataque de un demonio.**

**Candace trastabilló en el último escalón.**

—**¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dev.**

—**Sólo probando la gravedad.**

**Riendo, él sacudió su cabeza.**

**Candace se enderezó, luego se les unió.**

—**¿De qué estáis hablando?**

—**Greg, el pantera Arcadiann que vino hace dos días, fue encontrado muerto en un**

**callejón de Royal Street. Otros dos cuerpos fueron encontrados en Exchange Place. Esos**

**eran humanos.**

**Kyle le lanzó una sonrisa maléfica.**

—**Fueron drenados completamente de sangre, así que la policía piensa que son**

**vampiros.**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Asesinatos Daimon?**

—**No. —dijo su padre en tono grave—. Aún tenían su alma. Esto era un demonio**

**sediento de sangre.**

**Y Candace sólo podía pensar en el único demonio en la ciudad que estaba muriendo por**

**sangre.**

**El que estaba dentro de Terrence…**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_**T**_**errence se despertó en un callejón del Barrio Francés, con la cabeza latiéndole mientras**

**el sol del mediodía se asomaba entre los edificios que rodeaban las sombras donde debía**

**haberse derrumbado. Le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo de lobo.**

**¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?**

**Cambiando el peso de su cuerpo, vio la sangre que cubría su pelaje, pero no era **_**su**_

**sangre. Aunque le dolía todo, no estaba herido. Pese a que su cuerpo estaba**

**completamente empapado como si se hubiera revolcado en la sangre. Incluso la podía**

**saborear en su boca.**

**Se transformó en humano para poder hacer aparecer una botella de agua y, por lo**

**menos, enjuagarse la boca para quitarse el caliente sabor metálico. Le resultaba denso en**

**las papilas gustativas y le hacía sentir náuseas.**

**Después de quitarse el mal sabor, se recostó contra la tibia pared de ladrillos mirando**

**la celosía del balcón que había sobre su cabeza.**

**¿Qué había pasado? Le pasaban por la cabeza imágenes de la noche anterior, como si**

**hubiera estado de juerga, borracho. Vio de nuevo a Candace en su habitación. Pero no le**

**había hecho daño. Las otras imágenes no eran tan claras. Estaba él con otra gente… uno de**

**ellos un Were-Hunter.**

**Una pantera…**

**Estaba peleando con otros, dos… ¿o eran tres? Pero no sabía por qué. Intentó ordenar**

**las imágenes, cerrando los ojos. Aún así, seguían turbias y confusas. Había gruñidos e**

**insultos. Puños y espadas. Metal destellando mientras corría la sangre.**

—**¿He matado a alguien?**

**Recordaba que había… ¿un hombre peleando con él? Quizás era un demonio. La**

**imagen no estaba lo suficientemente clara como para recordarlo. Lo único que hacían era**

**confundirle. Le latía la cabeza.**

**Como necesitaba algo en lo que centrarse, hizo aparecer un teléfono y llamó a Candace.**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Soltó un suspiro de alivio en el momento en que oyó su suave voz. No sabía qué tenía,**

**pero le calmaba hasta el fondo de su ser.**

—**Eh, nena. Yo…**

—**¿Dónde estás?**

**Arqueó una ceja ante el tono cortante. Sonaba extraña y como si tuviera pánico.**

—**No lo sé. En un callejón en alguna parte.**

—**¿Qué te pasó anoche? —Ahora las palabras eran acusadoras—. Intenté localizarte y**

**no pude.**

—**¿Qué sucede?**

—**La policía te está buscando.**

**Aquello le golpeó como un puño. Se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando encontrarle**

**un sentido a todo aquello.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Quieren interrogarte. Mataron a dos humanos y a un Were-Hunter anoche. Greg,**

**que había llegado hace unos días, se enrolló con una chica y no volvió. Le encontraron de**

**madrugada con heridas de mordiscos. Alguien le había arrancado la yugular —se detuvo**

**antes de susurrar—. Todos creen que has sido tú, Terrence.**

**Pues claro. Porque, afrontémoslo, en una ciudad que hervía de demonios, Daimons y**

**Weres, ¿quién más podría haberlo hecho? La ira le recorrió al pensar que **_**él **_**y sólo él entre**

**tanta gente y animales, era considerado el culpable.**

—**¿Qué les hace pensarlo?**

—**Encontraron una camiseta desgarrada en el callejón junto al cuerpo. Tenía tu olor**

**por todas partes.**

**Ah. Eso era un poquito más incriminatorio de lo que hubiera querido. Sus palabras**

**también trajeron una imagen de alguien que iba tras él en las sombras. De que alguien le**

**arrancaba la camiseta mientras peleaban pero no podía recordar nada más.**

**¿Por qué estaban luchando?**

**Tragando con fuerza, Terrence apretó el teléfono en la mano.**

—**¿Tú qué crees?**

—**Yo… no lo sé. Estabas fuera de control cuando estuve contigo anoche.**

_**Asesino. **_**En realidad, no lo dijo pero tampoco hacía falta. Su tono lo decía todo y le**

**destrozó que dudara de él siquiera un poco después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.**

**¿Por qué no podía una persona, sólo una vez, tener fe en él?**

**Pero no. Siempre pensaban lo peor en lo que a él concernía.**

**Estaba bien, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente y los animales no confiaran en él.**

**¿Por qué debería confiar ella? Su propio hermano le había considerado débil y egoísta.**

**¿Por qué debería Candace ser diferente?**

—**¿Dónde los mataron?**

—**A los humanos en Exchange Place y a Greg en un callejón de Royal.**

**Terrence miró hacia la señal que podía ver desde el callejón.**

**Royal.**

—**Mierda —suspiró.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Terrence dejó caer la cabeza mientras el miedo le recorría. A lo mejor lo había hecho**

**después de todo. No podía recordar no haberlo hecho y obviamente había peleado con**

**alguien por algo importante. Y alguien que no había sido él había sangrado profusamente.**

**Y lo que era peor, tenía sangre en la boca y por todo el pelaje.**

**Como si hubiera mordido a alguien en a yugular…**

**Mierda, mierda, mierda. Era culpable. Tenía que serlo.**

_**No, nunca harías algo así.**_

**¿O sí? Con el demonio en su interior, era capaz de cualquier cosa y anoche el demonio**

**estaba fuera de control. Y estaba hambriento de sangre.**

**Pero no quería decirle todo eso a Candace.**

—**Nada. ¿Sabes a qué hora se cometieron los asesinatos?**

—**Los de los humanos, no. Greg murió sobre las dos de la madrugada.**

**Imágenes de una pantera Arcadiann le bombardearon mientras se veía a sí mismo**

**atacando a una de ellas. El tío era humano, después pantera y otra vez humano mientras**

**chocaban.**

—**¿Qué era Greg?**

—**Pantiras Arcadius.**

**Mierda por partida doble.**

**Después de todo quizás sus dudas no iban mal encaminadas. Empezaba a parecer que**

**era culpable.**

—**Me tengo que ir.**

—**¿Qué vas a hacer?**

—**No lo tengo claro.**

—**Terrence. Ten cuidado. Por favor.**

**Era sincera y eso le conmovió profundamente.**

**Podría tener dudas sobre su moralidad, pero aún se preocupaba por él.**

—**Y tú también.**

**Colgó y deslizó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Se recostó contra la pared de ladrillo rojo y se**

**pasó las manos por el pelo intentando aclarar lo que había pasado. Nada estaba claro.**

**Todo lo que recordaba eran emociones. La ira. El hambre.**

_**¿Qué he hecho?**_

**De repente, sintió como si alguien o algo le estuviera observando… miró a su**

**alrededor pero no vio nada extraño. Ni con los ojos ni con los sentidos. Al menos no hasta**

**que un cuervo grande aterrizó sobre la puerta de servicio de hierro negro. Ladeó la cabeza**

**como si estuviera mirándole con intensidad.**

**Sí… un pájaro. Un jodido pájaro le estaba poniendo de los nervios.**

_**Definitivamente, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. **_**Y aún así la sensación de que le observaban**

**persistía mientras que nada a su alrededor lo parecía. El sol naciente había barrido las**

**sombras en las que se encontraba cuando despertó. Nadie podía verle desde donde estaba**

**sentado. No sin estar en algún sitio desde donde él también pudiera verle.**

**Excepto el pájaro.**

**Pero salvo por el hecho de que no había Were-Hunter de esa especie, pensaba que el**

**pájaro sentía por la manera en que le miraba. **_**Dios, ¿cuán patético soy para llegar al punto de**_

_**que un pájaro me inquiete?**_

**Y entonces escuchó el ruido de una moto tronando alto en la calle. Era un pedazo de**

**máquina y podía oír la velocidad a la que cambiaban las marchas cuando el conductor**

**aceleraba. Alguien que sabía conducir. El sonido creció y creció hasta que se hizo casi**

**ensordecedor.**

_**Joder, tío, cómprate un silenciador.**_

**Al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que entró chillando en el callejón hasta pararse**

**delante de él. Una Honda 2000 F&C Valkiria reluciente que tenía el sonido gutural del**

**poder puro y duro y un dibujo de llamas pintado sobre el negro brillante.**

**El conductor llevaba un sólido traje Aerostitch blindado y un casco negro azabache. La**

**única nota de color eran las grebas de plata que iban de las muñecas al codo y las placas a**

**juego de las botas de motero.**

**Miró a Terrence mientras ponía la moto en punto muerto.**

—**Podrías querer correr.**

—**Y una mierda. Yo no corro. El hombre movió la cabeza mientras apagaba el contacto**

**de la moto, ponía el pie y pasaba una pierna por encima.**

—**Haz lo que quieras.**

**Y entonces Terrence lo oyó…**

**Un sonido que le había perseguido cada minuto que había pasado en el Reino de las**

**Tinieblas. Un sonido que hizo que se le helara la sangre. Era inconfundible y claro y**

**disparó la rabia que hervía en su interior.**

**El sonido de un Reaper…**

**No, uno no.**

**Muchos.**

**Ese tirón de miedo enfermizo le llenó el estómago. Pensaba que esas batallas habían**

**quedado atrás. Pero era obvio que el recién llegado no solo sabía de ellos. Se estaba**

**preparando para combatirlos.**

—**¿Quién eres?**

—**Zeke.**

**Extendió la mano y la moto se transformó en una espada brillante y desmesurada**

**como nada que Terrence hubiera visto antes.**

**El cuervo voló desde la cerca. Tan pronto como llegó a la espalda de Zeke, se**

**transformó en una mujer vestida con un mono de cuero ajustado, corsé y un abrigo negro**

**largo. El pelo corto y negro caía en una melena lacia que enmarcaba las facciones perfectas**

**y los ojos negros como el carbón. Elegante y letal, era asombrosamente hermosa.**

**Chasqueó los brazos hacia abajo y al hacerlo se le cubrieron las manos con una**

**armadura y garras. Zeke la miró por encima del hombro.**

—**Ella es Ravenna y esta es tu última oportunidad de marcharte mientras puedas.**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza.**

—**Contad conmigo.**

**Ravenna le barrió con una mirada de incredulidad.**

—**Eres tonto, lobo. Yo correría si pudiera.**

**Y entonces el infierno se desató, literalmente, al llegar los Reaper. Salieron en masa**

**desde las paredes de ladrillo y del suelo bajo sus pies. Por lo menos dos docenas aunque**

**era difícil diferenciarlos. Luchaban como una unidad coherente y su estrategia habitual era**

**sobrecoger al oponente, tirarlo al suelo y hacerlo pedazos.**

**Terrence hizo aparecer una espada, no la que le había dado Thorn, si no otra.**

—**¿A estos puedo matarlos?**

**Zeke atropelló a uno y pateó a otro. Hizo un arco amplio con la espada decapitando a**

**otro de un solo mandoble.**

—**Absolu-jodida-mente.**

**Terrence cogió al primer Reaper que pudo y le abrió de arriba abajo. Gritó y cayó al suelo**

**mientras otro le llegaba por la espalda.**

**Ravenna le atacó por detrás.**

—**No cambies de forma —le advirtió antes de girar para enfrentarse a otro.**

**Terrence no tenía previsto hacerlo. Como lobo, no era oponente para ellos. No podía**

**morderles y eso le dejaba con nada salvo correr.**

**Y esta vez, los quería muertos. Todos esos meses de estar encerrado en el infierno con**

**ellos, siendo mordido y arañado hervían por su cuerpo. Quería venganza y se la iba a**

**tomar en cada Reaper que pudiera alcanzar.**

**Balanceó la mano intentando volar a un demonio pero Ravenna le agarró de la**

**muñeca.**

—**Eso solo los hará más fuertes. Los Reaper son especiales. Sólo mano a mano.**

**Al menos le explicaba las reglas **_**antes **_**de que cometiera algún error. **_**Gracias, Thorn,**_

_**cabrón**_**. Terrence le dio una patada al siguiente y Zeke apuñaló a otro. Su número pareció**

**duplicarse durante unos minutos, como si estuvieran pidiendo refuerzos.**

**Al menos hasta que Ravenna lanzó un chillido agudísimo. Terrence golpeó el suelo**

**queriendo aullar cuando el dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Era atroz. Aunque no era el único**

**que lo sentía. Los Reaper retrocedieron chillando hasta que, al final, desaparecieron.**

**Terrence se levantó del suelo, con los oídos zumbándole, fulminándola con la mirada.**

**Quería arrancarle la cabeza por la agonía que latía en su cráneo.**

**Zeke se arrancó el casco de la cabeza y tenía el aspecto de sentirse como él. Tenía el**

**pelo castaño oscuro de punta en la parte de adelante por el casco y el sudor pero el resto le**

**caía hasta los hombros. Con una barba de dos días, parecía letal a pesar de la belleza casi**

**angelical de sus facciones.**

—**¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas esa mierda? —Le preguntó a**

**Ravenna apretándose los oídos con la mano.**

—**Estaban pidiendo refuerzos. ¿Quieres que la próxima vez les deje cogerte?**

—**Depende de lo que me dure la migraña. Joder, mujer, la próxima vez es mejor que**

**me apuñales la cabeza —Zeke flexionó la mandíbula como si intentara aclararse la cabeza.**

—**No me tientes.**

**Terrence se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza para aliviar el dolor y miró los cuerpos negros**

**con forma de pájaro que les rodeaban. La sangre corría por la acera mientras algunos se**

**retorcían en la muerte. Disolvió la espada y tomó aliento.**

**Zeke y Ravenna se volvieron hacia él.**

—**Buen trabajo —le dijo Zeke.**

**Terrence asintió agradecido mientras seguía mirando los cuerpos.**

—**¿Qué ha originado esto?**

**Ravenna le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, justo encima del corazón.**

—**Tienes a Phrixis en tu interior, colega —señaló los restos de los demonios—. Querían**

**sus poderes, lo que significa que si te mataban conseguían los de él y los tuyos. Eres la**

**Estrella de la India, cariño.**

**Terrence no podía aceptarlo. No tenía sentido.**

—**¿Cómo es que pueden estar aquí?**

**Zeke extendió la mano y soltó un chorro de fuego que consumió los cuerpos.**

—**Siempre han estado aquí. Nunca los habías visto hasta tu desafortunado viaje a sus**

**dominios y abriste los ojos. La puerta entre este mundo y el suyo casi no está vigilada, así**

**ir y venir no es tan difícil para algunas especies como ésta.**

**Terrence entrecerró los ojos cuando al final lo comprendió.**

—**Así que, ¿también sois Hellchaser?**

**Zeke resopló como si Terrence le hubiera insultado.**

—**No. Nosotros trabajamos para la parte buena de la ecuación —casi escupió las**

**palabras.**

**¿Y Terrence no? ¿Qué quería dar a entender Zeke exactamente?**

—**Tío, háblame en un idioma que comprenda porque ahora mismo, estoy perdido. La**

**última vez que lo comprobé, **_**yo **_**era uno de los buenos.**

**Zeke negó con la cabeza.**

—**Puede que lo fueras pero el cabrón para el que trabajas ciertamente no lo es.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Yo respondo antes los arcángeles Samael y Gabriel. Aunque se supone que Thorn**

**está de nuestro lado, es el hijo de sangre de nuestro más amargo enemigo y por lo tanto,**

**no sabemos dónde radican sus lealtades. Él dice que con nosotros pero no me fío de él en**

**absoluto. Dado quién es su padre y su pasado, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que cambie de**

**bando y nos deje con el culo al aire.**

—**¿El más amargo enemigo?**

**Las facciones de Zeke se volvieron de piedra.**

—**Lucifer.**

**Terrence jadeó de incredulidad cuando la realidad le golpeó en las tripas. ¿Thorn era el**

**hijo de Lucifer? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?**

_**Porque estabas desesperado. **_**La vida de Candace estaba amenazada y no le importaba nada**

**más. No había que extrañarse de que Thorn hubiera sido tan reservado.**

—**¿Qué he hecho?**

**Ravenna le dio una palmada fuerte en el hombro.**

—**Has vendido tu alma al bando equivocado, colega. Felicidades.**

**Terrence todavía se negaba a creerlo.**

—**Pero lucha contra los demonios.**

**Zeke soltó un largo suspiro.**

—**Hasta ahora, sí. Quién sabe lo que nos depara el mañana. Algo que he aprendido**

**desde que hago esto es que la gente cambia, la gente traiciona y en que en la única persona**

**en que puedes confiar eres tú mismo.**

**Ravenna le lanzó una mirada severa.**

**Zeke bufó.**

—**Como si no me cortarías la garganta si alguien te diera la oportunidad.**

**Ella asintió y se rió.**

—**Vale. Eso es verdad. La verdad es que te odio la mayor parte de los días.**

**Terrence les ignoró intentando entender qué estaba pasando.**

—**Esperad. ¿Me lo podéis explicar? Thorn no ha estado muy comunicativo con eso de**

**la información. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacemos y cómo encajáis vosotros en la**

**ecuación?**

—**Venga ya, Terrence —dijo Ravenna como si estuviera hablando con un crío que no**

**tuviera habilidades cognitivas—. No creerás de verdad que el panteón griego y el atlante**

**son los únicos que luchan en el bando bueno, ¿verdad? O que los Daimon son los únicos**

**demonios que hay. Sabes de los Caronte, los Gallu, los Dimme, los Recolectores y los**

**Reapers. Los demonios babosa como Misery… Hay miles de tipos y todos nosotros, sin**

**importar el panteón o la fuente de poder a la que pertenezcamos, tenemos soldados para**

**combatirlos.**

**Terrence la miró suspicaz.**

—**¿**_**Qué **_**eres tú?**

—**Mitad humana, mitad demonio Kalios.**

**Los Kalios eran demonios benévolos. Lo había aprendido en el Reino de las Tinieblas.**

**Al único de su especie que había conocido lo despedazaron los Recolectores mientras**

**trataba de ayudarle.**

**Miró a Zeke con los ojos entornados.**

—**¿Y tú?**

—**Nací humano. Ahora estoy clasificado como Necrodemian, cuya traducción libre es**

**muerte a los demonios o ejecutor de demonios. Al contrario que un Hellchaser, tengo la**

**habilidad de matar demonios sin consecuencias mientras siga ciertos protocolos que, la**

**verdad, me revientan la mayoría de los días.**

—**Mientras que nosotros sólo los mandamos de vuelta a donde pertenecen.**

**Zeke le hizo un saludo sarcástico.**

—**Lo vas pillando.**

**Terrence se puso las manos en las caderas.**

—**Todavía no entiendo cómo me han arrastrado a todo esto.**

**Ravenna le palmeó el hombro comprensiva.**

—**El último de los Malachai ya no existe y con ello los poderes oscuros más antiguos**

**se están uniendo de nuevo para tomar la tierra. Nuestros soldados se están congregando y**

**tú, amigo mío, te has metido de cabeza en esta batalla.**

—**Sólo intentaba proteger a Candace.**

—**Y ese sentimiento es lo que ha originado la condenación de muchas almas buenas.**

**Terrence suponía que era así. Pero no aminoraba el hecho de que había puesto su vida**

**entre rejas. Y todo esto porque quería tomarse una cerveza espumosa…**

**Y había terminado queriendo una osa.**

—**¿Así que Thorn es malvado? —Le preguntó a Zeke.**

—**Es el hijo de uno de los poderes más oscuros nunca conocidos. Y su padre era un**

**soldado en quien se podía confiar que luchaba por el bien hasta que cambió de bando. Al**

**contrario que su padre, Thorn ha resistido esa tentación la mayor parte del tiempo —Zeke**

**soltó un suspiro que sonó cansado—. Al final, la verdad es que no lo sabemos. Muchos**

**miembros de su ejército se ha sabido que han cambiado de bando y hemos tenido que**

**abatirlos… generalmente después de haber cometido la misma equivocación que tú**

**cuando mataste a Phrixis. Cuando los demonios matan a un Hellchaser se hacen más**

**poderosos y es más difícil para **_**nosotros **_**matarlos. Lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos, ¿Thorn**

**no informa a sus Hellchaser a propósito para que los demonios se hagan más poderosos**

**en beneficio de su padre? ¿O es que es así de olvidadizo?**

**Ravenna soltó un bufido burlón.**

—**¿O, como yo sospecho, es solo un jodido loco al que le gustan los juegos mentales?**

**Terrence también quería una respuesta a eso.**

—**Apostad a que le preguntaré.**

—**Tendrías la misma respuesta que nosotros. O te pondrá contra la pared o te**

**prenderá fuego —Zeke le echó una sonrisita de suficiencia—. A propósito, la parte del**

**fuego duele de verdad. No sé qué es lo que tiene el cabrón en el puño pero quema como**

**nada que hayas sentido. Y que no se te olvide, mantente en su lado bueno.**

**Genial. Sencillamente genial. Mantente en el lado bueno de un hombre que ha sido**

**engendrado por el mal en estado puro.**

—**Así que no estoy mejor aquí de lo que estaba en el Reino de las Tinieblas.**

**Ravenna se rió.**

—**¿Estás loco? Por supuesto que estás mejor aquí. Aquí puedes dormir de verdad sin**

**temor que te traten brutalmente y hay comida de verdad que puedes comer. Pero… llevas**

**una X en la espalda tan grande como la señal de prohibido de la I-10. Porque los demonios**

**sólo quieren obtener más poder y tú eres extra atractivo para ellos. Un Were-Hunter**

**poseído. Realmente tienes suerte de que **_**yo **_**no intente matarte.**

**Terrence ignoró el último comentario.**

—**¿Cómo salgo de esta?**

**Zeke se rascó la barbilla.**

—**Bueno, mis jefes no son mucho más comunicativos que el tuyo en cuanto a la**

**información. Podemos intentar resucitar a Phrixis y sacártelo de adentro, lo que es un asco**

**y podría no funcionar. Y también podría matarte. O podemos encontrar a quien le convocó**

**y romper la cadena que usó. Eso erradicaría al cabroncete.**

—**¿Y por qué Thorn no me dijo todo eso?**

—**Ya te lo he dicho, no sabemos realmente de qué lado está. Tienes que preguntarte si**

**lo que quiere es que el demonio te devore y se vuelva más poderoso para luchar contra**

**nosotros. O si quiere que tú seas más poderoso para luchar contra ellos. Y puesto que no**

**sabemos si ganará el Terrence Bueno o el Terrence Malo, está jugando un juego muy peligroso.**

—**Personalmente, quiero fuera de mí al demonio. ¿Cómo encontramos al que le**

**convocó?**

**Ravenna arqueó una ceja.**

—**Estamos en Nueva Orleáns, nene. ¿Tienes una ligera idea de cuanta gente puede**

**haberlo hecho?**

—**Bueno —dijo Zeke—, hay una tercera manera.**

—**¿Qué es…?**

—**Un acto de tan pura bondad y desinterés echa fuera al demonio.**

**A Terrence le gustó como sonaba aquello. Al menos tenía toda la pinta de que funcionaría**

**y no le mataría… a lo mejor.**

—**¿El qué? ¿Salvar a un infante?**

**Zeke se encogió de hombros.**

—**No lo sé. Los PQS no son muy específicos.**

—**¿PQS?**

**Ravenna respondió por él**

—**Los Poderes Que Son.**

—**Genial. ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Me quedo tan tranquilo esperando que el demonio se**

**marche o a que el que lo convocó se lance por casualidad bajo mi moto?**

**Ravenna dejó escapar una risa siniestra.**

—**Abróchate el cinturón, colega. Va a ser un vuelo movido.**

—**Gracias, Bette. Lo cierto es que me gustaría algo un poco más concreto.**

**Zeke levantó el casco del suelo.**

—**Bueno, es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. Lo siento.**

**¿Lo siento? A Terrence le encantaría hacerle comerse la palabrita.**

—**Has mencionado a un Malachai. ¿Qué es eso?**

**Zeke dio un golpe en el suelo para sacudirse el polvo de los Reaper que al final habían**

**dejado de arder.**

—**La explicación más sencilla es pensar en ellos como un ejército de ángeles caídos.**

**Demoníacos, fríos y capaces de hacer pedazos cualquier cosa que se ponga en su camino.**

—**Dijiste que sólo quedaba uno.**

**Zeke asintió.**

—**Hubo un tiempo en que había dos ejércitos. Los Sephirii que luchaban por el bien y**

**los Malachai que eran puro mal. Ahora queda sólo uno de cada. El último Sephiroth es un**

**esclavo y el último Malachai ha desaparecido. Creíamos que estaba muerto hasta que, hace**

**unos meses hubo una ruptura en el éter.**

—**¿Una ruptura?**

**Zeke asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Adrian, el último Malachai, tuvo un hijo del que no sabíamos nada. De alguna**

**forma se las apañó para que el nacimiento del pequeño cabrón escapara a nuestro radar.**

**Cuando acceda a sus poderes, habrá un clamor inequívoco.**

—**¿Dónde está este último Malachai?**

—**Esa es la putada. No lo sabemos. Intentamos encontrarle pero quienquiera que está**

**escondiéndole está decidido a mantenerle en secreto y no sabemos por qué.**

—**Seguro que eso no es nada bueno.**

—**Sí… ya puedes jurarlo, te has asignado un puesto muy tenue. Vigila tu espalda,**

**lobo.**

**Zeke tiró su espada al aire. Se transformó de nuevo en la moto. Ravenna se transformó**

**en cuervo y levantó el vuelo mientras Zeke ponía en marcha la moto.**

—**Intentaré echarte un ojo, lobo. Desconfía de las sombras y mantén los ojos abiertos**

**para que Phrixis no te controle.**

**Asqueado con el giro de los acontecimientos, Terrence esperó hasta que se hubieron ido.**

**Todavía no tenía claro nada de anoche ni de su futuro, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, no**

**tenían intención de permitir que la policía le interrogara hasta que no supiera más de lo**

**que había pasado.**

**Y sobre todo, hasta que no supiera de que iba todo esto.**

**Durante los últimos meses, Terrence había evitado a los polis y a su familia y había**

**aprendido exactamente qué quería decir Zeke cuando habló de la diana en su espalda. Se**

**sentía como si hubiera vuelto al Reino de las Tinieblas y los demonios, uno tras otro, le**

**persiguieran.**

**Pero lo peor eran las lagunas que seguía teniendo en las que no podía recordar lo que**

**había hecho.**

**Dónde había estado.**

**Aún estaba vivo pero eso era lo único de lo que tenía la certeza. Y al hacerse más**

**frecuentes las lagunas, temía acercarse a Candace. Podría despertarse con todo tipo de**

**heridas que no podría explicar. Marcas de mordiscos, heridas, cardenales.**

**Si pudiera saber cómo se las había hecho.**

**Estaba muriendo más gente y Were-Hunters y estaba empezando a pensar que él era**

**el culpable. Todas las mañanas se despertaba cubierto de sangre sin explicación de qué lo**

**había causado.**

**Terrence se internó más en el pantano, esperando que si se mantenía alejado de todos no**

**les causaría daño. Pensar en herir a Vane o a Bride o, más importante, a Candace, le**

**torturaba.**

**¿Por qué no podía recordar lo que hacía por la noche? Quería con desesperación estar**

**con Candace y contarle lo que estaba pasando pero no se atrevía. Primero estaba evitando**

**que lo detuvieran. Y segundo temía hacerle daño sin intención durante una de sus**

**lagunas.**

**Había estado tan cerca la última vez que la había visto. Si no le hubiera dado aquel**

**rodillazo…**

**Terrence no quería pensar en ello. No podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que la había**

**herido.**

_**¿Qué está pasando?**_

—**¡Quiero que salgas de mí! —Le gruñó a Phrixis, que estaba en su cabeza, incitándole**

**a matar.**

**¿Por qué no podía tener un poco de paz?**

**Lo peor de todo es que quería ver a su sobrino y a Candace. Quería que por un momento**

**alguien le abrazara sin que sospechara de él de la manera en que él sospechaba de sí**

**mismo. Pero no los pondría en peligro.**

**No hasta que no supiera la verdad.**

_**C**_**andace colgó el teléfono frustrada mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la oficina de su**

**madre. Quería hacer un billón de pedazos del inútil aparato.**

—**¿Aún no le has localizado?**

**Levantó la vista y se encontró a Dev de pie en la puerta mirándola con aire**

**preocupado en la cara.**

—**¿De qué me hablas?**

—**Sé que estás llamando a Terrence.**

**Pensó en mentir, pero ¿para qué molestarse? Su hermano lo olería.**

—**Estoy preocupada por él.**

—**No te culpo. Los cuerpos se van acumulando y Stu ha llamado hoy para decir que**

**han montado un destacamento especial para cogerle.**

**Stu le había mantenido al día sobre los asesinatos. Todos y cada uno parecían obra de**

**un animal. Como si hubiera sido un lobo o un perro.**

**Aunque los asesinatos más sangrientos habían sido los de Were-Hunters, todos**

**Arcadianns, que habían muerto. Ningún animal común tenía las facultades para hacerlo.**

**Había otro Were-Hunter cazándoles.**

**Candace se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta considerando la posibilidad sobre la**

**que no quería pensar.**

—**¿Crees que es culpable de haberlos asesinado?**

**Dev suspiró.**

—**Ocho de los muertos eran Were-Hunters. No pinta bien para él.**

**No. No pintaba bien. Y el que no quisiera hablar con ella lo hacía mucho peor. Sin**

**mencionar que ya no estaba en casa de Vane. Nadie sabía dónde estaba.**

**Y eso hacía que quisiera llorar.**

—**¿Candace?**

**Miró por encima del hombro de Dev a Maman que llamaba desde el salón. Se levantó**

**y se dirigió hacia él para dejarle el sitio a su madre.**

—**¿Sí?**

**Dev se hizo a un lado para que Maman pudiera entrar.**

—**Se ha convocado una sesión especial del Omegrión. Creo que deberías asistir.**

**Candace frunció el ceño ante aquella petición tan inusual.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque es sobre Terrence.**

**Se le cayó el corazón a los pies tan deprisa que se mareó. Dev la sujetó contra sí.**

—**Voy contigo.**

**Asintió, agradecida por el apoyo.**

—**Gracias por decírmelo, Maman.**

**Su madre inclinó la cabeza.**

**Dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Dev, Candace le dejó y subió las escaleras para**

**vestirse con un traje gris conservador. Nunca había estado antes en un concilio y no tenía**

**ni idea de qué podía esperar.**

**Dev se reunió con ella al final de la escalera, vestido con vaqueros y una camisa azul**

**oscura. Se erguía al lado de Maman. Candace se paró mirándolos a ambos. Su madre era tan**

**escultural y exquisitamente bella. Como una reina hasta la médula de los huesos. Poseía**

**tal elegancia femenina que Candace siempre se había sentido como el patito feo en**

**comparación.**

**Aunque no siempre estaban de acuerdo, amaba a aquella mujer con todo el corazón. Y**

**deseaba poder ser más como ella y hacer que se sintiera orgullosa.**

**Dev parecía el protestón encantador de siempre. Aunque no poseía el refinamiento de**

**Maman, que había pasado a Zar y a Alain, tenía un carisma práctico y realista que**

**resultaba absolutamente atrayente.**

—**¿Estamos listos, **_**mes enfants**_**?**

**Candace le cogió la mano a Dev.**

—**Estamos listos.**

**Maman los transportó a Neratiti, la misteriosa isla hogar de Savitar. Era una isla en**

**constante movimiento por el mundo mientras Savitar, que era un devoto surfista, buscaba**

**la ola perfecta. Era un ser con miles de contradicciones y misterios. Y alguien a quien**

**Candace sólo había visto unas pocas veces en su vida. Para ser sinceros, la asustaba de**

**muerte.**

**Pero no estaba en la habitación cuando llegaron. Candace respiró hondo de alivio y se**

**tomó un momento para mirar alrededor de la gran sala circular. Estaba decorada en**

**borgoña y oro y tenía grandes ventanales abiertos que iban desde el techo dorado hasta el**

**mármol negro del suelo bajo sus pies. Suntuosamente decorado, podría haber resultado**

**hortera pero, de alguna manera, los colores y diseños tan elaborados se fundían para crear**

**un hermoso lienzo.**

**Una gran mesa redonda se situaba en medio de la sala y un trono impresionante se**

**erguía a un lado. Suponía que era el sitial de Savitar.**

**La mayoría de los Katagaria ya estaban allí, sentados a la mesa. Candace retrocedió,**

**intimidada. Dev se mantuvo a su lado con apariencia estoica que la hacía preguntarse qué**

**estaba pensando.**

**Maman sonrió con suficiencia ante los sitios vacíos mientras se detenía junto a una**

**pantera alta y de pelo oscuro.**

—**Parece que los Arcadianns se mantienen en su verdadera forma, ¿eh, Dante?**

—**Los mismos gallinas de siempre, Lo. Ni siquiera aquí nos hacen frente solos.**

**Miró por encima de Maman encontrándose con la mirada de Candace.**

**Maman sonrió con calidez al presentarlos.**

—**Mi hija, Candace. Candace te presento a Dante Pontis.**

**Candace extendió la mano hacia él.**

—**Eres el dueño de El Infierno, en Minnesota.**

**Aunque no era un santuario oficial, era un club muy conocido.**

—**Lo conoces —estrechó su mano y después se la tendió a Dev—. Me alegro de volver**

**a verte.**

—**Yo también.**

**Candace frunció el ceño ante la familiaridad entre ellos.**

—**¿Cómo es que os conocéis?**

**Dante guiñó un ojo.**

—**Expediciones de exploración… y otras cosas.**

**Candace levantó las manos como protestando ante lo que iba a decir.**

—**Eso fue antes de que Dante se emparejara.**

**Dante se tocó el corazón. El amor en sus ojos lo decía todo.**

—**Y no lo querría de ninguna otra forma, Dev. Algun día espero que conozcas una**

**dicha como la que Pandora me ha otorgado.**

—**Ya. No decías esa cuando estaba preñada.**

**Dante se rió.**

**Fury y Vane entraron en la sala con las caras sombrías.**

**Candace se les acercó inmediatamente.**

—**¿Sabéis algo de Terrence?**

—**No —la voz de Vane estaba llena de emoción—. Esperaba que tú sí.**

**Negó con la cabeza mientras el resto de miembros aparecían y tomaban asiento a la**

**enorme mesa redonda.**

**Ella y Dev retrocedieron cuando dos grandes puertas se abrieron por poderes**

**primigenios que estremecieron la sala. Savitar, vestido con una túnica larga y flotante que**

**le recordaba un diseño egipcio, avanzó con un aura de poder tan poderoso que hizo que**

**los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran.**

**El pelo largo y oscuro flotaba sobre sus hombros. Lo llevaba trenzado y lucía una**

**perilla bien recortada y cuando pasó la vista por la sala, los profundos ojos lavanda**

**parecían brillar.**

**Cada uno de los miembros se puso de pie mientras caminaba hacia su trono. Parecía**

**estar furioso y un pánico muy patente parecía emanar de cada criatura presente.**

**Savitar les lanzó una mirada iracunda.**

—**Posad el culo, animales y gente. No me apetece estar aquí más de lo que os apetece a**

**vosotros, así que vamos rápido y así podréis salir de mi vista. Vamos de prisa con la**

**pedagogía de mierda. Os escucho… —se detuvo como si estuviera resistiendo el deseo de**

**golpear algo—. ¿Quién coño ha escrito esta mierda? "Bienvenidos a la Cámara del**

**Omegrión. Nos reunimos aquí, un representante de cada rama de las dos patrias. Venimos**

**en paz… —se paró para bufar con sorna patente—, para hacer la paz." Soy vuestro**

**mediador, Savitar, y si a estas alturas no lo sabéis, tendrían que daros en la cabeza con un**

**martillo neumático y reemplazaros porque sois demasiado estúpidos para representar a**

**vuestras patrias. Pero por si acaso se os ha olvidado o sois densos, soy la suma de todo lo**

**que fue y un día volverá a ser. Yo hago orden del caos y caos del orden que es por lo que**

**estoy metido en esta mierda. Así que vamos a ello antes de que empiece a arrancaros los**

**pelos.**

**Su mirada fue directa a Maman.**

—**Nicolette, últimamente ha habido cierto número de quejas contra el Santuario.**

**El pánico de Candace creció.**

**Maman, por el contrario, mantuvo la compostura.**

—**¿Quejas? ¿De quién?**

**Savitar se inclinó hacia un lado mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.**

—**Un grupo de chacales que dicen que no sólo te negaste a ayudarles a que**

**aprehendieran a un criminal buscado si no que también informaste al tal criminal de**

**dónde estaban y le soltaste sobre ellos.**

**Nicolette abrió la boca pero Savitar levantó la mano para hacerla callar.**

—**Una manada de lobos dijeron que, cuando uno de los empleados de tu Santuario les**

**atacó en un callejón fuera del Santuario sin mediar provocación, no sólo disculpaste sus**

**acciones si no que te negaste a entregarles. Así mismo, permitiste a sabiendas que Wren**

**fuera falsamente acusado y le perseguiste en este mismo Consejo. Y que tú,**

**personalmente, atascaste a un tigre en tu propia casa. Ha habido otros que aseguran que**

**seleccionas y eliges a quién ayudar y cuándo en lugar de dar la bienvenida a todos como**

**juraste hacer. ¿Qué tienes que decir?**

**Maman ni siquiera pestañeó.**

—**Mienten.**

**Vane se puso de pie.**

—**Apoyo a Nicolette completamente.**

**La atención de Savitar se desvió hacia él como un potente láser.**

—**Chico, ni siquiera he empezado contigo todavía. En este momento, tu palabra no**

**significa mucho.**

**Candace le lanzó una mirada asustada a Dev.**

**Dev le cogió la mano y la mantuvo apretada incitándola a que mantuviese el silencio.**

**Savitar clavó una mirada severa en Nicolette.**

—**¿Hiciste o no hiciste que tu hijo avisara a Constantine de que el grupo de chacales**

**iban a por él?**

—**Atacaron a mi hija en mi propio club. Amenazaron su vida.**

**Candace miró el asiento vacío que fue de Constantine. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué**

**no estaba aquí para apoyar a Maman?**

**Savitar no le dio tregua.**

—**Deberías habérmelo dicho, Nicolette. Soltar a su enemigo sobre ellos va en contra**

**del código de neutralidad y lo sabes. Y aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Se lo dijiste?**

—**Sí. Yo, y no mis hijos, informé a Constantine que iban tras él.**

**Sintió como se tensaba la mano de Dev ante la mentira. Dev había sido el que advirtió**

**a Constantine. Maman estaba protegiéndole ofreciéndose a sí misma para el bloque de**

**ejecución.**

—**Y cuando Eli Blakemore y su manada te contaron bajo juramento que su hijo y sus**

**amigos habían sido atacados en las afueras de tu club, ¿no entregaste a los culpables?**

**Candace dio un paso adelante.**

—_**¡No! **_**—Soltó Dev en su cabeza—. **_**Savitar te matará.**_

—_**Pero está mal.**_

—_**Candace, no avergüences a Maman. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**_

**Sí, lo sabía. Pero era muy duro quedarse quieta y escuchar como atacaban a su madre**

**con hechos que estaban siendo exagerados.**

**Maman levantó la barbilla con la dignidad de una reina.**

—**No creo en su manada ni en las mentiras que cuentan.**

—**¿Te negaste a entregarles a su atacante?**

**Por **_**ella**_**… Las lágrimas sin derramar la ahogaban al darse cuenta de en cuántos**

**problemas había metido a su madre. No era de extrañar que fuera tan severa a veces.**

**Candace sabía que Savitar era insensible, pero verlo…**

**¿Qué había hecho? Había puesto en peligro a su madre para salvar a su amigo.**

**Y Maman se estaba echando toda la culpa para protegerlos.**

—_**Oui**_**. De hecho, lo hice.**

**Savitar movió la cabeza.**

—**¿Y cuando nos reunimos aquí y dimos orden de arresto contra Wren, no mentiste a**

**los miembros de este consejo?**

—**No. Dije lo que creía que era la verdad.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

—_**Absolutamente**_**. Sí.**

**Savitar dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, pensativo.**

—**Lo… de todos los miembros de este consejo, tú sabes cómo va. ¿En qué estabas**

**pensando?**

—**Lo que estaba pensando es que Constantine, como Regis de este consejo, debía ser**

**avisado. Sus perseguidores llegaron y pusieron un cuchillo en la garganta de mi hija y**

**atacaron a mis hijos. Si no me preocupara mi licencia, les habría destruido allí mismo. Pero**

**en vez de hacerlo, pensé que era justo advertir a Constantine que esa gente —escupió la**

**palabra—, no harían honor a las leyes del santuario y que no se molestara en buscarlo.**

**Savitar se inclinó hacia delante.**

—**Limani significa santuario. Decirle a un enemigo marcado dónde encontrar a**

**aquellos que quieren matarlo no está en el código. ¿Y qué hay de la otra acusación?**

—**Blakemore es un cerdo. Su hijo atacó a Wren en el callejón de atrás y le cogimos allí,**

**y de nuevo atacó a mi hija que estaba intentando ayudar a Wren.**

—**Tengo declaraciones juradas de diez miembros de su manada que juran que Wren**

**fue quien atacó primero.**

—**En defensa propia.**

—**Fue el primero en derramar sangre —el tono de Savitar era gélido.**

**Y aun así, Maman no retrocedió y por eso Candace sintió un nuevo respeto por su**

**madre.**

—**Y Blakemore le habría matado allí mismo si yo le hubiera entregado. No condenaré**

**a morir ni siquiera a un enemigo cuando le acosan los matones.**

**Savitar se puso de pie, lo que hizo que alguno de los miembros del consejo jadearan.**

**Maman, sin embargo, no movió un músculo.**

**Savitar se acercó.**

—**Si dices la verdad, ¿por qué no me informaste?**

—**No pensé que mereciera la pena molestarte.**

**Savitar se detuvo cerca de su silla.**

—**Pues te equivocaste. Con efecto inmediato, tu licencia se suspende durante seis**

**meses. Una transgresión más y será indefinidamente —Savitar se volvió hacia Vane—. Y**

**tú… Te dije que trajeras contigo a tu hermano.**

**Ahora fue el turno de Vane de no mostrar emoción alguna.**

—**No sé dónde está.**

**Savitar le lanzó una cortante mirada llena de ira.**

—**¿Esperas que me lo crea?**

—**Es la verdad.**

**Eso no le gustó para nada al muchachote. Parecía que Savitar iba a desatar una ira**

**infernal sobre todos ellos.**

—**Muy bien. Ya veo que necesitas un incentivo para obedecerme. Me traes aquí a Terrence**

**en cuarenta y ocho horas para someterle a juicio o destruyo la manada Kattalakis —miró a**

**Fury con los ojos entrecerrados—. A ambas. ¡Se levanta la sesión! —Rugió la última orden**

**mientras desaparecía.**

**Los miembros, visiblemente agitados, empezaron a desaparecer no sin antes hacer**

**varios comentarios insidiosos sobre Terrence y los Andry.**

**Aturdida por lo que había ocurrido, la mayor parte de lo cual había sido por su culpa,**

**Candace se acercó a su madre.**

—**¿Maman?**

**Su madre no mostró la más mínima emoción. Pero Candace podía sentirlo. Sabía lo duro**

**que había sido para su madre. Sin licencia, cualquiera podía atacarlos. No tenían refugio.**

**Todo aquello por lo que Maman había luchado se había hecho pedazos.**

_**¿Qué he hecho?**_

**Dev se dejó caer junto a su madre.**

—**Maman, todo se arreglará.**

**Le cogió la mano y lo miró como si se asombrara de su tamaño.**

—_**Non, mon fils**_**. Quiero que te vayas y reúnas a la familia. Marchaos y no volváis hasta**

**que volvamos a tener licencia.**

**Dev negó con la cabeza. Tenía la mandíbula crispada y esa mirada obstinada de acero**

**que conocían tan bien.**

—**No podemos dejarte.**

**Maman le abofeteó. Con fuerza.**

—**No me cuestiones. Ve y haz lo que te digo. ¡Ya!**

**Las facciones de Dev se endurecieron. Nicolette podía ver el deseo de devolver el**

**golpe, pero Dev sabía por qué lo había hecho. Maman estaba preocupada y actuaba bajo el**

**impulso animal. Acababa de arriesgar su vida para proteger la de ellos.**

**Sin una palabra más, se desvaneció.**

**Candace encontró la mirada de Vane mientras se acercaba para hablarle.**

—**¿Qué vas a hacer?**

—**¿Tú qué crees? —Le gruñó.**

**Se llenó de horror.**

—**No puedes entregar a Terrence a ése… —monstruo era lo que quería decir, pero sabía**

**que no podía. Savitar podía oírla y sólo los dioses sabían qué le haría.**

—**Tengo mujer y un hijo. Mi compañera está embarazada de nuevo, Candace, y es**

**humana. ¿Crees que puedo entregarla por un hermano que ya ni siquiera me habla?**

**Maman se puso de pie. Barrió a Vane con una mirada fría y hostil.**

—**Todo esto es culpa tuya. Vosotros, lobos, me habéis echado encima todo esto. Antes**

**de que viniérais estábamos en paz y ahora…**

—**¿Nosotros? —Gruñó Vane—. ¡Mi hermano no se habría visto envuelto en todo esto**

**si no hubiera sido por tu hija! Me arriesgo a perder mi manada y a mi compañera, ¿y por**

**qué? ¿Por una osa?**

**Candace retrocedió como si la hubieran abofeteado con esas palabras.**

**Vane le lanzó una mirada dura y fría.**

—**Más te vale que encuentres a mi hermano y me lo traigas.**

—**¿Y si no puedo?**

—**No te gustaría que contestara a esa pregunta, osita. Créeme.**

**Candace se encogió al darse cuenta de qué iba todo aquello. Vane iba a traicionar a Terrence**

**por última vez y quería que ella fuera la herramienta con qué hacerlo.**

**##############**

_**C**_**andace estaba en su habitación, empacando todo lo que tenía. Su ropa, sus joyas, sus**

**libros. Pero a diferencia del resto de su familia, ella no iba a esconderse.**

**Iba a encontrar a Terrence y luego ambos iban a escapar de toda esta mierda de una vez y**

**para siempre. De ninguna manera iba a ser parte de los que le dieran la espalda. Él ya**

**había pasado por demasiado.**

**Un leve toque sonó en su puerta.**

—**Pase.**

**Era Dev. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás en una coleta y la manga de su camiseta**

**doblada hacia arriba, dejando el tatuaje del doble arco y flecha extremadamente visible.**

**Como él, siempre había encontrado divertido el tatuaje, aunque estaba segura que irritaba**

**a Artemisa, dado que él no era un Dark Hunter.**

**Él vaciló en la puerta, sus ojos estaban tristes y preocupados.**

—**¿Vas a viajar en el SUV con la compañera de Quinn?**

**Becca estaba embarazada y no podía viajar por sus poderes.**

—**No. No me voy en la evacuación.**

**Dev cerró la puerta y se adentró más. Su mirada fue derecho a su maleta abierta.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—**Me voy, pero no con los demás.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**Candace suspiró mientras doblaba otra camiseta y la guardaba.**

—**He puesto en peligro a cada uno. Es lo justo que me fuera.**

—**¿Estás loca?**

**Eso era cuestión de opiniones y al momento lo más probable es que lo estuviera. Su**

**madre definitivamente diría que sí.**

—**Debería haberme ido con Terrence cuando me lo pidió. Ahora… —se encogió de dolor**

**por los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido—. Ya he hecho demasiado daño aquí.**

—**¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

—**Fui yo quien se opuso a los chacales y causó que ellos nos atacaran. Era yo quien**

**estuvo detrás de Stone todos estos años.**

**Dev resopló.**

—**Fui yo quien encerró su lastimero trasero en una jaula y lo amenazó.**

—**No. Soy la catalizadora. Tú sabes cuán imperdonable es Maman. Debo irme antes**

**que me mate ella misma.**

**Dev le quitó la camiseta que estaba empacando de las manos y la forzó a levantar la**

**mirada hacia él.**

—**Tú eres su única hija. Dioses, Candace, tú sabes lo mucho que aún lloramos las**

**muertes de Bastian y Gilbert… no nos hagas llorar por ti, también. Eres sangre de mi**

**sangre. En lo bueno, en lo malo, en la guerra, en la paz. Eres la única hermana pequeña**

**que tengo y moriría si te pierdo. Maman y Papa aún más.**

**Lágrimas nublaron sus ojos antes su inusual discurso.**

—**Tú eres siempre tan rudo. No hay nada que no puedas manejar.**

—**No en lo que a ti concierne. No me hagas perderte, Candace. No soy así de fuerte.**

**Ella lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo sostuvo contra sí.**

—**Realmente te odio, Dev.**

—**Sip, lo sé. Yo tampoco puedo aguantarte mucho, cabeza de chorlito.**

**Riendo a través del llanto, ella retrocedió para enjugarse las lágrimas.**

—**Dioses… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Amo a Terrence y no sé si es inocente.**

**¿Qué ocurre si fue él quien asesino a los otros?**

—**¿En realidad crees que él hizo eso?**

—**No, no lo creo.**

—**Entonces, él necesita un amigo en estos momentos. ¿Quieres que te ayude a**

**encontrarlo?**

—**No lo sé. —Ella suspiró mientras lo pensaba. Terrence había sido impredecible las**

**últimas veces que se encontraron. Pero la había visitado aquí recientemente. Su mirada**

**cayó en el pequeño oso de peluche negro en su maleta que había dejado sobre su cama**

**hacía una semana… uno que mantenía su olor, él sabía que ella dormía mejor donde sea**

**mientras tuviera algo de él para abrazar. Aún cuando no la había visto, había estado**

**pensando en ella.**

**Pero ese acto de gentileza no cambiaba el hecho que él era un poderoso Were Hunter**

**poseído por un demonio.**

—**Él podría hacerte daño.**

**Dev le lanzó una ofendida mirada.**

—**Lo dudo. —Él echó una ojeada a la fotografía de ella con sus hermanos que estaba**

**sobre su tocador antes de volver a hablar—. Sólo para que lo sepas, Papa, Serre, Grieff,**

**Cherif, Remi, Kyle, Quinn, Zar y yo, no nos vamos.**

**Un estremecimiento la recorrió.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**No vamos dejar a Maman aquí desprotegida. Si las cosas se van a la mierda de la**

**manera en que se ve, ella no puede estar sola con los humanos.**

—**¿Le has dicho eso ya?**

—**Estaba en camino para informarla cuando me detuve a verte. ¿Quieres venir a ver la**

**fiesta?**

—**Oh, sí. Esto, definitivamente, no me lo quiero perder. —A Maman no le gustaba que**

**nadie la desobedezca.**

**Ella lo siguió fuera de su habitación y escaleras abajo hasta el salón donde su madre**

**estaba despidiendo a las mujeres y niños de su familia mientras ellos se iban al**

**condominio de los Andry en Oregón. Era donde vivían antes de arribar a Nueva Orleáns.**

**Ellos mantenían un lugar ahí y en Niza, Francia, donde sus padres habían nacido. Pero**

**Niza sería un viaje difícil para las mujeres embarazadas, así que Oregón fue la elección.**

**Alain, Cody y Etienne irían con ellas para vigilarlas y protegerlas.**

**Cherif, Quinn, Remi, Serre, Kyle, Griffe y Zar estaban al final de las escaleras con los**

**brazos doblados sobre sus pechos. Un frente unido contra el mundo. Nunca habían lucido**

**más imponentes. Los gemelos y los cuatrillizos eran apenas reconocibles el uno del otro,**

**pero Candace sabía quién era quién. Sutiles diferencias que eran obvias para aquellos que**

**los conocían bien.**

**El perpetuo desdén de Remi. Los gentiles ojos y optimismo de Quinn. Cherif, quien**

**siempre apoyaba su peso sobre su pierna izquierda, una lesión de la niñez había lastimado**

**su rodilla derecha, así que siempre se apoyaba en su otra pierna. Serre, quien tenía el**

**cabello más fino que Griffe y siempre metía sus manos debajo de sus axilas. Griffe, cuyas**

**uñas, a causa de que siempre estaba desarmando algo, tenían grasa bajo ellas.**

**Y luego Zar… él era el gemelo de Bastien y a veces era difícil para cualquiera de ellos**

**mirarle sin sentir una puñalada de dolor por la pérdida. Él nunca, en realidad, hablaba**

**sobre Bastien, pero Candace se preguntaba cuánto más dura para él era la pérdida. Él que**

**veía la cara de su gemelo cada vez que se miraba al espejo.**

**Los dos habían estado más unidos que ninguno…**

**Ella no podía soportar pensar en perder otro hermano.**

**Nunca.**

**Dev se movió para pararse con ellos mientras Maman besaba las mejillas de sus nietos.**

**Una vez que se fueron, Maman se volvió hacia los cuatrillizos.**

—**Estareis seguros, **_**¿non?**_

—_**Oui **_**—dijo Remi—. Pero lo haremos desde aquí.**

**El rostro de Maman palideció mientras sus ojos se oscurecían de furia.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Zar dio un paso adelante.**

—**Nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará nuestra opinión. No vamos a dejarte,**

**Maman.**

—**Ni nosotros tampoco.**

**Candace se volvió ante el sonido de la voz de Carson. Él bajaba las escaleras junto con**

**Justin, Jasyn, Max y los Howlers: Angel, Teddy, Tripper, Damien y Colt.**

**Tripper Diomedes, quien era un león Arcadiann, habló por el grupo.**

—**Nos diste refugio cuando nadie más lo hizo y nos quedaremos aquí contigo, no**

**importa qué.**

—**Como yo.**

**Candace jadeó cuando escuchó la voz de Wren. Él se apareció no lejos de sus hermanos.**

**Maman estaba completamente sorprendida cuando lo vio ahí.**

—**Tú me odias.**

**Wren se encogió de hombros.**

—**No eres, definitivamente, mi persona favorita, Lo. Pero tu hija significa mucho para**

**mí, así que no me echaré para atrás y dejaré que su familia sea destruida. Aún cuando**

**piense que todos somos unos estúpidos por pelear por ti.**

**Maman sacudió su cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor, a todos ellos.**

—**¿Entendeis cuántos nos van a atacar? ¿Cuántos enemigos he hecho?**

**Remi resopló.**

—_**Hemos **_**hecho, dirás. Creo que todos tenemos culpa en este fiasco. Yo,**

**probablemente, más que ninguno.**

**Angel asintió, concordando.**

—**Y con eso, yo digo, traigan la lluvia. Estamos aquí y no seremos derrotados.**

**Un Amén se escuchó de los otros.**

**Damien mostró una rara sonrisa.**

—**Santuario, hogar de los Howlers y vagabundos del universo Were.**

**Asintiendo, Teddy lo palmeó en la espalda.**

—**Santuario para siempre.**

**Los ojos de Maman estaban brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas mientras observaba**

**a los hombres que no sólo estaban dispuestos a defender su hogar con sus vidas… estaban**

**dispuestos a defenderla.**

—**Gracias. Su lealtad no será olvidada.**

—**Y todo el licor que podamos consumir —dijo Dev—. Definitivamente no queremos**

**hacer esto sobrios.**

**Eso rompió la tensión mientras ellos reían.**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Sip, pero ustedes tendrán que servirse sus propias bebidas, chicos, porque yo no me**

**ofrezco a hacerlo. Sois demasiados.**

**Maman hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor. Tomó las riendas.**

—**Muy bien, **_**mes fils du coeur**_**10****. Deberemos mantener nuestros horarios y seguir con el**

**negocio como es habitual.**

**Max dio un paso adelante.**

—**Yo seré el músculo. No muchos pueden tumbar a un dragón.**

—**Y asegúrate de hacer rodar el rebaño de humanos —le recordó Remi.**

**Él inclinó su cabeza.**

**Maman les sonrió. Gratitud y orgullo brillaban en sus ojos azules.**

—**Enseñemos a nuestros enemigos e incrédulos que el Santuario se mantendrá no**

**importa lo que ellos digan.**

**Ella se detuvo junto a Wren.**

—**Y estabas equivocado sobre mí, tigre. Nunca he considerado a ninguno de aquí**

**como mis juguetes. He dispuesto reglas para todos en un momento u otro. Si amar a mi**

**hijos sobro todo los demás es un crimen en tu mundo, entonces tendrás que colgarme por**

**ese pecado como si no tuviera otra salida.**

**Wren no habló hasta que ella se hubo ido y Candace pudo ver que incluso entonces él no**

**confiaba en su madre. Él caminó hacia ella.**

—**Sólo estoy aquí por ti.**

**Ella apretó ligeramente su brazo.**

—**Gracias, Wren.**

**Él inclinó la cabeza antes de irse.**

**Cherif dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.**

—**Wow, Maman lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé.**

**Papa rió.**

—**Ella sabe cuán obstinados son sus hijos y que la sobrepasan en número —se detuvo**

**frente a Candace—. Tú, por otro lado, tienes que irte.**

—**No me iré, Papa. Este es mi hogar y ustedes mi familia. No me esconderé mientras**

**todos están en peligro. Hice eso una vez y he tenido que vivir con la cobardía cada día**

**desde entonces. No lo haré de nuevo.**

**Él acunó su rostro en la palma de su gran mano.**

—**Ellos entregaron sus vidas por ti, **_**mon ange**_**. No burles su sacrificio.**

—**No lo hago, pero soy una adulta ahora y me quedaré y lucharé como ellos lo**

**hicieron.**

**Sus ojos se oscurecieron con tristeza mientras dejaba caer su mano.**

—**Podría discutir. Sé que tienes suficiente de tu madre en ti que hace imposible ganar.**

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Estarías en lo cierto.**

**Él observó a los demás.**

—**Muy bien, entonces. Preparémonos para la guerra.**

_**E**_**n forma de lobo, Terrence yacía al sol, no lejos de donde Anya había muerto. No sabía**

**porqué continuaba regresando aquí. Tal vez era esa parte de él que ansiaba la manera en**

**que las cosas habían sido antes de su muerte.**

**O quizá era la necesidad interior de alguna conexión con alguien más. Porque en ese**

**momento, se sentía absolutamente solo. Su relación con Vane no era lo que había sido y se**

**había mantenido alejado de Candace por temor a lastimarla. El demonio se estaba volviendo**

**peor y más violento.**

**Si alguna cosa le sucediera a Candace…**

—**¿Terrence?**

**Levantó la cabeza ante el sonido de la voz de Varyk. El hombre lobo apareció a pocos**

**metros de donde estaba.**

_**¿Qué es lo que quieres? **_**le espetó mentalmente.**

—**Savitar ha extendido una orden contra ti.**

**Terrence estuvo angustiado ante la orden.**

_**¿Por qué?**_

—**Asesinato.**

_**¿En serio?**_

**Varyk le lanzó una extraña mirada.**

—**¿No creerás que he venido hasta aquí sólo para bromear?**

**Por supuesto que no. Varyk no tenía sentido del humor.**

_**Esto es ridículo. No he hecho nada.**_

—**A pesar de eso, Vane ha sido encargado de entregarte o su familia y manada serán**

**masacrados.**

**Terrence saltó sobre sus pies mientras la ira oscurecía su visión. Cómo se atrevía Savitar a**

**amenazar a su familia.**

_**Esto es basura**_**.**

—**Ya conoces a Savitar.**

**Sí, lo conocía. Y ahora, quería la garganta del bastardo.**

**Varyk cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.**

—**Y hay más. El Santuario perdió su licencia.**

**Esa era la última cosa que esperaba escuchar.**

_**¿Qué?**_

—**A causa de las quejas de Blakemore y los chacales que atacaste, Savitar revocó la**

**licencia de Lo por seis meses.**

**Terrence se sintió enfermo. Lo había arruinado todo.**

**A todos…**

—**Y acabo de saber algo que tal vez quieras saber.**

_**¿Que Thorn tiene consciencia? **_**Terrence no pudo resistir preguntar.**

**Varyk lo miró secamente.**

—**No me hagas reír. —Tristemente, Thorn lo hacía más que Varyk—. Encontré algo**

**acerca de los Andry y los Blakemore.**

_**Se odian unos a otros. Lo sabemos**_**.**

—**No. Blakemore los culpa de la muerte de su hijo más joven.**

**Terrence se tornó humano mientras esas palabras lo golpeaban.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Sip. Es una enemistad de sangre. Aparentemente, junior rompió las leyes erini de**

**otro santuario y fue expulsado para siempre.**

**La erini eran leyes de paz establecidas por Savitar. Romper una dejaba al ofensor por**

**su cuenta por toda la eternidad.**

—**No mucho tiempo después que los Andry abrieron aquí —continuó Varyk—, junior**

**acudió corriendo a ellos por protección y los osos se rehusaron a admitirlo. Ellos apoyaban**

**las leyes de Savitar y estoy seguro que el hecho de que el junior Blakemore fuera un rufián**

**y un imbécil, y que estuviera siendo perseguido por un grupo al que había provocado, no**

**lo ayudó. Él y sus amiguitos fueron asesinados en el mismo callejón donde Wren fue**

**atacado. Aparentemente es por eso que Stone sigue yendo ahí. Está esperando encontrar a**

**uno de los Andry en el mismo lugar que su hermano murió para poder retornar el quid**

**pro quo****11****.**

—**Entonces estoy seguro que los Andry son conscientes de la situación dado que eso**

**debió pasar… ¿qué? ¿Cien años atrás?**

—**Cerca, y para el aniversario de la muerte de junior, Blakemore planea asesinar a**

**todos los osos y animales ahí y quemar el lugar hasta las cenizas.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes con inaguantable frustración.**

—**Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que puedo quedarme y proteger a Candace de un**

**sicótico y mi hermano muere. O puedo salvar a mi hermano y Candace muere.**

—**Sip, básicamente, estás jodido.**

—**¿Qué más es novedad? —Él encontró la mirada de Varyk mientras una ira**

**impotente lo abrasaba—. Necesito saber de qué lado estás en todo esto.**

—**Blakemore es mi cheque de pago. Nada más que eso.**

—**Y Candace es mi vida… si yo te dejo todo lo que tengo, ¿la protegerías por mí?**

**Varyk resopló ante su oferta mientras su mirada iba de Terrence, a su moto y a la mochila**

**que cargaba que contenía todas sus pertenencias dentro.**

—**¿Qué tienes tú para negociar conmigo?**

—**Doscientos millones, más algo de cambio.**

**Varyk se atragantó.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros. El dinero nunca había significado mucho para él. Era tan**

**intangible como la amistad.**

—**Vane es realmente bueno con las inversiones y yo no gasto mucho. Tú cuida a**

**Candace y me aseguraré que cada centavo vaya para ti.**

—**Por esa cantidad de dinero, haría mucho más que sólo cuidar a tu mujer.**

**Terrence resopló.**

—**No quiero meterme allí. Sólo dame tu palabra. —Él levantó su mochila del piso.**

—**¿Oye?**

**Terrence se volvió para mirarlo.**

**La cara de Varyk era estoica, pero su mirada ardía de sinceridad.**

—**La mantendré a salvo. Puedes contar con ello. Y no tienes que pagarme nada.**

**Terrence inclinó su cabeza en gratitud antes de transportarse desde el pantano hasta el**

**Santuario. La única cosa que había aprendido en los pasados meses era cómo fusionar sus**

**poderes con los del demonio dentro de él y usarlos para su beneficio. Esto le permitía**

**caminar siendo invisible y hacer otras cosas de primer nivel, algunas más sangrientas que**

**otras.**

**Aún con esos poderes, él evitaba hacer esto. Mayormente porque dolía demasiado ver**

**a Candace. En vez de eso, se relegaba a sí mismo a visitar su habitación sólo porque así**

**podría sentir su presencia. Respirar en su esencia y recordar las noches cuando estuvieron**

**juntos.**

**Pero no quería morir sin verla una última vez. No importaba cuánto lo lastimara, tenía**

**que verla.**

**Como un suspiro susurrante, hizo su camino hasta su habitación. Ella estaba sentada**

**en su cama, sosteniendo la chaqueta de cuero que él había dejado atrás hacía algunas**

**semanas. Con la misma chaqueta que la envolvió el día que se conocieron.**

**Sus hermosos ojos azules mostraban tanta agonía que su dolor se tallaba en su propio**

**corazón. Él odiaba el tormento que ella le causaba. Más que todo, odiaba el tormento que**

**él le causaba.**

—**¿Dónde estás Terrence? —susurró ella.**

**Incapaz de soportarlo, él se materializó frente a ella.**

**Candace jadeó ante la visión de Terrence en su habitación. Él cayó de rodillas y posó su**

**cabeza en su regazo, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Con su mano**

**temblando, ella peinó su cabello hacia atrás, asombrada que él finalmente hubiese acudido**

**a ella.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

—**Tenía que verte.**

**Ella afirmó la mano en su cabello, complaciéndose en su suavidad.**

—**Tenemos que escapar, Terrence. Estoy lista.**

—**No podemos. Nunca sería feliz sabiendo que le costé la vida a mi hermano, su**

**compañera y su hijo.**

—**No es justo.**

**Él retrocedió para mirarla. Aquellos ojos oscuros le cantaban con sinceridad.**

—**Yo no lo hice, Candace. Juro que nunca he asesinado a nadie que no me haya atacado**

**primero.**

—**Lo sé, bebé.**

**Él asintió.**

—**Mejor me voy.**

**Ella sostuvo su mano, evitando que la dejara. Sabía qué iba a hacer. Estaba escrito en**

**su cara.**

**Él tenía la intención de entregarse y salvar a su hermano.**

**Cuando él se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, ella se levantó de la cama y atrajo**

**sus labios a los suyos.**

**Terrence gruñó mientras su beso lo quemaba. Él retorció sus puños en su camiseta,**

**queriendo con una necesidad tan desesperada rasgarla. Pero no podía quedarse, y lo sabía.**

—**No empieces este fuego, Candace.**

**Ella respondió levantándole la camiseta. Sus cálidas manos navegaban por su pecho,**

**poniéndolo tan duro que dolía.**

—**Todo se está derrumbando, pero la única cosa que no ha cambiado es lo que siento**

**por ti. No quiero pasar otro minuto de arrepentimiento en lo que a ti concierne. —Ella se**

**sacó su propio top.**

**Terrence luchaba por respirar mientras miraba el sujetador azul claro… su favorito en ella.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

—**Absolutamente.**

**Terrence la atrajo contra él mientras saqueaba su boca. Nada jamás había sabido más**

**dulce. Y por una vez, no pudo establecer una segunda cosa mejor. Incluso, si ellos fueran**

**compañeros, en este punto, no podría importar. Él estaba por morir y eso la liberaba para**

**encontrar un compañero más apropiado.**

**Terrence se alejó para mirarla.**

—**¿Cómo lo hacemos?**

**Ella arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente.**

—**¿Necesitas instrucciones?**

**Él rió.**

—**No, pero no sé lo que hacen los osos.**

**Ella posó delicadamente una mano en su mejilla.**

—**Hazme tuya, Terrence. Como sea que lo hagas.**

**Inclinando su cabeza para frotar su nariz en su cuello, extendió sus brazos a su**

**espalda para desabrochar el sujetador y sacarlo. Sus pezones se arrugaron, y él se dirigió a**

**ellos para darles toda la atención que había estado soñando.**

**Candace acunó su cabeza hacia ella mientras él jugaba. Una cosa que había aprendido**

**acerca de los lobos, y de Terrence en particular, era que les encantaba saborear y lamer. La**

**única cosa en la que él siempre había sido concienzudo.**

**Y mientras le bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones y enterraba su mano hacia abajo**

**para acariciarla, ella supo que esa noche no sería la excepción. Su cuerpo temblaba cuando**

**la tocaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo…**

**¿Cómo lo había él soportado? Ella había pasado noche tras noche, sufriendo por él. Se**

**sentía tan bien ser tocada otra vez.**

—**Te he extrañado, Terrence —le sacó la camisa por la cabeza para poder tocarlo.**

**Terrence sintió sus poderes surgir. Una cosa acerca de sexo y Were Hunters era que eso les**

**daba poderío. Los hacía más fuertes y agudos. Y en ese momento, estaba más vivo de lo**

**que había estado alguna vez antes.**

**Usando sus poderes, removió sus ropas y se dejó a sí mismo desnudo para su**

**inspección. No es que antes no lo hubiera explorado. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo.**

—**No he hecho otra cosa que soñar contigo —susurró él, besando la senda alrededor**

**de su boca. Tomó su mano en la suya y la dirigió a su polla. Se tragó un jadeo**

**abruptamente cuando ella lo tocó.**

**Candace cayó sobre sus rodillas en frente de él para así poder tomarlo en su boca. Sus**

**rodillas casi colapsan del placer. Y tan bien como se sentía, tenía que detenerla.**

—**Detente, Candace.**

**Ella se retiró con el ceño fruncido.**

—**Tú haces eso y esto terminará antes de que los dos lo queramos.**

**Ella rió antes de darle una última lamida que envió estremecimientos todo el camino**

**hasta su columna vertebral. Incluso hizo que sus ojos se pusieran en blanco.**

**Candace sonrió ante la mirada en la cara de Terrence. A ella le encantaba juguetear y**

**saborearlo. Lo salino de su piel la hacía ansiar más, pero como él, quería por una vez saber**

**exactamente qué se sentía tenerlo dentro de ella.**

**Él se arrodilló frente a ella. Sobre sus rodillas, enfrentándose uno al otro, la besó de**

**nuevo. Era ardiente y demandante mientras deslizaba su mano hacia abajo, entre ellos,**

**para tocarla. Esto la hizo, incluso, humedecer más mientras palpitaba.**

**La excitación en su interior se elevó hasta que fue enceguecedora y su cuerpo**

**demandó satisfacción.**

—**No me hagas esperar, Terrence —susurró ella, temerosa de que algo o alguien pudiera**

**interrumpirlos otra vez.**

**Terrence besó el camino de su espalda, creando estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo.**

**Sosteniéndola frente a él, apartó su cabello de su cuello para así poder inhalar su aroma.**

**Cada parte de él ardía así como ansiaba estar dentro de ella.**

**Había esperado y soñado este momento, nunca pensando que realmente lo tendría.**

**Casi se había convencido que podría vivir sin saborearla otra vez.**

**Pero habría sido difícil, especialmente dado que las otras hembras habían parado de**

**interesarle. Dejando salir un largo suspiro, él deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella mientras se**

**posicionaba a sí mismo para tomarla. No podía recordar a ninguna otra mujer que hubiera**

**estado tan húmeda por él y nada había sido jamás más estimulante.**

**Candace tembló con temor por lo que iba a venir mientras sentía la punta de su polla**

**presionando contra ella. Pero esto era lo que quería más que nada y al final no dolería en**

**la forma en que lo haría para una mujer humana. Él empujó gentilmente sus rodillas para**

**abrirlas, mientras tomaba su mano de nuevo en la suya y la dirigía hacia él.**

—**Guíame hacia dentro, nena.**

**Con su ayuda, ella se extendió entre sus cuerpos y con delicadeza lo deslizó dentro de**

**su cuerpo. Mordió sus labios cuando el grueso volumen de él se hundió profundamente**

**en su interior.**

**Ellos gimieron al unísono.**

**La cabeza de Candace dio vueltas mientras él se enterraba hasta la base. Se sentía tan**

**bien tenerlo ahí, sentirse conectada con él de esta forma. Ella estaba compartiendo con él lo**

**que nunca había compartido con nadie más.**

**Terrence tiró de su espalda hacia él, dentro de los brazos, mientras embestía lentamente**

**contra ella. Tomó su peso mientras ponía su mejilla contra la suya y dejaba que su aroma**

**lo embriagara. De toda las veces que había estado con una mujer, ninguna se podía**

**compara con ésta. Ella era tan apretada y cálida. Y a diferencia de una loba, ella no se**

**movía violentamente ni lo arañaba. O mordía.**

**Candace era tierna.**

**Más que todo, ella lo amaba. De todos en el mundo, sólo ella había domado esa parte**

**que nunca había permitido que nadie más viera. Siempre fiero y luchador, sólo con ella**

**encontraba paz. Lo había domado.**

**Ella se movió y posó una mano en su mejilla. Esa única y gentil acción lo deshizo. No**

**quería morir. Deseaba quedarse aquí, así, por el resto de la eternidad.**

**Era tan injusto. Sus hermanos estaban emparejados y felices.**

**¿Por qué no podía estarlo él también?**

**Pero era consciente de ello. Aún si vivía, su familia nunca lo aceptaría. Ninguna de su**

**gente lo haría. Esto era antinatural.**

**Y aún así no se sentía de esa manera.**

—**Tú eres la mejor parte de mí —le susurró al oído mientras embestía y acunaba sus**

**senos.**

—**Te amo, Terrence. —Candace se inclinó para poder besarlo al tiempo que él deslizaba la**

**mano hacia abajo en el frente de su cuerpo hasta que pudo acariciarla al ritmo de sus**

**estocadas. Ella pudo sentirlo haciéndose más grande dentro de ella. Más grueso.**

**Ella estaba completamente abierta y expuesta a él de una forma que nunca había**

**estado antes. Podría haber estado avergonzada, pero no lo estaba. Esto parecía tan**

**correcto. Tan perfecto.**

**Y mientras hacían el amor, se preguntaba cómo sería si ellos no dejaran que el mundo**

**los separara. Si ellos pudieran permanecer juntos y estar así. Todo lo que ella quería era a**

**su lobo.**

**Ella daría lo que fuera por tener sus hijos. Por darle todo el amor que nadie más le**

**había dado.**

**Él apresuró sus movimientos, lo cual intensificaba el placer. Su respiración se**

**irregularizó, ella los retomó con los suyos propios hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo**

**soportarlo más. En una explosión ardiente, ella se corrió.**

**Terrence tuvo que ahogar un aullido mientras se unía a ella en su liberación. Pero era**

**difícil. Él la acercó más a sí mismo y guardó su peso en su cuerpo, sabiendo que debían**

**estar juntos, enlazados por un rato mientras su cuerpo continuaba liberándose dentro de**

**ella. Esta era la parte más difícil de ser un lobo. Cuando ellos se corrían, era un largo**

**proceso y si ellos se separaban antes que él terminara, podría lastimarla. Y en ese**

**momento, sus sentidos estaban tan alertas y fuertes que se sentía como si pudiera derrotar**

**a una manada entera.**

**Candace apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho mientras él la sostenía tiernamente.**

—**No peso mucho, ¿verdad?**

—**Para nada.**

**Ella giró su palma para observarla. Como la suya, seguía en blanco.**

**Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos.**

—**¿No somos compañeros?**

—**No siempre aparece la primera vez. Ya lo sabes.**

**Cierto, pero por lo que sentía por él… era en realidad decepcionante.**

—**No te hice daño, ¿verdad?**

**Ella sonrió ante su pregunta.**

—**No, bebé, definitivamente no me hiciste daño.**

**Él envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, haciéndola sentir segura y amada. Ella tocó con**

**el dedo la extraña marca en su hombro de la que se rehusaba hablarle.**

**Él mordisqueó su mejilla.**

—**¿Sabes que tus marcas faciales se están mostrando?**

—**¿Qué?**

**Él acercó su mano para dibujar el patrón con sus dedos.**

—**Tus marcas de Centinela se están mostrando.**

**Ella usó sus poderes para removerlas.**

—**¿Y ahora?**

—**Aún están ahí.**

**Oh, queridos dioses… no tenía idea que aparecerían cuando tuviera sexo. ¿Qué tal si**

**se emparejaba con un oso Katagaria y aparecían?**

**Eso sería desastroso.**

—**Lamento no poder esconderlas.**

**Él besó su mejilla.**

—**No te disculpes. Yo creo que eres hermosa.**

**Ella apretó los brazos a su alrededor mientras esas palabras calentaban el centro de su**

**ser.**

**Terrence tembló cuando finalmente fue capaz de retirarse de ella. Odiaba hacerlo, pero no**

**tenía otra opción.**

**Ella giró en sus brazos para besarlo profundamente.**

—**¿Puedo ir contigo?**

—**No —dijo él, su tono muy firme.**

—**Terrence…**

**Él sacudió su cabeza.**

—**No, Candace.**

—**Quiero estar ahí contigo.**

—**No puedes.**

**Ella le gruñó.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

**Él apoyó la frente contra su mejilla mientras acunaba su rostro con la mano.**

—**Porque si te veo ahí, no voy a ser capaz de continuar con ello y no puedo hacerle eso**

**a mi hermano —levantó la mirada hacia ella y el doloroso tormento en sus ojos lo**

**abrasaba—. ¿Lo entiendes? Tengo que hacer esto solo. —Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de**

**la mano—. Te amo, Candace.**

**Esas palabras la enfurecieron.**

—**¿Y lo dices ahora? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?**

**Él sonrió tiernamente.**

—**Nunca en mi vida he tenido sentido de puntualidad. Es tarde para empezar ahora.**

**Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo sostuvo fuerte.**

—**Te amo, Terrence. ¡Maldito seas por eso! —Luego se sacó el collar de alrededor del**

**cuello y lo puso en su mano—. Si no puedo estar contigo…**

**Él lo agarró apretadamente y repitió las palabras que estaban grabadas dentro.**

—**Donde yo esté siempre estarás. Tu imagen vive en mi corazón.**

**Ella asintió mientras más palabras fluían.**

—**Compañero o no compañero, tú eres el único al que siempre amaré.**

**Él la beso delicadamente antes de dejarla. Si no se iba ahora, se acobardaría**

**completamente.**

**Porque honestamente, era difícil justificar la felicidad y vida de su hermano**

**rompiendo el corazón de la única mujer que realmente había amado.**

_**Está todo bien**_**, se dijo a sí mismo. Estaría esperando por ella en el otro lado. Un día la**

**vería de nuevo y ahí el demonio no tendría ningún control sobre él. No tendría ningún**

**temor de hacerle daño jamás.**

**Ella estaría a salvo y no habría nadie que los pudiera separar.**

**Pero en esta vida, él tenía que hacer lo correcto.**

**Enfermo del estómago, se vistió y dio un último vistazo a Candace. Completamente**

**desnuda, ella besó la mano que sostenía el guardapelo.**

**Él se inclinó para tomar una última inhalación de su cabello así su aroma le daría la**

**fortaleza y lo llevaría hasta la tumba.**

—**Te amo —susurró él, luego se obligó a marchar.**

_**¡Terrence! **_**Jadeó Candace, sintiéndose desolada sin él. ¿Cómo sería capaz de vivir sabiendo**

**que él realmente se había ido?**

**Al menos en el pasado había siempre la oportunidad que él volviera a sus cabales y**

**estuviera ahí.**

**Pero ahora…**

**Él iba a morir y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.**

_**¡Ve por él!**_

**La urgencia era tan fuerte. Si sólo pudiera. Pero Terrence nunca la perdonaría por eso.**

**¿Cómo podría? Ella conocía el dolor de vivir sin sus hermanos. La indescriptible agonía de**

**saber que fue ella la razón de que los hubieran capturado y asesinado. Ellos la habían**

**protegido y dado sus vidas para que ella pudiera vivir.**

**No podría desear ese dolor sobre Terrence.**

**No, sería Vane quien lo sufriría, sabiendo que su felicidad había sido comprada con**

**sangre. La sangre de Terrence.**

**Además, Savitar había dispuesto sus órdenes. Si Terrence no se rendía, Savitar lo cazaría.**

**De todas maneras moriría.**

**Con el corazón roto, Candace se vistió y se sentó en la cama, tratando de usar sus**

**poderes para verlo.**

**Savitar no le permitiría ni siquiera esa gracia.**

_**T**_**errence se materializó en el opulento salón donde el Consejo del Omegrión se reunía.**

**Completamente vacío, la habitación tenía ventanas que estaban abiertas y se podía ver**

**hacia afuera el hermoso mar. Terrence cerró sus ojos mientras el suave viento rozaba su piel y**

**despeinaba sus cabellos. La sal del aire era tan dulce como los pájaros que cantaban afuera.**

**Era un hermoso día para morir.**

**Deslizó el guardapelo de Candace en su bolsillo al tiempo que sentía la fisura de poder**

**que ondulaba tras de él.**

—**Así que viniste solo. —Savitar apareció frente a él, vestido en un traje de buzo**

**negro. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, fuera de su cara, y aún empapado.**

—**¿No se suponía que lo haría?**

**Savitar resopló mientras secaba algunas gotas de agua de su cara.**

—**No sabía si lo ibas a hacer o no.**

—**Supongo que estoy lleno de sorpresas.**

**Él no pareció apreciar el sarcasmo de Terrence.**

—**¿Conoces los cargos contra ti?**

—**Me dijeron que asesinato.**

—**Catorce bajas. ¿Cómo te declaras?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros con una desfachatez que no sentía.**

—**Presumo que la mayoría de las personas se tiran sobre sus manos y rodillas.**

**Savitar rió, luego se puso serio.**

—**Pero no tú.**

—**Nop. Nunca —entrecerró sus ojos sobre Savitar—. Honestamente, no tengo**

**recuerdos de asesinar a alguien, pero si lo hice, estoy aquí para mi castigo.**

**Savitar frotó su barbilla con su pulgar.**

—**Nunca flaqueas, ¿no es verdad?**

—**No está en mí. Pero espero que cumplas tu palabra y libres a mi familia.**

—**¿No tienes nada qué decir en tu defensa?**

—**No realmente.**

—**Entonces prepárate a morir.****_**

**CAPÍTULO 28**

_**T**_**errence se sentó en la pequeña celda, esperando morir. Había supuesto que Savitar lo**

**haría desaparecer de su vista de un plomazo, pero aparentemente era un castigo**

**demasiado fácil.**

**En lugar de eso el bastardo, le estaba haciendo sufrir incluso más por atemorizarlo. No**

**era que el temor lo atormentara más.**

**Era la pena. Aquellas heridas eran las únicas que rasgaban atravesándole igual que**

**trozos de cristal. Deseaba que muchas cosas fueran diferentes, en éste punto la muerte**

**sería probablemente un alivio.**

**Sólo deseaba poder ver a Candace una vez más. Conjurando una imagen de su sonrisa,**

**se llevó la mano al bolsillo para tocar el guardapelo. No era tan agradable como tocarla a**

**ella, pero lo consolaba a un nivel que nunca había experimentado antes. Incluso aunque no**

**estaba aquí, la sentía igual que un tangible ángel.**

**Maldito si las palabras grabadas en el medallón no eran ciertas. Estaba en su corazón**

**y el conocimiento de que estaba ahí, pensando en él, siendo una parte suya, le hacía**

**sentirse menos solo.**

**Solo en una diminuta celda espartana, con un lavabo, sentado en el duro camastro con**

**los codos sobre las rodillas. Podía oír el mar fuera junto con los graznidos de las gaviotas.**

**Pero era la cara de Candace la que veía y sería su olor el que llevaría con él a la próxima**

**existencia.**

— **¿Estás listo?**

**Alzó la mirada para ver a Savitar con unos pantalones verdes de bolsillos y una**

**camiseta blanca abierta. La cara del hombre era completamente estoica.**

**No es que Terrence esperara simpatía de nadie.**

—**Sí.**

**La clara puerta se deslizó cuando Terrence se levantó. Savitar lo dirigió a la brillante playa**

**y a lo que parecía un viejo bloque de tortura. Sería casi pintoresco si no fuese a morir allí.**

**Había incluso un verdugo de pie tras éste.**

**Vestido con armadura negra y llevando un yelmo con la forma de un espíritu maligno**

**en el rostro, sostenía una espada de gran tamaño. Estaba tan quieto, que parecía una**

**estatua.**

**Terrence estaba tan impresionado como asqueado por la elaborada representación.**

— **¿Simplemente no vas a lanzarme al olvido?**

**Savitar sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Demasiado humano para los crímenes que has cometido. —Arrastró una sospechosa**

**mirada sobre Terrence—. ¿Vas a volverte gallina, saltar y hacer que te cace?**

—**No. No quiero que vayas tras mi familia.**

—**Lobo inteligente. Apesta el que tu familia pague por tus crímenes. Acéptalo de**

**alguien con experiencia de primera mano. —Savitar gesticuló hacia el bloque de piedra**

**negra que estaba manchado por sitios por sangre seca.**

**Los manchones más grandes estaban justo donde Terrence tenía que poner la cabeza.**

**Su estómago se encogió ante el conocimiento de que pronto su propia sangre se**

**añadiría a ello. Y esto le hizo consciente de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.**

**Iba a morir…**

**Honestamente, quería huir. Cualquier cosa por tener un día más…**

**Pero no iba a mostrar su miedo a nadie, especialmente a los que iban a matarlo. En**

**cambio, recurrió al sarcasmo que lo había acompañado en los momentos más oscuros de**

**su vida.**

**Éste solo encajaría ahora que lo veía a través de su muerte.**

—**Sabes, podrías lavar esa repugnante cosa entre uso y uso.**

**Savitar se encogió con indiferencia.**

— **¿Por qué molestarse? No es como si fueras a coger una infección los tres últimos**

**minutos que vivas.**

—**Supongo que no. —Terrence se hundió de rodillas en la arena y apartó la mirada de la**

**sangre seca. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la playa y el oscuro mar verde, cuyas olas se**

**elevaban, no demasiado lejos de él, se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde**

**que había visto realmente la belleza que existía en el mundo. Cuantas veces había tomado**

**sol por gusto. En su lugar, había pasado la vida enfocando sólo lo negativo.**

**Pero cuando estaba a punto de morir, se dio cuenta de que el mundo era realmente**

**increíble.**

— **¿Cambiando de opinión?**

—**No. —Sacó el guardapelo de Candace del bolsillo, el cual le recordaba exactamente**

**por qué estaba haciendo esto—. ¿Puedo hacer una última petición?**

— **¿Para qué te libere?**

**Sacudió la cabeza y le tendió el guardapelo a Savitar.**

— **¿Te asegurarás de devolvérselo a Candace Andry? —Le costó dejarlo ir. ¿Por qué se**

**sentía igual que si estuviera en un limbo?**

**Quizás porque ella era su corazón…**

**Savitar lo cogió y lo abrió para ver la foto de ella y sus hermanos. La imagen que él**

**había visto a través del infierno y que no necesitaba mirar más. Estaba gravada en su alma**

**junto con la sonrisa de ella, sus caricias y olor.**

**Lo sostuvo fuera del alcance de Terrence.**

—**¿Algo que quieras decirme sobre ti o la osa?**

**Por primera vez, Terrence vio que Candace había añadido una imagen suya a su guardapelo**

**que cubría las palabras gravadas, y eso casi lo hace pedazos. Demonios, había olvidado**

**incluso que se había hecho. Era la que Candace le había sacado detrás del Santuario un**

**atardecer cuando había estado tomándose un respiro. Ella había salido de algún lado para**

**sorprenderle y sacarle la foto.**

—**¡Mira! —Dijo ella, riendo, mientras le enseñaba la foto en el dorso de la cámara—.**

**Me encanta cuando te ves de esta manera. Puedo verte el corazón en los ojos.**

**El pelo, el cual se había dejado crecer sólo porque a ella le gustaba así, estaba revuelto**

**por el viento y tenía la más estúpida mirada imaginable en la cara—igual que la de algún**

**tonto enfermo de amor.**

—**Parezco estúpido.**

—**Te ves magnífico. —Ella le había dado uno de los más calientes besos que había**

**tenido jamás—. Y eso hace que quiera darte un mordisco.**

—**A eso no me opongo. Pero por el bien de los dioses, borra esa cosa antes de que**

**pierdas la cámara otra vez y alguien vea lo tonto que soy.**

**Ella le sacó la lengua antes de alejarse bailando, el trasero meneándose en burla**

**calentándolo más incluso de lo que lo había hecho el beso.**

**Dioses, tener nuevamente ese momento…**

**¿Por qué no le había hecho caso y había borrado esa maldita cosa? Ahora, en los**

**últimos momentos de su vida, Savitar de todos los gilipollas vería que imbécil era en**

**realidad.**

**Pero la parte importante era que ella había añadido esa imagen al guardapelo que**

**siempre llevaba junto al corazón. No es que hubiese tenido dudas acerca de sus**

**sentimientos por él, pero eso le mostraba exactamente lo mucho que significaba para ella.**

**Amor y pena giraron con fuerza en su interior. En ese momento, todo lo que quería**

**era regresar a ella.**

_**Dame fuerzas…**_

**Se aclaró la garganta por el nudo que tenía.**

—**No hay nada que decir. —Pero mantuvo una imagen de Candace en la mente mientras**

**tendía la cabeza sobre el bloque y esperaba a morir. Cerrando los ojos, sintió la espada**

**bajando lentamente para tocarle la piel del cuello.**

**Lo recorrió un escalofrió. ¿Por qué no lo mataban y acaban con esto?**

**La hoja se frotó contra la piel antes de elevarse. El demonio en su interior gritó**

**aterrorizado cuando se dio cuenta que iba a suceder.**

**Ambos iban a morir.**

_**Levántate. ¡Pelea! ¡Huye!**_

**Pero Terrence se mantuvo quieto. Esto era por su hermano y por Candace. No se**

**acobardaría y arriesgaría sus vidas. No por algo tan insignificante como su propio puesto.**

—**De acuerdo. —Dijo Savitar—. Mátalo.**

_**T**_**errence se sentó en la pequeña celda, esperando morir. Había supuesto que Savitar lo**

**haría desaparecer de su vista de un plomazo, pero aparentemente era un castigo**

**demasiado fácil.**

**En lugar de eso el bastardo, le estaba haciendo sufrir incluso más por atemorizarlo. No**

**era que el temor lo atormentara más.**

**Era la pena. Aquellas heridas eran las únicas que rasgaban atravesándole igual que**

**trozos de cristal. Deseaba que muchas cosas fueran diferentes, en éste punto la muerte**

**sería probablemente un alivio.**

**En un momento, Terrence dejó escapar una maldición cuando algo se rompió en su**

**interior. Se sentía como si estuviese siendo triturado. El dolor era insoportable cuando la**

**sangre empezó a manar de su nariz. Estaba intentando mantener la cabeza sobre el bloque,**

**pero se hacía más y más difícil cuando sintió que el ácido avanzaba lentamente por el**

**esófago y explotaba en su cráneo. La presión de ello lo golpeó en la espalda.**

**Savitar y el ejecutor le pusieron las rodillas sobre los hombros y lo sostuvieron abajo.**

**Terrence gritó cuando algo duro y doloroso salió volando de la boca. Esto se alzó, después**

**estalló en un montón de fragmentos que cayeron sobre ellos.**

**Tan pronto como lo hizo, los dos lo liberaron. Terrence jadeaba mientras el dolor remitió y**

**la nariz dejó de sangrar. Frunciendo el ceño ante ellos, se apartó.**

**El ejecutor rió cuando se sacó el yelmo. Era Thorn.**

—**Apuesto a que era una jodida indigestión, ¿huh?**

—**¿Qué mierda estáis haciendo los dos?**

**Thorn levantó la espada para que descansara sobre el hombro.**

—**Conseguir que el demonio salga de ti, gilipollas. Me imagino que habrás tenido**

**suficiente de él.**

**Desconcertado por el inesperado cambio de fortuna, la mirada de Terrence fue de uno a**

**otro. ¿Ése era otro juego intelectual que practicaban con él? Hasta que lo supiese con**

**seguridad, no iba a levantarse.**

—**No lo entiendo.**

**Savitar dejó caer el guardapelo en su pecho.**

—**Es de lo más fácil, y uso esa palabra con todo el debido sarcasmo, la manera de**

**conseguir que Phrixis saliese de de ti requería un acto de indecible altruismo. Yo amenacé**

**la vida de tu hermano y tú viniste, listo para morir por protegerle.**

**Thorn asintió.**

—**El simple amor de ese único acto era más de lo que el demonio podía soportar y**

**salió. Como no tenía cuerpo al que regresar, se destruyó. Simple.**

—**Yeah. —Savitar le tendió la mano a Terrence para ayudarle a levantarse.**

**Por una vez, dejó que lo pusiera en pie. Quería matarlos a ambos, pero ahora mismo**

**estaba demasiado agradecido de estar con vida.**

—**Los dos estáis enfermos, pero aprecio lo que hicisteis. El bastardo se estaba**

**volviendo un poco difícil de manejar.**

**Thorn giró la espada sobre el hombro, haciendo que la hoja brillara maliciosamente en**

**la luz del día.**

—**Lo siento por el trauma. La verdad es que no había otra manera. Si hubieses tenido**

**incluso una sola noción de lo que ocurría, no habría funcionado. Pero si hace que te sientas**

**mejor, sabemos que no fuiste el que mató a esa gente. Esos fueron Misery y su gente, a**

**quien ahora tienes que encontrar y matar.**

**Savitar sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Si esto hace que te sientas mejor, lo afrontaste como un hombre.**

—**No, —lo corrigió Terrence—. Lo afronté como un lobo.**

**Savitar lo saludó con respeto.**

—**Touché.**

**Terrence miró hacia la playa, agradecido de que ésta no hubiese sido su última visión**

**después de todo.**

—**¿Puedo volver ahora a casa?**

**Savitar negó con la cabeza.**

—**No tan rápido. Hay algo que quiero que veas.**

**Lo siguiente que supo Terrence, es que estaba de regreso en la celda y esta vez sus poderes**

**no funcionaban en absoluto.**

_**T**_**hron envainó la espada.**

—**Gracias por la ayuda.**

—**No hay problema.**

**Enfermo por lo que había sucedido, Thorn echó un vistazo alrededor a las dispersas**

**cenizas del demonio.**

—**Es una maldita lástima que Terrence no pudiera controlarlo. Había tenido grandes**

**planes para ellos.**

**Savitar arqueó una ceja.**

—**¿Qué tipo de planes?**

—**Eres omnisciente. ¿No lo sabes?**

**Savitar le dedicó una cómica mirada.**

—**Como si no lo supieras. Solo puedo ver el futuro después de que lo haya tocado. —**

**Motivo por el cual intentaba permanecer en su isla, lejos del mundo. Allí no había nada y**

**nada cambiaba.**

**La vida continuaba sin él y lo prefería de esa manera.**

**La mayoría de los días.**

**Thorn se encogió de hombros.**

—**Supongo que todos nosotros tenemos un límite de lo que podemos hacer.**

**Esa era supuestamente la ley del universo y con todo, él había visto y sentido cosas**

**que Thorn desafiaba.**

—**Eso no es lo que he escuchado de ti.**

—**¿Vas a creer todo lo que escuchas?**

**Savitar observó como Thorn se desvanecía. Sabía que ese hombre estaba jugando un**

**juego con todos ellos. Solo desearía saber cual.**

**Y quienes eran realmente los compañeros de equipo de Thorn.**

_**T**_**errence golpeó la puerta transparente, furioso de ser encerrado después de lo que le**

**habían hecho. Lo habían pasado por el torno de secar la ropa y ahora mismo estaba listo**

**para hacer pedazos a Savitar y Thorn.**

—**Sujeta el pelo, lobo. —irrumpió Savitar cuando apareció en el corredor.**

—**¿Por qué no puedo irme?**

—**Porque creo que necesitas ver esto.**

—**¿Ver qué?**

**Alzó la barbilla hacia la pared detrás de Terrence.**

—**El tiempo que tenía tu hermano para entregarte se ha acabado.**

**¿Qué tenía que ver eso con nada?**

—**Me entregué yo mismo.**

—**Vane no lo sabe. Creo que deberías ver su reacción.**

—**Eres realmente enfermo, ¿verdad?**

—**No. Solo sé cuantas cosas se dicen y se ocultan en la vida. Todo el mundo necesita**

**saber, sólo una vez, lo mucho que significan para las personas que los rodean.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño cuando se desvaneció. Al momento de hacerlo, la puerta**

**transparente se oscureció a negro y la pared que Savitar había señalado hacía un segundo**

**se volvió transparente, mostrándole la sala del concilio desde el otro lado.**

**Vane ya estaba allí. Solo.**

**Savitar caminó hacia él, de nuevo con esa estoica expresión que no daba**

**absolutamente nada.**

—**¿Dónde está tu hermano?**

—**No lo sé.**

—**¿No pudiste encontrarle?**

**Las facciones de Vane se endurecieron con determinación.**

—**No lo busqué.**

**La expresión de Savitar se volvió oscura. Letal. Cuando habló, el tono estaba lleno con**

**malicia.**

—**¿Entiendes a lo que te estás arriesgando?**

**Vane asintió.**

—**Mi compañera y yo estamos vinculados. Te ofrezco mi vida por la de Terrence, pero por**

**favor, no dejes huérfanos a mis hijos. Sé que tienes la habilidad de romper los lazos de**

**emparejamiento y te pido que tengas clemencia. Mi familia es inocente y ellos no suponen**

**una amenaza para ti o para alguien más.**

—**¿Realmente me estás pidiendo clemencia?**

**Un tic se instaló en la mandíbula de Vane y Terrence supo exactamente lo difíciles que**

**fueron las siguientes palabras que pronunció para un hombre tan orgulloso como su**

**hermano.**

—**Estoy **_**rogando **_**por tu clemencia, Savitar. No puedo entregarte a mi hermano.**

**Alzó una ceja insultante.**

—**¿No puedes o no lo harás?**

—**Ambos.**

—**¿Y tu compañera? ¿Qué dice de todo esto?**

—**Está de acuerdo con mi decisión.**

—**¿Incluso aunque eso signifique que quizás no viva para ver a vuestros hijos crecer?**

**Vane asintió.**

—**Nosotros entendemos las consecuencias. Como dije, esperamos tu piedad. Pero**

**decidas lo que decidas, no puedo vivir sabiendo que mi vida se pagó con la sangre de mi**

**hermano.**

—**Eso es mucho que esperar. Realmente no contarás con que tenga una conciencia,**

**¿verdad?**

_**T**_**errence frunció el ceño cuando oyó a alguien llamando a la puerta de la celda. Le dio la**

**espalda a Vane y Savitar que todavía estaban hablando.**

**¿Qué estaba pasando?**

—**¿Terrence? ¿Estás ahí dentro?**

**Su corazón dejó de latir ante el sonido de la última voz que había esperado oír.**

—**¿Candace?**

—**Rápido. Abre la puerta.**

**¿A quién estaba hablando?**

—**¡Apártate, akri-lobo! La Simi va a soplar y soplar y derribar esa puerta. Y quizás no**

**quieras estar demasiado cerca cuando lo haga, por que el lobo se derretirá sobre el suelo y**

**a akra-Candace quizás no le guste si te conviertes en un charco de una sangrienta sustancia**

**viscosa. Además, el olor de lobo chamuscado es demasiado maloliente para las delicadas**

**fosas nasales de la Simi. Así que apártate.**

**Terrence estaba atónito. ¿Simi estaba con Candace? ¿La compañera demonio de Ash? ¿Qué**

**diablos estaba haciendo aquí?**

**¿En qué estaba pensando Candace?**

**Sabiendo que era mejor no discutir con Simi, la cual nunca aceptaba un no por**

**respuesta a menos que fuera Ash el que lo dijera, hizo lo que le dijo. Apenas había dejado**

**el área cuando la puerta se desintegró literalmente en un charco fundido en el suelo.**

**Radiante de orgullo por lo que había hecho, Simi se frotó las manos.**

—**Eso fue divertido… ¿Crees que Savitar dejará que la Simi haga volar algo más?**

**Quizás esa cortina de ahí…**

—**No, no, Simi. —dijo Candace, haciéndola detenerse—. No queremos las cortinas de**

**antorcha.**

**El labio inferior de Simi se volvió en un extraño puchero.**

—**Oh, pooh, eres igual que akri. No, Simi, no escupas fuego alrededor de objetos**

**inflamables o niños pequeños. Excepto por esa tarjeta negra de plástico que no es**

**realmente plástico. Es alguna cosa de metal, pero la Simi la adora por que le deja comprar**

**todo lo que quiere sin límite. Él nunca le dice que no a Simi cuando la usa. Oh, hola ahí,**

**Terrence. ¿Estás bien? Pareces del tipo de haber alcanzado el punto máximo, o reventado o…**

**Oh, porras, la Simi nunca puede recordarlo con exactitud.**

**Ignorando el enfático discurso de Simi, miró a Candace.**

—**¿Qué estáis haciendo las dos aquí?**

—**Te estamos salvando.**

—**Candace. —dijo, enfatizando el nombre y el peligro en que las había colocado a**

**ambas.**

**Él también se detuvo cuando vio a Savitar destellar detrás de ella con una mirada de**

**extrema furia en el rostro.**

—**Nada de peros, Terrence. No puedo dejarte hacer… —Las palabras se desvanecieron**

**cuando captó un vistazo de Savitar de pie detrás suyo en el reflejo del cristal.**

**Candace se congeló en el sitio. Con el corazón deslizándose al estómago, se volvió para**

**mirar lo que tenía que ser la más aterradora mueca jamás concebida.**

—**Hola. —dijo, esperando mejorar su humor.**

**La mirada se oscureció ante la tentativa. Sólo lo hizo peor.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo, osa?**

—**Por el infeliz brillo en tu cara, yo diría que cometer el peor error de mi vida.**

**Terrence se movió para quedarse delante de ella.**

—**Sólo estaba intentando ayudarme.**

—**E ir contra mí en el proceso. No te ofendas, pero eso realmente me jode.**

**Los ojos de Simi se ensancharon.**

—**Oh, tu también tienes esa vena palpitante que tiene akri antes de que se vuelva azul.**

**¿También te vas a volver azul, akri-Sav?**

**Candace tragó.**

—**No, Simi, creo que se está volviendo rojo.**

**Savitar parecía que estaba conteniéndose duramente para no matarla.**

—**Respóndeme a una cosa… ¿Qué vas a hacer después de que lo saques de aquí?**

**Candace vaciló.**

—**Realmente no habías pensado en ello, ¿no? —Savitar miró a Vane quien acababa de**

**entrar en el área para ver que estaba pasando—. Lobos y Simi, iros. Ahora.**

**Vane le dedicó una comprensiva mirada a Candace antes de seguir la orden de Savitar.**

**Sabía que iba a cometer suicidio, pero no podía obedecerle y dejar a Candace sola. El**

**protector lobo en su interior nunca la abandonaría a la ira de alguien, especialmente no a**

**alguien tan caprichoso y letal como Savitar.**

—**Es culpa mía que esté aquí. Asumo toda la responsabilidad.**

**Savitar se mofó de él.**

—**No me hagas reír, lobo. Vendiste tu alma para mantenerla a salvo. Acepta la salida**

**que te estoy ofreciendo antes de que tome tu vida.**

**Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, la determinación grabada en piedra.**

**Savitar lanzó la mano y golpeó a Terrence con tanta fuerza que lo levantó y lo envió contra**

**la pared detrás suyo.**

—**¿Tienes alguna idea de lo enfadado que estoy ahora mismo?**

**Terrence se esforzó por respirar.**

—**Creo que me hago una muy buena idea.**

—**No, no creo que lo hagas.**

**Lanzó a Terrence al suelo con tanta fuerza que juraría que la mitad de los huesos de su**

**cuerpo se rompieron.**

**Simi, quien no se había marchado todavía, fue corriendo hacia Savitar y le susurró al**

**oído.**

**El ceño de Savitar disminuyó. Dejó caer la mano cuando el rostro volvió a su típico**

**estoicismo.**

—**Largaos. Los dos. Pero sabe, osita, que con esto, yo he revocado la licencia del**

**Santuario para siempre.**

**Candace jadeó.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Ya me has oído. Ahora iros antes de que os mate por desobedecerme.**

**Realmente no les dio elección. En un momento estaban en la isla de Savitar y al**

**siguiente estaban en el vestíbulo de la Casa Andry.**

**Terrence miró pasmado el oscuro mobiliario victoriano a su alrededor. No había señales**

**de Vane.**

**Simi se apareció un segundo después.**

—**Oh, bueno. Simi estaba asustada de que Savitar os hubiese hecho desaparecer y**

**quiero decir desaparecer de verdad. Pero estáis bien. Eso es bueno.**

**Candace frunció el ceño ante el demonio.**

—**¿Qué le dijiste a Savitar?**

—**Le dije que erais amigos de Simi y que no quería que hiciera estofado de Osbo.**

—**¿Osbo?**

—**Osa y lobo, lo cual quizás sea sabroso, pero no cuando está hecho con la gente que**

**Simi quiere. Además, Candace siempre me da de comer un rico helado cada vez que voy al**

**Santuario.**

**Candace abrazó a la pequeña demonio Gótica que significaba el mundo para ella. Si**

**había una cosa acerca de Simi, es que siempre podías contar con ella.**

—**Gracias por tu ayuda, Simi.**

**Simi abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Maman estaba allí, los ojos**

**llameando de enfado. El corazón de Candace flotó ante la visión. Nunca la había visto así de**

**enfadada.**

—**¿Qué has hecho? —exigió Maman.**

**Simi se desvaneció.**

**Candace sintió que el color abandonaba el rostro.**

**Maman la habría abofeteado si Terrence no le hubiese cogido la mano y la apartaba de la**

**mejilla de Candace. Eso solo enfureció más a su madre.**

—**Nos has arruinado. Os quiero a ambos fuera de aquí. Ahora.**

**Queriendo calmar a su madre, se adelantó.**

—**Maman…**

—**No. —gruñó. No había ningún indulto o perdón en su voz o expresión—. Nos has**

**condenado a todos nosotros, ¿Y por qué? —Recorrió a Terrence con una disgustada cara de**

**desprecio—. Estás muerta para mí, Candace. No quiero volver a verte jamás y ya no eres**

**parte de esta familia o patria. Márchate.**

**La visión de Candace se nubló.**

—**Pero…**

—**¡Vete! ¡Fuera!**

**Terrence la atrajo contra él.**

—**Vamos. Necesita calmarse.**

**Candace permitió que la tele transportara fuera de su hogar, a la casa de Vane.**

**Vane estaba en la sala de estar, el rostro era una máscara de preocupación que**

**desapareció en el instante en que los vio.**

—**Gracias a los dioses. Estaba aterrado de que Savitar os hubiese hecho algo.**

**Candace apenas entendió aquellas palabras cuando el horror de lo que había sucedido la**

**golpeó.**

**Su madre la había echado. Había revocado su pertenencia al clan y la había dejado**

**abandonada.**

**Vane frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Está bien?**

**Terrence no respondió a la pregunta. No creía que Candace quisiera que él compartiera lo**

**que acababa de suceder con alguien que, para ella, era básicamente un extraño.**

—**¿Puedes darnos un minuto?**

—**Claro.**

**Esperó hasta que Vane se marchó antes de ahuecar el rostro en las manos.**

—**¿Candace?**

**Las lágrimas empezaron entonces. Fluyeron silenciosamente bajando por el rostro**

**mientras los ojos azules estaban completamente anegados.**

—**¿Qué he hecho?**

**La atrajo a sus brazos y la apretó contra él.**

—**Todo irá bien.**

—**No, no es así. Maman nunca me perdonará.**

—**Eres su única hija. Una vez se calme, estará bien. Ya lo verás.**

—**No. No lo estará. La conozco y conozco ese tono. Nunca me perdonará por esto.**

**Terrence dobló las rodillas hasta que estuvo al nivel de los ojos.**

—**Sabes que no estás sola. Mientras yo tenga refugio…**

**Candace se agarró entonces a él, necesitando esa seguridad incluso aunque parte de ella**

**quería apartarle y condenarle por hacerle esto.**

**Pero por él…**

**No. No lo había hecho Terrence. Él había estado allí a su lado a cada paso del camino**

**durante esos últimos años. Había tomado la decisión de ir a salvarle a pesar de las**

**consecuencias—incluso de la muerte—y mamá había cortado la cuerda.**

**Lo único que había hecho era intentar protegerla, a Vane y Fury y a sus familias.**

**Y con esos pensamientos llegó a darse cuenta de algo que casi se había perdido antes.**

—**¿Qué quería decir Savitar acerca de que has vendido tu alma?**

**Retrocedió. El comportamiento era ahora cerrado y reservado.**

**Pero no iba a dejarle ir con eso.**

—**¿Terrence? Dime la verdad. Por favor.**

**Vio el arrepentimiento en los ojos. La culpa. Y cuando habló, la voz estaba cargada de**

**emoción.**

—**Me has preguntado repetidamente por la señal en mi hombro… es una marca de**

**propietario. Cuando Dev y tú fueron al callejón y los Daimons os atacaron, vendí mi alma**

**a un demonio para mantenerte a salvo.**

**Candace jadeó ante la última cosa que había esperado que le dijera. Había vendido el**

**alma por ella.**

—**¿Por qué lo has hecho?**

**Tragó antes de responder.**

—**Porque estaría condenado a verte morir.**

**Abrumada por la devoción y lealtad, tomó su mano en las suyas… la mano que**

**debería haber llevado la marca de emparejamiento, y le besó los nudillos.**

—**Todo lo que quería era mantenerte a salvo y ahora… he puesto en peligro a cada**

**miembro de mi familia. A todos ellos.**

—**Podemos intentar pedírselo a Savitar cuando se calme. No es completamente**

**irrazonable.**

**Ella le dedicó una irónica mirada. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Savitar no era irrazonable?**

—**Ha matado especies enteras porque lo cabrearon. No es exactamente indulgente.**

—**Dije completamente. —Los ojos se volvieron oscuros y esperanzadores—. Vamos**

**Aim, ten fe. El Santuario es legendario. Tu madre es inventiva. De alguna manera todo**

**esto funcionará. Lo sé.**

—**Desearía poder creer eso, pero no lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento.**

**Terrence vaciló. Él también, pero no quería preocuparla. Incluso aunque no era la más**

**intuitiva persona del universo, sabía profundamente en su interior que algo mucho peor**

**iba a suceder. Solo que no sabía qué.**

—_**D**_**emonios, Savitar, eso fue **_**duro**_**.**

**Savitar se puso rígido cuando Thorn apareció a su lado.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

—**Quería asegurarme que no habías hecho pinchos con mi lobo. Por todo el agravio,**

**todavía me pertenece y no quiero despellejarlo todavía.**

—**Entonces mejor será que lo mantengas alejado de mi camino.**

—**Tomo nota. Pero lo que hiciste… —Thorn sacudió la cabeza—. Fue duro, y viniendo**

**de mí eso significa algo.**

**Sí, lo fue, y Savitar ya se arrepentía de ello. Pero no podía dejar que los Were-Hunters**

**le cuestionaran a posteriori. Una cosa que había aprendido de la manera difícil era que sin**

**miedo, no había control. Y sin control, los Were-Hunters se destruirían unos a otros. Tenía**

**que darles un enemigo mayor a quien temer más que unos a los otros.**

**Él mismo.**

**Pero nada de eso era problema de Thorn.**

—**¿Tú sabes algo, verdad?**

**Thorn le dedicó una calculadora mirada**

—**¿No ves lo que sucederá a causa de tus decretos?**

**Un tic se instaló en la mandíbula de Savitar ante lo que tenía que confesarle a un**

**hombre de lealtad indefinida.**

—**Solo un vislumbre y estaba demasiado cabreado para prestar atención.**

—**Entonces probablemente sea lo mejor.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Solo déjame decir esto. Realmente me alegro de no ser una de las personas que**

**llamen Santuario a su hogar. Porque esto está a punto de ponerse seriamente jodido para**

**ellos.**

**##########**

_**Una semana después.**_

_**T**_**errence permanecía en el cuarto de juegos de Trace mientras Vane le cambiaba el pañal**

**al niño. Era tan extraño verle haciendo algo como eso después de todas las batallas que**

**ambos habían luchado. Las manos de Vane estaban un poco más sangrientas que las de**

**Terrence y todavía estaba allí…**

**Un padre cariñoso.**

**Chillando de risa, Trace se estiró hacia su padre cuando Vane lo levantó y le frotó la**

**espalda, alisando la camiseta amarilla de Bob Esponja. Trace envolvió sus rollizos bracitos**

**alrededor del cuello de Vane y le plantó un húmedo beso en la mejilla. Maldición, ellos**

**dos se parecían mucho.**

**Excepto en que Vane no babeaba tanto.**

**Esto le hizo preguntarse qué habría sido de haber tenido ese tipo de relación con su**

**propio padre y lo hubiesen echado de casa al igual que habían hecho con Candace. Ella**

**estaba devastada por la pérdida de su familia. Y no podía culparla de todo.**

**Nicolette, con todos sus defectos, amaba a sus hijos.**

**Vane bajó a Trace de modo que pudiera correr a agarrar sus juguetes.**

—**Mantengo lo que dije. Los dos sois bienvenidos aquí durante todo el tiempo que**

**necesitéis quedaros.**

—**Gracias. –Terrence observó como Trace agarraba una pieza de LEGO y la comprobaba—**

**. Y no solo por eso —. señaló a Trace con un gesto de la barbilla—. No puedo creer lo que**

**quisiste arriesgar por mí.**

**Vane se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, pero ambos sabían que no era**

**así. Había sido un infierno lo que Vane había hecho y Terrence todavía no entendía realmente**

**el por qué.**

—**Somos hermanos, Terrence. Nada jamás cambiará eso.**

—**Yeah —. Señaló a Trace con un movimiento de la barbilla—. Pero yo nunca fui tan**

**mono.**

**Vane se rió.**

—**Cierto.**

**Más que nada, Terrence no podía creer que Bride hubiese permitido a Vane ir y hacer tal**

**ofrecimiento a Savitar, sabiendo que también habría sido su vida. Su sacrificio borró**

**cualquier herida que le quedara de estar atrapado en el Reino de las Tinieblas. Por primera**

**vez desde que había dejado su cama en la Casa Andry, se sentía nuevamente cerca de su**

**hermano.**

—**Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?**

**Vane lo atrajo en un estrecho abrazo.**

—**No quiero perderte otra vez. La próxima vez que lleves a cabo uno de esos actos de**

**desvanecimiento, ya sea en este mundo o en el siguiente, juro que te patearé el culo.**

**Terrence se rió mientras apartaba a Vane de él.**

—**Tío, deja de abrazarme. Eres un pervertido.**

**Vane le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.**

—**Menudo gilipollas.**

**Trace jadeó.**

—**¡Papi dijo una palabrota!**

**Terrence lo alzó del suelo y se rió.**

—**Díselo, cachorro. Mantén a tu papá por el camino recto.**

**Pero por primera vez en años, casi se sintió completo otra vez.**

_**C**_**andace todavía vacilaba alrededor de Bride y de la compañera de Fury, Angelia. Alta**

**y rubia, Lia era una loba Arcadiann que había pertenecido a la manada en la que Fury**

**había nacido. Ellos se habían reencontrado la última vez cuando Lia había ido al Santuario**

**para darle caza y matarle.**

**Ahora lo único que mataría Lia sería al que mirara a Fury con recelo.**

**Sip, la vida era de todo menos predecible.**

**Lia se estaba quedando allí con ellos mientras Fury iba a encontrarse con Sasha para**

**obtener alguna novedad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el Santuario. Candace no podía**

**permanecer en aquel silencio y Fury se había ofrecido voluntario para ser el enlace con sus**

**hermanos.**

—**¿Candace? ¿Podrías poner la mesa?**

**Cuando fue a por los platos, un destello cerca del umbral de la puerta llamó su**

**atención. Dev se materializó en la cocina detrás de ella.**

**Candace casi deja caer los platos. Nadie de su familia le había dicho una sola sílaba**

**desde que Maman la había echado.**

**Dev miró avergonzado a Bride y Lia antes de volver su atención a ella.**

—**¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo?**

**Pasándole los platos azules a Lia, le condujo a la sala de estar donde podrían hablar**

**sin tener a los otros escuchando la conversación.**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

**Él materializó su maleta.**

—**Quería que tuvieras tus cosas. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Maman,**

**ninguno de nosotros lo está. Tratamos de ablandarla…**

—**Pero es Maman.**

**Él asintió cuando dejó la maleta en el suelo al lado del sofá.**

—**No quiere escucharnos ahora. Seguimos esperando cada día a que se ablande y nos**

**envíe a uno de nosotras tras de ti, pero eso no sucede. En verdad te echo de menos y**

**quiero que sepas que puedes llamarnos siempre que necesites algo.**

**Su oferta la calentó completamente. Desafortunadamente, no iba a ser capaz de**

**meterle en esto. No sin conseguir meterle en montones de problemas y arriesgarle a tener**

**que unirse a ella aquí en el hogar de los Kattalakis.**

—**Maman se pondría furiosa.**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

—**Soy adulto. Puedo arreglármelas.**

**Sí, claro. Nadie era así de adulto. A Maman no le gustaba que nadie fuera en contra de**

**sus deseos—como demostraba la actual situación de Candace.**

—**Así que, ¿Cómo vais? –preguntó ella, muriéndose por las novedades.**

—**Es tenso. Hay un montón de chusma que entra, pensando que pueden pasarse de la**

**raya ya que piensan que no tienen que temer la ira de Savitar. Pero Remi está desatado ya**

**que no hay leyes de eirini en el lugar que lo restrinjan. Todos nosotros estamos dejando**

**salir algunos de nuestros más predatorios instintos—. Ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de**

**lo lastimados que estaban sus nudillos.**

**Sacudió la cabeza, divertida a la par que preocupada por sus hermanos.**

—**¿A cuántos has matado?**

—**A ninguno, pero siempre hay un mañana.**

**Se rió a pesar de sí misma.**

—**Estás enfermo.**

**Él sonrió con orgullo—dioses, como extrañaba esa sonrisa come mierda suya.**

—**¿Qué hay del resto de la familia? ¿Van a volver?**

**Eso lo puso serio inmediatamente.**

—**Todavía están en Oregón. Cuando los cachorros nazcan, volverán.**

**Eso era lo que se había imaginado.**

—**Entonces tendréis que huir otra vez. Moviéndoos de un lugar a otro como solíamos**

**hacer.**

—**No—. Aquellos ojos azules suyos la atravesaron completamente—. Esta es nuestra**

**casa. Nadie va a perseguirnos.**

**Su corazón dejó de latir con lo que estaba diciendo. Seguir llevando el club sin el**

**respaldo de Savitar era un suicidio.**

—**¿Maman está segura?**

—**Sip. Después de todo Dante lleva un club que no es un limani y no tienen**

**demasiados incidentes.**

—**Claro, pero…**

—**Es una decisión que hemos tomado todos, —dijo el, cortando sus protestas—.**

**Además, hemos añadido algunos otros a nuestra compañía, incluyendo a Constantine,**

**quien estará aquí para defendernos siempre que lo necesitemos.**

—**Es lo menos que puede hacer.**

**Él asintió estando de acuerdo.**

—**Los Dark-Hunters también están tomando posiciones por la noche para ayudarnos y**

**Kyrian y Talon, diablos incluso Valerius, están asegurándose de pasarse de visita… solo**

**por si acaso. Y por supuesto Nick esta mucho por allí, estoy a punto de cobrarle alquiler al**

**pequeño bastardo.**

**Ella se rió ante eso último, aunque las noticias la sorprendían. Mientras que ellos**

**habían sido los dueños durante décadas, no se había dado cuenta de la extensión de su**

**lealtad.**

—**¿De verdad?**

—**Sí. Desde que los Dark-Hunters no pueden estar unos alrededor de los otros sin**

**drenar sus poderes, se turnan cada noche. Así en conjunto, no es tan malo como piensas.**

**Candace entrecerró la mirada sobre él.**

—**¿Pero?**

—**¿Pero qué?**

—**Hay un pero en tu tono.**

**Él metió las manos en los bolsillos de una forma que le recordaba a un chiquillo**

**avergonzado.**

—**No lo sé. Yo solo tengo un mal presentimiento y creo que Maman también.**

**Realmente ha estado al límite estos últimos días.**

—**Maman siempre está al límite.**

—**Cierto, pero esto es… —su voz se disolvió cuando miró más allá del hombro de ella.**

**Candace se volvió para ver a Terrence en el umbral.**

**Hubo un instante de tensión entre ellos. Igual que dos enemigos que se miden el uno**

**al otro como si estuviesen esperando una oportunidad para golpear. Odiaba que los dos**

**hombres que más significaban para ella estuviesen así de incómodos juntos.**

**Volvió a mirar a Dev para verle bajar la mirada a su mano, la cual todavía no estaba**

**marcada.**

**Él se aclaró la garganta.**

—**Será mejor que me vaya.**

—**Dev, espera—. Fue a besarle en la mejilla—. Gracias.**

—**No hay problema—. Se marchó demasiado rápido, le sorprendía que no hubiese un**

**rastro de vapor.**

**Terrence se adelantó, con expresión de disculpa.**

—**Lo siento mucho, Candace.**

**Ella le posó la mano sobre los labios.**

—**Nunca te disculpes por amarme, Terrence. Esa es la única cosa en mi vida que no**

**cambiaría.**

**Tiró de ella contra él.**

—**Sí, pero odio lo que esto te está costando.**

**Al igual que ella, pero nunca dejaría que lo supiera. Candace inclinó la cabeza contra su**

**hombro. Siempre se sentía tan bien a su lado. Incluso en la noche cuando él dormía como**

**un lobo. Siempre se tendía cerca de ella y la mitad del tiempo lo utilizaba de almohada.**

**Nunca se quejaba.**

**Terrence cerró los ojos y la sostuvo. No lo entendía, pero estar con ella era igual que llegar**

**a casa. Había oído esa expresión durante toda su vida pero nunca la había entendido**

**realmente hasta ahora.**

**Y mientras la sostenía, su mano empezó a arder como si estuviera en llamas.**

**Maldiciendo, retrocedió.**

—**¡Aug! – Jadeó Candace, sacudiendo su propia mano antes de soplar la palma.**

**Los dos se quedaron congelados en el sitio cuando la realidad los golpeó con fuerza.**

**Supieron de qué se trataba al instante.**

**Estaban emparejados.**

**Candace se movió para poner su brazo bajo el suyo y mantener su mano al lado de la**

**suya y así pudieran ver las marcas que aparecieron juntas. El muy estilizado símbolo era**

**similar al de Vane y Fury, pero lo bastante diferente como para marcarlo como suyo.**

**Después de todo ese tiempo…**

**Finalmente sabían la realidad que siempre habían sabido en sus corazones.**

**Candace posó su palma marcada sobre la suya y apretó la mano que le agarraba.**

—**Parecen cabezas de lobo.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño.**

—**No, no lo son.**

**Ella volvió nuevamente su mano.**

—**Sí, lo son. Tiene orejas y todo.**

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón. Parecía la silueta de**

**un lobo.**

—**¿Estás segura de esto?**

—**¿Debería no estarlo?**

**Honestamente, medio esperaba que en cualquier momento le salieran cuernos. No es**

**que la condenara después de todo lo que había tenido que atravesar.**

—**No lo sé… quiero decir, esto te costará todo.**

**Candace tragó. En cierta modo era verdad, pero por otro lado…**

—**Tú no me lo costarás. Siempre supe que no tendría elección sobre quien elegirían**

**Los Destinos para mí y sinceramente, no lo habría elegido de otra manera. Ni una sola vez**

**soñé que sentiría hacia mi compañero lo que siento por ti, Terrence. ¿Crees que atravesaría los**

**dos reinos del infierno por alguien más?**

**Él se rió.**

—**Espero que no.**

**Candace mantuvo su mano en las de ella mientras caminaba al interior de sus brazos**

**hasta que sus pechos quedaron presionados contra su pecho.**

—**¿Cómo te sientes por ello?**

**Terrence tragó cuando sintió su cuerpo endurecerse. Demonios, ella era la mujer más**

**hermosa que había visto jamás. Y al igual que ella, nunca había soñado que se sintiese de**

**esa forma hacia otra persona, ni siquiera hacia su compañera.**

—**Aliviado de no ser un completo estúpido.**

—**¡Terrence! –dijo ella en tono de regaño**

**Él parpadeó con inocencia.**

—**¿Qué?**

**Candace sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Tenemos que hacer algo con tu brutal honestidad.**

—**Como si tú no hubieses tenido el mismo pensamiento.**

**Vale, quizás un poco, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.**

—**¿Vais a venir a comer, vosotros dos?**

**Odiando la interrupción, miró más allá de él para ver a Bride en el umbral.**

—**Ya vamos.**

**Cuando empezó a apartarse, Terrence la apretó contra él.**

"_**Solo quiero sentirte aquí un minuto más", **_**le proyectó a ella.**

**Su visión nadó en ello. La mantuvo sobre ella como si fuera la cosa más preciosa que**

**había tocado y esto hacía que el amor en ella creciera. Dioses, como amaba la forma en que**

**se sentía contra ella. La dureza de su cuerpo. El profundo olor masculino de su piel.**

**Podría quedarse así para siempre.**

—**¿Tío Terrence?**

**Sonriendo, Candace bajó la mirada para ver a Trace tirando de la pierna de Terrence.**

—**¿Qué necesitas, chaval?**

**Trace envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de la pierna de Terrence, la apretó y entonces corrió**

**hacia la cocina.**

**Candace se rió.**

—**Supongo que él necesita lo mismo que yo.**

—**Supongo que sí—. Terrence tomó su mano en la de él y tiró de ella hacia el comedor.**

**Bride fijó en ellos un severo ceño fruncido.**

—**¿Qué estabais haciendo vosotros dos?**

**Terrence miró a Candace y entonces se volvió a Bride.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Parecéis dos lobos que han encontrado un hueso. —Esa era una expresión Katagaria**

**que venía a decir lo mismo que el gato que se ha comido un canario.**

**La mirada de Bride descendió a la mano de Terrence. Ella jadeó y casi deja caer el bol de**

**ensalada que estaba sujetando. Dejándolo sobre la mesa, le arrebató la palma para mirarla.**

—**Oh, dioses, ¡Estás emparejado! —entonces sus ojos se ensancharon—. Realmente**

**espero que sea a Candace.**

**Candace se rió antes de tenderle la palma boca arriba para mostrársela.**

—**Afortunadamente. De otra manera, tendría que matar algo y después pegar al**

**insensato de Terrence.**

**El alzó las manos en rendición.**

—**Hey, ya sabes que mis futuras sesiones están todas bajo tu control.**

—**Derecho exclusivo, chico.**

**Vane entró en la habitación y miró alrededor con un sorprendido gesto.**

—**¿Qué está pasando?**

—**Tu hermano está emparejado.**

—**Sí, a Angelia.**

—**No, es Fury, cariño.**

**Le tomó un segundo entender las noticias. Vane jadeó ante ellos antes de tenderle la**

**mano a Terrence.**

—**Felicidades.**

—**Gracias —. Dijo Terrence, estrechándola.**

**Lia llegó corriendo desde la cocina.**

—**¡Déjame ver! — le dijo a Candace. Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras comparaba sus**

**marcas, las cuales eran básicamente la misma a excepción del color. La de Candace era azul**

**mientras que la de Lia era roja—. Bienvenida a la familia. No es que no estuvieses ya aquí,**

**pero ahora es oficial.**

**A pesar de su felicidad, esas palabras trajeron una punzada de dolor cuando Candace se**

**dio cuenta que su familia de nacimiento nunca sería así de feliz por ella.**

**Era tan injusto.**

**Pero no dejaría que eso empañara su alegría. Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí**

**misma. La verdad, sin embargo, es que lo hacía. Sin importar lo que había sucedido, su**

**familia era su familia y ella los quería con ella.**

**Su ausencia le dolía profundamente en el corazón, pero se negaba a mostrarles eso a**

**los demás. Estaban felices por ella y ella estaba tan agradecida por sus palabras que no**

**podía comunicar ni una parte de lo que sentía. Así que se sentó allí, conteniendo las**

**lágrimas mientras Vane y Bride sacaban champán y todos lo celebraban.**

**Incluso Fury cuando regresó estaba conmovido. La besó en la mejilla y estrechó la**

**mano de Terrence.**

**Candace se excusó de ellos y se fue al baño. Al momento en que estuvo sola, cerró la**

**puerta y destelló al callejón en el lado de fuera del Santuario. Estaba completamente**

**oscuro. Bastante sorprendente. Alzó la mirada a la luz que siempre había titilado en su**

**mejor noche.**

**¿Cuándo iría Griffe a arreglarla?**

**Extrañando a su familia, fue hacia la puerta para abrirla, entonces se detuvo.**

_**Ellos no serán felices**_**. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos cuando esas palabras la**

**atravesaron. Quería correr adentro y decírselo a sus padres. Que se rieran y la felicitaran**

**de la manera que habían hecho con los emparejamientos de sus hermanos. Quería que Dev**

**y Remi y todos los demás la felicitaran.**

**Eso nunca sucedería.**

_**Vete a casa.**_

**Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Este era su hogar…**

**Pero ya no lo era. Nunca volvería a ser su casa.**

**Su hogar estaba con Terrence como su compañera. Obligándose a sí misma a dejar el**

**pomo de la puerta, dio un paso atrás. Cuando lo hizo, captó un vislumbre rosa desde la**

**esquina del ojo.**

**Fue hacia ello. Se le hundió el corazón cuando se dio cuenta que era el cuerpo de su**

**camarera, Tara. Al igual que los otros asesinatos que la policía había intentado culpar a**

**Terrence, su sangre había sido completamente drenada.**

**Pero ella todavía tenía su alma…**

**Tambaleándose hacia atrás, se dio cuenta en un instante de lo que era.**

**Un demonio asesino.**

**Con respiración desigual, se fue hacia la puerta solo para sentir una maligna presencia**

**en el callejón junto a ella.**

**Alguien chasqueó.**

—**No pensarás realmente que puedes interrumpirnos y después seguir tu camino,**

**¿verdad?**

**De la oscuridad salió no solo uno, si no un ejército de demonios.**

**#########**

_**T**_**errence estaba riendo con Vane cuando un estremecedor escalofrío le bajó por la**

**columna. Un escalofrío que se convirtió en unas trituradoras garras cuando cada instinto**

**en su interior se alzó con alarma.**

**En un instante, sabía que estaba pasando.**

—**Candace está en problemas.**

**Fury arqueó una sardónica ceja mientras se reía entre dientes.**

—**¿En el baño? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Comerse lo que no debe?**

**Miró a Fury con fiereza.**

—**No. Está en el Santuario.**

**Vane frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Debe haberse tele transportado allí para ver a su familia. —Sin perder otro segundo**

**para explicárselo a sus densos hermanos, se tele transportó al exterior para encontrarla en**

**el callejón, rodeada por demonios con los que luchaba con su arma.**

**Había fácilmente dos docenas de ellos, con más apariencia de atacar que si alguien**

**hubiese abierto un portal al infierno.**

**Terrence encontró la decidida mirada. Manifestó su espada para luchar con ellos.**

—**Ve adentro.**

**Por una vez, no discutió.**

—**Conseguiré ayuda.**

**Después de asegurarse que conseguía entrar sin daño, Terrence deslizó una arrogante**

**mirada sobre los amenazantes demonios.**

—**¿Listos para bailar, tíos? Es hora de matar.**

**Candace corrió al bar donde estaban Dev, Remi, Colt y Wren, junto a su padre. Se**

**quedaron mirándola como si fuese un fantasma.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Papá.**

**Candace se esforzó por calmar la rápida respiración, mientras sentía el sudor corriéndole**

**por la espalda. Todo el cuerpo estaba temblando por la batalla que apenas acababa de**

**dejar y estaba muy segura de que las marcas de Centinela se mostraban sobre la cara,**

**especialmente dado el modo en que Remi la miraba, pero no tenía tiempo o fuerza para**

**preocuparse por eso.**

—**Tara está muerta. Terrence está fuera en el callejón, rodeado por demonios. Necesita**

**ayuda. ¡Ahora!**

**Dev empezó a adelantarse sólo para que la aguda voz de Maman lo detuviera.**

—**El lobo no significa nada para nosotros. Nos declararon la guerra en el momento en**

**que causaron que Savitar revocara nuestra licencia. No nos importan. Dejad que los**

**demonios se lo queden.**

**Candace jadeó, entonces la fulminó con la mirada. La rabia la sostuvo mientras encaraba**

**a su madre.**

—**Quizás él no signifique nada para ti, Maman, pero es mi compañero. —Alzó la mano**

**hacia su madre para mostrarle la marca de Terrence—. Y si nadie de vosotros va a ayudarle,**

**entonces lo haré yo misma, y nunca os perdonaré por esto.**

**Empezó a desvanecerse, pero antes de poder hacerlo vio a la manada de Blakemore**

**atravesar la sala.**

**Cada miembro, macho y hembra, estaba allí con una mirada en el rostro que decía que**

**venían a encargarse de los osos. Permanecían hombro con hombro en formación de**

**batalla, las cabezas bajas, los ojos alerta.**

**Era obvio que esto no era una coincidencia. Era un bien planeado y calculado ataque**

**contra el Santuario. De repente, todo lo referente a los demonios de fuera cobró sentido.**

**Y sabía exactamente quién era el culpable.**

**Eli.**

**Los había convocado y esta noche, en el aniversario de la muerte de su hijo, iba a**

**limpiar el escondrijo de los osos.**

**Dev agarró dos espadas de la pared de encima de la barra. Le lanzó una a Kyle y se**

**quedó con la otra.**

—**Vamos, cachorro, vamos a salvar a Terrence antes de que Candace nos haga daño a**

**nosotros. Remi, el resto de vosotros sacad la basura del bar y asegúrate de aplastarla**

**primero.**

**Remi inclinó la cabeza antes de saltar sobre el bar e ir por los lobos.**

**Lo último que vio Candace antes de destellar al callejón fue el infierno desatándose**

**cuando los matones de Eli atacaron a la gente del Santuario. Gente gritando, armas**

**desenfundadas y cuerpos entrelazados en un mortal borrón.**

**Pero ahora mismo, había uno que estaba luchando solo.**

**Candace destelló para encontrar a Terrence, a quien se le había unido Vary, siendo**

**sobrepasado por la escarpada cantidad de demonios que iban hacia él.**

**La puerta trasera del club se abrió y Dev agarró a Terrence y Varyk por las camisetas para**

**tirar de ellos al interior del Santuario.**

—**Entra en el Club y cierra la puerta. —le gruñó Dev.**

**Candace no vaciló en obedecer.**

**Varyk y Terrence se sacaron a Dev de encima.**

—**No soy tu puta, chica. —Ladró Varyk—. No me vuelvas a tocar de esa manera otra**

**vez.**

**Dev puso los ojos en blanco ante la común amenaza del lobo.**

—**La próxima vez dejaré que se queden contigo.**

**Jadeando, Terrence atrajo a Candace contra él y la besó a un lado de la cabeza. Al igual que**

**ella, estaba sudando por la pelea y podía sentir el corazón danzando salvajemente en su**

**pecho mientras la sostenía cerca.**

**Varyk miró apuntando hacia Kyle.**

—**Trae algo de sal. Tanta como puedas encontrar.**

—**¿Por qué?**

**Varyk tosió antes de responder.**

—**Son demonios babosa. Esparce una gruesa línea de eso en todas las puertas y**

**ventanas, y eso evitará que entren.**

—**Llegas tarde. —dijo Wren, uniéndose a ellos. Señaló al frente.**

—**Mierda Santa. —jadeó Dev.**

**Candace jadeó.**

**Esto se parecía a algo salido de una película de zombis. Los últimos humanos restantes**

**corrieron gritando hacia la puerta mientras los Were-Hunters y los demonios luchaban. Lo**

**más sorprendente fue el hecho de que Vane, Fury, Lia y el resto de la manada Kattalakis**

**Katagaria se unió a ellos.**

**Remi encontró la mirada de Candace.**

—**No te culparía si huyeras por la puerta.**

—**Familia para siempre. —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.**

**La agarró atrayéndola a un apretado abrazo antes de empujarla de vuelta hacia Terrence.**

—**Protégela.**

—**Con mi vida.**

**Ellos se unieron a la batalla. El corazón de Candace palpitó cuando se enfrentó a una**

**loba Arcadian. Corpulenta y fea era casi dos veces su tamaño.**

**Cuando se estiró hacia ella, Thorn apareció y traía con él refuerzos que incluían a**

**Wynter, Zeke y Ravenna.**

**Terrence jadeó cuando los vio en la lucha.**

—**¿Qué significa esto?**

**Thorn le guiñó el ojo.**

—**Uno para todos y todos para divertirse, amigo mío. No pensarías que te dejaría**

**pelear con todos los demonios a ti solo, ¿no?**

—**No sería la primera vez.**

**Thorn rió y le arrancó la cabeza a un demonio que cometió el error de acercarse**

**demasiado.**

—**Supongo que a esos podemos matarlos, ¿eh?**

**Thorn desenfundó la espada desde atrás y le dedicó una elocuente mirada.**

—**Cuando tu marca chisporrotee, no les mates. Cuando vibre, son todo tuyos.**

**Así que esa era la diferencia en las sensaciones que sentía.**

—**Realmente debemos trabajar en tus habilidades de comunicación.**

—**Olvídalo. —Dijo Zeke cuando interceptó un demonio al lado de Terrence y le giró el**

**cuello—. Él no es una persona amigable y nunca vamos a domesticarle.**

**Terrence cabeceó a uno de los del equipo de Elis. Quería convertirse en lobo, el cuerpo**

**rogaba por ello, pero tenía que tener brazos para luchar con los demonios.**

**Maldición.**

**Candace se apartó del demonio que había matado y buscó entre la sangrienta refriega.**

**Había demasiados demonios. Incluso aunque Xedrix y su gente habían venido a ayudar,**

**todavía se veían sobrepasados. Se sentía igual que si hubiese caído en un hormiguero.**

**Mirase a donde mirase había un demonio o un miembro de la manada de Blakemore.**

**Vamos a morir…**

**Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos mientras luchaba por dominar el pánico. Pero, ¿Cómo**

**podían aguantar los suyos? Aparecieron nuevos demonios y se unieron a la batalla. Su**

**gente se cansaba minuto a minuto y aunque las heridas eran mínimas, todavía le dolían.**

**Ninguno de ellos podía utilizar los poderes ya que eso sólo alimentaría la fuerza de los**

**demonios. Incluso Acheron estaba luchando con la vara y espada.**

**Simi era la única que parecía disfrutar de ello mientras corría alrededor con una**

**botella de salsa barbacoa, intentando coger a la gente de Eli. El resto de ellos…**

**Es descorazonador.**

**¡Basta! Todavía no estamos vencidos.**

**Era una Andry emparejada a un Kattalakis. Las dos líneas de sangre real Were-Hunter**

**estaban combinadas en su interior y por los dioses que no cedería ni se rendiría.**

**Con fuerza renovada, se lanzó hacia el licántropo más cercano a ella. Lo cogió con el**

**arma, un golpe tan feroz que lo levantó de los pies y lo envió volando contra el demonio**

**que luchaba con Wren. Cargó su peso para patearlos a ambos.**

**Wren rió.**

—**Hazte con ellos, chica. —Destelló a su forma de tigre.**

**Cuando se adelantó a acabar con ellos, captó un vistazo de Eli dirigiéndose a su madre**

**por la espalda. Maman estaba enzarzada con un demonio y no tenía ni idea de que estaba**

**cerca de ella.**

**Pero la lujuria de sangre en los ojos era inequívoca.**

**Iba a matarla.**

**El único pensamiento era salvar a su madre, se convirtió en oso y se lanzó a por él.**

**Maman se volvió al mismo tiempo que Eli esquivaba a Candace y le asestaba un fuerte**

**golpe lanzándola a un lado. Esto envió a Candace volando e hizo que se volviera humana**

**mientras intentaba respirar a través del dolor. Desnuda y sangrando, intentó enfocarse.**

**¿Cómo diablos hacía Terrence para permanecer en su forma alternativa?**

**No podía moverse…**

**Gah, ¡Esto duele!**

**Eli fue a apuñalarla, pero Maman, en la forma de oso, se lanzó hacia la garganta,**

**derribándole. Se volvió para comprobar como estaba Candace, quien se había recuperado al**

**menos lo bastante para vestirse.**

**Su madre posó una enorme garra sobre su rostro… donde estaba segura que estarían**

**visibles las marcas de Centinela. La asustada preocupación en esos ojos negros trajo una**

**temblorosa sonrisa a los labios de Candace.**

—**Estoy bien, Maman.**

**Maman fue por Eli, pero el cobarde había huido. Lo persiguió mientras Terrence llegaba**

**corriendo a comprobar a Candace.**

**La ayudó a levantarse y le tomó la cara entre las manos.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Ella asintió.**

—**¿Por qué estás todavía en forma humana?**

—**Es la única manera de pelear con los demonios y ganar.**

**Candace echó un vistazo a su alrededor a todos los cuerpos y la sangre que cubría a los**

**combatientes y el suelo.**

—**No estoy segura de que estemos ganando.**

**Le dedicó una insultante sonrisa que de alguna manera la hizo sentirse mejor incluso**

**ante la posible masacre.**

—**Todavía no estamos muertos.**

**No, pero eso era todo lo que se podía decir por ellos en el presente.**

**La besó, entonces regresó a la lucha. Candace se volvió para ver a Remi que daba una**

**patada al mismo tiempo que uno de los demonios dejaba escapar un eructo de fuego.**

**Remi esquivó la ráfaga. El fuego pasó rozando la pulida superficie de las molduras y**

**prendió en la madera del bar. Las llamas cruzaron el techo y encendieron las botellas de**

**alcohol.**

—**Oh, no. —Jadeó cuando el fuego se propagó rápidamente. Con el corazón en la**

**garganta, corrió por un extintor mientras Kyle hacía lo mismo.**

—**¡Terrence! —llamó, necesitando más ayuda.**

**Terrence se volvió al mismo tiempo que Eli iba por él.**

**Candace se congeló en doloroso shock cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de**

**suceder.**

**Eli, espada en mano, iba a degollarle.**

**Gritando, corrió hacia Terrence para salvarle. Él se volvió cuando la espada estaba**

**bajando. Murió por dentro cuando se dio cuenta que nunca lo alcanzaría a tiempo incluso**

**si se tele transportaba.**

**Justo cuando la hoja iba a alcanzarle, Maman se puso a si misma entre ellos. La**

**espada, en vez de degollar a Terrence, se enterró profundamente en el costado de Maman.**

—**¡No! —gritó Candace cuando vio el golpe.**

**Maman cayó sobre Eli, fijándole en el suelo mientras lo sofocaba hasta que dejó de**

**moverse. Cuando se quedó quieto, Maman intentó dejarle, pero tropezó.**

**Candace alcanzó a su madre, quien estaba temblando y jadeando. La sangre lo**

**empapaba todo cuando fluía de la abierta herida.**

—**¿Maman? —se ahogó ella.**

**Su madre se volvió humana para mirarla. Fue entonces cuando vio lo horrible que era**

**la herida. Candace conjuró una sábana y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de su madre.**

**Carson apareció a su lado y sacudió la cabeza cuando vio la herida que casi la cortaba**

**a la mitad.**

—**No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Lo siento mucho, Candace… Nicolette.**

**Candace le agarró por la camiseta.**

—**Conseguid traer a Talon del pantano. —Él podía sanar heridas como esta—. Él es su**

**única esperanza.**

**Carson se desvaneció.**

**Maman jadeó por respirar cuando tomó la mano de Candace y la volvió para ver la**

**palma marcada. Una tenue sonrisa curvó los labios.**

—**Mi preciosa hija. —Le besó la palma.**

**Candace rompió en sollozos cuando sus hermanos los rodearon.**

—**Aguanta, Maman. Talon ya viene.**

**Ella tragó.**

—**Es demasiado tarde, **_**ma petite**_**. —Con una triste sonrisa, acarició la mejilla marcada**

**de Candace—. Eres tan hermosa… deberías haberme dicho la verdad sobre ti hace mucho**

**tiempo.**

**Las lágrimas picaban las mejillas de Candace.**

**Terrence se movió para quedarse detrás de Candace al mismo tiempo que Papá llegaba al**

**lado de Maman. Los ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando cayó de rodillas.**

—**¿Nicolette?**

**Las lágrimas fluyeron desde los ojos de Maman cuando se estiró para alcanzar a su**

**compañero.**

—**Mi precioso Aubert. **_**Je t´aime pour toujours**_**.**

**Las manos de su padre temblaban cuando recogió a Maman en sus brazos y la sostuvo**

**cerca.**

—_**Moi aussi, ma petite**_**.**

**Maman se estiró y cogió la mano de Terrence, entonces la presionó contra la de Candace.**

—**Perdonadme, —jadeó—. Que los dioses os concedan a ambos la felicidad que**

**Aubert y yo hemos compartido, y puede que tengáis unos niños tan preciosos como los**

**nuestros. —Con labios temblorosos, miró a todos los chicos que estaban allí reunidos—.**

**Os quiero, **_**mes enfants**_**. Cuidad los unos de los otros por mí.**

**Entonces se convirtió en osa. Papá sollozó en su pelaje mientras la mantenía incluso**

**más cerca. Las marcas de Centinela aparecieron en el rostro.**

—**Hacednos orgullosos, hijos.**

**Maman se estremeció cuando su último aliento la abandonó. Papá sonrió con tristeza,**

**entonces inclinó la cabeza y se unió a ella en la muerte.**

**Candace dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando Terrence tiró de ella contra él.**

**Terrence no sabía qué hacer mientras mecía a Candace en sus brazos. Sollozaba igual que**

**una niña a la que le hubieran roto el corazón. Partes del bar estaban todavía ardiendo,**

**pero Wren, Acheron y Max parecían tener la mayoría bajo control.**

**Thorn, Varyk, Wynter, Zeke y los Carontes habían hecho huir a los demonios.**

**Remi dejó escapar un fiero sonido de dolor un instante antes de convertirse en oso. Se**

**lanzó a si mismo contra el cuerpo de Eli, haciéndolo pedazos. Terrence se encogió, agradecido**

**de que Candace no fuese capaz de ver la maldad de las acciones.**

**No es que no conociera el lado oscuro de Remi o probablemente no lo hubiese hecho**

**ella misma de estar más consciente. Enterró los labios contra su pelo y la meció, mientras**

**ella dejaba salir todo el dolor. Odiaba no poder quitárselo.**

**Pero no había nada que hacer excepto consolarla.**

**Y cuando todo el mundo se dio cuenta de qué había sucedido y que Eli yacía muerto,**

**la lucha cesó.**

**Stone dejó escapar su propio grito de dolor cuando vio a su propio padre masacrado**

**en el suelo. Cayó de rodillas sollozando mientras el resto de la manada observaba con**

**incredulidad.**

—**¡Os tendré, bastardos! —Chilló Stone—. ¡Lo juro! ¡Os mataré a todos por esto!**

**Dev sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Ya ha habido bastantes muertes, Stone. Ve a casa por amor de los dioses.**

**Stone se lanzó a sí mismo hacia Dev.**

**La Dark-Huntress Janice lo cogió y lo lanzó a los brazos de los licántropos detrás de él.**

—**Chico, mejor será que aprendas a escuchar. Se acabó. Coge a tus compañeros y vete**

**a casa mientras todavía estás en este lado de la tumba. Es una oferta antigua y está a punto**

**de expirar. Vete.**

**Él se fue, pero la promesa en los ojos era potente.**

**Volvería.**

**Los were lobos y los demonios se replegaron. Constantine y Varyk intercambiaron una**

**mirada de mutuo odio entre ellos antes de que Varyk, Thorn y su gente siguieran a los**

**otros para asegurarse de que no daban media vuelta.**

**Terrence paseó la mirada alrededor del bar que casi había sido destruido. Mesas y sillas**

**junto con los raíles y los moldes habían sido astilladas. El área entera estaba carbonizada.**

**Cristales rotos y armas ensuciaban el suelo y estaban cubiertas de sangre.**

**Nunca había visto nada igual.**

**Y cuando la mirada fue a la señal sobre la puerta, sintió que el corazón daba un**

**vuelco.**

_**Ven en paz o márchate en pedazos.**_

**La única pregunta era, ¿Podrían recoger los pedazos que habían quedado aquí esta**

**noche?**

**Dev avanzó para coger a Candace apartándola de Terrence de modo que pudiera sostenerla**

**él. Terrence empezó a protestar, pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba a su familia tanto como lo**

**necesitaba a él. Mientras sentía dolor por ella, Dev realmente sentía el dolor de la pérdida.**

**Sabiendo que era demasiado para sí mismo, la liberó para que vaya con su hermano.**

**Dev acunó la cabeza de ella contra el hombro.**

—**Todo irá bien, Aim. Nosotros estamos aquí.**

**Candace oyó esas palabras, pero no hacían nada para mitigar el dolor en su interior.**

**Todo lo que quería hacer era compartir el emparejamiento con su madre…**

**Su padre…**

**Ése era el motivo por el qué había venido aquí esta noche. Había querido que sus**

**padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella. Para compartir su alegría.**

**Ahora se habían ido. Para siempre.**

**Si no hubieses estado aquí, no habrían sido atacados de improviso y Maman habría**

**muerto sin haberla visto nunca más.**

**Eso era verdad, pero aún así no podía detener el dolor en su interior. La pena que**

**clamaba por el amor de su madre. ¿Cómo podía haberse ido? ¿Cómo?**

**Era tan injusto y quería sangre por las pérdidas…**

**Terrence permaneció atrás cuando los osos hicieron un círculo y se sostuvieron uno a otro**

**para consolarse. Eran una familia unida.**

**Se sentía un total extraño.**

**Hasta que Candace y Dev tiraron de él hacia delante. Vaciló hasta que Remi le cogió la**

**muñeca y lo obligó a unirse a ellos.**

—**Eres uno de nosotros, lobo. —la mirada de Remi fue a Fury, Vane, Lia y a los otros—**

**. Como lo sois todos vosotros. Gracias por venir a ayudarnos a luchar. Esto no será**

**olvidado.**

**Candace se estiró para limpiar un poco de la sangre en la cara de Terrence antes de besarle.**

—**Supongo que somos Osbo después de todo.**

**Dev frunció el ceño.**

—**¿Osbo?**

**Simi resolló como si pensara que él era completamente denso.**

—**Una familia oso y lobo. Jeez, ¿Nadie entiende el inglés Caronte?**

**Dev sacudió la cabeza cuando echó un vistazo alrededor a la mezcolanza de criaturas**

**que llamaban hogar al Santuario.**

—**Esta es una jodida familia.**

**Terrence rió.**

—**Creo que es la naturaleza de todas las familias ser jodidos.**

**Candace se limpió las lágrimas.**

—**¿Simi? ¿Qué es eso que me dijiste una vez acerca de las familias?**

—**Tenemos tres tipos de familia. Aquella de la que nacemos, aquella que nace para**

**nosotros y aquella que dejamos entrar en nuestros corazones.**

**Candace le tendió la mano a Terrence mientras Dev continuaba sosteniéndola.**

**Familia.**

**Eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.**

**Aquellos de los que nacemos, aquellos que nacen para nosotros y aquellos que**

**dejamos entrar en nuestros corazones.**

**Los que estaban allí reunidos, ellos eran familia y ningún montón de malicia podría**

**cambiar eso. La familia solo podía ser destruida desde dentro.**

**Nunca desde fuera.**

**Y esta noche todos estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca antes. Unidos en**

**el dolor. Unidos en espíritu.**

**Unidos en amor.**

_**Santuario para siempre.**_

_**Una Semana Después.**_

_**C**_**andace permanecía en el centro del bar mientras Quinn y Serre sujetaban de nuevo las**

**luces del techo. Estaban intentando levantar de nuevo el bar y ponerlo lo más pronto**

**posible en funcionamiento, pero les estaba llevando algún tiempo recoger los fragmentos y**

**volver a abrir.**

**Conforme a la costumbre Were-Hunter, habían cremado a sus padres y habían**

**colocado las cenizas en una urna que ahora descansaba en la capilla conmemorativa donde**

**Bastien y Gilbert estaban guardados en una habitación especial de la Casa Andry.**

**Candace la había visitado con ellos justo esa mañana. No creía que alguna vez se acabara**

**la necesidad de ver a su madre o sentir los cariñosos abrazos de su padre.**

**Los extrañaría siempre.**

**Terrence llegó detrás de ella y le ofreció una taza de té.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**¿Cómo podía realmente responder a eso?**

**Miró alrededor del daño que habían tenido que reparar. En una noche, sus vidas**

**habían sido alteradas para siempre. Una noche que dejaría una última cicatriz sobre todos**

**ellos.**

**Pero más allá del dolor estaba la esperanza. Y al igual que la mítica ave fénix, el**

**santuario renacería de las cenizas y sería más fuerte de lo que lo había sido antes.**

**Quizás nunca recuperaran la licencia de limani, pero estaba bien. Eso les permitiría**

**escoger y elegir a quienes ayudarían y le daría a Remi y Dev la libertad de patear el culo**

**de cualquiera que cruzara la línea.**

—**Sí, creo que lo estoy. —Le sonrió a Terrence antes de que se fuera a ayudar a Dev y**

**Xedrix a mover algunos trastos viejos.**

**El bar se abriría en un par de semanas. Todo volvería a la normalidad excepto por dos**

**cosas.**

**Ya no estarían Mamá y Papá Osos Andry. Ese dolor ardía en su interior.**

**Pero sus hermanos se habían juntado y los habían nombrado a ella y a Terrence los nuevos**

**Propietarios del bar. Serían las dos caras que llevarían el legado que sus padres habían**

**Comenzado, especialmente ahora que Terrence no era culpable de lo que habían hecho los**

**Demonios. Stu se había encargado de eso.**

**Para bien o para mal, el Santuario estaría allí. Y todo el mundo sería igualmente**

**Bienvenido, siempre y cuando se atuvieran a la única ley.**

**Ven en paz o sal en pedazos.**

— **¿Hey?**

**Se volvió ante el sonido de la desconocida voz procedente del exterior de la puerta.**

— **¿Sí?**

**Un alto hombre rubio permanecía a la brillante luz del día mientras examinaba la**

**Construcción.**

— **¿Cuándo vais a volver a abrir?**

**Quinn salió de debajo de la escalera.**

—**Sobre la segunda quincena del próximo mes.**

—**Fantástico. Os veré entonces.**

**No fue hasta que se hubo marchado que se todos ellos se dieron cuenta de algo.**

**Ese hombre había sido un Daimon.**

**Y estaba caminando a la luz del día.**

—**Oh, mierda. —Jadeó Dev—. Tíos, ¿Creéis que los Dark-Hunters lo saben?**

**Terrence sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No, y creo que los Dark-Hunters están a punto de estar seriamente ocupados.**

**EPÍLOGO**

_**Dos semanas después**_

**Terrence yacía en la cama, completamente desnudo, con Candace acurrucada a su lado.**

**Dioses, se sentía tan bien allí…**

— **¿Piensas reclamarme alguna vez?—susurró ella mientras trazaba círculos sobre los**

**músculos de su abdomen.**

—**Creo que esto está completamente en tus manos, mi dama. — En su mundo, el**

**emparejarse era solamente una decisión de la mujer. Un hombre no podía obligar a una**

**mujer a aceptarle sin importar qué.**

**Y si ella no le aceptaba antes de tres semanas, sería impotente…**

**Tanto como ella viviera.**

**Candace se incorporó para mirarle.**

—**No lo habías mencionado, así que empezaba a preocuparme.**

**¿Ella estaba preocupada? Él era el que iba a enfrentar los próximos años como el niño**

**de un póster de Viagra fraudulenta.**

—**No quería presionarte. Has pasado por mucho. —Y había estado tan triste desde la**

**muerte de sus padres que no había querido pincharla recordándoselo.**

**Ella se levantó, mostrándole los pechos que vivía para saborear.**

—**Sí, pero tú solo tienes dos días más…**

**Como si no estuviera contando cada exacto nanosegundo… Había programado el reloj**

**para que le avisara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero otra vez, Vane le había**

**enseñado que las mujeres requieren cierto grado de delicadeza. De otro modo, un tío**

**acababa en la caseta del perro. En su caso literalmente.**

—**Estaba esperando que te sintieras mejor y dispuesta. —Le dedicó una maliciosa**

**sonrisa.**

**Candace dejó escapar un juguetón suspiro ante la hambrienta mirada. Su lobo podía ser**

**imposible a veces. Pero no lo quería de ningún otro modo, y el pensamiento de no tenerle**

**la hería tan profundamente a un nivel que ni siquiera pensó que existía.**

**Terrence sería suyo por siempre.**

**Se aseguraría de eso.**

**Deslizando el cuerpo sobre el suyo, se sentó a ahorcajas sobre sus caderas. Era**

**maravilloso, tendido en la cama, la bronceada piel en contraste con las sábanas blancas.**

**Tenía un día de barba que lo hacía verse más fiero de lo que era. Y el largo pelo hacía unas**

**ondas adorables.**

**Ella tomó la mano en las suyas de modo que pudiera mordisquear las yemas de los**

**dedos. Él se endureció al instante.**

**Terrence la miró, la respiración se volvió desigual.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

**Ella le pellizcó los nudillos cuando liberó su mano.**

—**No seas tonto. He estado esperando años por este momento.**

**Los ojos se oscurecieron, con sinceridad.**

—**He estado esperando toda una vida por ti.**

**Esas palabras la alcanzaron. Alzó su palma marcada. Terrence colocó la suya en la de ella,**

**las marcas unidas mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de ella, de modo que pudieran**

**completar el ritual de emparejamiento. Ella estaba tan nerviosa, y no estaba segura del por**

**qué. No era como si nunca antes se hubieran acostado y todavía…**

**Esto los uniría para siempre. Le pertenecería a él y él sería exclusivamente suyo. Era**

**una gran responsabilidad ser una parte del mundo de alguien.**

**Pero no lo querría de otra manera.**

**Con las miradas enlazadas, Candace se elevó y se permitió descender sobre él.**

**Terrence se mordió el labio cuando el cuerpo de ella se cerró alrededor del suyo. Quería**

**empujar contra ella, pero eso no era parte del ritual. Éste era su momento. Ella marcaría el**

**paso y dictaría lo que harían.**

**Y cuando empezó a moverse contra él, el lobo en su interior aulló de placer. Con las**

**manos marcadas entrelazadas, corrió la mano libre por la espalda mientras ella se movía**

**en cortas y tortuosas caricias.**

**Ella frotó su mano contra la marca que Thorn había colocado sobre su hombro. Él**

**todavía tendría que luchar con los demonios de vez en cuando, pero como Varyk le había**

**explicado su vida era básicamente suya.**

**Entonces otra vez, cerró la mirada en los ojos de Candace, dándose cuenta que su vida**

**ya no le pertenecería sólo a él. Candace era ahora su vida.**

**Ella apretó el agarre sobre la mano marcada.**

—**Te acepto como eres, y siempre te mantendré cerca en mi corazón. Caminaré por**

**siempre a tu lado.**

**Terrence sonrió cuando ella susurró las palabras que los vinculaban en una ceremonia que**

**pertenecía a un tiempo antes que fuera registrada en la historia. Él entonces se la repitió a**

**ella y añadió una frase más.**

—**Daría de buena gana mi vida por ti, Candace.**

—**Tú eres mi vida, lobo, así que será mejor que cuides bien de la nuestra.**

**Él empezó a responder con una broma, pero el tirio se alzó sobre él tan**

**repentinamente que no pudo hacer otra cosa excepto sisear cuando sintió el pene**

**endurecerse incluso más. El dolor explotó en su boca cuando los dientes se alargaron en**

**agudos colmillos y una lujuria de sangre lo sacudió haciendo mofa de la que había**

**conocido cuando Phrixis había vivido en su interior.**

**El tirio era la urgencia de unir las fuerzas vitales y convertirlos en uno para toda la**

**eternidad.**

**En la vida y en la muerte. Eso era lo que sus padres habían compartido. Lo que Anya**

**tuvo con su compañero y lo que sus hermanos habían hecho con sus compañeras.**

**Una vez puesto en su lugar, era irrompible por cualquier otro excepto Savitar.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes para evitar morderla.**

**Candace le ahuecó el rostro en su mano mientras lo contemplaba.**

—**Acabémoslo, Terrence.**

**El calor de la alegría lo atravesó, pero no quería dar ese paso tan ligeramente.**

—**¿Estás segura?**

**Ella le miró con cara de pocos amigos.**

—**He atravesado el infierno por ti… dos veces. ¿Realmente crees que quiero pasar esta**

**vida sin ti?**

**Esas palabras lo alcanzaron profundamente. Terrence se sentó bajo ella, atrayéndola más**

**cerca, entonces hundió los dientes en su piel.**

**Candace dejó escapar un pequeño grito de consternación cuando sus propios dientes se**

**alargaron. Sintió los poderes elevarse mientras su sangre se mezclaba. Apartándole el pelo**

**del hombro, le mordió.**

**La habitación nadó con cada sentido que se le acentuaba e incendiaba. En un instante,**

**podía sentir el latido de Terrence como si fuese suyo. Los dos estaban verdaderamente unidos.**

**Para siempre.**

**Nunca tendrían que vivir otra vez el uno sin el otro. Éste era el gran regalo.**

**Y la última maldición.**

**Pero no lo habría querido de otra manera.**

**Entrelazados y unidos, se corrieron al unísono. Candace presionó la mejilla contra la de**

**Terrence mientras la sostenía cerca y ella escuchaba suavizarse el latido de su corazón.**

—**Juré que nunca me vincularía a nadie. —Susurró Terrence en su oído—. Pensé que solo**

**lo hacían los tontos.**

—**¿Y ahora?**

**La mirada se cerró en la suya.**

—**Soy el tonto más feliz del planeta.**

**Ella le besó entonces y no pudo estar más de acuerdo. También era la tonta más feliz**

**del planeta.**


	11. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
